


A Garota dos Sonhos

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romance, brian's pov, pelo olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 72,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Um jovem fica extremamente dividido ao começar a encarar os desafios da vida adulta. Por mais que achasse que teria que enfrentar tudo isso sozinho, ele se depara com o impossível ao encontrar a garota dos seus sonhos. (Ou Brian narrando como foi construído o amor dele por sua esposa, ponto de vista alternativo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie).





	1. Aulas e Show

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história se configura primeiramente como uma obra de ficção, inspirada na vida e trabalho da banda Queen e seus membros, histórias e fatos que fizeram parte de sua trajetória, assim como a versão adaptada apresentada no filme "Bohemian Rhapsody". 
> 
> "A Garota dos Sonhos" é baseada em "Pelo olhar de Chrissie", que é fundamentalmente pautada na versão do filme e na sua versão fictícia dos membros do Queen, estruturando-se principalmente na linha narrativa do filme.
> 
> Entende-se que uma obra de ficção concede algumas liberdades criativas, e é usando de licença poética, e explorando situações hipotéticas que decidi modificar fatos reais para a história, a configurando como um universo alternativo.
> 
> No entanto, apesar das mudanças, entende-se que os personagens continuam fiéis ao que já foi estabelecido dentro de suas personalidades, mudando alguns aspectos e acontecimentos. Ainda assim, vale ressaltar, que mantenho o respeito com fatos que aconteceram com os membros do Queen na vida real, e cabe aos leitores, considerar a vida real como algo bem diferente desta obra de ficção. Mais uma vez destaco, a versão dos personagens da história é fictícia, não estando completamente relacionados às pessoas reais representadas.

Estava terminando de checar meu apartamento antes de sair pra mais um dia de aula em Imperial College. Era um lugar simpleszinho, mas depois de dois anos morando ali, agora tinha apego emocional suficiente pra chamá-lo de lar, embora eu achasse que ainda faltava alguma coisa ainda pra que chamasse de lar.

Tranquei a porta da frente e deixei pra contar as moedas pro ônibus no corredor do prédio. Se o dinheiro não desse pra pagar a passagem, teria que usar minha moeda/paleta pra completar a quantia, o que não era nada bom, já que tínhamos um show à noite. Mas antes de ser guitarrista, eu ainda era um estudante de Física, então apressei meus passos pra não me atrasar.

Enquanto caminhava até o ponto de ônibus, minha cabeça não parava de pensar. Pensava no que aprenderia na faculdade naquela manhã, no show à noite, no que Tim e Roger estavam fazendo.

Tim, eu sabia que estava estudando, tão certinho quanto eu, modéstia à parte, já Roger... Ou estava dormindo na aula por puro tédio, ou flertando com alguma garota, não sabia o que podia ser pior.

Quando cheguei ao ponto de ônibus, corrigi meu último pensamento, tínhamos conhecido Jo umas semanas atrás. A garota era entusiasmada, mas gentil, sempre de bom humor, podia deduzir isso pelo pouco que convivemos com ela. Certamente merecia alguém melhor que Roger.

Eu pegava pesado com ele, mas era seu ponto fraco, ele nunca resistia jogar charme em qualquer menina que conhecesse. Apesar disso, e pegar muito no meu pé me caçoando por ene motivos (minha altura, meu cabelo, meu jeito de tocar, minha dedicação ao estudos, o fato de eu ser solteiro, e por aí vai...), eu tinha simpatizado com a cara dele desde o dia em que ele fez a audição pra nossa banda.

Quando subi no ônibus, dando graças a Deus por minhas moedas terem sido suficientes, me lembrei de quando eu e Tim tivemos a ideia de formar uma banda quando viemos fazer faculdade em Londres. E só precisávamos de um baterista, que acabou sendo Roger Taylor.

Ele tinha acabado de chegar de Truro, em Cornwall, quando o conheci. Apesar de toda empolgação e jeito de descolado, ele estava meio apreensivo por morar num lugar muito maior que a cidadezinha do interior que morava. Eu me sentia exatamente assim quando cheguei de Hampton, e foi por isso que o compreendia, e me ofereci pra ser seu amigo. A ponto de eu me sentir muito confortável com ele, exceto quando ele dava seus foras com seus comportamentos irremediáveis.

Deixei as lembranças do passado pra trás para focar no presente, tinha chegado ao campus de Imperial College e sem perder mais tempo, fui direto para a minha sala. Tivemos aulas mais simples, com exercícios de cálculos e depois aulas mais complexas, com experiências práticas.

Aproveitei o intervalo das aulas para ir à biblioteca, fiquei tentado entre um livro sobre astrofísica e o exemplar de "Da Terra à Lua". Acabei ficando com a história de Julio Verne, mas levei o livro de astrofísica pra casa. Arranjaria um tempo para lê-lo. Se tudo corresse bem, quando terminasse física, estudaria Astrofísica.

E foi justamente lendo esse livro que passei o resto do dia, e em casa, fiz algumas anotações do que achei interessante. Sabia que não tinha nada a ver com o meu curso atual, mas não podia deixar passar essa oportunidade. Se não anotasse, provavelmente esqueceria alguma parte importante.

Quando me cansei da leitura, acabei ligando a TV e fiquei contente por Doctor Who ainda estar passando. Eu assistia, por mais que Tim e Roger me caçoassem às vezes por isso, afinal, era um programa feito para crianças. No entanto, por mais fictício que fosse, a sua premissa sempre me deixava curioso e animado, era interessante ver as diferentes possibilidades que as viagens do Doutor e seus companheiros proporcionavam a ele. Às vezes até pensava se um dia seria possível, assim como no programa, explorar outros mundos. Podia parecer bobo pra muita gente, mas pra mim era uma possibilidade interessantíssima. Era uma das raras coisas que eu não conversava com meus amigos, era uma coisa que eles não entendiam, e eu não os culpava por isso. Por mais que fôssemos amigos, eu, Tim e Roger éramos pessoas diferentes e estava tudo bem, mesmo assim.

Quando deu 8 e meia comecei a me arrumar para o show. No início da semana, Roger tinha avisado que tínhamos conseguido mais uma noite pra tocarmos em Maria Assumpta, a faculdade em que Jo estudava. Sabendo disso, fiquei mais calmo, já que tocar em um lugar que eu já tinha tocado antes ajudava a diminuir metade do nervosismo. Sem me olhar muito no espelho, fui checar minha guitarra. 

Toquei alguns acordes na minha Red Special, prestando atenção pra ver se não estava desafinada. Eu sabia que teria que verificar de novo antes do show, mas mesmo assim, preferia checar as duas vezes, garantindo que não desafinaria na hora que estivesse tocando. Então a guardei de volta, esperando que os rapazes chegassem pra me buscar. 

Ouvi a inconfundível buzina da van de Roger, me apressei já que ele era bem impaciente. 

-E aí Brian? - Tim foi o primeiro a me cumprimentar.

-Oi Tim - respondi, sem muito ânimo, mas não totalmente triste.

-Tudo bem, Bri? - Roger disse no seu habitual tom animado - se anima um pouco cara, desse jeito nunca vai conseguir arrumar uma namorada.

-Mas gente... mal nos vimos e você já vai começar com esse assunto? - terminei de me irritar.

-Ok, não falo mais nada, se te deixar bravo, você não toca direito e atrapalho o show pra nós três - Roger acabou se arrependendo da brincadeira.

Me irritava muito o fato de Roger achar que eu deveria ser um conquistador barato como ele. Eu e ele víamos um relacionamento de forma muito diferente. Enquanto Rog tirava vantagem do seu charme, (o qual realmente conseguia enganar muitas garotas), ficando com todas que podia, eu ainda sonhava com a minha garota dos sonhos. Uma vez tentei falar com ele sobre isso, mas ele não me entendeu, então desisti.

Sabia completamente como eu era um cara diferente e peculiar, pra não dizer estranho na opinião de alguns e, talvez por isso, seria mais raro encontrar uma garota como eu, que me entendesse exatamente como eu era, que não exigiria que eu mudasse minhas características só para agradá-la, que gostaria de mim do jeito que eu era... Às vezes, achava impossível encontrá-la. Quando eu divagava muito sobre isso, tentava focar de volta nos shows e nas aulas. Quanto a essa garota perfeita... eu a deixava nos meus sonhos novamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí gente tudo bem? Como estão? Como prometido, voltei com o universo de PODC e agora quem vai contar a história é o Brian! Bom, já vou avisando que essa fic não vai abordar tantas coisas como PODC, o principal foco dela vai ser o relacionamento do Brian e da Chrissie, e posteriormente deles com os seus filhos. Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo, até o próximo!


	2. A amiga de Jo

Demorou uns 45 minutos até que a gente chegasse a Maria Assumpta, que ficava numa área meio isolada de Londres, longe de onde morávamos e praticamente da civilização, mas querendo ou não, eu gostava de me apresentar ali. Sem mais delongas, estacionamos a van dentro do campus, no lugar mais próximo do auditório e mais possível de estacionar a van. Nós três descarregamos os instrumentos e levamos pra dentro do auditório, prestes a montar tudo e deixar no seu devido lugar. Eu e Tim já íamos fazendo isso, quando Roger ia dando uma escapulida sem explicação.

-Onde é que pensa que vai, cara? Tem que ajudar a gente a terminar de montar! - cobrei dele na hora, já cansado da sua tipica preguiça e desleixo.

-Calma Brian eu só vou ver a Jo, prometo que já volto - ele ergueu as mãos na defensiva.

-Bom, se for só por isso eu te perdoo, só tenta não demorar muito - Tim foi paciente como sempre.

-Ah, além disso, ela vai me apresentar pra uma amiga dela que eu queria conhecer porque a Jo fala demais dela, quero ver se ela vai vir pro show - Roger continuou explicando.

-Tá bom, então vai lá - Tim deu de ombros, enquanto Roger saiu e eu continuei a ajudá-lo.

Um tempo depois, Roger voltou e por um milagre conseguiu cumprir sua promessa de voltar a tempo e não deixar todo o trabalho pesado só pra nós. Estava tão concentrado que nem vi Jo chegando perto da gente.

-Oi Brian, oi Tim! - disse ela no seu típico bom humor - bom ver vocês de novo, senti falta de vocês também.

-Sério? - fiquei um pouco surpreso, já que às vezes pensava que mais ninguém além dos meus companheiros de banda se importava com a minha companhia.

-Mas é claro, além de vocês serem legais, são uma ótima banda - ela sorriu, o que me fez sorrir de volta.

-Valeu Jo, e tomara que a gente se apresente bem hoje, bem desse jeito que você falou - Tim replicou a ela.

-Certo, então arrasem meninos! Vejo vocês depois - Jo acenou enquanto falava e então foi se sentar no seu lugar.

Acho que acompanhei com o olhar onde ela se sentaria meio que no automático, mas vi ela conversando com uma moça. À distância que eu estava delas, não conseguia ver seu rosto direito. O cabelo comprido e castanho caía na sua frente, escondendo a maior parte do seu rosto. Deduzi que só podia ser a amiga de Jo. 

Aproveitei o pouco tempo que tinha antes do show, então me sentei pra afinar a Red Special que, pra minha sorte, só estava um pouquinho desafinada, o que era comum acontecer depois de ser transportada. Então Tim e Roger se posicionaram, eu também já estava pronto, e então começamos o show. Olhando de relance pra plateia às vezes, percebi que Jo tinha deixado a amiga lá atrás pra ficar mais perto de nós. Provavelmente pra ficar perto de Roger, automaticamente, achei injusto ela fazer isso com a amiga por causa do namorado, mas sabia que Jo não tinha feito isso por mal, ela era uma boa pessoa.

Foi então que o show começou e, como sempre, esperamos um pouco antes de desmontar tudo. Nesse tempo, vi Jo ir até a amiga dela e, no meio do burburinho das pessoas saindo do local, não entendi o nome pelo qual ela tinha a chamado.

Logo as duas estavam conversando conosco, e eu a observei por um instante, já que ela era a novata do grupo. Estava extremamente empolgada com o show, nos elogiando e dizendo que éramos uma das bandas favoritas da faculdade, o que me deixou muito contente. Ela estava tão animada com a gente, de uma maneira que ouso dizer, nunca tinha visto antes, que quis fazer uma porção de perguntas a ela, sobre o que mais tinha gostado até no que podíamos melhorar, mas me contive. Pelo jeito que ela estava quando Jo estava conversando com ela antes do show, estava na cara que ela era muito tímida, e ela estava tão à vontade conosco. que não quis que ela ficasse acanhada se eu falasse ainda mais. Por enquanto, estava contente por ouvi-la.

Finalmente, Tim fez a pergunta que eu já estava querendo fazer, qual era o nome dela.

-Chrissie - ela disse meio baixinho, olhando pra baixo, com o canto da boca apertado, logo em seguida voltando a olhar pra nós, explicando que era amiga e colega de quarto de Jo.

-Legal te conhecer - disse de imediato, sentindo que realmente era verdade o que dizia.

A conversa foi rudemente cortada por Roger anunciando que estava com fome, o que me fez revirar os olhos, mas no fim das contas, estávamos todos com fome mesmo. Enquanto decidiam pra onde íamos, vi Chrissie um pouco relutante em vir conosco, acho que só eu percebi isso, mas eu a entendia. Não era por mal, ela só se sentia mais confortável em casa. 

Depois de descobrirmos que ela preferia dormir cedo como eu (o que me deixou meio contente e irritado por causa das brincadeiras ao mesmo tempo), finalmente fomos até o lugar que Jo tinha sugerido. Sabendo que Chrissie viria com a gente, apenas me preocupei em continuar deixando-a à vontade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, pessoal, escrevi mais um capítulo hoje! Tive que abrir o capítulo correspondente de PODC pra escrever esse capítulo, pros acontecimentos ficarem bem condizentes e dentro do que estabeleci lá. Se você não leu Pelo Olhar de Chrissie, eu recomendo ler para entender melhor A Garota dos Sonhos, mas vocês que sabem. Bom, não esqueçam de deixar um comentário, por favor! Ok, obrigada por lerem, té mais.


	3. Interesses em Comum

Fizemos um trajeto silencioso até chegarmos ao restaurante que Jo conhecia, eu ainda estava um pouco constrangido pela presença de Chrissie. Não que eu tivesse vergonha dela, mais uma vez, estava pensando que se eu tentasse puxar assunto ela ficaria ainda mais acanhada. Então decidi me distrair apenas olhando o céu. A parte boa de estarmos num lugar relativamente isolado era que não tinha muita interferência da civilização pra me atrapalhar de ver as estrelas, e o céu estava realmente lindo naquela noite.

Roger como sempre, me provocou um pouco e eu tive que retrucar, soando mal humorado, mas depois esqueci de suas brincadeiras sem graça. Nos sentamos pra esperar a pizza chegar e então vi Chrissie tentando iniciar uma conversa. Não sabia bem porque, mas fiquei feliz com isso. E fiquei ainda mais feliz com suas perguntas. Ela queria saber sobre nossas músicas.

-Tem... - hesitei, já que não queria constrangê-la, apenas aproveitar que ela estava confortável - alguma que gostou mais?

Ela foi descrevendo "Doing All Right", naquela mesma empolgação que conversou com a gente no final do show, e cada vez mais fui me encantando por ela gostar tanto da nossa música. Por isso, me senti bem ao explicar pra ela a minha inspiração para essa canção, minha vida corrida e agitada, dividida entre a banda e os estudos. Foi depois disso que os nossos amigos acabaram percebendo que tínhamos muito em comum. E eu também percebi. 

Mas eles aproveitaram a oportunidade para caçoar de nós.

-Não liga pra eles Chrissie, são sempre assim. - senti a necessidade de defendê-la, mesmo desapontado com o resto da turma.

Depois de falar, vi ela olhando pra mim, algum pensamento profundo se passando na cabeça dela, tinha quase certeza disso, senti um relance de pena pela minha situação. Sério que ela estava com pena de mim, por ser caçoado? Isso era... admirável, um alívio saber que... talvez, eu tinha uma aliada.

-Há quanto tempo toca guitarra? - ela teve coragem de perguntar, ainda um pouco tímida.

Respondi com um certo receio no começo que tocava desde os sete anos de idade, mas quando vi já estava acrescentando mais coisas à história, contando sobre a influência musical do meu pai, até chegarmos no assunto da Red Special. 

Quando contei a Tim e a Roger que eu tinha feito minha guitarra com meu pai, eles custaram a acreditar, mas depois observando meu amado instrumento com um pouco mais de atenção, viram que eu falava a verdade, e não se interessaram mais na história.

Agora, Chrissie, quem eu tinha conhecido fazia poucas horas, estava genuinamente interessada em saber mais sobre a Red Special, algo que eu amava contar. Mal pude lidar com aquilo, apenas fui me preparando para contar mais detalhes, quando fomos interrompidos pelo jantar.

Nós então comemos, e, querendo ou não, perdi um pouco da esperança no interesse de Chrissie na minha guitarra, mas foi aí que ela me surpreendeu.

-Se não se importa, Brian - ela olhou tímida para mim - você ia me contar sobre a sua guitarra. Onde comprou ela?

Aos poucos, com receio novamente, fui contando toda a história, como eu e meu pai reunimos o que a gente tinha em casa e construímos a Red Special. Ela ficou impressionada, animada, sorridente... e essa reação me deixou... feliz. Não porque consegui impressioná-la, mas ela finalmente não estava tão acanhada assim, ela estava se sentindo bem. sem saber porque, fiquei feliz por ela...

Roger e Jo implicando um com o outro me trouxe de volta ao presente, coisa que também incomodava Chrissie, o que me fez sorrir por ela tentar repreendê-los do jeitinho dela. Um tempo depois, fomos reunindo o dinheiro para pagar a conta e quando Chrissie se ofereceu pra ajudar a pagar, senti que seria injusto da parte dela.

-Não precisa Chrissie - disse a ela com delicadeza - vocês são nossas convidadas.

Ela ficou um pouco constrangida, mas entendeu minha gentileza e me agradeceu por isso. Roger e Tim discutiram um pouco porque o segundo já queria ir embora, o que fez com que ele nos deixasse sozinhos com o casal grudento. Durante todo o jantar, Jo e Roger não se soltavam de jeito nenhum. Já estava impaciente e sem graça por causa de toda aquela demonstração pública de afeto. Eu entendia que eles se gostavam, mas não precisavam ficar esfregando isso na nossa cara. Fiquei de pé, criando coragem pra sair, mas estava preocupado com Chrissie. Ela era tímida, tinha acabado de me conhecer, será que aceitaria ficar sozinha comigo? Justo eu... tão desajeitado, e também se eu não soubesse o que dizer a ela... bom, seria pior se eu a deixasse sozinha ali.

-Quer ir lá fora? - arrisquei.

-É... - ela respondeu com o canto da boca apertado, assentindo várias vezes.

Fiquei contente por ela aceitar, a deixando sair primeiro, e então em silêncio, nos encostamos na van. Tentei pensar no que fazer a seguir, mas meus olhos foram automaticamente para o céu. Não queria forçar Chrissie a falar se ela não quisesse. Esperei se ela dissesse alguma coisa, se ficássemos mais tempo em silêncio, estava pensando num assunto que poderíamos falar.

-Eu sei que estou soando muito repetitiva mas...- ela fez uma pausa, como se criando coragem -eu queria mesmo saber mais sobre... Sabe, como fez sua guitarra.

-Ah eu não me importo com as perguntas - sorri de novo pelo interesse dela -eu gosto de falar da Red Special e quase ninguém pergunta sobre ela...

-Red Special? Deu nome a ela? - ela perguntou, me parecendo curiosa.

-Não me acha estranho por dar um nome pra um instrumento?- fiquei com medo da opinião dela, talvez não devesse falar que minha guitarra tinha um nome, mas ela estava perguntando e não achava correto mentir ou omitir nenhum fato.

-Não, não de forma nenhuma - respondeu ela e fiquei completamente aliviado - mostra que ela é... realmente especial. Perdão pelo trocadilho.

-Perdoada - eu consegui rir, contente por ela ter feito uma pequena piada não intencional -e obrigado por não me achar estranho.

-Não, eu não acho - a voz de Chrissie era cheia de compreensão - eu também tenho que te agradecer por não me achar estranha.

-Não há de que - eu a entendi, ela era como eu nesse aspecto também - agora entendo porque Jo e Roger se dão tão bem juntos.

-Ah eu também sei - respondeu Chrissie, um tanto divertida - ambos pegam no nosso pé!

Acabamos rindo juntos, uma sensação que não tinha sentido com nenhuma outra pessoa passou pelo meu coração, não soube direito como reagir àquilo, então olhei pro céu como um velho recurso de defesa.

-Aqui na beira da estrada dá pra ver o céu melhor - disse Chrissie me observando.

-Ah com certeza - concordei com ela, e me expliquei mais um pouco - eu costumo me distrair facilmente com um céu desses.

-Queria ser astronauta quando era criança? - perguntou ela, e eu sorri com sua dedução.

-Bom não exatamente - eu balancei a cabeça sorrindo, contente por estarmos continuando nossa conversa - eu estudo matemática, e física, até que daria pra ser mas, só entender sobre os astros aqui na Terra estaria bom.

-Bom, se consegue achar tempo pra ser guitarrista e universitário, quem sabe pode continuar estudando pra isso também - ela me aconselhou, o que me deixou levemente impressionado. 

Puxa vida, ela achava interessante o que eu achava tão fascinante. Só por ela falar isso, me senti grato.

-Quem sabe um dia - suspirei, olhando de novo pro céu, me lembrando dos meus sonhos, e sorri pra ela, grato por sua simpatia.

-Como na minha interpretação de "Doing All Right" - acrescentou ela, e eu fiquei ainda mais contente, ela tinha associado música e astrofísica, minhas duas paixões. Como ela podia ser tão esperta a ponto de pensar assim?

-É... - respondi a ela, levemente impressionado.

Eu a observei por mais um instante. De repente, veio um pensamento à minha cabeça: "onde uma garota como Chrissie poderia estar todo esse tempo pra eu conhecê-la só agora?"


	4. Pensamento Insistente

Eu acabei tendo que dirigir quando voltamos à faculdade das meninas, e Chrissie acabou sentando ao meu lado e ficando do meu lado o caminho todo, mas não consegui dizer nada. Não sabia exatamente porque de repente fiquei tão sem palavras, o que era irônico, considerando que há pouquíssimo tempo atrás estávamos conversando tanto. Apenas me foquei em dirigir, e consegui reconhecer em mim certa gratidão por ela estar tão perto de mim, mesmo que a gente ficasse em silêncio.

Quando chegamos, Chrissie hesitou em descer da van, eu percebi ela esperando um pouquinho, e de novo, senti o constrangimento do silêncio entre nós. Fiquei encarando o volante, chegando a bater os dedos nele, sem saber direito o que fazer.

-Obrigada por tudo - ela nos salvou do silêncio - foi muito legal a noite, por causa do show e da pizza. Eu só queria falar tchau pro Tim. Diz pra ele que eu disse tchau.

-Digo sim - fiquei feliz em poder responder e por ela se preocupar com meu amigo - pode deixar, eu que agradeço pelas suas perguntas, foi bem legal poder conversar com você sobre essas coisas que eu gosto...

-Ah é, também sinto falta disso - ela disse e sua frase fez meu coração bater mais forte, senti pena por ela se sentir sozinha, por não ter ninguém com que compartilhar o que gostava - é... sabe quando vão se apresentar aqui de novo?

-Não sei, depende da agenda da Universidade - respondi, tentando lidar com a preocupação com ela que surgiu em mim.

-Bom se puder, e não for muito incômodo pra você, pode me avisar quando vai ser o próximo show, ou aqui perto, eu queria muito ver vocês de novo - ela fez esse pedido, calma, mas ansiosa, podia sentir.

-Isso é... Puxa vida, é muita consideração sua - deixei minha animação transparecer um pouco, toda a alegria que estava sentindo por ela gostar da banda.

Isso só fez com que minha vontade de continuar conversando com ela aumentasse. Mas já estava muito tarde pra isso, tanto eu como Chrissie tínhamos nossos compromissos pro dia seguinte e tudo que eu menos queria agora era atrapalhá-la. Naquele instante, tomei uma súbita coragem que nem sabia que tinha.

-Olha, o número que Roger tem da Jo é o mesmo que você usa, não é? - perguntei e ela confirmou - Então pego com ele e te aviso quando viermos pra cá, tá legal?

-Tudo bem, pode ser - ela concordou com a minha ideia e eu não consegui conter meu sorriso - acho que agora eu tenho que ir mesmo.

-É, nós também - meu sorriso diminuiu um pouco mas ainda estava lá, compreendi seu cansaço - Então boa noite Chrissie.

-Boa noite - ela disse e naquele pequeno instante me concentrei em seus olhos, azuis, expressivos, redondos, ternos...

Observei ela entrar no prédio e então dei um suspiro. Aquele boa noite tinha sido mais doloroso do que eu esperava. Percebi que eu mal podia esperar pra vê-la outra vez. Pisquei, me lembrando que ainda tinha que ir pra casa. Esperei Roger se despedir de Jo, e então, trocamos de lugar, ele me deixou em casa e depois garantiu que acordaria Tim quando o deixasse no apartamento dele.

Entrei em casa, aliviado por encontrar tudo como tinha deixado, aquele ambiente familiar era sempre reconfortante pra mim. Mas por mais que estivesse calmo, meu coração ainda estava acelerado, e estava tentando encontrar o motivo exato pra essa reação.

Me sentei no sofá, encarando a TV desligada, parte de mim me repreendeu, eu deveria estar era dormindo a uma hora dessa, mas eu não conseguia, minha mente não se desligava. Suspirando fundo, me deitei ali no sofá mesmo, tentando pôr os pensamentos no lugar. A única coisa que vinha na minha cabeça era o rosto de Chrissie, um relance de seu sorriso, a sua voz entusiasmada nos elogiando, sua expressão atenta ao me ouvir falar. Ela me ouvia não por educação (me achando um chato lá no fundo), não, eu sentia que ela realmente estava interessada no que eu dizia. Eu estava prestes a decidir o que era tudo aquilo, mas ainda tinha dúvidas.

Eu precisava conhecê-la um pouco melhor, precisava que ela me contasse mais dela, mas por enquanto, o pouco que conhecia de Chrissie foi capaz de começar abalar minhas estruturas. Então as dúvidas bateram de novo. Não, não era possível. Sentia algo que nunca tinha sentido antes, comecei a ter medo, mas só de pensar em conversar com ela outra vez, o medo ia embora. Realmente eu precisava ir dormir, eram muitas emoções pra uma noite só.

Foi então que o cansaço me ajudou, me fazendo pegar no sono, e minha última lembrança antes de dormir foi minha conversa com Chrissie enquanto observávamos as estrelas. Na manhã seguinte, acordei como sempre, me preparando pra aula, reunindo o dinheiro do ônibus, prestando atenção nos professores, ou pelo menos tentando.

Modéstia à parte, era muito difícil eu me distrair nas aulas, sempre ficava focado e interessado, a menos que fosse uma aula muito tediosa, mas hoje... a cada momento do dia que se passava pensava que tinha que falar com a Chrissie outra vez. Usando a parte racional da minha mente, acabei ligando pra Roger, mesmo achando que talvez seria uma má ideia, mas só ele tinha o número do telefone que as meninas usavam, então valia a pena correr o risco.

Então depois da aula, assim que cheguei em casa, literalmente corri até o telefone. Ligar pra Taylor seria menos arriscado, porque pessoalmente ele perceberia mais o quanto eu estava nervoso e com certeza me caçoaria, o que me faria perder a coragem rara que eu estava tendo no momento.

-Oi Roger, sou eu - tentei falar, como sempre falava - precisava de um favor.

-Oi pra você também - ele soou um pouco irritado, mas depois voltou ao bom humor - se eu puder ajudar Bri, é só falar.

-A amiga da Jo queria muito saber quando vai ser nosso próximo show na faculdade delas ou ali perto, disse que a avisaria quando soubesse, então precisava que você me passasse o telefone que elas usam - até aqui achei que fui bem, que ele não percebeu que eu tinha outra intenção além dessa.

-Tá, já que insiste, mas eu posso avisar a Jo e ela avisa a Chrissie - propôs o meu amigo - espera, você esqueceu o nome dela, Brian? Por que chamou ela de amiga da Jo, você não é de esquecer nomes, e além disso vocês ficaram conversando um tempão...

-Roger - respirei rápido pra não perder a paciência - eu só não falei o nome dela agora, mas eu lembro muito bem que era Chrissie, tá bom? Só me passa o telefone, pode ser?

-Cara, você realmente tem que fazer uma coisa contra esse estresse todo - ele me recomendou, e eu sabia que estava mais preocupado que implicando.

-Desculpa, Rog - me obriguei a dizer - eu realmente tô... meio... não sei explicar, mas eu vou ficar bem, garanto.

-Tá bom, se você diz - respondeu ele - anota aí o número.

Estava tão distraído que nem tinha lembrado de pegar uma caneta e papel. Por sorte, tinha uma caneta no bolso da minha jaqueta, e rabisquei o número na minha mão mesmo.

-Obrigado - respondi e percebi que estava mais calmo.

-Mais alguma coisa que possa fazer pelo meu amigo? - Roger ofereceu.

-Por enquanto é só, mas agradeço pela boa vontade - consegui rir - tchau Rog.

-Tchau - desliguei e sem perder tempo, disquei o número na mesma hora.

Minha ansiedade não tinha deixado eu ser paciente. Minha ansiedade e esse outro sentimento de que ainda tinha dúvidas do que realmente era.


	5. Criaturas e Alienígenas

-Alô?

Ouvi a voz do outro lado da linha, mas não pude deixar de conter uma pequena decepção. Era Jo que tinha atendido, o que me deixou preocupado, porque tinha medo do que ela pensaria se eu perguntasse de Chrissie. No entanto, eu não tinha outra explicação a dar a ela pra justificar a ligação. Talvez se eu dissesse a Jo que queria falar com sua amiga, ela apenas passaria o telefone e não caçoaria de mim. Então decidi confiar na amizade de Jo.

-Oi Jo, é o Brian, você sabe se a Chrissie tá ocupada? Queria falar com ela... - disse de uma vez, colocando uma mão na testa, me achando um idiota por ser tão afobado.

-Bom, eu vou passar pra ela - Jo foi gentil e entre os chiados do telefone, a ouvi chamar por Chrissie.

-Oi, Brian... - Chrissie hesitou um pouco, mas eu percebi que pela voz estava sorrindo - tá tudo bem com você?

-Tá, tá tudo sim - foi o que consegui responder em meio à alegria que senti por falar com ela outra vez - eu... Queria saber se você ficou bem, depois de ontem.

"Ótimo Brian, que belo jeito de puxar assunto..." pensei com ironia.

-Tá tudo bem sim - ela deu uma risadinha fofa - obrigada por se preocupar, isso é... legal da sua parte.

-Ah que bom - respondi, ainda me sentindo um idiota - não tô te atrapalhando nem nada né? Eu... Não queria te atrapalhar, desculpe se estava te atrapalhando.

-Não, não, de jeito nenhum - ela soou preocupada - só estava lendo um pouco, nada demais.

-Lendo pra estudar ou se divertir? - me sentei, me sentindo mais tranquilo.

-Me divertir - Chrissie respondeu - é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto de fazer.

-Então se não se importa de me contar, que livro estava lendo? - aproveitei o assunto que surgiu, e estava realmente curioso.

-Hã... Promete que não vai caçoar de mim? - senti medo e vergonha na voz dela.

-Não, claro que não, jamais faria isso... - tive vontade de protegê-la, ficando triste por ela pensar assim.

-Eu amo O Hobbit... - ela disse com receio e eu fiquei confuso, já tinha ouvido falar desse livro, mas não sabia do que se tratava.

-Ah... eu... não sei bem sobre o que é - dei de ombros e até acabei rindo sem graça - já que você ama tanto, me conta mais sobre ele.

-Sério? - Chrissie se sobressaltou - quer mesmo saber?

-Sim, sim - eu a encorajei, sendo sincero.

-Ok, não liga se eu me empolgar - ela me avisou.

-Já disse que não me importo, fala, por favor - senti de novo a vontade de ouvi-la aumentar dentro de mim.

-É sobre um personagem, um hobbit, que é uma criatura de um mundo fantasioso - Chrissie foi explicando devagar - ele se chama Bilbo Bolseiro, que estava vivendo uma vida pacata até que um mago, Gandalf, o convida pra uma aventura, e aí o Bilbo tem que ir se adaptando a essas situações que ele não está acostumado.

-Parece incrível - me interessei de verdade pelo livro - eu acho que até vou querer ler...

-Mesmo? Eu... não achei que se interessasse, só falei tudo isso porque você perguntou, mas... - Chrissie hesitou de novo.

-Mas o que? Pode dizer, por favor - eu tentei ser delicado, queria que ela continuasse falando, mas não queria pressioná-la.

-É que é um livro pra crianças, tem até edições ilustradas - Chrissie riu baixinho e senti seu riso aquecer meu coração.

-Então é por isso que estava com receio de contar? Ah, não liga pra isso - eu sorri - sabe que eu amo uma coisa pra crianças também, mesmo eu sendo um adulto?

-O que? - a voz dela parecia mais relaxada agora.

-Eu amo Doctor Who - acabei pegando um pouco da empolgação de Chrissie quando ela contou sobre o livro - sabe toda essa coisa das viagens espaciais e os planetas e civilizações diferentes...

-Tem tudo a ver com você mesmo, bom, pelo menos com o que você me contou - ela concordou - e... eu também gosto desse programa, confesso que mais pelas partes históricas, mas essa coisa de viagem pelo tempo e pelo universo, cria cada possibilidade, tanto que eu me surpreendo sempre com cada novo episódio.

-Eu fico exatamente assim quando assisto - eu sorri ainda mais com essa coincidência - bom, Doctor Who eu conheço muito bem, mas O Hobbit, eu quero conhecer tão bem quanto você. 

-Você vai ler? Mesmo com a sua agenda tão corrida? Não que eu ache ruim, é que... - Chrissie se interrompeu outra vez - acho que te dei uma ideia que vai te atrapalhar, desculpa por isso...

Eu realmente tive que parar um momento, vendo o quanto ela se culpava com facilidade, com medo de me magoar se dissesse ou fizesse algo, e isso era tão injusto. E eu entendia porque ela pensava assim, afinal eu também liguei pra ela preocupado com o mesmo motivo. Chrissie era tão gentil, calma, paciente, sabia, mesmo pelo pouco tempo que a conhecia, que ela nunca faria nada pra me prejudicar. Criando coragem, decidi deixar claro a ela tudo isso.

-Chrissie, me escuta, vou falar isso de coração - disse o mais docemente possível - nada do que você sugeriu vai me atrapalhar, aliás, eu amei a sugestão do livro, eu posso me reorganizar e arranjar um tempo pra ler, eu te garanto, não vai me atrapalhar em nada, e além disso, enquanto estiver lendo, gostaria de comentar com você minha opinião, o que você acha?

-Eu... - naquela pequena palavra percebi que ela estava emocionada - vou amar se você fazer isso. Só... me liga então de novo, pra falar de O Hobbit, e me avisar sobre o show, não pense que eu esqueci.

-Ah claro, eu também não esqueci, então estamos combinados? - eu propus, me sentindo um pouco mais confortável.

-Estamos, com certeza estamos - percebi Chrissie sorrindo - e obrigada Brian, pela conversa e pela preocupação, e tudo mais.

-Eu que agradeço, eu amei conversar com você - retribuí o que ela disse - fique bem, tenha um bom resto de dia e uma boa noite.

Era claro que a conversa tinha terminado, mas eu não queria que acabasse. Não queria mesmo.

-Então... - Chrissie deixou no ar - até a próxima ligação?

-Até, tchau, Chrissie - falei com uma certa tristeza por ter que me despedir.

-Tchau, tenha um bom dia também - a voz alegre dela me desejou e sumiu.

Dei outro suspiro, estava triste pela despedida e contente pela conversa. Tudo que eu tinha que fazer agora era arranjar um exemplar de O Hobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse é o capítulo de hoje! Em PODC enfatizei muito o quanto a Chrissie gosta de As Crônicas de Nárnia e os livros do Julio Verne, mas esqueci que ela é fã de Tolkien também, por isso fiz essa conversa fofinha sobre O Hobbit. Bom, vejo vocês no próximo capítulo, vamos acompanhar a saga do nosso herói Bri atrás de um livro por sua amada (que ele ainda não tem tanta certeza assim que é amada). Tchau!


	6. Favores

Não sabia se a biblioteca de Imperial College teria um exemplar do livro de Chrissie, mas pensei que não custaria dar uma olhada. Eu fiz isso assim que terminamos a ligação, e não tive muito sucesso nisso. Nem mesmo a área de Literatura ou de Letras tinha. Foi então que tive que tomar uma decisão difícil.

Teria que ir ao centro da cidade, o que significava uma viagem de ônibus extra dentro do meu orçamento pequeno, o que poderia me deixar sem dinheiro pro ônibus num dia de aula, o que me faria perder aula, o que era ruim. Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer. Minha vontade era de arranjar esse livro a qualquer custo, mas eu também tinha outras prioridades, como minhas aulas. Mesmo que eu achasse o livro numa livraria perto de onde eu morava, teria que gastar dinheiro fora do orçamento de qualquer forma.

E foi aí que decidi usar o meu último recurso: ligar pra minha mãe. Eu me sentia muito mal de ter que fazer isso, não queria dar mais trabalho aos meus pais, mas era tudo que eu podia fazer.

Então, lá fui eu pra mais uma aula no dia seguinte, e ainda tinha um show mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, e antes que Roger e Tim viessem me buscar, tomei coragem pra ligar.

-Oi, mamãe - era sempre bom ouvir a voz da minha mãe, sentia muita saudade dela desde que tinha me mudado de Hampton pra Londres.

-Brian, que bom que ligou meu menino - minha mãe disse animada - como está, meu bem?

-Eu tô bem, tô indo bem, não perdi nenhuma aula desse semestre, e os shows... - hesitei um pouco, por mais que minha mãe não se importasse que eu também fosse músico, esse era sempre um assunto muito delicado pra se tratar com meus pais - bom, continuo fazendo.

-E tem mais algum motivo pra ter ligado? Eu sei que tem, te conheço, meu amor, não precisa ter medo de falar - respondeu minha mãe e fiquei grato por ela ser tão compreensiva.

-É, mãe, então... - bati os dedos na perna freneticamente por causa do nervosismo - eu... ia precisar de umas 20 libras emprestadas, prometo que te pago assim que eu puder.

-Só isso? Tudo bem meu amor, não é tanto assim, acho que posso te mandar, mas nada de empréstimo, estou te dando de coração - mamãe aceitou - mas por que precisa do dinheiro, se não se importa em me contar.

Minha mãe era muito compreensiva, mas eu sabia por todos os meus anos de convivência com ela, que dizer que não se importava significava "é melhor você me contar".

-Eu fiz... - comecei devagar, sentindo uma súbita vergonha enorme - uma amiga nova, que me indicou um dos livros favoritos dela pra eu ler, e eu... Ia dar uma olhada nas bibliotecas do centro pra ver se o encontrava, precisava de dinheiro a mais pro ônibus por causa disso, é só isso.

-Ah Brian, por que não disse antes? - minha mãe riu encantada - deveria usar esse dinheiro pra comprar o livro, isso sim, não gostaria de fazer isso?

-Não, não, não quero te dar mais despesas, além disso só disse a Chrissie que leria o livro - falei em resposta.

-Tudo bem então, faça o que achar melhor - decidiu mamãe - e essa amiga? É Chrissie o nome dela? Como a conheceu? Eu fico feliz que tenha feito mais uma amiga.

Me senti ainda mais mal por ela ter lembrado de uma das minhas piores falhas, eu era péssimo em fazer amigos.

-Ela é amiga da namorada do Roger - consegui responder - nos conhecemos depois de um show e eu... comecei a conversar com ela, foi quando ela citou o livro e eu fiquei curioso, disse a Chrissie que ia ler.

-Ah isso é muito adorável, meu filho - dava pra perceber o sorriso da minha mãe pela voz, e isso já estava me incomodando, porque comecei a deduzir o que ela estava pensando sobre a Chrissie - acha que você poderia me apresentar pra ela, algum dia, não sei...

-Mãe, eu não deixei claro, mas eu conheci ela faz dois dias, ok? E ela é só uma amiga, só pra deixar claro - fiquei na defensiva da forma mais delicada possível.

-Brian, eu só queria conhecer ela do mesmo jeito que eu conheço o Tim e o Roger, é bom eu saber que tem amigos e conhecê-los - respondeu a minha mãe - apenas isso. Vou deixar você com suas coisas, sei que ainda tem muita coisa pra estudar e o livro da Chrissie pra ler.

-Obrigado por me entender - suspirei com alívio - te amo mãe, tchau.

-Também te amo, meu anjo, tchau - mamãe se despediu e eu encerrei a ligação.

E assim que fiz isso, senti a vontade súbita de correr ao banco só pra ver se o dinheiro já tinha caído. Eu sempre fui ansioso, mas esse nível de ansiedade era novo pra mim. Eu já tinha resolvido a questão, estava com pressa pra ler porque tinha achado O Hobbit uma história interessante, e quando lesse, teria mais assuntos pra conversar com a Chrissie, e falar com a Chrissie... me fazia muito bem, me sentia bem ao me interessar pelo que ela falava, pelo simples som de sua voz.

Ok, estava começando a divagar, a pensar demais nisso, nela, em Chrissie e o pouco que sabia a seu respeito. Novamente me lembrei, eu mal a conhecia, mas ainda assim, ao mesmo tempo, tinha uma noção real de quem ela era. Decidi que no momento, seria seu amigo, alguém com quem Chrissie pudesse conversar sobre Doctor Who e O Hobbit, e ela me ouviria se falasse sobre música e o universo. Ouviríamos sempre um ao outro.

Mais tarde, Roger e Tim vieram me buscar, estava tão apressado que os esperei na frente do meu prédio.

-Que bom que já tá aí! - foi o oi de Roger pra mim.

-É, fiquei pronto mais cedo e vim logo pra cá pra não perdermos tempo - respondi dando de ombros.

-Excelente estratégia meu amigo, realmente seria bom chegar mais cedo pra deixar tudo pronto logo - Tim concordou comigo.

-Mas antes da gente ir, se não se importam, podem dar uma passada no banco, minha mãe disse que ia me mandar um dinheiro hoje... - pedi com receio, incentivado por minha ansiedade.

-Tá bom, sem problemas - Roger pareceu não se importar.

-Valeu, Rog - sorri aliviado e graças a Deus meus amigos não me importunaram sobre meu pedido.

Peguei o dinheiro que mamãe já tinha enviado e voltamos à nossa rota, rumo ao The Kensington. Depois disso, sabia que faria o show muito mais tranquilo, não demoraria mais tanto tempo para eu ler o livro de Chrissie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu pulei esse capítulo sem querer.


	7. Conversas

Eu acordei muito feliz naquele sábado, não só porque era sábado, o que significava dia de descanso, mas também porque meus planos tinham dado certo. Assim que acordei, peguei três ônibus até o centro, revirando a seção infantil de toda biblioteca que encontrei, até me deparar com uma edição de "O Hobbit."

Me espantei com o enorme dragão vermelho na capa, Chrissie não tinha falado nada sobre dragões, o que me deixou mais empolgado ainda com a história. Antes que pudesse começar minha tão esperada leitura, escolhi o melhor lugar pra me sentar e ler em paz e sossego, foi o que eu fiz e abri o livro.

Era um livro de linguagem simples, levei uma hora e uns 20 minutos pra terminar de ler, mas logo percebi porque tudo aquilo tinha encantado Chrissie. Era cheio de criaturas, personagens diferentes, situações mirabolantes e arriscadas, além de uma bela lição de moral aqui e ali.

Terminando de ler, devolvi o livro no seu lugar, minha mente inquieta listava o que eu mais tinha gostado e, sobretudo, o que conversaria com Chrissie sobre o livro.

Falando em Chrissie, fiquei meio preocupado em ligar pra ela, não tinha certeza se ficaria no dormitório da faculdade no fim de semana. Bom, eu precisa ligar pra descobrir isso. Chegando em casa, corri pro telefone, discando o número que até já tinha decorado.

-Oi? - disse Chrissie, o que logo me fez sorrir.

-Oi, Chrissie? É o Brian, de novo - acabei acrescentando uma risadinha sem graça.

-Brian, oi, tudo bem? - ela falou muito à vontade, o que me deixou relaxado também.

-Tudo, tudo ótimo, e as coisas ficaram melhores por causa de você - quando vi já tinha dito isso, o que me deixou sem graça de novo.

-Por que? Eu... Bom, não faço ideia do que eu possa ter feito - pelo jeito que a voz dela soou, estava falando com o canto da boca apertado.

-Eu estou me referindo a "O Hobbit" - esclareci - eu acabei de ler e é incrível!

-Sério? Você leu tudo? Só numa manhã? Uau! - ela riu encantada, e o som do seu riso aqueceu meu coração.

-É, é porque é tão bom quanto você disse, não conseguia parar de ler, é realmente muito incrível - elogiei sinceramente.

-Eu fico muito contente que você tenha gostado - respondeu ela no seu jeito doce - espere até ler as continuações.

-Espera, tem mais? - me impressionei, e me preocupei com os possíveis desdobramentos que teria que fazer pra ler os outros livros.

-Sim, sim, tem - Chrissie riu de novo - não ficou curioso pra saber como o Smeagol foi parar naquela caverna e ficou daquele jeito?

-Sim, fiquei sim, aliás, as charadas e a conversa do Smaug com o Bilbo são as melhores partes pra mim - completei.

-Mas olha, leia o restante dos livros só se você quiser, tá bom? - ela me recomendou, meio divertida, meio preocupada - a propósito Brian, tem outras histórias que você goste? Podemos fazer ao contrário, você me indica um livro agora.

-Mesmo? - eu comecei a duvidar se aquele momento era real, conversava com alguém tão raro de eu encontrar, uma garota que gostava de ler como eu, que novamente estava interessada no que eu gostava - bom, eu... Peguei um livro do Julio Verne esses dias na biblioteca da minha faculdade...

-Julio Verne? - Chrissie disse um pouquinho mais alto, tive que afastar o telefone do ouvido - o Julio Verne? É um dos meus autores preferidos! Mas desculpa, te interrompi, me fala os que você gosta.

-Hã... Gosto das "Crônicas de Nárnia", "O Hobbit" me lembrou delas um pouco, e não me ache clichê por isso, mas eu também amo os contos de Sherlock Holmes - fui contando.

-Sherlock Holmes também? - dessa vez ela não gritou tão alto - cara, é simplesmente maravilhoso, como ele consegue dar um nó na nossa cabeça e depois quando o Holmes resolve tudo, parecia que estava tudo debaixo do nosso nariz.

-Ah você não é a única a se sentir assim, pode ter certeza que eu também me sinto uma mistura de indignado e maravilhado - contei - sabe a solução de Um Estudo em Vermelho e O Vale do Terror? São os que mais me impressionam.

-É, eu também - Chrissie concordou - puxa, Brian, nunca imaginaria que lia e gostava dos mesmos livros que eu... Isso é muito legal.

-Bom, bem que os caras falaram que somos parecidos - me lembrei dos comentários de Tim e Roger.

-Estou começando a concordar com eles - ela disse pausadamente - mas isso não é ruim, não mesmo.

-Que bom, que bom - era a única coisa que consegui responder no momento, emocionado por saber que ela pensava isso de nós, de mim - eu... bom, eu vou indo Chrissie, mas...

-Sim, Brian? Pode falar - ela pediu com doçura.

-Posso te ligar depois? Quer dizer amanhã, não, amanhã não, daqui uns dias, não sei... - suspirei de frustração, não queria aparentar grudento e inconveniente ligando toda hora.

-Pode ligar sempre que quiser, Brian - senti a compreensão dela - eu gosto muito de conversar com você, vou amar se ligar de novo.

-Mesmo? Então... Vou ligar de novo, tá? - disse mais animado.

-Tá bom, pode ligar, eu vou esperar - Chrissie me prometeu.

-Vou sim, tchau Chrissie, tenha um bom dia - fui me despedindo.

-Pra você também - respondeu ela - tchau, Brian.

Não tive coragem de desligar, esperei que Chrissie fizesse isso. Ainda pensando no que conversamos, fui correndo ler "Da Terra à Lua".

Durante aquele sábado, não liguei mais pra ela, mas relutei muito pra conseguir não ligar. Consegui me concentrar na leitura, mas quando fiz uma pausa, fiquei repassando na minha cabeça minhas conversas com Chrissie, o som da sua voz, sua empolgação, sua compreensão, ela gostar de ser parecida comigo... Se ela gostava disso, quer dizer que gostava de mim? E eu, quanto a ela?

Já tinha admitido que conversar com ela me fazia bem, e ela era uma garota diferente de todas as outras que tinha conhecido, não que conhecesse muitas. Eu já a considerava uma amiga, o que também dava a entender que eu gostava dela, era claro que eu gostava dela, mas... essa vontade quase louca de falar com ela o tempo todo, de saber como ela estava, o que estava fazendo, o bem estar que seu riso causava em mim... Era definitivamente algo diferente.

Antes que eu admitisse a mim mesmo o que cheguei a conjecturar, apenas me contentei em continuar falando com Chrissie à distância. Aproveitando a autorização dela, ligava ocasionalmente, de um jeito que eu achava que não era grudento.

Chrissie contava sobre suas aulas, o que me fez aprender um pouco mais sobre Didática e Psicologia Infantil, quando Jo enchia suas paciências, como ela tinha um hobby de cozinhar, me chegou a contar quando sentia falta de casa, embora gostasse de algumas coisas da agitada Londres, gostava da calmaria e do sossego do interior.

E então ela perguntava sobre mim, completamente interessada nas minhas explicações de astrofísica, que ela entendia perfeitamente, sem eu ter que simplificar muito, pois Chrissie tinha uma mente brilhante. E ela me ouvia com a mesma atenção que eu a ouvia.

E assim eram nossas conversas, preenchendo o espaço até eu vê-la pessoalmente de novo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então né? Acho que O Senhor dos Anéis não era tão famosão assim na década de 60/70, por isso o Brian não tinha ouvido falar de O Hobbit, enfim pessoal, esse capítulo serviu pra vocês verem sobre o que o nosso casal conversava e como aos poucos eles foram se sentindo confortáveis um com o outro. Vamos ver o que acontece com o Bri no próximo capítulo. Até lá!


	8. Respostas Conflituosas

Continuei minha rotina metódica, as aulas e os shows, os ocasionais livros acadêmicos e fantasiosos, e é claro, algo novo que me deixava contente, as ligações para Chrissie. Nos falamos por várias semanas desde que tinha a conhecido, porém não tinha tido a oportunidade de revê-la pessoalmente até agora.

E ainda quando eu estava ocupado com outra coisa, pensava nela e imaginava o que ela estava fazendo. E cada vez mais esse sentimento de bem estar de conversar com ela, de gostar de ouvi-la, de me preocupar e a defender quando fosse necessário, foi crescendo dentro de mim. Tanto que chegou a me incomodar, mas não de um jeito ruim, mas ainda assim era algo tão persistente...

Por enquanto, guardava esses pensamentos pra mim, mas de certa forma, eles se refletiam externamente. Quando íamos fazer um novo show a cada noite marcada na nossa agenda, pensava em Chrissie, como seria se ela estivesse ali com a gente, comigo, nos acompanhando, como da outra vez que nos encontramos... E pensar em tudo isso me deixava calado, num estado profundo de imersão dentro de mim mesmo.

-Brian, você tá bem? - perguntou Roger por fim uma noite, um tanto desconfiado - eu sei que você costuma ser quieto, mas quando tá calado demais, é sinal que está nervoso e eu espero que o motivo não seja eu.

-Não, não - eu tive que rir - dessa vez não foi você, pode ficar tranquilo, é só...

Fiz uma pausa, pensando que aquele não era o lugar apropriado pra conversar sobre os meus sentimentos.

-Um assunto meu, só isso, mas relaxa cara, tá bom? - sorri, garantindo que estava bem.

-Não dá pra relaxar totalmente, Brian - Tim entrou na conversa, muito sério - faz um tempo que você anda assim, e, se for alguma coisa que a gente pode te ajudar, ou mesmo se não pudermos, pode contar pra gente.

-Eu sei, Tim, obrigado - assenti pro meu amigo, tentando disfarçar o constrangimento que senti.

Roger e Tim eram os únicos amigos que eu tinha, e eu confiava neles, no entanto, ainda me sentia sem graça de conversar com eles justo sobre esse assunto, mesmo eu sentindo que precisava. Deixei esses assuntos conflitantes por um lado, me concentrando com o show que tínhamos pra fazer.

Eu voltei pra casa e, antes de dormir, meus pensamentos se voltaram para Chrissie novamente. Ligaria pra ela se não fosse tão tarde, ah Deus... Até quando eu ficaria naquela agonia? Estava nas minhas mãos decidir o que fazer com essa situação.

Ao relembrar de todas as nossas conversas, minha mente me levou a uma conjectura sobre a qual não tinha controle. Lembrei de novo da maneira como ansiava que minha garota dos sonhos fosse, compreensiva, que me entendesse, que gostasse de mim como eu era, que não exigisse mais do que eu podia oferecer, e Chrissie tinha todas essas características. E eu gostava dela, não só por isso, mas principalmente por quem ela era. Gostava do seu jeitinho, da sua empolgação, da sua inteligência, sua bondade, sua gentileza... Tudo que fazia ela ser ela.

Não tinha mais como eu negar, por mais que não quisesse, que tivesse medo de admitir o que era, mas a verdade, eu aceitei, depois de um longo suspiro, era que estava apaixonado por Chrissie Mullen. E o que me restava fazer agora? Eu não tinha a resposta pra isso.

O problema era que eu queria ter tanto alguém pra conversar sobre isso, por mais que Tim e Roger sempre fossem solidários comigo, inclusive com o meu dilema atual, me sentia envergonhado por contar isso a eles. Teria que encontrar um jeito de lidar com tudo isso, o que não era nada fácil.

Antes que decidisse alguma coisa, apenas tentei dormir, deixando essa questão para o dia seguinte. Foi quando os papéis se inverteram, e eu notei Roger mais que incomodado, e sim irritado com alguma coisa.

-O que foi Rog? - perguntei, preocupado como sempre.

-Ah, nada Brian, só a Jo pegando no meu pé, disse que eu não ligo mais pra ela, é claro que eu ligo, é só que às vezes, eu não tenho tempo pra ela, será que não dá pra ela entender isso? - reclamou ele, muito impaciente.

-Você devia tentar se explicar e entender o lado dela - aconselhei o que achei ser melhor a se fazer.

-Mas só eu entender o lado dela? Ela também tinha que me entender! - ele cruzou os braços, parecendo uma criança birrenta - além disso, você não é o maior especialista do assunto, nem tem namorada Brian, e aqueles encontros com as garotas da Biba não viraram nada.

-Foi uma garota só, tá? - tive que esclarecer, agora quem estava irritado era eu - e obrigado por me lembrar que eu sou um total fracasso, isso que eu ganho por tentar te ajudar.

-Tá, Bri, desculpa, eu sei, eu sei que você só quer o meu bem, mas, sei lá cara, não queria ter que falar com a Jo tão cedo, não queria brigar com ela - Roger ficou mais calmo.

-Vocês só vão brigar se vocês quiserem - garanti - é só ceder um pouco, tá legal?

-Aham - ele respondeu meio distraído, mas estava pensando seriamente no que eu disse - valeu Bri.

-De nada - suspirei, tentando renovar a paciência com meu amigo.

No fim das contas, por mais que não contei nada sobre mim, aquela conversa acabou ajudando a nós dois. E de um jeito estranho, Roger tinha razão, dei um conselho amoroso a ele sem saber o que fazer com a minha vida amorosa.

Tivemos essa conversa pouco antes de um show, e antes que o próximo acontecesse, Tim veio pessoalmente me avisar qual seria o próximo lugar em que a gente se apresentaria. Fiquei surpreso ao ver que ele tinha se dado ao trabalho de ir até o meu apartamento, já que morávamos muito longe um do outro.

-Olha, Tim, não tô reclamando você vir pessoalmente até aqui, é legal da sua parte, mas é meio.. incomum, então... - fiz uma pausa, ainda me sentindo confuso - aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não estou sabendo?

-Ah Brian, alguma coisa está acontecendo, mas você é quem sabe o que é - Tim jogou a pergunta de volta pra mim - eu continuei preocupado com você.

-Ah, isso - ri sem graça, coçando a cabeça - não, Tim, acho que eu já resolvi, mas ao mesmo tempo... arrumei outra coisa que eu tenho que resolver.

-Eu sei que eu tô parecendo muito xereta, é que você tá estranho, só queria ajudar - insistiu Staffell outra vez.

-Certo, certo... - respirei e me sentei, dos meus dois amigos, com certeza Tim era o mais sensato e recomendável de se abrir - o que tá acontecendo é que... ai... eu... gosto da Chrissie, gosto muito da Chrissie e... 

-Gostaria que ela fosse sua namorada? - completou Tim, não me ajudando muito.

-Cara, eu... não sei, não sei, às vezes, eu quero, quero muito isso, o problema é que... - tinha ficado de pé de novo, começando a falar empolgado, mas depois fiquei sem saber o que fazer - não sei se ela gosta de mim também dessa maneira, se eu... teria coragem de contar a ela.

-Eu sei, sei que é difícil - meu amigo me entendeu - também já passei por isso, mas só tente contar a ela, pode ser que ela goste de você também, só vai saber se perguntar. E se ela dizer que não, paciência meu amigo.

-Era bem isso que eu estava pensando. Tim - confessei - é um daqueles momentos da vida que não adianta, você tem se arriscar.

-É, se não vai ficar o resto da vida pensando no "e se" - completou Tim - te desejo sorte Bri, e olha, de um jeito irônico, acho que Deus e o universo estão conspirando ao seu favor.

-Por que? - fiquei curioso.

-Vamos tocar em Maria Assumpta de novo esse fim de semana, acha que consegue aproveitar a oportunidade? - ele deu um sorriso de incentivo.

-Prometo tentar - foi o que consegui responder, embora estivesse mais calmo, tentei me preparar psicologicamente pra grande pergunta que faria a Chrissie, sem saber o que ela responderia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está aí mais um capítulo pra vocês! Depois de enrolar muito, finalmente Brian se tocou, mas nós entendemos ele, não? Sentimentos são muito complicados. Essa referência à garota da Biba se refere a Mary, que na vida real tinha saído com o Brian antes de conhecer o Freddie. Espero que tenham gostado, até a próxima!


	9. Reencontro

Assim que Tim me avisou que íamos fazer um show na faculdade de Chrissie novamente, lembrei da promessa que tinha feito de avisá-la quando voltássemos. E agora, mais do que nunca, eu estava ansioso pra ligar pra ela. Tentei me acalmar, a parte mais difícil ficaria pra quando eu encontrasse com ela no dia do show, por enquanto só tinha que falar com ela ao telefone. Sem adiar mais, disquei o número que Jo e Chrissie usavam. Aumentando meu nervosismo, a ligação só dava ocupado. Sem muita paciência, tentava e tentava de novo, com uma insistência sem fim, até que ela atendesse. Porque também já tava começando a pensar no pior.

-Alô? - Chrissie me pareceu aflita ao telefone.

-Chrissie - chamei, num suspiro curto, um pouco espantado - faz um tempo que estou tentando ligar e só dá ocupado, tá tudo bem?

-Oi, Brian, tá, quer dizer... - ela parou por um momento -eu tô bem e você? Comigo tá tudo bem.

-É a Jo, não é? - lembrei da briga dela e do Roger, não é possível que ele tinha piorado a situação - eu imaginei que Roger tinha aprontado alguma coisa. Se eu puder ajudar de algum jeito, pode contar comigo.

-Obrigada, acho que consigo lidar bem com isso, não é a primeira vez que passo por isso, sabe? - dava pra perceber que ela estava desconfortável com o assunto - mas você me ligou por outro motivo, não foi?

-Ah sim, bom é que vamos tocar aí de novo, e você disse pra te avisar quando seria o nosso próximo show mais perto de vocês, e vamos ficar uns fins de semana aí perto, tocando em outros lugares por aí também, se você puder ir aos shows... - consegui me controlar enquanto falava, mas hesitei no final, tinha medo de que ela não quisesse mais ir.

-Claro, claro, eu quero muito ir e eu vou - ela ainda estava preocupada - se não acontecer nenhum imprevisto.

-Entendi, vá lá cuidar da sua amiga e Roger vai se ver comigo - estava claro que ela tinha que ir ver a Jo - me retorna quando puder?

-Sim, retorno - Chrissie prometeu, um pouco mais aliviada - obrigada por entender.

-De nada, tchau - vi que era melhor eu desligar.

Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer com Roger. Minha parte eu já tinha feito, aconselhei o melhor que pude, mas pelo jeito ele nem me ouviu. Às vezes, não sabia como ainda tinha paciência com Roger, mas se ele tivesse magoado Jo, teria que dar uma bronca nele, ela era legal demais e não merecia passar por uma coisa dessas.

Esse problema da Jo e do Roger meio que me distraiu da missão que eu dei a mim mesmo pra esse fim de semana, além de fazer mais um show. Não que eu ainda não estivesse nervoso, mas também me preocupei em como Jo estaria quando encontrássemos com ela e Chrissie. Assim, que Roger e Tim vieram me buscar, no horário de sempre, já fui mandando a real pro nosso baterista.

-Eu realmente espero que você tenha se acertado com a Jo, parece que ela ainda estava chateada com a briga de vocês, ela é muito legal pra você ficar passando raiva nela, Roger - usei um tom sério de autoridade.

-Credo Brian, tá parecendo o meu pai... - Roger reclamou - a gente conversou, tá legal? Estamos bem, sério, eu não ia fazer esse show na faculdade dela se a gente não se acertasse, tá bom pra você?

-Tá, tá sim - falei e não disse mais nada, mas ainda assim o olhei desconfiado.

Depois desse problema aparentemente resolvido, ainda tinha o meu pra resolver. Nós logo chegamos à faculdade, e sem perder tempo, começamos a montar os instrumentos e deixar tudo no lugar. Estava tão concentrado que não notei que Chrissie e Jo já estavam ali, se não fosse por Tim vê-las primeiro. 

-Olha só quem já chegou - ele apontou pra onde elas estavam.

Era a primeira vez que via Chrissie, depois de algum tempo, e eu não consegui conter meu suspiro diante de sua visão. Apenas tentei não suspirar tão alto nem dar muito na telha o quanto eu estava encantado. Seu cabelo estava solto, como ela sempre usava. o casaco xadrez marrom e amarelo estava pendurado na sua cadeira, ela usava um vestido azul claro, sua cor favorita. Como eu queria falar com ela antes do show, que ela ficasse perto de mim, pelo menos um pouquinho. Então, sabendo que ela não me escutaria da distância que estávamos um do outro, apenas acenei e fiz um gesto pra que Chrissie viesse até mim. Fiquei olhando, esperando pra ver o que ela faria com um sorriso bobo na cara, mas não me importava. Ela disse alguma coisa a Jo e então chegou até onde eu estava. Minha visão estava acima da de Chrissie, já que estava em cima do palco e ela no chão.

-Oi, desculpa te tirar do seu lugar - percebi que ela estava tão confortável, e mesmo assim eu insisti pra ela se levantar.

-Não, não tem problema, é bom falar com vocês antes do show, temos um pouco de tempo pra isso - disse ela, e eu fiquei impressionado por ela também achar bom falar comigo - como vocês estão?

-Bem, bem - respondi de imediato, mas fiquei constrangido, pois queria falar com ela, mas não tinha pensado sobre o que exatamente, certamente não era o momento certo pro meu pedido.

Acho que Chrissie também não sabia o que falar, também, eu que chamei ela e nem dava conta de puxar assunto, que beleza hein, Brian...

-Vocês ainda tem que ajeitar as coisas, né? - ela tentou.

-É, é, ainda temos que afinar as cordas e vou dar uma mãozinha pro Rog com a bateria - ainda bem que um assunto surgiu, algo que eu tinha conteúdo suficiente pra continuar falando.

-Claro, sobre o Roger, você não fez nada não, né? - Chrissie comentou.

-Ah, só um sermão básico - dei um sorriso satisfeito - só dei um toque pra ele parar de vacilar, sabe?

-Obrigada, quer dizer, a Jo ficou bem mal, mas tá bem melhor agora, acho que isso também tem a ver com você - contou ela e eu me senti bem por poder ajudar Jo e deixar Chrissie calma também - bom vou parar de fazer você perder tempo. Boa sorte no show, Bri, Brian, desculpa te chamei de Bri.

Ah meu Deus, como ela podia achar que eu ia me ofender por ela me chamar por um apelido? Ela era tão insegura, tão cautelosa, nem tinha noção do quanto eu tinha ficado feliz por ela me chamar de Bri, era um sinal de que estávamos mais próximos, o suficiente pra ela me chamar assim...

-Não tem nenhum problema, é meu apelido mesmo - assegurei a ela, descontraidamente, admirando o seu jeitinho.

-É que nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, se for ver, e um apelido é informal demais, mas... - Chrissie tinha ficado sem graça de novo, eu senti a necessidade de deixar claro que estava tudo bem.

-Pode me chamar de Bri, Chrissie - me concentrei nos seus lindos olhos gentis - aliás, eu tenho te chamado pelo seu apelido desde que te conheço.

-É porque quase ninguém me chama de Christine - replicou ela.

-Se precisa da minha autorização oficial, pode me chamar de Bri - disse de novo, em tom de brincadeira, mas com certa seriedade.

-Tá bem - ela deu uma risada, aquele som me deixando ainda mais contente - então, boa sorte... Bri.

Chrissie me deu um sorriso, e eu a observei se aproximar mais um pouco de mim, ela ficou na ponta dos pés, erguendo a cabeça pra alcançar o meu rosto, é claro que percebi o que ela estava fazendo, mas nem podia acreditar. 

Já que eu era muito alto e ela estava muito mais baixa que eu, me inclinei pra frente pra ajudá-la. Sua mão esquerda tocou meu ombro, achei que ia me esquivar de susto, de nervosismo, mas não me movi um centímetro, apenas senti o coração acelerar mais um pouco ao sentir o toque de Chrissie, seus lábios tocaram minha bochecha delicadamente, não muito rápido, nem muito devagar, só o tempo suficiente pra que eu me sentisse nas nuvens com aquele gesto.

-Obrigado... - era tudo que podia dizer, me sentia grato e constrangido - acho que é um beijo de boa sorte.

-Pode ser... - ela riu baixinho, um pouco nervosa como eu.

Chrissie sorriu de novo e, sem mais nenhuma palavra, voltou pro seu lugar. Só tentei recuperar a concentração, já que tinha um show a fazer, mas tinha ficado difícil. Antes de ir afinar a Red Special, passei a mão na bochecha beijada de novo, usando o gesto de Chrissie como incentivo para minha grande pergunta.!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai meu Deus, não aguento esses dois, sério! Parece que as partes fofinhas ficam mais fofinhas no ponto de vista do Brian. E que menino inseguro, meu Deus! Mas não posso falar nada, também sou assim. Enfim, espero que estejam gostando. Até o próximo capítulo


	10. Um convite

Com certa dificuldade, já que eu ainda estava encantado com o que Chrissie tinha feito, (mal podia acreditar que ela tinha me beijado, era só um beijo na bochecha, mas mesmo assim, eu ainda estava espantado e feliz ao mesmo tempo com isso), me concentrei em fazer o show. Tim disse boa noite à plateia e então nós três começamos a tocar juntos.

Nunca fui muito de olhar pro público enquanto tocava, por mais que estivesse acostumado com apresentações e tudo mais, ainda sentia receio e vergonha de ficar olhando pra quem estava me observando, mas naquela noite, quando tinha a chance, dava uma espiada no meio da plateia, me certificando que Chrissie ainda estava no mesmo lugar. E todas as vezes que olhava pra ela, acabava sorrindo.

Quando tocamos "Doing All Right", era impossível não lembrar dela, pelo jeito, essa era uma das suas favoritas, e eu acabei a observando muito mais enquanto tocávamos essa música. Tanto que coincidentemente acabamos cantando o refrão juntos, olhando simultaneamente um pro outro. O olhar dela era de pura admiração, euforia, encantamento, no fundo sabia que era por causa da canção, mas eu a olhava sentindo todos esses mesmos sentimentos por ela. Eu tive certeza que não podia mais perder tempo, eu tinha que dizer a ela o que sentia, mesmo que tivesse medo da reação de Chrissie, não queria assustá-la, não queria que se sentisse pressionada, eu só queria... que ela gostasse de mim o tanto que eu gostava dela.

Quando o show acabou, mal tirei os olhos dela, não queria perder nenhum de seus passos, e fiquei mais que contente quando a vi vindo até o palco. Mesmo se misturando no meio de tanta gente, não a perdi de vista. Chrissie se apertou contra a multidão e eventualmente chegou mais perto de mim, eu vi o quanto ela se sentiu meio sufocada por tudo isso, por isso me ofereci pra ajudá-la ao subir no palco, estendendo minha mão pra ela, pra que se sentisse aliviada de todo aquele aperto.

-Você tá bem? - perguntei, assim que ela ficou na minha frente.

-Estou, estou - respondeu ela, um pouco mais calma - o show foi muito bom, sério! Eu amei tudo, mesmo.

-Obrigado, mas não esqueça de dizer isso aos garotos - sorri pelos elogios, lembrando dos meus companheiros também.

-Eu vou, vocês três merecem - ela disse.

-Sabe... - vi que aquela era minha chance, mas ainda assim, ali em cima, no meio de todo aquele barulhão, não tinha como eu conversar com ela, e eu fui ficando nervoso por causa disso, sem querer, acabei pensando em outra coisa pra falar - você também teve um pouco a ver com isso.

-Eu? Como? - ela ficou um pouquinho espantada.

-Seu beijo deu boa sorte... - falei baixinho, morrendo de vergonha, me achando muito piegas.

-Ora, não foi nada, Bri - ela sorriu, e percebi que estava contente por me chamar pelo apelido.

-Olha Chrisse, me dá um tempo pra guardar tudo e depois eu te encontro, pode ser? - combinei, com medo de que ela fosse embora.

-Pode sim - ela aceitou.

-Até daqui a pouco então - eu falei, deixando ela ir para me esperar.

-Até, vou ficar esperando - Chrissie me garantiu.

Sorri, contente pela resposta dela. Então eu e meus amigos guardamos tudo, e logo nos sentamos com ela, Jo não estava ali. Com coragem, sentei do lado esquerdo de Chrissie. Roger também notou a ausência de Jo, já que perguntou dela, Chrissie não sabia onde nossa amiga estava e o meu amigo acabou indo atrás da namorada. Logo depois, Chrissie nos elogiou de novo, o que me deixou contente, já que ela sempre reconhecia os nossos esforços como músicos.

-Bom, eu te esperei - ela se voltou pra mim, me dando um sorriso - queria falar alguma coisa comigo?

-É, nós sempre falamos da banda e do Roger e da Jo, de mim, mas nunca de você - preferi começar assim, mostrando o meu interesse e preocupação com ela.

-Ah, não tem muito que falar de mim - respondeu ela com modéstia - embora Jo diga que eu sou interessante.

-Ela tem razão - afirmei, mas morrendo de vergonha.

-Eu que tenho que te agradecer agora pelo elogio - ela falou - mas, vem cá, Roger evitou ficar aqui por causa da sua bronca?

-Ah, não por isso - consegui rir - mas ele tá tentando consertar as burradas que fez. Ele devia se esforçar um pouquinho mais pra que seu namoro desse certo.

-É o que tentei dizer pra Jo, eles são tão incompatíveis - vi que Chrissie estava meio hesitante em falar sobre isso - ela tem uma personalidade forte, mas sensível, e Roger, não me entenda mal, ele é seu amigo, só que... tenho a impressão que ele pode machucar ela muito facilmente.

-Também tenho essa impressão - continuei o assunto, opinando o que pensava - mas também sei que ele tem um coração enorme, mas ele é tão tapado às vezes.

-Sei - percebi que ela entendia bem a situação - eu... não sei se concorda, mas, pra um relacionamento funcionar o casal tem que ter coisas em comum, ter personalidades compatíveis, se não, vão chegar num ponto que não suportam mais um ao outro e acabar se separando de um jeito ruim.

-Exatamente - minha voz saiu firme, mas por dentro mal podia acreditar que estávamos tendo essa conversa (será que ela desconfiava dos meus sentimentos? Isso era bom ou ruim?), apenas decidi dizer o que pensava sobre isso, compartilhando um pouco dos meus sonhos com certa sutileza - o que eu penso é que um casal são duas pessoas lutando juntos, como aliadas, pra construir uma vida juntos, onde um ajuda o outro, mutualmente, em acordo.

Depois de ter falado isso, não acreditei na coragem que tive no momento, e então me envergonhei outra vez. Era tão difícil falar... apesar de tudo que eu estava sentindo... Eu sabia que precisava falar... Acabei me dando um momento pra recuperar a coragem. Ao abaixar a cabeça, meu cabelo caiu nos olhos. Quando percebi, Chrissie delicadamente colocou as mechas atrás da minha orelha. Ah Deus... aquele pequeno gesto me deixou ainda mais encantado, de um jeito estranho, me fez prosseguir com meu plano.

-Vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã, Chrissie? - falei de uma vez, preferindo começar o assunto assim, pra não assustá-la.

-Ah, não, o semestre praticamente acabou e eu tô livre de provas - ela me respondeu.

-Bom, se você quiser, posso vir te buscar, pra... sabe, sairmos juntos? - disse devagar, soando extremamente nervoso, contorcendo o rosto de expectativa.

-Sim, sim, eu... - ela aceitou com um sorriso enorme, pra minha alegria - vou ficar esperando.

-Tá, tá, combinado - me animei no mesmo instante, mal acreditando que eu tinha conseguido. 

Houve um breve instante de silêncio entre nós, e confesso que não soube direito o que fazer ali, foi então que Chrissie nos salvou do constrangimento.

-Bom... você... teve tempo de ler mais algum livro? - perguntou ela, puxando outro assunto.

-Hã... terminei de ler "Da Terra à Lua" e comecei a reler "O Príncipe Caspian" - respondi, me sentindo mais relaxado.

-"O Príncipe Caspian"? Eu gosto muito desse, mas o meu favorito de "As Crônicas de Nárnia" é "O Cavalo e Seu Menino" - contou Chrissie entusiasmada, prosseguindo em dizer os motivos de gostar um pouco mais desse livro do que dos outros da saga.

Fiquei apenas atento, a ouvindo, respondendo ocasionalmente, tão feliz só por vê-la tão empolgada, e por Chrissie ter aceitado sair comigo. Agora tudo que eu tinha que fazer era planejar o que faríamos e pra onde iríamos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O capítulo demorou um pouco gente, mas foi por um motivo muito forte. Passei muito mal de domingo pra segunda, o que me atrasou pra revisar esse capítulo, mas não se preocupem, eu estou bem agora, continuando a escrever muito pro universo de PODC. No próximo capítulo, vamos ver Brian planejando o encontro deles. Ai, ai... esses dois sempre me matam de fofura... Bom, é isso, espero que estejam gostando, logo vamos ter uns capítulos inéditos de coisas que não estão em PODC, ok? Até mais.


	11. Planejamento

Tim e Roger me chamaram pra ir embora, afinal tanto eu como as meninas tínhamos nossos compromissos para o dia seguinte. Jo e Roger pareciam estar se entendendo, o que deixou eu e Chrissie contentes, pelo que pude perceber da parte dela.

Antes que eu me despedisse de Chrissie, dei uma olhada pra ver se ninguém ouviria o que eu ia dizer, não queria que Roger ou Tim soubessem dos meus planos, pelo menos por enquanto. Queria que as coisas corressem bem primeiro, se tudo desse errado, eles nunca iriam ficar sabendo.

-Então, te encontro amanhã? - relembrei ela do nosso acordo.

-Aham, claro - ela sorriu - te espero sem falta. Boa noite, Brian.

-Boa noite, durma bem, até amanhã - falei, querendo falar muito mais coisas, muito mais elogios, mais desejos de coisas boas pro dia seguinte, mas me contive.

No caminho de volta, acho que o meu bom humor e tranquilidade transpareceram, já que Roger não implicou comigo por eu estar emburrado ou coisa parecida, ele apenas me deixou em paz. Acho que ele também se sentia como eu depois de fazer as pazes com Jo. Desconfiava que Tim já tinha uma noção do que eu tinha feito.

Dei tchau pros meus amigos, e cheguei em casa, indo dormir logo em seguida, na minha cabeça, quanto mais cedo dormisse, mais rápido o dia seguinte chegaria e logo veria Chrissie, só eu e ela, à vontade pra conversarmos sobre o que a gente gostava, sobre os meus sentimentos...

Foi por isso que ao acordar no dia seguinte, foquei em cada uma das minhas tarefas, enquanto eu as executava nem percebia o tempo passar. Uma prova marcada para a semana seguinte também me ajudou a passar o resto do dia quando voltei pra casa. Foi quando eu percebi que ainda não tinha planejado o que faríamos. Ah meu Deus, como eu podia ser tão desligado?

Ok, respirei fundo, terminando meu resumo da matéria pra prova e pensando no que poderíamos fazer. Estando duro como eu estava, priorizei as opções sem despesas, então descartei cinema, ou restaurante, nem lanchonete dava pra pagar. Foi aí que eu pensei em outra coisa. Na noite em que conheci Chrissie, eu vi ela observar as estrelas comigo, quase que no mesmo interesse que eu, talvez não fosse uma ideia completamente ruim irmos observar as estrelas juntos, e eu tinha em mente um lugar perfeito pra isso.

Quando eu me mudei pra Londres, não tinha sido nada fácil pra mim. Me sentia sufocado, com saudade dos meus pais, embora estivesse empolgado com tudo que iria aprender em Imperial College. Decidi visitar o famoso Hyde Park, seguindo as direções das linhas de metrô, descobrindo o caminho sozinho. Andei pelo lugar, meio sem saber o que fazer, tentando desanuviar a cabeça, foi quando me cansei, e acabei olhando pro céu, meu velho mecanismo de defesa, um jeito de procurar por Deus, o velho hobby que eu tinha. Aquele céu estrelado valia a pena ser observado com calma. Olhei ao meu redor, procurando onde me sentar, só me restou o gramado debaixo de uma arvorezinha, podia ser desconfortável, mas a vista dali era perfeita. A lua cheia estava amarelada e grande, tão brilhante como o sol de um novo dia, aquilo me fez ter esperança que as coisas melhorariam, então pude voltar pra casa mais tranquilo, mas sempre voltando àquele mesmo lugar quando quisesse um tempo de paz e sossego só pra olhar o céu.

Mais uma vez torci pra que Chrissie não achasse a ideia tola ou simples, ou que eu fosse um pão duro que não queria gastar dinheiro com ela.

Então, decidi estudar mais um pouco pra minha prova, vendo se faltava mais alguma coisa no meu resumo, focando nisso enquanto esperava anoitecer. Tínhamos que estar em Hyde Park à noite pra chegarmos no momento perfeito para observar o céu. Lembrando disso, dei uma olhada pela janela pra ver como estava o tempo, parecia que não ia chover, pelo menos por enquanto.

Calculei quanto tempo levaria pra eu chegar a Maria Assumpta, e depois quanto tempo mais levaríamos pra chegar ao parque. Pelo jeito, tinha que sair de casa imediatamente. Me vesti de um jeito não muito formal, não muito desleixado, apenas como me vestiria pra sair pra qualquer outro lugar, o importante era que eu me sentisse bem com o que eu estava usando. Reuni meu dinheiro, contando a quantia para pegar três ônibus, e lá fui eu, rumo à minha missão.

Foi meio cansativo andar três vezes de ônibus em seguida, mas recuperei as energias assim que cheguei ao meu destino final. Correndo até a recepção, logo perguntei onde ficava o dormitório de Chrissie Mullen.

-E você é o que dela? - perguntou a secretária de um jeito severo.

-Eu sou um amigo, meu nome é Brian May, pode perguntar pra ela, ela me conhece e ela tá esperando uma visita minha - falei de uma vez.

-Menino, está tão desesperado que duvido que esteja mentindo - a secretária comentou e eu tentei não fazer uma careta pelo que ela disse, enquanto ela checava os registros, numa lerdeza que eu apostava ser proposital - hã... Christine Mullen, não é? Pavilhão D, Quarto 13.

-Ok, obrigado - não esperei ela dizer mais nada e apenas saí ao encontro de Chrissie.

 

Andei atônito pelos corredores, procurando a porta que teria uma placa com o número 13 acima dela, parei de repente, respirando fundo, pra que não parecesse tão afobado assim que ela me visse. Respirei de novo, e então bati na porta. Não demorou muito pra que ela se abrisse, mas ainda assim, pra mim estava demorando demais. Sorri automaticamente ao ver Chrissie, mesmo ela parecendo um pouco entediada, mas aliviada.

-Oi - fiz uma pausa bem breve - me desculpa pelo atraso. Tive que pegar três ônibus, e ainda tive que perguntar onde ficava seu dormitório.

-Verdade, eu nunca falei onde era exatamente - ela considerou, o que me deixou contente por ela me entender - mas você me achou.

-É - concordei, sem perder mais tempo - está pronta pra ir?

-Estou, só não me coloque em perigo - me senti meio constrangido com a brincadeira dela.

Apenas assenti, então fomos andando, um pouco em silêncio. Não queria pressioná-la, nem constrangê-la, nem fazer nada que a fizesse se sentir desconfortável, já tinha sido uma grande vitória ela ter aceitado sair comigo e eu queria fazer o meu melhor pra que tudo corresse bem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que dó que eu tenho do Brian sem dinheiro, parece eu... aliás, todas essas preocupações dele, também penso desse jeito. Ah, eu estou desconfiada que essa fic vai ficar tão grande quanto PODC, enfim, espero que não se importem. E todas as emoções do encontro vão ficar pro capítulo seguinte. Encontro vocês lá! Tchau!


	12. Sonho Realizado

Pelo caminho que estávamos fazendo, pensei que Chrissie já tinha uma ideia de onde íamos, pelo menos por enquanto. Eu parei no ponto de ônibus, e ela fez o mesmo que eu, sua expressão era atenta, pensativa, mas agitada, tentando adivinhar meus planos, com certeza. Não a condenei por isso, aliás, seu interesse me deixou contente.

-Você vai tem que pegar mais um ônibus - apontou Chrissie, soando divertida.

-Eu pensei em pegar a van emprestada, mas ela é do Roger e não queria incomodar ele, caso ele precisasse, o que quase sempre acontece - confessei, pensei nisso, mas logo descartei a opção porque teria que dar satisfações a Roger que certamente eu não queria dar.

-Ah sim - ela respondeu simplesmente, meio ansiosa, olhando pra baixo, meio sem saber o que fazer.

O nervosismo dela me preocupou, eu queria que fosse uma surpresa, não queria explicar onde iríamos e o que faríamos até chegar a hora certa. Então no momento, dei um sorriso tímido pra ela, pra assegurar que por mesmo que não parecesse, eu tinha tudo sob controle. Me atentei aos ônibus, qual nos levaria a Hyde Park, foi então pra nossa sorte, que um deles logo chegou com destino aos arredores do parque.

-Vamos nesse aqui, vem comigo, por favor, Chrissie - falei animado, mas no tom de um convite.

-Certo - ela assentiu, rindo um pouco, me seguindo.

E então sentamos lado a lado, num silêncio quebrado apenas pelo trânsito de Londres, as paradas e buzinas do ônibus. Levantei de imediato, vendo que chegamos onde queria. Com toda paciência e expectativa, esperei Chrissie me seguir. Andamos mais um pouco até chegarmos a Hyde Park.

-Eu tenho que te confessar uma coisa... - falei quando chegamos, com um certo nervosismo, ainda não era a hora crucial, mas ainda assim, colocaria à prova o começo do meu plano.

-O que? - Chrissie me olhou extremamente preocupada.

-Eu saí um pouco tarde de casa pra gente chegar aqui depois que escurecesse - continuei falando, ainda com medo - não ri de mim por favor, mas eu... queria ver as estrelas, com você, e aqui é meu lugar favorito pra fazer isso, desde que me mudei pra Londres.

-Ei, não precisa se preocupar - ela disse e se aproximou de mim, sua mão tocando meu rosto, e eu me controlei pra que ela não percebesse minha empolgação por isso - eu acho lindo, o céu, e você... quer dizer, você gostar de observar o céu.

Era bom demais pra ser verdade, e tarde demais, eu ri exageradamente. Não estava mais ligando, Chrissie gostou de verdade do que eu planejei!

-Então vem comigo - acrescentei, empolgado - ali!

Andei até meu lugar favorito pra observar o céu, e então, só ali, na hora de se sentar, depois de ter planejado tudo, tinha esquecido de trazer um cobertor pra gente se sentar. Só eu mesmo pra esquecer algo tão importante...

-Que foi? - Chrissie tinha notado eu fazendo papel de bobo, ai que ótimo...

-Esqueci de pegar um cobertor pra gente se sentar - dei de ombros, confessando com vergonha.

-Ah, não tem problema - ela resolveu tudo tirando o próprio casaco, estendo-o no chão.

-Não, Chrissie, não faz isso, vai sujar tudo... - fiquei tão sem graça e até pensei em impedi-la de fazer isso.

-Sou eu mesma que vou lavar - ela respondeu despreocupada - vem, senta logo.

Sorri com a oferta e devagar me sentei ao lado dela. Me controlei pra não sentar bem mais pertinho dela, não queria assustá-la, apenas me contentei ao poder sentar a uma distância curta de Chrissie.

-Agora entendo porque esse é seu lugar favorito - logo ela me entendeu, mais uma vez, desde que nos conhecemos, já olhando pro céu - é o ângulo perfeito pra ver todas as estrelas...

Apesar de tudo, o encontro estava dando certo.

-Tá vendo aquela ali? - me senti confortável e apontei pra cima, olhando as estrelas junto com ela - é Orion, minha favorita.

-Você realmente entende do universo pra saber um nome tão específico - disse Chrissie - isso é muito legal, mesmo.

-Ah, obrigado - agradeci e mais uma vez fiquei contente por ela gostar do que eu gostava.

-Se me permite dizer Bri, eu nunca imaginaria que você é o guitarrista de uma banda se não te visse se apresentando - vi que ela estava contente por conversar - porque parece que gostar de física, matemática, astronomia não combina com rock. Mas isso não é problema, só faz você ser mais interessante.

-Me acha interessante? - disse meio sobressaltado, sem acreditar no que ela tinha acabado de dizer - porque eu mesmo não me acho interessante.

-Foi exatamente o que eu falei pra Jo sobre mim esses dias - ela contou e riu.

-Mas eu te acho interessante... - confessei, e, na minha mente e no meu coração, sentia que o momento tinha chegado. decidi ir explicando aos pouquinhos, de uma forma que ela entenderia - você, olha Chrissie, já que falou algo sinceramente sobre mim, acho que tenho o direito de falar algo sincero sobre você, te parece justo?

-Sim, é justo - ela respondeu de imediato, o que me deixou mais nervoso e fez meu coração acelerar. Não podia mais adiar, já tinha me proposto a isso, agora tinha que ir até o fim.

-Você é... - mal tinha começado e tinha me enchido de vergonha, meus olhos queriam desviar dos de Chrissie, mas lutei contra meu receio, eu precisava ter coragem, eu sabia que nunca na minha vida encontraria outra moça como ela - você é o tipo de garota que esperei encontrar durante toda minha vida, alguém nerd como eu, que me entendesse, entendesse o meu jeito, e apoiasse meus sonhos. E eu tenho plena certeza que você é tudo isso. Eu não sei como se sente, mas... depois que começamos a conversar, e você foi aos nossos shows, e... o que eu quero dizer é que eu realmente gosto de você. Eu só...

-Brian... - ela me interrompeu, e fiquei morrendo de medo do que ela responderia.

Fiquei encarando seu rosto assustado, eu estava tentando pensar no que fazer a seguir, mas era impossível decidir o que fazer se ela não me respondesse. Fiquei ali, esperando... até não conseguir mais.

-Não precisa responder nada se não quiser - propus, com cuidado, e com medo - eu só achei que eu tinha que te contar.

-Brian - Chrissie me chamou outra vez, eu suspirei, me preparando para o pior - eu... também gosto de você, e acho que só percebi agora.

Espera, ela gostava de mim, Chrissie também gostava de mim, tinha percebido naquele momento, provavelmente só porque eu me declarei, mas mesmo assim, o importante era que ela também gostava de mim, da mesma forma que eu gostava dela.

-Então... - realmente era agora ou nunca, aquela resposta me autorizava a fazer a pergunta que muitas vezes na minha vida achei que nunca faria, continuei falando com cautela - se eu gosto de você, e você gosta de mim, eu preciso perguntar uma coisa.

-Fala...- ela pediu num suspiro.

-Christine Mullen, quer namorar comigo? - perguntei, bem baixinho, quase chorando.

-Eu quero - foi a resposta dela e eu achei que ia explodir.

Não, não era possível, eu só podia estar sonhando. Eu tinha encontrado a garota dos meus sonhos, e ela estava bem ali na minha frente. Suspirei outra vez, tentando controlar o que fazia através da emoção, me aproximei mais perto dela, bem devagar, e pra minha alegria, ela se inclinou pra minha direção. Lentamente, toquei o queixo dela com cuidado, observando seu rosto, olhando bem em seus olhos, sem nenhuma dúvida de que sentíamos a mesma coisa.

-Eu posso?- pedi, com todo cuidado, mas tão ansioso...

-Pode - ela deixou, me dando um lindo sorriso.

Eu toquei os lábios de Chrissie com os meus, lentamente, e ficando assim por um bom tempo. Sem nos separarmos, senti as mãos dela nos meus ombros, o que me deixou mais feliz, e me fez pensar que ela queria se apoiar em mim, apenas coloquei uma mão em sua cintura, pra ajuda-la e pra me aproximar ainda mais dela. Nos separamos devagar, e eu quis rir, apenas rir de tanta alegria.

-Eu nem sei o que dizer... - Chrissie parecia um pouco envergonhada, mas sorriu pra mim.

-Está arrependida? - estava tão feliz que consegui até brincar.

-De jeito nenhum - ela me deu um abraço espontâneo, forte, e ela não me soltou tão cedo.

Nem eu queria soltá-la, fiquei ali, num momento de silêncio, de percepção, de entender que o meu sonho tinha realizado, com um braço eu a mantinha perto de mim, com a outra mão acariciava sua cabeça, permitindo que ela se aconchegasse ainda mais no meu peito. 

-MInha garota dos meus sonhos... - sussurrei bem baixinho, ainda custando acreditar que Chrissie Mullen era minha namorada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocês sempre choram no casamento né? Eu quase choro aqui, o que é esse pedido de namoro? Senhor amado! É por isso que eu amo tanto, tanto, tanto o Brian e a Chrissie, eles simplesmente são perfeitos demais, e eu desejo que eu e todo mundo que lê essa fic encontre um amor assim na vida. Até o próximo capítulo!


	13. Oficialização

Percebi Chrissie se mexendo um pouco, e deixei que ela desfizesse o abraço por um instante. Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir ao olhar pra ela.

-Então, é isso, Brian, eu... sou... oficialmente sua namorada - eu vi que ela disse com dificuldade, mas não por receio, mas mais por emoção.

-É, isso mesmo, eu pedi, você aceitou e aqui estamos nós - resumi tudo, e logo pensei em outra coisa - mas eu preciso fazer uma coisa muito importante pra que possamos ter um namoro apropriado.

-Ah, e o que o senhor define como "namoro apropriado"? - Chrissie disse impondo a voz, brincando, mas curiosa.

-Eu preciso falar com seus pais - voltei à seriedade - antes de qualquer coisa, é o certo a se fazer não acha? Deixar claro a eles quais são minhas intenções e tranquilizá-los que a filha deles não está compromissada com qualquer um.

-Você não é qualquer um, Bri... - ela sorriu, tocando meu rosto - disso eu tenho certeza, e eu concordo com você, vamos contar juntos pros meus pais, até porque não acho que teria coragem de fazer isso sozinha.

-Eu te entendo, Chrissie, e eu conto pra eles com você, já que você prefere assim - sorri a entendendo.

-Isso é muito lindo da sua parte, Bri - elogiou ela - você é mesmo um cavalheiro, responsável, preocupado em fazer a coisa certa, eu só... sou muito grata por ter te encontrado.

-Eu que agradeço por me aceitar, eu... - hesitei em dizer, apesar de tudo que tínhamos passado e o que tinha acontecido, ainda estava meio receoso - fiquei com medo de que dissesse não...

-Não, não, Brian, olha, eu não esperava por isso - Chrissie foi sincera - não mesmo, mas eu tenho muita, muita certeza do que eu escolhi, sério, Bri.

-Está bem - apenas sorri, sem poder fazer mais nada, além de me render à bondade e compreensão dela, ela realmente me via e me considerava muito mais do que eu mesmo, e ainda por cima, parecia que Chrissie não conseguia parar de me chamar de Bri, o que me deixou ainda mais contente, e me fez começar a rir.

-O que foi? - ela ficou curiosa.

-Você tinha tanto receio de me chamar de Bri e quase não me chamou de Brian hoje - esclareci meu riso.

-Ora, é porque agora eu sou sua namorada - ela disse numa voz melosa - sou próxima o suficiente de você pra chamá-lo de Bri. 

-E é maravilhoso ouvir você me chamar assim - confessei a ela e nós trocamos um sorriso.

Refazemos o abraço, mas com os nossos olhares voltados para o céu, mostrei mais algumas constelações a Chrissie, algumas delas ela até reconheceu, e eu apenas parei minhas explicações quando percebi as nuvens encobrindo o céu. Isso só podia significar uma coisa.

Sem palavras me levantei e Chrissie me seguiu, sem que eu oferecesse, ela pegou minha mão, o que me deixou tão contente, segurei com força, mas com delicadeza, sem querer soltá-la. Ela se aproximou mais, deitando sua cabeça em meu ombro. Eu a trouxe pra mais perto de mim, a ajudando a se aconchegar. Ali estava eu, num dos meus lugares favoritos, com a minha namorada. Era simplesmente perfeito, nada poderia nos separar, exceto a chuva repentina.

-Isso é chuva? - perguntou Chrissie.

-Ah é - fiz uma careta ao sentir os pingos d'água - é melhor a gente correr.

Começamos a andar mais rápido, mas a chuva engrossou antes que achássemos uma cobertura. Me inspirando na ideia de antes dela, tirei meu casaco esticando acima de nossas cabeças, pra tentar nos cobrir.

-Fica perto de mim Chrissie, pra ficar coberta - instruí e ela fez como eu pedi.

Mesmo assim, chegamos molhados ao ponto de ônibus.

-Isso foi um desastre... - lamentei um pouco, enquanto tentava secar o meu cabelo.

-Não, não foi - me disse Chrissie - mesmo se ficarmos doentes, hoje tudo valeu a pena.

-Valeu mesmo? - ainda estava com medo, já que eu tinha a trazido até ali e a feito tomar chuva.

-É claro que valeu - ela foi bem enfática, me convencendo e me consolando ao mesmo tempo.

Fiquei por um instante observando Chrissie, minha namorada, ainda tinha dificuldade de acreditar, ainda mais no que ela estava prestes a fazer. Eu tinha iniciado nosso primeiro beijo, mas ela tinha tomado a iniciativa para o segundo, eu a ajudei a se apoiar, devido à nossa diferença de altura. O toque dos seus lábios nos meus era doce, delicado, cuidadoso, com a intenção de me lembrar que eu era importante pra ela. Esperamos um ônibus envoltos num abraço, e assim, depois da viagem de volta, eu a acompanhei até a porta do seu quarto. 

E depois de todos aqueles momentos mágicos que acabamos de passar, ficamos meio sem saber o que fazer.

-Obrigada - Chrissie espantou o silêncio - eu nem sei como agradecer, foi realmente uma noite especial, e obrigada por me ver do jeito que você falou. Eu também... Nunca pensei que encontraria alguém como você.

-Obrigado também - sorri, com toda gratidão transbordando - bom, eu vou te deixar descansar, e... quando a gente se vê de novo, digo, quando não estiver ocupada...

-Você também tem que estar desocupado - ela concordou - mas sabe, o próximo show do Smile seria perfeito.

-Também acho - assenti - e agora que estamos namorando e Roger já vem buscar a Jo aqui podemos fazer uma viagem só até aqui. É... eu posso contar pro Tim e pro Roger que estamos namorando?

-É, pode sim, de qualquer forma eu vou ter que contar pra Jo, porque ela vai querer saber do encontro, e ela vai contar pro Roger - me explicou Chrissie.

-Acho que já vou então - era claro que a conversa tinha acabado, ela tinha que ir dormir e eu também, mas não queria ir embora ainda.

-Espera só um pouco Bri - Chrissie pediu e fiquei um pouco confuso, ela saiu com certa pressa mas logo voltou, havia um guarda-chuva na sua mão - Toma, me devolve no nosso próximo encontro.

-Eu vou - sorri pra ela - então, boa noite.

Trocamos o olhar que queria dizer a mesma coisa, nós dois nos beijamos rapidamente, tinha certeza que minha namorada tinha medo de que alguém nos pegasse ali, e eu também.

-Boa noite - ela me respondeu e então saí, com o guarda-chuva a postos, enfrentando uma chuva mais fraca agora.

Na minha cabeça, comecei a cantarolar "Doing All Right", agora mais do que nunca associava a canção a Chrissie. Ainda era incrível pra mim o fato de que eu tinha uma namorada. Nem mesmo o fato de ter que pegar outros três ônibus pra voltar pra casa tiraria meu entusiasmo.

Cheguei ao meu apartamento pouco depois das 10:30, e, parando pra pensar um pouco, decidi fazer uma ligação especial. Antes, teria que tomar um banho quente se não quisesse pegar uma gripe. Foi o que eu fiz, e um tempo depois, pensando no horário, imaginei que a pessoa pra quem ligaria ainda estaria acordada e eu não a incomodaria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai, gente, o Brian é um cavalheiro mesmo, que meu namorado seja preocupado e responsável assim. Agora, pra quem o Brian vai ligar? Só no próximo capítulo! Muito obrigada por lerem. Tchau!


	14. Contando a novidade

-Mamãe? Sou eu - disse ao ouvir minha mãe, um pouco cansada, mas animada por poder falar comigo - eu... é que...

-Brian, você me liga uma hora dessa no meio da semana e não me fala logo o que foi, vou começar a pensar o pior, meu amor, mas não é nada grave não é? - mamãe quis se certificar.

-Não, não é nada grave não - a tranquilizei - sabe... sabe quando eu dizia às vezes que sabia exatamente como queria que minha namorada fosse? Bom, eu a encontrei, mãe, e hoje eu a pedi em namoro e ela aceitou, e a senhora é a primeira pessoa pra quem eu tô contando, porque achei ser o certo a se fazer.

-Vo... você... você arranjou uma namorada, Brian? Isso é... - minha mãe fez uma pausa que me assustou, não dava pra saber se ela estava brava ou feliz por mim - meu menino, isso é muito bom, bom mesmo, se você está feliz, estou feliz por você, mas quem é ela? Onde a conheceu? Eu quero e preciso conhecê-la urgentemente, entendeu?

-Ok, ok mamãe, eu entendi, tudo bem - acabei rindo - lembra da Chrissie? Pois então, é ela, mãe, eu percebi que gostava dela e a pedi em namoro, ela disse sim, e aqui estamos nós.

-E logo quero que estejam aqui pra eu conhecê-la adequadamente, entendeu mocinho? - minha mãe exigiu outra vez.

-Claro, claro, com certeza, sim senhora - eu falei mais sério - primeiro, eu vou falar com os pais dela também.

-Isso mesmo, mas eu estou feliz por você Brian, e o seu pai? Quer que eu deixe você contar ou eu conto? - é claro que minha mãe tinha que se lembrar dessa questão.

-Eu vou falar pra ele - decidi - depois de falar com os pais dela, prometo. Era só isso que tinha pra dizer, desculpe perturbar sua noite e seu descanso.

-Não, meu querido, foi por uma boa causa, uma causa maravilhosa por sinal, fique bem meu menino, eu te amo, boa noite - desejou minha mãe e sorri por sentir seu amor e apoio por mim.

-Também te amo mãe, boa noite, tchau - desliguei, mas já pensando que meus planos pros próximos dias incluiriam conhecer a família Mullen.

Dormi meio ansioso, mas muito feliz, sentindo o sorriso bobo na cara antes de pegar no sono de vez. Eu não ligava se parecia bobo, o mais importante era o que estava sentindo, tão feliz que parecia que eu ia explodir. Mas também explodiria de nervoso quando fosse conhecer meus sogros. Levei o dia seguinte como sempre, seguindo minha rotina normal, mas na hora em que tive um tempo livre, corri para ligar pra Chrissie.

-Oi, meu... minha... - falei tão de repente, mas logo me interrompi, por uma súbita vergonha de não saber exatamente como chamar Chrissie, o que eu queria dizer com todas as letras era "meu amor", mas depois parei pra pensar que talvez fosse muito cedo pra isso.

-Bri, oi, tá tudo bem? - vi que acabei deixando Chrissie confusa.

-Tá, tá tudo bem, sim, e você? Não ficou doente não, né? - parecia que eu estava desviando do assunto, mas realmente estava preocupado com ela.

-Não, estou muito bem, ocupada com um trabalho, mas bem, e você pelo jeito também não está doente - ela riu, depois de fazer esse comentário com um ar cômico.

-É, não estamos doentes - resumi, sorrindo - mas eu liguei pra combinar com você quando vamos ver seus pais, tem que ser o quanto antes, mas não se sinta pressionada.

-Calma, calma Brian - ela disse docemente - eu entendo perfeitamente porque quer tanto falar com meus pais, e eu já disse que concordo plenamente com isso. Olha, hoje eu liguei pra eles e avisei que você quer falar com eles, eu já mencionei que você é meu namorado, então, acho que o mais difícil de dizer eles já sabem...

-Você já contou pra eles? - eu me assustei, mas achei que ela tinha pensado que eu estava bravo - não que eu ache ruim, você tem razão, minha... Chrissie... é melhor eles saberem antes. Tem... alguma previsão de quando podemos visitá-los?

-Meu pai fez questão de pagar passagens pra gente, pra irmos esse fim de semana, você tem shows pra fazer nesse fim de semana? - perguntou Chrissie, um pouco receosa.

-Por enquanto não, mas eu vou falar com o Tim, pra não marcar nada se possível - ofereci uma solução - ok, então...

-Brian - Chrissie me chamou e redobrei minha atenção.

-Hum? - respondi meio curioso.

-Não precisa ficar tão nervoso, meus pais são ótimos - ela tentou me acalmar outra vez - eu sei que não é fácil, também fico me imaginando quando eu conhecer seus pais, mas... tenta não sofrer por antecipação, pensa que vai ser bem melhor do que você está imaginando, tá ok?

-Ok - eu ri por ela descrever exatamente o que eu estava sentindo, me maravilhei de novo por ela me entender tão bem - por mais que eu tenha planejado tudo na minha cabeça, é que... só quero fazer tudo certo.

-E você vai! É claro que vai - Chrissie disse animada - olha, desculpa terminar a ligação, mas eu tenho que ir mesmo, Jo tá me esperando pra fazermos um trabalho juntas agora. 

-Claro, eu te entendo - queria continuar falando, mas não devia atrapalhar seus afazeres - me liga mais tarde, por favor?

-Com certeza, Bri - minha namorada enfatizou as três palavras - até mais!

-Até, tchau - e de novo, desliguei com relutância, desejando poder falar muito mais com ela.

Meu pensamento seguinte foi que se eu tinha que me justificar pros meus amigos porque precisava do fim de semana livre, teria que contar que estava namorando. Naquele mesmo dia, tínhamos um ensaio, e por mais nervoso que eu estivesse em contar, sabia que era necessário. Ao chegar no apartamento de Tim, fiz tudo como sempre costumava fazer, e percebi que depois que tinha resolvido essa questão toda com a Chrissie, minha concentração tinha voltado ao normal, não pude deixar de sorrir por causa disso, e foi o meu sorriso que me entregou para Roger e Tim.

-Tá bom, Brian, pode parar de fazer essa cara de bobão e contar logo o que foi - pediu Roger meio mal humorado.

-É o que eu tô pensando que é? Me diz que é o que eu tô pensando - Tim se empolgou.

-Ok, ok - eu ri pela reação antecipada deles - só queria contar que... pra alegria de vocês, eu... arrumei uma namorada.

-Não! Mentira, Bri, é impossível! Você? Não... Mas vem cá, é sério mesmo? - Roger tentou bancar o engraçadinho, mas no final sabia que estava feliz por mim.

-É, é sério, Roger, muito sério, tanto que eu vou conhecer os pais dela esse fim de semana - completei, me sentindo orgulhoso.

-Tá, mas quem é ela? Para de fazer tanto mistério! - Taylor implorou.

-Rog, não tá na cara quem é? - Tim cruzou os braços, revirando os olhos, mas por fim sorriu - com quem o Brian não parava de conversar esses dias todos?

-A Chrissie? - finalmente Roger se ligou - A Chrissie? Cara, ela... digo, ela...

-Veja bem o que vai falar da minha namorada - avisei, já me preparando pra defendê-la.

-Não, é que... - Taylor parou um pouco pra pensar - ela é tão quietinha e na dela, meio retraída, e você conseguiu conquistá-la, isso é legal, sério, ela é uma ótima pessoa, só estou feliz por você.

-De verdade? - perguntei, mordendo os lábios, meio emotivo.

-É claro, cabeção, não achei que isso ia acontecer nunca, e finalmente aconteceu - ele revirou os olhos e me deu um abraço, não recusei o apoio sincero dos meu amigo.

-Mas espera Bri, você disse alguma coisa sobre o fim de semana, se vai conhecer os pais da Chrissie, não podemos marcar show pra esses dias, não é? - Tim se lembrou.

-É, eu espero que entenda Tim - fiquei um pouco receoso com o que ele acharia disso.

-Tá tudo bem, Brian, eu te entendo, só se prepare pra conhecer seus sogros, e deixe pra se preocupar com a banda só depois, tá bom? E parabéns, meu amigo, Chrissie é mesmo uma garota especial - e terminando de falar, foi a vez dele me abraçar.

-E como é Tim, e como é! - não me importei de estar ali sonhando acordado com a minha namorada, agora que os meus amigos já sabiam.

-Só para de fazer essa cara, Brian - Roger tirou onda com a minha cara - te deixa com cara de idiota.

-Você que é um idiota, seu purgante! - mostrei a língua pra ele, rindo em seguida, enquanto Tim só revirou os olhos.

No fim eu sabia que todo aquele comportamento infantil de Roger era um jeito de mostrar que estava feliz por mim. E eu estava feliz pelo apoio dos meus amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí estamos com outro capítulo! Eu amo a amizade dos meninos e o receio do Brian, oh bichinho preocupado... Espero que os capítulos não estejam muito corridos, talvez dê essa impressão porque estou dando uma enxugada na história pra não ficar tão grande como PODC e também como essa história é mais focada nos dois dá essa impressão que tudo está muito rápido. Espero que estejam gostando, próximo capítulo vamos conhecer a família da Chrissie! Tchau e até lá!


	15. A Família Mullen

No sábado de manhã, depois de pegar os três ônibus necessários para chegar a Maria Assumpta, lá estava eu às portas do dormitório de Chrissie. Dessa vez, muito menos nervoso de como no dia que vim buscá-la pro nosso encontro, me lembrar daquele dia ainda me fazia sorrir. Mas hoje meu nervosismo era por outro motivo, iríamos visitar os pais dela. Como combinamos antes, eu a encontraria na sua faculdade, dali iríamos para a rodoviária, dando início a uma jornada relativamente grande até a cidadezinha de Leeds, no interior, onde os Mullen moravam e Chrissie cresceu.

Depois de pensar todos os planos para aquele dia, bati na porta do seu quarto, já sorrindo antes mesmo de ver minha namorada.

-Bom dia, Bri - me cumprimentou Chrissie, me dando um sorriso radiante - conseguiu ficar mais calmo?

-Você sabe que isso é muito difícil pra mim, não é? - fui sincero, dando de ombros.

-É, eu sei - ela assentiu - esqueceu que sou assim também? Mas não esquece é do meu conselho.

-Não, eu não esqueci - garanti a ela e logo em seguida, me ofereci para levar sua mala. 

-Não precisa, Brian - Chrissie me impediu - você já está levando a sua, pode deixar que eu carrego a minha.

-Eu posso carregar a minha e a sua - ofereci, com certeza que me sairia bem nessa tarefa.

-Não, não, o justo é cada um levar a sua, tudo bem? - ela explicou, compreensiva.

-Ok - acabei cedendo, não tinha como eu discutir com Chrissie, ainda mais por algo tão bobo, além disso, eu teria preocupações muito maiores pra mais tarde.

Ao invés de fazer mais perguntas sobre os pais de Chrissie, preferi ouvi-la contar como foi sua semana. Ela e Jo tinham feito um trabalho juntas, e Chrissie se surpreendeu com algumas ideias brilhantes que a amiga teve, que deixaram o trabalho melhor. Ela me contou que tinha começado a reler "O Vale do Terror", um dos seus contos favoritos das histórias de Sherlock Holmes, e, ainda por cima, encontrou uma rara biografia do rei Henrique VII, o que fez ela se empolgar muito com as coisas novas que descobriu sobre esse monarca em particular.

Quando dei por mim, tínhamos chegado a Leeds. De um jeito peculiar, ela me lembrava Hampton, por ser pequena e simples, mas Leeds parecia mais antiga, remota e rural, um lugar que Roger certamente chamaria de fim do mundo. Pra mim, universitário e músico ocupado e cansado, era o lugar perfeito pra se passar um fim de semana de paz e sossego.

-Hã... Brian? - Chrissie chamou, um pouco depois de descermos do ônibus - se importa de irmos a pé? Te prometo que não é muito longe, mas também não é muito perto.

-De maneira nenhuma, minha... querida - completei, ainda meio incerto em como chamá-la, me achei um velhinho chamando-a de minha querida, mas ela não achou ruim.

-Então vamos lá - Chrissie ajeitou a postura para a caminhada, me incentivando a segui-la.

Ela pegou minha mão e andamos assim todo o trajeto até a casa dos pais dela. Chrissie apenas soltou da minha mão para tocar a campainha. Reparei que ela batia um pé no chão com impaciência, enquanto esperávamos alguém atender. Ela estava tão nervosa quanto eu.

-Christine! - a porta se abriu revelando um senhor vestido formalmente, tinha um ar de severidade que lembrou o meu pai, o que foi confirmado por chamar Chrissie por seu nome completo.

Esperei à beira da porta ela terminar de abraçar e cumprimentar seu pai. Entre conhecer primeiro o pai ou a mãe, tinha que ser justo o pai? Fiquei na dúvida se me apresentava, ou esperava ele falar comigo. Pra meu alívio, minha namorada me salvou dessa agonia.

-Bom, papai, esse é Brian May, o jovem respeitável, decente e responsável de que falei - ela olhou pra mim com orgulho, o que me deixou comovido.

-Fico contente que tenha vindo o mais rápido possível, sr. May - falou o sr. Mullen, não muito bravo, mas muito sério - mostra que realmente é tão responsável quanto Chrissie comentou.

-Eu é que fico feliz de ter agradado o senhor, sr. Mullen - com uma coragem desconhecida, ofereci minha mão para que ele a apertasse, o que deixou meu sogro espantado, mas satisfeito.

-Onde está a mamãe? - perguntou Chrissie, vasculhando a casa, sentindo falta da sra. Mullen.

-Ela foi comprar mais coisas, sabe como ela é, não quer que nada falte a vocês enquanto estiverem aqui - o sr. Mullen explicou a ausência da esposa.

-Enquanto isso, eu vou desfazendo as malas então - decidiu Chrissie.

Eu me ofereceria de bom grado a acompanhá-la, mas achei melhor não. Apenas continuei ali na sala, encarando minha mala, sabendo que ela não ia se desfazer sozinha se eu ficasse só olhando pra ela. Chrissie pareceu me entender, levando a minha mala com a dela.

-Deixe a Chrissie cuidar das bagagens, rapaz - meu sogro pediu - enquanto esperamos minha esposa, podemos conversar. Tem muitas coisas que eu preciso te perguntar.

-Claro, claro, sr. Mullen - entendi bem o que ele queria de mim, e minhas respostas estavam praticamente prontas na minha cabeça.

-Então, você é um músico, guitarrista, não é? - o tom do sr. Mullen deixava claro que esperava que eu não fosse só isso - foi assim que conheceu a Chrissie.

-Sou sim, senhor, tenho uma banda chamada Smile com os meus amigos mais próximos - comecei a explicar - mas eu estou no terceiro ano de Física, também estudo Matemática, e pretendo estudar Astrofísica, assim que puder.

-Uau, isso é bastante impressionante pro seu currículo - surpreendi o sr. Mullen outra vez - e depois que se formar, o que pretende fazer?

Engoli em seco, minhas mãos começaram a suar. Era esse o maior dilema da minha vida naquele momento. Eu amava tocar, amava música e, de vez em quando, passava na minha cabeça, se um dia nós faríamos sucesso e eu poderia viver de música. Mas era muito incerto, não podia depositar toda minha fé numa carreira musical. Também tinha a Astrofísica, tinha planos de cursar um doutorado na área, assim que pudesse, mas ainda assim, sabia que tinha gente que podia achar um doutorado muita presunção da minha parte. E assim, eu realmente não sabia o que escolher entre uma coisa ou outra. Apenas focava nessas opções uma de cada vez. Ninguém nunca tinha me questionado daquela forma antes, ninguém além de mim mesmo. Foi por isso que me assustei tanto.

-Eu... pretendo... dar aulas, sabe? - improvisei o que tinha pensado, o que era mais certo e seguro de todas as opções na minha mente - eu realmente gosto de ensinar, ser professor é uma carreira extremamente estável, senhor.

-Isso é muito bom, realmente excelente, Brian, mas parece que eu te assustei, não foi? - o sr. Mullen cruzou os braços, me encarando, não julgando, mas percebendo todo meu nervosismo - não fique assim meu rapaz, saiba que me agrada muito que o namorado da minha filha pensa no futuro.

-Obrigado, senhor - não disse só por educação, mas por alívio, por satisfação de ter agradado o pai de Chrissie.

Depois de me recompor daquele momento de pressão, finalmente pude conhecer a sra. Mullen. Ela era uma senhora alegre, que falava sorrindo, com uma boa vontade natural para tudo.

-Então esse é o Brian - ela falou olhando para a filha, em busca de confirmação - você realmente parece tão esperto quanto a Chrissie contou, bem vindo à nossa casa, fique à vontade, e se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em pedir.

-Muito, muito obrigado sra. Mullen - fiquei muito à vontade com o jeito dela, como ela tinha me pedido - já que posso pedir o que precisar, o que eu queria era conversar com a senhora e o sr. Mullen, se possível, agora mesmo.

-Ok, menino, parece muito sério o que quer tratar com a gente - comentou a sra. Mullen em voz alta, franzindo as sobrancelhas em preocupação.

-Calma, Bri, calma... - Chrissie me relembrou, falando baixinho.

Apenas olhei pra ela mais suavemente, esperando que entendesse a urgência da conversa e porque eu estava tão sério. Pelo sorriso contido, mas reconfortante que ela me deu, soube que ela entendia.

Os pais dela se sentaram à mesa da cozinha, e nós sentamos bem na frente deles. Os Mullen me olharam com expectativa, me dando a deixa pra que eu começasse a falar logo o que eu queria. Resisti à vontade de me esconder debaixo da mesa, tamanha era a pressão dos olhares.

-Eu e Chrissie temos sido amigos há um tempo, um tempo considerável - comecei pelo começo - e eu... respeito e gosto muito, muito da sua filha. Ela é tão inteligente, gentil, meiga, compreensível, a pessoa que mais me compreende no mundo, ouso dizer, e eu tenho certeza que quero muito ter o compromisso mais sério de todos com ela.Porque ela é realmente muito especial pra mim. Por isso vim até aqui, humildemente pedir a permissão de vocês para namorar a sua filha.

-Você... certamente é um excelente orador, sr. May - disse o meu sogro meio engasgado, mas depois sorriu - senti a sinceridade das suas palavras.

-E você, minha querida, gosta tanto do Brian como ele gosta de você? - a sra, Mullen se voltou pra Chrissie.

-Aham, mamãe - assentiu minha namorada, e eu a vi enxugar uma lágrima no canto do olho direito.

-Na verdade - voltou a falar o sr. Mullen, com ar pensativo e uma mão no queixo - vocês já vieram pra cá como namorados, não? Se já decidiram isso entre vocês, e depois de toda essa declaração sincera e séria, sr. May, não vejo porque não permitir o namoro de vocês. Tenho certeza que vai cuidar muito bem da minha filha.

-Por mim está mais que aprovado - riu a sra. Mullen - eu vi o quanto a minha Chrissie está feliz perto de você meu rapaz, e você perto dela.

-Obrigado, muito obrigado - olhei significantemente para os dois, extremamente agradecido.

Me virei pra Chrissie e a beijaria em comemoração, se os pais dela não estivessem ali bem na nossa frente. Ela entendeu meu pensamento, resumindo a alegria do momento beijando minha bochecha.

E depois disso tudo, pude finalmente relaxar e me sentir bem na casa dos meus sogros. Tivemos um jantar tranquilo e depois ouvi as histórias da infância de Chrissie, que ela ouviu também com vergonha de certas coisas. Vi fotos dela mais nova, sozinha e na companhia dos pais. De sobremesa, provamos o pão de ló que Chrissie me garantiu ser o melhor do mundo, enquanto a mãe dela preparava.

-Você é quem devia fazer Chrissie, seria algo legal pra se fazer pro seu namorado - a mãe dela sugeriu, um pouco brava com a filha.

-Não, mãe, sabe que o seu é muito melhor que o meu... - respondeu Chrissie distraída.

-Você cozinha? Quer dizer, sabe fazer pão de ló? Adoraria experimentar - disse isso mais para encorajar a minha namorada.

-Não, Brian, não hoje, por favor... - e nisso ela olhou pra baixo, cruzando os braços, remexendo no cabelo atrás da orelha.

E percebi que sem querer toquei num ponto delicado.

-Me desculpa, não quis te deixar desconfortável - consertei no mesmo instante - não precisa fazer nada se não quiser, não se sinta pressionada. 

-Não, não, tá tudo bem - ela sorriu pra mim e fiquei mais tranquilo - obrigada por entender.

-De nada, minha linda - quando vi já tinha falado assim, o que fez Chrissie e a mãe sorrirem.

Achei que finalmente tinha descoberto como chamá-la, com a aprovação dela e tudo mais.

-Agora entendo porque o escolheu, minha menina - falou a sra. Mullen para a filha - não mude nunca, Brian.

-Pode deixar, sra. Mulen - sorri com timidez, mas alegria também.

E realmente, minha Chrissie estava certa. Tudo tinha saído melhor do que eu esperava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem o capítulo gigante, estou experimentando escrever um pouco mais, pra não ficar com tantos capítulos, nem ter que dividir em dois um capítulo que seria originalmente só um, que é o caso desse aqui. Ah Bri... você é tão lindinho com todo esse cuidado... Bom, no próximo capítulo vai ser Chrissie conhecendo os May. Até lá!


	16. Em Hampton

Eu e Chrissie nos reencontramos no próximo show do Smile, e dessa vez, não importasse onde nos apresentássemos, ela se esforçava pra estar lá conosco, o que me deixava muito grato e emocionado. Eu sabia que essa rotina corrida noturna não fazia parte do cotidiano dela, mas mesmo assim, ela se sacrificava pra estar com a gente, comigo. Era mais uma coisa que eu admirava tanto em Chrissie.

Roger caçoou do fato de Chrissie ser minha namorada agora, assim que ele a viu, mas a resposta dela me alegrou muito. 

-Ah não, meu caro Rog, eu tenho muita sorte, seu amigo é uma maravilhosa raridade - Chrissie declarou sem sombra de dúvida, o que deixou Roger meio sem graça.

Por aqueles dias, também tocamos em Imperial College e lá Chrissie fez outra coisa que me surpreendeu, ela fez questão de me beijar antes do show, chamando isso de beijo de boa sorte, o que foi uma coisa que eu acabei criando sem querer e Chrissie tinha decidido passar adiante, algo que não achei nem um pouco ruim.

Foi então que decidimos juntos que estava na hora de ela conhecer os meus pais, e, antes que fôssemos pra Hampton, tinha que finalmente contar para o meu pai que estava namorando. Todo o nervosismo que senti ao contar pros meus amigos agora tinha multiplicado.

-Oi, pai, como vai o senhor? - comecei com o habitual - eu espero que sim, sinto muito por não ligar mais vezes, é porque ando muito ocupado com a faculdade e...

-Com a banda também, não? - completou papai, meio amargo - contanto que não atrapalhe seus estudos, está tudo bem.

-Não, não está me atrapalhando, garanto que não, eu me importo muito com as minhas notas, e no momento elas estão boas, e eu pretendo que continuem assim - apesar da seriedade, eu estava tranquilo em conversas sobre essas coisas - mas tem outra coisa que anda me ocupando.

-Ah é? E o que seria? - senti o meu pai meio bravo, já esperando o pior.

Na minha consciência sabia que nunca tinha feito nada pra causar uma grande decepção ao meu pai, mas ainda assim, tinha a impressão que tudo de diferente que eu fizesse, ele veria como algo ruim. Talvez fosse só uma paranoia minha, mas era essa a impressão que eu tinha.

-Eu... conheci uma moça, amiga da namorada do Roger - comecei minhas explicações com todo cuidado - o nome dela é Chrissie, ficamos amigos e eu a pedi em namoro, mas não se preocupe, fiz questão de pedir permissão aos pais dela pessoalmente e... acho que agora o certo seria você e a mamãe a conhecerem.

-O que mais pode me falar sobre ela? - meu pai não esboçou muita alegria ou reprovação - eu preciso saber, Brian.

-Certo, ela é adorável, comportada, responsável, gentil, paciente, e está estudando pra ser professora, ela se dedica muito aos estudos, isso eu garanto, e ela se importa comigo pai, de verdade - falei meio emocionado.

-Pelo jeito você gosta mesmo dela - meu pai riu, o que me fez relaxar - venha com ela pra cá assim que puder, está bem? 

-Pode deixar, obrigado por me ouvir e querer conhecê-la - terminei a ligação, meio desajeitado, mas feliz por finalmente ter tirado esse peso das costas.

Foi então que assim que encontrei Chrissie no The Kensington, antes de mais um show, já avisei dos planos dos meus pais.

-Nós vamos do mesmo jeito que fomos pra Leeds, meus pais querem muito te conhecer desde que contei sobre nós - falei pra ela, animado mas preocupado.

-E eu também quero conhecer eles - respondeu Chrissie - do mesmo jeito que você fez questão de conhecer a minha família, também faço questão de conhecer seus pais. E eles não... fizeram nenhuma reclamação de mim, ou coisa parecida?

-Não, imagina, eu sou falo coisas boas de você, e minha linda, o que de ruim eu tenho pra falar de você? - sorri pra ela, garantindo que estava tudo bem.

-Assim você me deixa sem graça - eu vi as bochechas dela corarem, isso sempre acontecia quando eu a elogiava, e sempre fazia isso porque ela merecia, mesmo ela não percebendo as próprias qualidades às vezes.

-Sinto muito, mas é verdade - acrescentei e beijei sua bochecha, o que a fez me olhar com gratidão.

Todos os dias eu queria fazer com que Chrissie me olhasse assim, era sinal que eu a fazia se lembrar do próprio valor.

Dessa vez, ela veio me encontrar no meu apartamento antes de irmos para a minha cidade natal. Percebi a curiosidade de Chrissie ao olhar o lugar pela primeira vez.

-Não achou nenhuma sujeira, né? - fiquei meio preocupado.

-Não, não tem sujeira nenhuma aqui - ela riu da minha mania de limpeza - ao contrário, só estou admirando sua organização meticulosa, e os seus livros. E que sua casa é adorável...

-Bom, fico feliz que tenha achado isso - era outra coisa em mim que descobri que Chrissie gostava, fiquei contente por descobrir disso.

Então lá fomos nós dando início à nossa viagem até Hampton. Chrissie me fez uma porção de perguntas sobre o último resumo de Astrofísica que fiz, e fiquei mais que feliz de esclarecer os termos que ela não conhecia.

Chegando à casa dos meus pais, não pude deixar de sorrir. Algumas das minhas melhores lembranças vinham de coisas que passei ali. Por pura emoção, entrei em casa, aproveitando a porta aberta, com certeza mamãe estava ali.

Fui andando mais, mas senti a relutância de Chrissie.

-Está tudo bem, sério, a casa é minha também - dei de ombros, esperando que ela entendesse - Mãe?

Chrissie deu um suspiro alto, e eu apertei sua mão de leve, a fazendo lembrar que não estava sozinha.

-Você chegou! - minha mãe me deu um abraço apertado, mesmo com dificuldade de me alcançar por causa da nossa diferença de altura.

-Cheguei sim, nós chegamos - desfiz o abraço para olhar pra minha mãe e logo em seguida para Chrissie - mãe, é um prazer enorme finalmente poder te apresentar minha doce Chrissie.

-Oi, seja bem vinda, minha menina - minha mãe apertou a mão dela - que bom te ver, e olha que fofo, Brian já te chama de apelidos fofinhos...

-É, ele gosta muito de fazer isso - ouvi Chrissie responder um pouco incerta - não que eu não goste, ele é... ótimo, sra. May, realmente incrível.

-Tão lindinhos, que bom que se gostam de verdade, logo percebi de cara - minha mãe continuou falando, o que causou mais constrangimento nosso.

Depois de um tempo, Chrissie conseguiu sorrir pelos comentários da minha mãe.

-Ela tem razão - constatou minha namorada, me contando na sua doce voz.

Assim, senti que ela estaria mais preparada pra conhecer o meu pai. Ele apareceu na sala um tempo depois, me dando um rápido oi pra garantir pra mim que ele tinha me visto, e logo em seguida seus olhos inquisidores se voltaram para Chrissie.

-Harold May, prazer em conhecê-la - ele se apresentou com toda educação.

-Christine Mullen, senhor - respondeu Chrissie na mesma seriedade, muito menos nervosa do que esperava.

Depois de um tempo, ela acabou conversando bastante com meu pai. Logo percebi a estratégia dele, deixá-la à vontade para conhecê-la melhor. E enquanto estava mais próximo da minha mãe, mas os dois observando a conversa, ouvi os elogios que Chrissie fez a mim, que eu era inteligente, disciplinado, respeitoso, e que eu sempre fui um perfeito cavalheiro com ela. Até aí a conversa seguiu bem, o problema foi quando papai fez uma pergunta nada discreta:

-E como você é com o meu filho? - meu pai soltou a bomba no ar.

-Eu... Tento retribuir tudo de bom que ele faz por mim, senhor, como eu posso... - ela mal olhou para o meu pai ao responder, esperando que a resposta o agradasse.

-Pai - intervi antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa - Chrissie sempre está ao meu lado quando eu preciso, nunca me nega me ouvir, e ela me entende acho que muito melhor do que eu mesmo me entendo, e ela já era assim muito antes de namorarmos.

-E eu percebi, Brian - meu pai me respondeu, mais brando do que a maneira que eu falei - e como fico feliz que tenha encontrado uma moça como Christine.

-Oh, obrigada sr. May - ela falou aliviada - e a propósito, pode me chamar de Chrissie.

-Chrissie, então - concordou meu pai pra minha alegria.

E nisso, eles voltaram a assuntos que não me envolviam mais. Chrissie até riu em certa altura, e seu riso me fez ficar satisfeito, como se tivesse acabado de cumprir minha missão de unir nossas famílias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está aí o capítulo de hoje, espero que estejam gostando. Até mais ver!


	17. Um passeio

Assim que eu e Chrissie tivemos um tempinho livre que coincidiu com a nossa agenda universitária corrida, não perdi tempo e a convidei para um passeio juntos. 

-Desculpa Brian - foi a primeira coisa que ela disse ao telefone, o que me deixou preocupado - mas é sempre você que tem a ideia de a gente sair e eu sinto que... pelo menos uma vez eu que deveria ter essa iniciativa, eu acho...

-Não, não, não se preocupe - era comovente a maneira como ela pensava, não precisava ela se importar com isso, mas ainda assim era uma questão importante pra ela, por isso tratei de tranquiliza-la - não me importo que você não tenha ideias pra gente sair, aliás, eu sei o quanto você gosta de ficar em casa e, pra ser sincero, às vezes, eu prefiro também. Apenas aceite sair comigo quando eu pedir e está tudo certo. Não, espera aí, não aceite quando não puder, eu vou entender nesse caso...

-Eu te entendi Brian, pode se acalmar - ouvi a risada dela - sem problemas, eu aceito você ter as ideias primeiro, tá bem? Mas eu posso fazer uma coisa no meio disso tudo?

-Claro, pode sim, me diz o que é - fiquei atento, ouvindo sua resposta.

-Eu vou aí já que você vem muito mais aqui do que eu vou aí, estamos combinados? - propôs Chrissie, e logo quis argumentar que daria trabalho a ela a fazendo se deslocar de casa e tudo mais, mas teríamos outro dilema como o que acabamos de resolver.

-Sim, combinado, eu te espero, vai vir daqui a pouco? - disse na expectativa, ansioso.

-É, acho que sim, me dá mais ou menos uma hora, te vejo mais tarde, tchau Bri - Chrissie se despediu.

E então a esperei, numa agonia e ansiedade que me deixavam inquieto, mas a cada minuto que se passava ficava mais contente porque logo a veria. A batida na porta fez eu me levantar, e tamanho foi meu sorriso ao ver Chrissie à minha espera.

-Oi - ela cumprimentou simplesmente, e abri caminho pra que ela entrasse.

-Oi - só então eu respondi, meio hesitante em beijá-la.

Me inclinei um pouco na sua direção e ela entendeu minha ideia, não me rejeitando, mas me beijando. Ainda tínhamos uma certa vergonha com isso, nunca sabia se um beijo iniciado por mim a constrangeria, mas com um pouco mais de tempo juntos, conseguia captar quando ela se sentia bem com isso, que pra minha alegria, era na maioria das vezes.

Então... o que planejou pra nós? - Chrissie perguntou com certa vergonha, mas depois só mostrou curiosidade.

-Hã... bom, espero que goste de sorvete - não enrolei muito pra contar.

-Brian, acho que é impossível alguém não gostar de sorvete, e eu não sou exceção - brincou a minha namorada, o que era um bom sinal, de que finalmente agora ela estava mais à vontade.

-Isso é ótimo! - declarei, animado - eu achei uma sorveteria aqui perto meio que por acaso esses dias e pensei que seria um bom lugar pra irmos juntos. Então, está pronta?

-Só esperando por você - sorriu Chrissie, o que me fez sorrir de volta.

Ela me ofereceu sua mão e saímos juntos, deixando que eu a guiasse até meu novo lugar preferido. Descobri que ela amava chocolate, e pediu a maior casquinha que pôde dentro do meu orçamento, o que me deixou contente por ela não ter receio de comer muito. Nos sentamos juntos pra apreciar o momento.

-Obrigada por me trazer, Bri - disse Chrissie entre colheradas - esse sorvete é simplesmente maravilhoso.

-Que bom que gostou - sorri ao ver o entusiasmo dela e contente por nosso passeio ter dado certo - podemos vir sempre que você quiser.

-Não, nem sempre, apesar de eu ter gostado muito, você também tem que querer - ela explicou melhor, continuando a tomar o sorvete.

-E com certeza eu vou querer - garanti a ela, num tom de brincadeira - então, você terminou aquele livro sobre o rei Henrique VII? Estava lembrando de como ficou empolgada com ele, e de alguma forma, eu também ficou curioso.

-Hum, sim! - os olhos de Chrissie se iluminaram quando toquei no assunto - é muito interessante, mas triste.

-Por que exatamente? - instiguei pra que ela falasse mais, sabia que falaria durante um bom tempo, e além de aprender um pouco mais de história, amava ouvir a voz de Chrissie e a ver animada daquele jeito.

-Ele era um herdeiro muito improvável, correu risco de vida a vida inteira, porque o direito ao trono dele vinha da avó dele que tinha sido rainha e não herdeira do trono - contou a minha namorada, relembrando os fatos - mas até que ele teve direito porque o tio dele foi rei, só que ele teve que fugir e ficar isolado até que o tempo certo de formar um exército e voltar à Inglaterra surgisse. Tá muito confuso? Tô te entendiando?

-Não, de jeito nenhum, minha linda - assegurei a ela meu interesse - continua, por favor.

-Certo, é que História não é muito sua praia, mas enfim, depois de todo conflito da Guerra das Rosas tudo culminou no conflito entre Ricardo III e Henry Tudor - Chrissie continuou - foi então que o exército improvável ganhou e os Lancaster voltaram ao trono.

-Espera, o rei Ricardo III é aquele tirano? - quis confirmar.

-Hã... na verdade, ele não foi tão ruim assim - ela me corrigiu com delicadeza - isso tudo foi propaganda dos Tudor pra fazer o povo esquecer dos York, cortesia do William Shakespeare.

-Está aí mais uma coisa que eu aprendi hoje, obrigado pelo fato histórico - disse meio divertido.

-Mas respondendo sua pergunta mais exatamente - ela prosseguiu, depois de limpar a garganta - interessante porque era improvável o Henry ser rei e ele se tornou mesmo assim, e triste porque ele cresceu isolado da mãe, da família, e os últimos anos dele também foram difíceis, porque ele perdeu a esposa, que ele amava muito.

-Incrível como sabe de tanta coisa... - deixei o elogio escapar - você é tão inteligente...

-Bom, você também é - ela corou e disse com a voz um pouco alterada - eu não sabia nada sobre Astrofísica.

-Nem eu sabia tudo isso sobre o rei Henrique VII, parece que estamos quites - ponderei - Chrissie, não se sinta mal por saber tanto, você é inteligente e brilhante, é um simples fato.

-Eu sei disso, é que... - ela respirou um pouco - admitir isso em voz alta é pura arrogância.

-Não, vindo de você não é, se tem uma coisa que você não é, é ser arrogante - usei meu tom de voz mais gentil falando isso, e logo em seguida ofereci minha mão pra ela, por cima da mesa, Chrissie entendeu e pegou a minha mão - você é incrível, exatamente como você é.

Precisava dizer isso a ela, era a verdade, o que me fazia me encantar com Chrissie cada dia mais. Ela me deu um olhar, entendendo a sinceridade das minhas palavras.

-Obrigada - disse ela, emotiva - você também é muito incrível.

Apenas sorri pra ela, completamente rendido aos elogios. Embora me sentisse tão sem graça quanto ela, assim como Chrissie tinha aceitado reconhecer seu valor, também fiz o mesmo comigo.

Continuamos nos encontrando depois dos shows e no nosso tempo livre, e por mais que meu namoro estivesse maravilhoso, e a faculdade, mesmo corrida, conseguisse lidar bem com ela, outra parte da minha vida estava mais ou menos. Nem todos os nossos shows eram bem sucedidos, por um tempo, um bom tempo, a gente só tinha público insastisfeito, o que acabou dando uma desanimada em mim, Tim e Roger, principalmente no Tim, o que me fez ficar preocupado. Felizmente, ele tinha decidido continuar tocando, afinal, se tinha uma coisa que nós três amávamos era música.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiz uma verdadeira manobra mental pra escrever esse capítulo, quando as coisas não vão bem acabam afetando a minha escrita, mas pelo menos consegui escrever. Realmente todas essas informações histórias sobre Henry Tudor são verdadeiras, um tempo atrás andei estudando sobre ele. Uma coisa legal é o quanto de coisa nova sobre a Chrissie estamos descobrindo nessa história, já que o Brian repara muito nela, assim como em PODC ela reparava muito nele. Coloquei uma referênciazinha à saída do Tim, que vai acontecer em breve. Bom, nos vemos no próximo capítulo.


	18. Palavras Especiais

Por um longo tempo, devido o meu entusiasmo com música e toda a animação que ela sempre me causava, consegui me animar com cada novo show que fazíamos, mas dava pra perceber que nosso público estava ficando cada vez mais difícil, e o incômodo de Tim com isso foi aumentando, o que acabou me contagiando um pouco. 

Lembro de uma vez que nos apresentamos no The Kensington, e ele ficou chateado assim que terminamos o show. Logo Chrissie demonstrou a preocupação dela, como sempre fazia, e eu tentei manter o otimismo pelo bem dos meus amigos, já que agora Roger também estava descontente. Infelizmente, eu acabei ficando chateado e confuso no final das contas.

Sentindo aquele clima pesado, decidi sair um pouco daquele ambiente, pra ver se espairecia a cabeça. Automaticamente, o dilema da minha vida veio latejando na minha mente. Eu estava dedicando boa parte do meu tempo à banda, nunca deixando de estudar também, mas ainda assim, diante de shows que não agradavam as pessoas, ficava me questionando se não devia me tornar logo um professor de vez e deixar essa coisa de música pra lá.

Estava distraído, agitado por esses pensamentos, quando percebi Chrissie se aproximando. Lamentei ter feito ela ficar preocupada. Ela acabou me dando um abraço tímido, me envolvendo em seus braços como podia, eu a aconcheguei pra mais perto de mim, aproveitando que estávamos sozinhos.

-É nessas horas que eu penso se meu pai não tem razão... - contei o que estava me incomodando.

-O que tem seu pai? - ela perguntou, um pouco confusa.

-Ele acha que ser guitarrista de uma banda é perda de tempo e eu deveria focar nos meus estudos, numa carreira de verdade - doeu um pouco dizer isso em voz alta - e o que aconteceu hoje.... Bem, valida um pouco a opinião do meu pai.

-Mas você ama tocar, você mesmo me disse que essa é uma parte importante da sua vida, e se é isso que você gosta, deve continuar, um dia talvez seu pai entenda - Chrissie me falou, me fazendo me sentir um pouco melhor.

-Não sei, não sei se ele aceitaria, ou se talvez, fosse melhor só ser cientista - sabia que era isso que meu pai sempre quis.

Foi então que Chrissie desfez o abraço e me olhou, muito séria, mas ainda assim, doce como sempre.

-Música e ciência fazem você ser exatamente quem você é - declarou ela - e eu... Amo você, do jeito que você é.

-Você... - mal podia acreditar, ela tinha acabado de dizer que me amava? Era isso mesmo? Fiquei espantado, pois não esperava por isso.

-O que? - acabei a assustando com a minha reação.

-Desculpa falar assim, mas você sabe o quanto eu reparo nas coisas, e se não me engano - expliquei rapidamente o que estava pensando - essa é a primeira vez que você me diz eu te amo.

-Bom, eu... - ela hesitou um pouco, mas não desviou seu olhar de mim - acho que só agora tive coragem pra dizer, mas... Eu te amo Bri.

Eu mal podia conter minha emoção, toda minha vida nunca achei possível ouvir aquelas palavras direcionadas a mim, e o melhor de tudo, vinham acompanhadas de "eu te amo como você é", mesmo com todas as minhas falhas e indecisões, eu era amado pela minha garota dos sonhos. Eu não tinha palavras pra expressar minha felicidade, a grande emoção não me deixou falar, mas me impulsionou a beijá-la. Ignorei estarmos em público e esperava que Chrissie não se incomodasse com isso depois, mas com certeza, ela sabia por essa atitude minha o quanto eu a amava também.

Continuei focado nos meus estudos, e depois de mais ou menos um ano, finalmente me formei em Física e agora tinha começado Astrofísica, pra minha alegria, e pra alegria de Chrissie, que me parabenizou assim que contei que tinha começado o curso. Assim, a minha vida foi se estabilizando de uma forma melhor, consegui organizar minhas economias o suficiente pra ter uma ideia que eu esperava que Chrissie concordasse. Só tinha que criar coragem para fazer a proposta e contar o que eu tinha pensado.

Estávamos em Imperial College depois de um dos shows, e aproveitando que conhecia bem o lugar, chamei Chrissie para darmos uma volta, deixando nossos amigos pra trás.

-Isso é diferente - constatou ela - sempre saímos juntos, não que eu esteja reclamando...

-Eu sei, é que eu precisava falar com você a sós - olhei pra ela - é uma coisa que eu tava pensando...

-O que? Aconteceu alguma coisa grave? - e lá estava a típica preocupação de Chrissie.

-Não é grave - esclareci - mas é sério, e a sua opinião é muito importante, quer dizer, o que você decidir vai ser o que eu vou fazer.

-Brian, o que você vai fazer? - ela disse com um pouco mais de energia, então me apressei a contar.

-Sabe que a gente mal tem se visto e que, querendo ou não eu sinto saudade, e acho que você também sente, o que estou querendo dizer é que, eu já tenho um apartamento, é alugado, não é muita coisa, mas... - finalmente cheguei na pergunta - o que acha de morarmos juntos?

-Eu e você? - repetiu Chrissie, meio espantada - morarmos juntos?

-Não precisa aceitar Chrissie, só se você quiser, é que seria uma solução pra distância e eu estou disposto a isso... - fiquei com medo de ela dizer não.

-Você só me pegou de surpresa - ela respondeu e opinou - é uma grande responsabilidade, é como se a gente se casasse praticamente.

-Não precisamos nos casar agora, quer dizer, podemos deixar pra planejar isso um pouco mais pra frente, por enquanto só posso sustentar nós dois e um apartamentozinho - a palavra "casamento" me assustou um pouco, por isso foquei no meu plano presente.

-E eu tenho experiência de sobra morando com a Jo... - disse ela pensativa.

Chrissie ficou um tempo quietinha, percebi que ela estava considerando meu pedido. Deixei que ela decidisse à vontade.

-E então? - não consegui mais esperar.

-Se eu consigo morar com a Jo, não vai ser difícil morar com você - ela fez uma das suas piadas e ainda sorriu, sua resposta era melhor que um simples sim.

-Ah obrigado, obrigado - sem pensar muito, a beijei várias vezes na testa e bochechas - vai dar certo, você vai ver.

-É claro que vai! - Chrissie concordou com alegria.

Esperei Chrissie organizar seus pertences e a ajudei a levar tudo para o apartamento que agora era nosso. Já tinha arrumado minhas coisas antes para deixar espaço para ela. Todo aquele esforço acabou nos cansando, o que fez com que Chrissie se deitasse no sofá. Devagar, me sentei perto dela, o que a fez deitar a cabeça no meu colo. Meus olhos foram automaticamente para o seu rosto, meu sorriso se formou ao vê-la. Seus olhos brilhavam, suas bochechas ressaltaram pelo sorriso dela, seu cabelo castanho solto caía pelos meus joelhos. Era a visão mais linda do mundo, da minha amada, e a emoção do momento, daquela vez, me impulsionou a dizer o que sentia a um tempo.

-Te amo... - sussurrei só pra ela.

Chrissie riu, o que me deixou confuso.

-É a primeira vez que me diz isso - então era esse o motivo do riso.

-A primeira de muitas - declarei, com toda certeza do que sentia por ela.

-Eu também te amo muito - disse Chrissie em resposta - isso é...

-O que é o que? - perguntei, completamente encantado.

-Eu nunca pensei que viveria um momento assim - ela me contou - às vezes eu pensava que... quando me sentia sozinha, outra pessoa, em qualquer lugar do mundo, que se sentia sozinha também, iria me encontrar e eu a encontraria, e iríamos completar um ao outro. Eu tinha dúvidas se encontraria essa pessoa, mas agora não tenho mais.

-Você me encontrou e eu encontrei você - disse emocionado, o pensamento dela era lindo, profundo, tão parecido com os meus ideais, e era incrível como juntos estávamos realizando nossos sonhos.

Em meio ao silêncio, apenas acariciei sua cabeça ainda no meu colo, olhei para o apartamento e depois para Chrissie. Definitivamente agora aquele pequeno lugar era um lar, o nosso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revisitamos um pouco dos meus trechos favoritos de PODC, sinceramente, amo aquela cena do apartamento. E vocês viram que estou agilizando as coisas? Próximo capítulo já tem Freddie e Deaky. Obrigada por lerem, té mais!


	19. Novos amigos

Eu estava tão contente que acabei acordando mais cedo que Chrissie. Ela parecia bem cansada da mudança, não que eu não estivesse também, mas acho que ela precisava descansar mais do que eu. Me levantei com todo cuidado pra não acordá-la e, quando chequei se continuava dormindo, acabei gastando uns instantes a mais pra admirá-la. Ela tinha se encolhido toda, seus olhos estavam ainda firmemente fechados, sua respiração era delicada, fazendo suas costas levantarem devagar. Milagrosamente seu cabelo estava alinhado, só um fio aqui e ali fora do lugar.

Quando ela se mexeu um pouco pra se ajeitar de novo, despertei do meu devaneio de observá-la. Nós ainda tínhamos um dia cheio pela frente, por mais que eu quisesse continuar a observando. Dei uma última olhada rápida na minha amada namorada e me pus a preparar o café da manhã.  
Não demorou muito pra que ela acordasse.

-Brian - ela disse o que me fez me virar pra ela, tomando uma postura não tão séria, mas nem tão relaxada, era nosso primeiro café da manhã juntos e eu queria que tudo desse certo.

-Bom dia, Chrissie - falei, me achando formal demais logo em seguida - bom, eu quis vim fazer o café, pra deixar tudo pronto pra você, sei que não é muita coisa, mas...

-Não, imagina, isso é... - ela fez uma pausa e me preocupei - chá de camomila? É o meu favorito!

-Foi por isso mesmo que eu fiz... - falei meio sem graça.

-Obrigada Brian - Chrissie disse docemente - é muito atencioso da sua parte, e beijou minha bochecha - mesmo, tudo tá perfeito do jeitinho que você fez.

-Hã... Só vai poder dizer isso depois que provar - a gratidão dela me deixou tão bem que consegui brincar.

-Não seja por isso - Chrissie aceitou a brincadeira e logo se serviu um pouco de chá.

Não demorou muito pra que eu percebesse que Chrissie já estava à vontade na nossa casa, estudávamos juntos, assistíamos TV juntos, e até mesmo quando eu tinha uma ideia nova pra uma música, lá estava ela, me observando trabalhar. Eu amava quando Chrissie fazia isso.

Aos poucos, essa parte da minha vida começou a fazer parte da vida de Chrissie também. Convidei ela para ver alguns dos nossos ensaios, o que ela relutou no começo, mas depois acabou vindo comigo. Dos shows, ela já era uma frequentadora assídua, e nossa fã ela já era antes mesmo de namorar comigo e Tim e Roger se tornaram seus amigos.

Mas uma hora ou outra, o inevitável aconteceu, e o desânimo e insatisfação de Tim o fizeram desistir de vez da banda, o que o fez tentar a sorte com Humpy Bong. Eu fiquei chateado, mas o entendia. Ele queria coisas maiores e melhores, assim como eu e Roger também sonhávamos. No entanto, como obra do acaso, não ficamos muito tempo sem um vocalista.

Freddie causou uma baita primeira impressão em mim, era claro que ele era tímido, era uma característica minha fácil de perceber nos outros, mas ao mesmo tempo ele era muito ousado, decidido, determinado a conseguir o que queria. Acho que foi isso que me conectou com ele instantaneamente, além do seu impressionante talento.

Acabei atrapalhando o sono da minha Chrissie ao contar a novidade, mas ela não se importou e demonstrou seu entusiasmo em conhecer o nosso novo amigo.

-Hã... Freddie, eu queria te chamar pra ir lá pra casa, se não tiver nada pra fazer agora, a gente costuma fazer isso depois do ensaio - propus a ele depois de um dos nossos primeiros ensaios juntos.

-Claro, eu posso ir sim, vai ser bom descobrir onde você mora - ele respondeu com um ar provocativo com o qual estava me habituando, como que me cobrando por eu não tê-lo chamado antes.

Eu fiquei atento à reação de Chrissie ao conhecer Freddie, e foi uma das melhores possíveis. Minha Chrissie era sempre aberta às pessoas, mesmo sendo tímida, ela sabia muito bem como deixar alguém confortável, o que era louvável, e uma das coisas que amava nela. Ela deixou Freddie tão à vontade que logo ele atacou a geladeira com Roger, o que me fez sorrir.

Mas não demorou muito pra que eu perdesse a paciência com Freddie. Estávamos à procura quase desesperada de um baixista e ninguém que arrumássemos era do agrado dele.

-Não acredito que fez isso de novo... - coloquei uma mão na testa e murmurei, assim que Barry saiu do apartamento de Roger levando baixo e tudo, nos deixando sozinhos depois de uma briga calorosa com Freddie.

-Ele não era bom o bastante, além de querer mudar as músicas demais - Bulsara me respondeu, cheio da razão.

-Você faz isso e a gente mal fala alguma coisa sobre isso - Roger levantou.

-Eu faço isso buscando deixar a música na sua melhor versão enquanto que o Barry faz isso só por implicância, pra querer mais destaque que nós todos, e isso não é justo - insistiu Freddie.

-Olha só quem fala, você sempre se põe na nossa frente - continuou Roger.

-É só porque eu sou o vocalista - Freddie olhou pro meu melhor amigo como se ele fosse uma criança pequena.

-E ficamos sem baixista de novo, o que a gente faz agora? - era a única coisa que pensei em dizer em meio à raiva.

-Barry deixou claro que não vai voltar, então ainda temos que arrumar outro - Freddie deu de ombros.

-E a culpa é de quem? - Roger atirou.

-Olha gente, eu já vou indo - disse frustrado, antes que o clima esquentasse mais.

Roger me olhou e entendeu que era melhor me deixar sozinho, esperava que ele e Freddie se entendessem.

A minha raiva era tão grande que estava quase certo de que não queria falar com Freddie nunca mais. Chegando em casa a ponto de explodir, acabei assustando Chrissie. Logo minha mente se lembrou que ela nunca tinha me visto bravo. Assim expliquei o motivo de tanta revolta. Tão gentil e sábia como sempre, minha amada Chrissie me aconselhou a manter a calma e a paciência pelo bem da banda, e tentar me entender com o Freddie.

Assim, dei voz à razão e fiz as pazes com ele, ele era um cara difícil, mas estava apenas mostrando sua opinião nas coisas do seu jeito, além disso, apesar das brigas, ele já tinha se tornado nosso amigo. Podia perceber uma certa solidão que ele sentia dentro de si, e nunca poderia abandonar alguém assim. Sem trocarmos palavras, apenas dei uma segunda chance a ele, o tratando com mais paciência. Roger estava mais relaxado também, então com nós três em comum acordo, pude continuar minha caça a um novo baixista.

John havia entrado em contato comigo, o avisei que o estaria esperando do lado de fora do The Kensington. Me sentei, ficando à sua espera, e um tempo depois um cara tão cabeludo e tímido quanto eu veio na minha direção.

-Você seria Brian May? - perguntou ele.

-Eu mesmo - lhe ofereci uma mão, que ele apertou - você é John Deacon, então?

-Aham, vim por causa do teste - ele explicou.

-Claro - assenti e logo lhe expliquei como funcionaria as coisas, ele me encontraria no dia do teste e o levaria comigo pra conhecer Roger e Freddie, ensinaria uma ou duas das nossas músicas, e ele as ensaiaria conosco, se se saísse bem, e Freddie concordasse, ficaria com a gente.

Então uns dias depois, colocamos esse plano em prática e senti a diferença de John tocando com a gente. Ele era bem na dele, mas sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, tocava dando o seu melhor, sinal que amava música.

Terminamos de tocar e ficamos na expectativa. Pra mim e Roger, a decisão de deixar John entrar pra banda era unânime, mas ainda precisávamos da aprovação de Freddie.

-Olha Deacon, foi impressionante, a sua performance e o seu silêncio - disse Freddie meio crítico - o que são duas coisas excelentes pra nós, mas quem sabe no futuro, vamos querer mais da sua opinião. Então, seja bem-vindo ao Smile, John.

Nós apertamos a mão de Deaky num entusiasmo espontâneo, o que o deixou meio acanhado, mas feliz.

Com esse clima de fraternidade, todos fomos juntos para o meu apartamento, e Chrissie proporcionou que outra coisa maravilhosa acontecesse. Eu a preocupei demais com todo meu estresse com Freddie e, pensando nisso, ela teve a brilhante ideia de fazer um jantar pra nós quatro. À princípio, quando ela insistiu pra que Freddie ficasse, não entendi muito bem o que ela estava planejando, mas logo matei a charada e colaborei pra que o plano dela desse certo.

Ajudei Chrissie com o jantar e tivemos uma noite muito agradável como amigos.

Eu não podia estar mais grato por minha brilhante e atenciosa namorada ter se preocupado comigo, com a gente. Com seu jeitinho gentil, compreensivo e delicado, e um pouquinho severo quando necessário, Chrissie nos fez perceber que mesmo nós quatro sendo tão diferentes, podíamos superar as divergências e sermos amigos. Eu a amava mais um pouco por ser assim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufa! Cabei! Demorou um pouco pra eu escrever esse capítulo mas queria que ele tivesse a relação de amizade dos meninos com tudo que estabeleci das interações deles em PODC. Pois é galerinha, estou avançando bem com essa história pra não ficar tão comprida. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, até o próximo!


	20. Cotidiano Surpreendente

Foi assim que aos poucos fui me acostumando à nova banda, ao jeito de Freddie e John, até me afeiçoar a eles e os chamar de amigos, ao mesmo tempo em que me dedicava à faculdade e a Chrissie.

Chrissie que, assim como eu, tinha sua rotina puxada e cansativa da faculdade, e nos dias mais cansativos ela preferia não ir aos shows, o que eu compreendia muito bem. Quando havia noites sem shows, sempre assistíamos a um filme que estivesse passando na TV, com a turma toda, ou só nós dois.

Começamos a assistir juntos a "The Shadow of the Tower", uma série que contava sobre Henrique VII, e fiz questão de ver com Chrissie, já que era um dos personagens históricos favoritos dela. Infelizmente, teve um episódio que minha namorada perdeu a metade. Comecei a ouvir uma respiração profunda junto com o barulho da televisão. Quando dei por mim, lá estava minha Chrissie profundamente adormecida, com a cabeça deitada no meu colo. Seria muita maldade acordá-la, a pobrezinha estava mesmo muito cansada.

Mesmo não me considerando tão forte assim, tive a ideia de tentar carregá-la até o quarto, já que não podia deixá-la dormindo no sofá, com certeza ela teria dor nas costas e no pescoço no dia seguinte. Foi então que me arrisquei, a levantando com todo cuidado, sentindo os músculos dos braços reclamarem um pouco.

Mal dei alguns passos e Chrissie se mexeu no meu colo, ela fez um movimento brusco de susto e quase a deixei cair. Ela me olhou com olhos arregalados, olhando pra baixo pra verificar onde estava. Procurando mais segurança, passou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

-Brian, o que tá fazendo? - perguntou ela, um pouco brava.

-Você cochilou e eu não quis te acordar - me justifiquei com vergonha.

-Eu entendo, tudo bem - ela se acalmou um pouco - mas não acha que eu não sou meio pesada pra você me carregar? Você tem braços finos feito espaguete.

-Não, não é pra tanto - meus braços cansados estavam me traindo - eu consigo te carregar, assim você me ofende.

-Desculpa, mas não quero te dar trabalho - ela riu baixinho e beijou minha bochecha - pode me acordar da próxima vez que eu pegar no sono assim, eu deixo.

-Posso terminar de te carregar? - insisti, ainda teimoso.

-Só dessa vez - ela riu e relaxou nos meus braços.

No dia seguinte, Chrissie estava sem dores nas costas e eu com os braços dormentes, mas estava feliz mesmo assim.

Tivemos fins de semanas tranquilos em que tirávamos o dia pra apenas descansar e relaxar, ou sair um pouco, nem que fosse pra olhar as estrelas em Hyde Park, ou ir ao cinema quando meu orçamento permitia.

Numa manhã de domingo, aproveitei o tempo para mexer na minha câmera, presente antigo do meu pai que tinha um filme repleto de fotos dos meus amigos, apresentações nossas e é claro de Chrissie, que eu sempre pedia licença pra tirar, e ela relutava em aceitar, mas depois já não achava tão ruim.

Ela se sentou em silêncio perto de mim, enquanto regulava a câmera, a olhei de relance, concentrado no trabalho, mas distraído e encantado pela presença dela. Seu olhar pra mim era de pura admiração e eu me sentia constrangido com isso. Se tinha uma coisa com que Chrissie se preocupava muito era comigo, justo eu, que morria de medo de falar com garotas quando era mais novo, que era quieto e desajeitado, e ainda assim, ela me amava.

Me aproveitando da distração dela, tirei uma foto do momento. Ao olhar pra Chrissie de novo, ela tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto.

-Desculpa eu perguntar, Bri, mas você tirou uma foto minha, agora? - ela cruzou os braços, perigosamente.

-É que você... Bem, eu, sabe como eu costumo tirar fotos, registro os momentos naturais que chamam minha atenção - tentei me explicar.

-Não, corta esse papo de fotógrafo e responde a minha pergunta - ela não estava brava, mas seu tom me assustou.

-Tirei sim - cedi - desculpa por isso, mas não pude evitar, era um momento perfeito.

-Certo, eu só... - ela olhou pra baixo, corando - fiquei surpresa.

-Desculpa pelo susto, mas eu amo tirar fotos suas - acabei confessando.

-Eu sei, mas nem sei o que responder, só que... Você sempre me lisonjeia muito, Brian - Chrissie voltou a olhar pra mim.

E lá estava a insegurança dela de novo, a atrapalhando de enxergar em si mesma o motivo de eu a amar tanto. Eu a atendia, porque às vezes pensava assim também. Pensei na melhor resposta pra tudo isso.

-Eu te amo, Chrissie, muito, assim como você é - me aproximei devagarzinho, o que a fez fazer o mesmo.

-Também te amo do mesmo jeito - ela disse com um sorriso, e eu a tranquilizei tanto que ela conseguiu me beijar, sentia que era por gratidão.

Acabou se tornando um hábito meu tirar fotos despercebidas por Chrissie.

Um pouco depois, nossa turma cresceu um pouco com Mary e Veronica. Eu conhecia Mary da loja em que ela trabalhava, e chegamos a sair juntos uma vez, mas nos tornamos amigos. Veronica, a namorada de John, foi aos poucos se enturmando, já que ela era tímida como a gente, era gentil e inteligente, e uma entusiasta da banda.

Falando na banda, Freddie foi tomando a frente de várias coisas a respeito dela. Numa noite, arrastou todos nós para o apartamento de Roger, mostrando suas inovações para cativarmos ainda mais o público. Já havia estranhado o figurino, e morri de vergonha quando ele me mandou parar de alisar o cabelo.

Quando eu era adolescente, o meu cabelo liso e alinhado começou a ficar cacheado e por mais que eu tentasse deixá-lo liso e comprido como ditava a moda da época, mais ele se arrepiava. Chrissie sabia disso devido umas fotos minhas que os meus pais lhe mostraram, no entanto, ela apoiou Freddie nessa ideia de cabelo natural.

-Até você Chrissie? - reclamei um pouco.

-Eu te amo de qualquer jeito - ela assegurou e incentivou.

Pelo bem da banda, parei de alisar o cabelo, o que me deixou apreensivo ao vê-lo voltar lentamente ao seu estado natural. Foi então num belo dia que me olhei no espelho e quase não me reconheci. O meu rosto fino e magro emoldurado por uma cabeleira rebelde sem fim. Fiz uma careta estranhando a minha nova aparência. Foi então que quando Chrissie me viu daquela forma, me encarou durante um bom tempo, e eu fiquei com medo de que ela estivesse me achando horroroso.

-Eu não sabia que era possível você ficar mais lindo ainda - foi o que ela me disse, com as bochechas corando.

Acabei me sentindo muito feliz, Chrissie amava os meus cachinhos, então eu podia fazer um esforço para aceitá-los.

Foi assim então que o Queen começou a pegar a estrada. Freddie tinha razão nas suas mudanças porque realmente nossa popularidade aumentou depois de mudarmos o visual e o nome da banda, nos fazendo ter shows marcados por todo país e região. Eu amava estar com os meus amigos fazendo música, mas meu coração sempre apertava ao sentir saudades de Chrissie quando eu e os caras estávamos longe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estava tão em dúvida de que título pôr nesse capítulo que até considerei "Fofuras de Brissie". Eu tive essas ideias fofinhas e coloquei aqui. Graças a Deus a minha inspiração voltou 100%, estou me sentindo melhor agora que estou prestes a resolver um problemão. Enfim, obrigada por lerem, até o próximo capítulo!


	21. Considerações

A mudança do nome da banda me impactou grandemente, e depois que tomamos a decisão, ou melhor, aceitamos a mudança que Freddie impôs, nos denominando de Queen, nós quatro começamos a notar que talvez tivéssemos mais oportunidades para realizar nosso velho sonho de viver de música.

Mas por enquanto, por mais que tivesse dúvidas e anseios, ainda era um cara pé no chão, pensando nas necessidades presentes, e foi assim que me tornei professor de matemática. Com mais essa responsabilidade, minha rotina foi ficando cada vez mais cheia e corrida. Era comum eu chegar da escola e ter que me arrumar correndo para um show.

Em dias assim, perdia totalmente a paciência com meu cabelo, mas aí Chrissie se oferecia pra penteá-lo, o que eu aceitava de bom grado, conseguindo ser rápida e cuidadosa ao mesmo tempo.

Depois de tantos shows e repercussão, Freddie nos convenceu a outro plano ousado. Nosso amigo teve a brilhante ideia de alugar um estúdio pra gravarmos nossas músicas no intuito de encontrar um empresário que gostasse das nossas demos. Foi outra coisa que me dividiu, eu queria muito tentar nossa chance, mas tinha medo. No entanto, eu sempre tinha como plano B ser professor, já que afinal, eu não achava tão ruim dar aulas.

Entrando os quatro em concordância, demos início às maratonas de gravações, gastando madrugadas e o nosso sono, não somente a gente mas Chrissie, Mary e Veronica nos acompanhando, e eu sempre agradecia minha namorada por seu apoio.

Mesmo em meio ao cansaço, foi gratificante ouvir nossas músicas numa versão oficial quase profissional. Senti orgulho de mim e dos meus amigos. Restava agora esperar pra ver o que ia acontecer. Entre nossos ensaios, sempre passávamos as noites mais calmas juntos, assistindo um filme, rindo e conversando, e a maioria das vezes essas reuniões aconteciam no meu apartamento e de Chrissie. Confesso que quando esses encontros começaram, comecei a ficar meio preocupado com a bagunça que o pessoal deixaria pra trás sem arrumar (principalmente Roger e Freddie), mas John, Mary e Veronica sempre se voluntariavam pra ajudar a arrumar tudo. Até que chegou a um ponto em que eu não ligava pra bagunça, ter minha casa cheia de amigos verdadeiros era uma recompensa maravilhosa, outra coisa que pensava ser difícil de ter na minha vida.

Pensando nos meus impossíveis, Freddie tinha tocado sem querer num assunto que me deixou muito sem graça e envergonhado. Sendo irreverente como ele só, chamou Chrissie de sra. May brincando, mas senti o impacto disso de outra forma. Eu sempre fui um cara sério e responsável, se tinha firmado um compromisso de namoro com Chrissie, é porque lá no fundo, pretendia me casar com ela um dia, mas não tão cedo, achava que ainda não estava totalmente pronto para isso.

Um casamento era um comprometimento para a vida toda, sempre acreditei nisso, me espelhando no relacionamento dos meus pais, e pra mim, a cada dia, ficava mais claro que eu queria Chrissie na minha vida pra sempre. No entanto, na prática, me casar requeria recursos, uma estabilidade financeira que ainda não tinha alcançado, o que estava tentando conseguir. Mas depois que Freddie trouxe esse assunto à tona, comecei a considerá-lo ainda mais. Guardei esse pensamento pra mim por enquanto, mas senti a necessidade de esclarecer isso a Chrissie, afinal não sabia se ela também já estava esperando que eu a pedisse em casamento.

Entramos em acordo que ainda era muito cedo, que podíamos esperar ter mais recursos, já que eu queria garantir que poderia sustentar a mim e a ela com mais conforto e segurança. Fiquei muito aliviado por minha Chrissie me entender.

Mais um ano em minha vida desde que estava com Chrissie se passou, e perto do Natal, meus pais avisaram que viriam nos visitar para passar as festas conosco, o que me deixou feliz, e ela também, pelo que pude perceber.

-Que bom que eles vem, tem tantos lugares aqui que eu queria mostrar a eles, por mais que eu gostei de Hampton, queria retribuir toda hospitalidade deles, poderíamos fazer compras juntos - Chrissie começou a planejar a agenda dos meus pais em Londres.

-Mas você detesta fazer compras, esse tipo de compras, quero dizer - tive que lembrá-la enquanto ria - faria isso pela minha mãe e pelo meu pai?

-Claro que sim, você pode não acreditar - Chrissie pôs as mãos na cintura - mas eu sinto de verdade que nós três nos demos bem, embora o seu pai tenha me assustado no começo.

-É, eu sei, mas ele nem sempre foi assim, ele sempre foi sério, mas era mais relaxado quando eu era criança - contei a ela.

-Talvez seja a preocupação em ver o filho crescendo, é algo típico pra um pai e uma mãe - refletiu ela - meus pais são assim também, você viu.

-É bem isso, também sinto que é isso, mas fico contente por você já se sentir tão confortável com eles - completei, dando um sorriso pra ela.

-Hum, bem dito - Chrissie se empolgou mais um pouco - está nos meus planos eu fazer pão de ló pra sobremesa do jantar, ah, e sobre o jantar, pretendo fazer modesto, mas requintado.

-Ah obrigado pelo bom senso, meu amor - fiquei contente por Chrissie se preocupar em economizar - e obrigado por finalmente fazer seu pão de ló de novo.

Até hoje, ela só tinha feito sua famosa sobremesa que aprendeu a fazer com sua mãe pouquíssimas vezes, sempre usando a mesma desculpa que sempre achava que o dela nunca ficava tão bom quanto o da sua mãe. Percebi essa insegurança desde quando conheci os pais dela, então decidi deixá-la à vontade sobre isso. Foi assim que Chrissie decidiu fazer uma vez, e assim que experimentei, sabia que seria minha sobremesa favorita daqui em diante, não só por ser delicioso, mas porque minha amada a fazia.

Assim, nos preparamos para a visita dos meus pais. Foi com muito prazer e orgulho do meu trabalho que pude pagar um táxi para buscá-los e os esperei em casa na companhia de Chrissie.

-Oi filho, aqui estamos nós - mamãe sorriu pra mim enquanto eu carregava suas malas.

Meu pai me deu um abraço rápido e me ajudou a levar o restante da bagagem.

-Bom dia sra. May - ouvi Chrissie cumprimentando minha mãe, com toda alegria por recebê-los em sua voz.

-Como vai, minha querida? - disse mamãe - como é bom ver você de novo. Como você está?

-Eu vou bem, estamos bem, não é Bri? - respondeu minha namorada, muito simpática - e o senhor. sr. May?

-Hã, um pouco cansado, minha querida - meu pai foi gentil com Chrissie - se não se importa gostaria de descansar um pouco antes de conversarmos.

-Claro, por aqui, já arrumei tudo pra vocês - ela o guiou até nosso quarto, que decidimos juntos ceder para os meus pais.

-Obrigado, Chrissie - papai agradeceu e foi com ela.

-Ele realmente está velho - mamãe brincou longe dos ouvidos do meu pai, o que me fez sorrir.

Deixei Chrissie lidar com o jantar sozinha, ela mesma exigiu que tomaria conta de tudo, disposta a agradar os meus pais, mas sem se sentir pressionada, estava fazendo isso por amor e dedicação a eles. Vê-la se dando tão bem com a minha família e tão segura me deixava feliz.

Tanto meus pais quanto nós tínhamos o hábito de dormir cedo, e naquela noite, por mais que fosse agitada com nós quatro conversando, não foi diferente. Devido o cansaço, logo nos recolhemos. Eu e Chrissie nos ajeitamos no sofá da sala, e enquanto procurava uma posição confortável, fiz uma careta ao ouvir o barulho das molas soltas.

-Que droga, Roger! - reclamei, irritado.

-Eita, calma aí, meu amor - Chrissie riu, mas estava espantada com meu repentino mal humor - o que o Roger tem a ver com isso?

-De tanto ele se jogar aqui, ele quebrou o sofá - expliquei.

-Bom, pelo menos o sofá ainda está de pé e ainda podemos sentar nele - ela soou despreocupada - já me acostumei com o jeito do Rog... Agora só tenta dormir, tá bom?

Ela terminou de falar com um bocejo, e vi que os dois estávamos cansados. Apenas fechei os olhos, esperando o sono vir, contente por ter minha Chrissie ao meu lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A história tá muito corrida gente? Acho que deu pra perceber que já se passou um bom tempo né? Por isso já tá na hora do Brian pensar em casamento, Enfim, próximo capítulo vai ser muito legal porque teremos os May com o resto do Queen e vai ser um encontro bem interessante. Obrigada por lerem, até mais!


	22. Ao Fim do Ano

Não demorou muito pra que Chrissie colocasse seus planos de passeios para os meus pais prática, começando por preparar o café da manhã. Essa tarefa costumava ser minha, mas realmente a deixei à vontade pra fazer tudo da maneira dela.

Quando acordei naquela manhã, ainda com os olhos semicerrados pelo sono, tive um vislumbre da silhueta da minha namorada andando pra lá e pra cá na cozinha, que dava pra eu ver mesmo deitado no sofá. Conforme despertei por completo, ouvi Chrissie conversando com minha mãe. Fiquei imaginando onde meu pai estaria.

Me levantei logo, me aprontando para o dia, encontrando com mamãe e Chrissie na cozinha.

-Bom dia, filho, espero que tenha dormido bem, apesar das suas acomodações - mamãe parecia preocupada por eu ter dormido no sofá.

-Não, mãe, não se preocupe, dormi melhor do que o esperado, nada como dias de folga pra descansar - respondi a ela - cadê o papai?

-Hã... Preferiu ler o jornal lá no quarto, ele comprou alguns no caminho pra cá, sabe como ele é com as suas leituras matinais - contou minha mãe a nós - ele achou que seria uma desfeita ler à mesa do café, mas logo ele vem pra cá.

A mania do papai não surpreendeu à mim, já acostumado com os hábitos dele, mas deixou Chrissie um pouco sobressaltada.

-Bom, então vamos deixar Sir Harold com suas formalidades, não me importo de esperar, afinal ele não quer me fazer desfeita - foi o que minha namorada decidiu sobre isso.

Não pude deixar de rir ao ouvir como ela tinha chamado o meu pai.

-Você disse Sir Harold? - perguntei, me divertindo com o apelido.

-Ah, espero que não se importe - minha Chrissie ficou acanhada de repente - é que o sr. May é sempre tão formal e sério, que me lembra um velho e nobre cavalheiro, veio daí a ideia. Mas não se preocupem, não vou chamá-lo assim, bom, pelo menos na frente dele.

-Acho que Harold vai se sentir lisonjeado - apoiou minha mãe - é o apelido perfeito pra alguém como ele.

-Que bom - minha namorada acabou dando um sorriso de alívio e divertimento.

Eventualmente, meu pai terminou sua leitura e fizemos a refeição juntos. Chrissie contou que queria ir com os meus pais pra uma caminhada a Hyde Park e depois aproveitar as promoções do shopping que ficava há umas quadras de distância dali. Dessa vez ,ela poderia comprar uma coisa ou outra a mais, já que estava trabalhando agora.

-Você vem com a gente, não vem, Bri? - Chrissie ficou na expectativa, e aquilo era um pouco estranho pra mim, porque geralmente era sempre eu que a convencia a sair de casa.

-Sim, eu vou - respondi, o que a agradou muito.

Então ela nos guiou em Hyde Park, o que achei curioso e engraçado, já que eu tinha mostrado o parque pra ela primeiro.

-E ali foi onde aconteceu a Grande Exposição de 1851, idealizada pelo Príncipe Albert - ela indicou a grande área que agora estava vazia - ele trouxe avanços industriais de todo o mundo e os colocou no Palácio de Cristal, depois da exposição, o palácio teve que ser desmontado, por isso não está mais aqui.

-Impressionante o quanto sabe de história - elogiou o meu pai - mas números sempre foram o nosso forte, não é, Brian?

-Sim, Chrissie entende de tanta coisa que eu nem sabia - sorri pra ela e a vi corar, lhe dei um olhar para a lembrar de que não tinha problema em mostrar sua inteligência.

-Engraçado como esse príncipe me lembra você, filho - comentou mamãe e agora eu tinha ficado envergonhado.

-Eu concordo, sra. May - Chrissie olhou pra mim com carinho, me deixando grato - o Príncipe Albert era muito inteligente e interessado em arte e ciência, confesso que quando conheci o Brian, lembrei um pouco do Albert.

-Bom, espero que não tenha se decepcionado por eu não ser um príncipe - brinquei com ela.

-Pode não ter sangue real, Brian Harold May, mas com certeza, você é o meu príncipe - ela me deu um sorriso travesso e um beijo na bochecha.

Sua declaração aqueceu meu coração e eu a beijaria, se não estivéssemos na frente dos meus pais.

Encerrado o passeio em Hyde Park, fomos ao shopping, onde compramos majoritariamente livros e enfeites de Natal baratos. Basicamente anjos, estrelas, e meias para pendurar no batente da porta. Na porta da frente, tínhamos uma velha guirlanda.

Voltando pra casa, Chrissie voltou aos seus afazeres na cozinha, preparando o chá da tarde até chegar a hora do jantar.

-Bri - ela me chamou e me levantei de imediato - Roger vai vir, não vai? Ele ainda não disse nada, espero mesmo que ele venha, seus pais não se importam com ele vir jantar também, não é?

-Não, claro que não - dei de ombros - meus pais conhecem o Roger, das outras vezes que vieram me visitar, sei exatamente porque está preocupada, e eles já estão acostumados com ele, confie em mim.

-Eu confio, tudo bem então - Chrissie deu um suspiro de cansaço.

-Poderia parar um pouquinho pra descansar - recomendei a ela.

-Não, não agora, agora não posso, mas prometo que vou, tenho que terminar tudo primeiro - ela me explicou, sem perder o ânimo e acabei cedendo.

Sua dedicação a mim e a meus pais me impressionava, e me deixava cheio de gratidão por Chrissie ser assim. Foi quando chegou a noite de Natal, e depois de todo trabalho com o jantar, minha namorada finalmente sentou um pouco, e só faltava esperar Roger chegar. Era uma tradição nossa, desde que ele tinha chegado a Londres, de passarmos o Natal juntos quando não voltávamos pras nossas cidades natais passar a data com a nossa família, e já que esse ano ele ficou em Londres, ele ficaria com a gente.

Fiquei contente por meu velho amigo estar relativamente pontual e arrumado para um jantar de Natal.

-Oi, Chrissie, feliz Natal - eu o ouvi cumprimentar minha namorada.

-Feliz Natal, Roger - ela disse com entusiasmo - entra, já vou servir.

-Valeu, Chrissie, tô morto de fome mesmo - meu amigo foi entrando sem cerimônia.

-Você não muda nunca - foi meu oi pra ele - vê se se comporta, meus pais estão aqui.

-Chrissie me avisou mais cedo, pode deixar que não vou tocar nos assuntos proibidos, é Natal, Bri, vê se relaxa um pouco - nisso ele deu um tapinha no meu ombro, o que me fez revirar os olhos.

Ele foi um perfeito cavalheiro ao desejar boa noite e feliz Natal aos meus pais, e fiquei aliviado. Assim, Chrissie pôs a mesa, mas fez uma carinha que dizia que ainda não estávamos autorizados a atacar.

-Hã... antes de qualquer coisa - ela começou seu discurso, driblando a timidez - se não se importam, queria agradecer pela presença de vocês aqui e na minha vida, é muito gratificante e especial pra mim passarmos esse Natal juntos. E, modéstia a parte, espero que o jantar esteja do agrado de vocês, eu fiz com todo carinho, mesmo. É isso, vou parar de falar, e deixar vocês comerem. Feliz Natal, gente!

Ela riu e sentou ao meu lado, e eu pensei naquele momento, que ela era a criatura mais doce do mundo, tão meiga, mas tão formal e inteligente, como uma doce dama. Chrissie se serviu, despreocupada, apenas jantando, sem desconfiar que, por seus simples gestos, tinha aumentado minha certeza de me casar com ela.

Roger acabou indo embora não muito tarde, meu amigo ficou preocupado com o frio que ainda tinha que enfrentar lá fora, que estaria bem pior se ele fosse embora mais tarde, e assim, logo meus pais, eu e Chrissie fomos dormir. 

-Foi uma ótima noite, obrigado por tudo - sussurrei pra ela, depois de nos deitarmos.

-Bom, eu não fui a única responsável por isso - Chrissie replicou no mesmo tom baixinho - só fiz o jantar, a companhia de todos também ajudou nisso, mas obrigado por agradecer.

-Feliz Natal, minha doce dama - me virei um pouco para olhá-la melhor.

-Oh, essa é nova - vi as bochechas dela corarem - mas eu gostei, feliz Natal Bri, boa noite.

A abracei pra mais perto de mim, logo adormecendo com um sorriso nos lábios.

Durante aquela semana, recebemos mais visitas que sinceramente, não estava esperando. Não que John e Freddie não se importassem comigo e Chrissie, éramos todos amigos e cuidávamos uns dos outros, só estranhei os dois virem, porque afinal era a época de fim de ano e achei que eles estariam com suas famílias, mas ainda assim, eles tiveram um tempinho pra nos visitar.

Freddie foi o primeiro a chegar, trazendo alguns pacotes nas mãos. Logo deduzi que eram presentes pra nós e me senti sem graça. Como a gente, ele também enfrentava certas dificuldades quando se tratava de dinheiro, embora ainda trabalhasse em Heathrow.

-Não faça essa cara, Brian, esse dinheiro não vai me fazer falta, te garanto - disse Freddie, já entrando no apartamento.

-Eu não falei nada - tentei me justificar.

-Nem precisa, eu sei só de olhar - rebateu meu amigo - só aceita logo, Brian, um muito obrigado pra me retribuir já vai servir.

-Freddie, sabia que era você - minha Chrissie surgiu na sala e o cumprimentou - o que tá fazendo aqui?

-Bom, vim desejar feliz Natal, mesmo atrasado, e me ajude a convencer seu namorado a aceitar os presentes que eu trouxe, nem me venha com "não precisava" - ele respondeu, meio impaciente, como era quase sempre.

-Ok, ok - Chrissie riu - obrigada por lembrar de nós.

Eu e Chrissie nos sentamos pra abrir os presentes, o meu era um globo de neve, com o Big Ben no meio. Era simples, mas eu gostei, me lembrava do lar que tinha construído em Londres, graças aos meus amigos e namorada. Já ela, ficou mais impressionada com o presente. Era um suéter lavanda, bem no estilo que ela costumava usar.

-Não foi caro, não? - perguntou ela, inspecionando a peça de roupa.

-Sério, não foi - Freddie garantiu - eu não gastaria nada fora do que eu posso.

-Obrigada - Chrissie entendeu que ele não aceitaria mais se ela insistisse nesse assunto e apenas o abraçou agradecida.

-De nada e obrigado vocês pela companhia - Freddie sorriu pra nós - eu preciso ir.

-Mas já? Acabou de chegar - estranhei sua pressa.

-Ainda vou ver o Roger e o John - contou Freddie e o entendi, ficando contente por ele lembrar dos nossos amigos.

Antes que ele saísse, meus pais vieram até a sala e foi inevitável eu os apresentar a Freddie. Nunca tinha parado pra pensar em como seria se meus pais conhecesse os outros membros da banda, ainda tinha receio do que eles achariam desses outros jovens que também "perdiam um pouco do seu tempo com música", como diria o meu pai.

-É, Freddie, esses são meu pai e minha mãe - falei logo - mãe, pai, esse é o meu amigo Freddie, ele que entrou pra banda.

-Prazer em conhecê-los sr. e sra. May - Freddie foi educado com eles e atipicamente tímido, ele era tímido, mas às vezes, por ele estar sempre mais à vontade com a gente, esquecia disso.

-Igualmente, meu jovem - disse meu pai, sendo sempre cordial.

-Obrigado, senhor - respondeu o meu amigo e ele se virou pra mim - Brian, tenho que ir mesmo, nos vemos depois?

-Claro - eu assenti e ele se despediu mais uma vez de todos, saindo rapidamente.

-Ele é diferente de como você o descreveu - mamãe comentou depois.

-Freddie é mais tímido do que gosta de admitir - Chrissie explicou e minha mãe entendeu.

Depois da aparição rápida de Freddie, John e Veronica vieram também.

-Eu fiz torta de maçã e pensei em você, Chrissie - disse nossa amiga - sei o quanto você gosta, sobrou um pouco e fiz questão de trazer, espero que não se importe de ser nosso presente de Natal pra vocês. 

-Não, de jeito nenhum - minha namorada a tranquilizou - só a amizade de vocês já vale. 

-Que bom que pensa assim, Chrissie, porque esse ano não deu pra comprar presentes - John brincou, mas foi sincero.

Chrissie os convidou para tomar chá conosco e foi assim que também apresentei John e Veronica aos meus pais. Era incrível como Deaky ficou muito mais à vontade com meu pai do que Freddie, mas isso era explicável, já que os dois eram engenheiros, mesmo faltando uns anos para John se formar. Minha mãe se distraiu numa conversa com as meninas, sobre o que ela tinha achado de Londres esse ano.

Veronica e John se despediram antes do fim da tarde e para meu alívio, tive a sensação que meus pais aprovaram meus amigos e fiquei mais grato ainda por Freddie e John não terem mencionado nada sobre a banda. Ainda tinha receio do que meu pai pensaria de eu ainda estar insistindo nessa história de música, mesmo eu continuando a estudar Astrofísica e dando aulas.

No momento, estava feliz por ter tantas pessoas especiais na minha vida, celebrando o encerramento de um ano que, apesar de tanta correria, tinha sido maravilhoso por causa de cada um deles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro capítulo enorme, espero que não se importem. Bom, nos próximos capítulos vamos ver os bastidores de uma das minhas coisas favoritas em PODC. Nos vemos lá, obrigada por lerem!


	23. Pra que serve os amigos

Assim, o ano acabou e com a passagem dele, meus pais voltaram pra casa e eu voltei à minha velha rotina, estudar, tocar, dar aulas, conversar com a minha namorada sobre várias outras coisas, menos casamento. Não por não estar mais interessado nisso, justamente pelo contrário. Cada dia mais aumentava minha certeza de que era exatamente isso que eu queria, só não podia assustar Chrissie, e ainda achava nossos recursos precários.

Foi então que veio o começo de uma grande mudança em nossas vidas. Fomos levando o ano lidando com shows em todo lugar, principalmente universidades, até que o plano de Freddie deu certo. Nós teríamos uma chance no showbiz graças às demos que gravamos. No começo foi difícil de acreditar que, algo tão remoto pra mim, poderia e estava perto de acontecer.

Eu tentei lidar com isso da melhor maneira possível, mas algo impossível de controlar é o nervosismo. No dia marcado do nosso encontro com John Reid, acordei preocupado. Levei um certo tempo que não costumava levar decidindo o que vestir. Ao me olhar no espelho, checando como estava, me deparei com meu cabelo e sorri. Apesar das piadas de mal gosto de algumas pessoas, eu agora tinha me acostumado e começado a gostar dele assim.

-Como é que eu tô? - perguntei a Chrissie, pouco antes de sair.

-Nervoso, mas não foi isso que me perguntou - opinou ela com sinceridade, mas leveza - um roqueiro comportado.

-E isso é bom pra imagem da banda? Pra garantir a nossa chance de ter um contrato? - acabei ficando mais nervoso.

-Relaxa Bri, vai dar tudo certo, só mantenha a fé que você sempre tem e inspire confiança - Chrissie acrescentou, acreditando em mim como eu deveria acreditar em nossa empreitada.

-Tá, certo - tentei relaxar e me senti mais confiante, seguindo o conselho dela - eu vou indo então.

Antes que eu saísse, ela me beijou várias vezes por todo o rosto e por último nos lábios. Fiquei feliz, mas meio envergonhado, e confuso, mesmo sabendo que Chrissie me amava.

-Muitos beijos de boa sorte, pra dar muita sorte - ela me esclareceu enquanto ria.

Eu ri, ficando feliz pela intenção e o carinho dela, ouvindo-a declarar que me amava mais uma vez enquanto rumava para o encontro, a respondi com as mesmas palavras e o mesmo sentimento.

Eu, Freddie, Roger e John encaramos a entrevista de emprego mais séria das nossas vidas, por mais que ela tivesse um quê de descontração. Depois de propostas e discussões de cláusulas, finalmente assinamos os documentos, sendo os mais novos contratados da EMI Records. Eu estava radiante ao voltar pra casa, nós quatro estávamos, mas eu tinha um motivo a mais pra isso.

Decidimos o repertório e começamos a ensaiar, organizando como ficaria a versão final de musicas que eu e Freddie escrevemos, chegando até a fazer uma colaboração em algumas delas, completando o trabalho um do outro, entrando em acordo de um jeito que não achava ser possível até pouco tempo atrás. Por nos entendermos, finalmente entendi que agora éramos verdadeiramente amigos. E, falando nos amigos, foi durante as gravações do nosso primeiro disco que eles notaram minha atípica distração. 

Não que eu ficasse distraído quando tocasse, mas durante os intervalos, ficava quieto e pensativo, como que imerso dentro do meu próprio mundo na minha cabeça.

-Brian, tá tudo bem? - despertei ao ouvir John falar preocupado, e me olhando confuso.

-Eh, liga não, Deaky, se tem uma coisa que o Bri é, é desligado - Roger brincou e eu revirei os olhos.

-Não sei se posso concordar Rog, Brian é o mais atento e exigente de todos nós, ser desligado não combina com ele, pelo menos quando se trata de música - acrescentou Freddie.

-Obrigado por me defender - disse diretamente a ele - mas cai entre nós, você é o mais exigente de nós quatro.

-Ou! Corta essa de desviar o assunto pra mim, estamos é falando de você, desembucha de uma vez o que é que tá te distraindo - Freddie cruzou os braços na minha frente, todo exigente, como eu tinha acabado de afirmar.

-Ai gente, eu... - fiquei envergonhado, passando a mão no rosto, olhando pra baixo, ficando quieto por um tempo.

-Olha Brian, se você não falar, eu vou perguntar pra Chrissie - Roger ameaçou e fiquei assustado, vendo que não tinha outra alternativa a não ser confessar meus planos a eles.

-Tudo bem, nada de pânico ou pressão, nem alarde nem estardalhaço - pedi quase que rendido, o que gerou uma cara confusa dos meus três amigos - é que eu tenho pensado seriamente em pedir a Chrissie em casamento.

-Oh... - murmurou John.

-Isso! - Freddie comemorou.

-Cara... - Roger ficou espantado, mas depois riu.

-Sério mesmo? Isso é muito bom, Brian, ficamos felizes por você - Freddie retomou, acariciando meu ombro em apoio - e o que pretende fazer?

-Co... como assim? - estranhei meu gaguejar - eu vou esperar termos um momento a sós, vou explicar pra ela tudo que sinto e porque quero passar o resto da minha vida com ela e perguntar se ela quer casar comigo.

-Bem prático - apontou John, como se fosse algo ruim.

-E nada romântico - reclamou Freddie - não pode ser tão simples assim.

-Ah mas o que é que vocês querem que eu faça? - não entendia o que eles queriam.

-Brian, você realmente ama a Chrissie, isso é fato - pra minha surpresa, Roger começou a explicar - você não desgruda os olhos dela, está sempre de mãos dadas, não perde a oportunidade de beijar ela, nem que seja discretamente e meio escondido porque vocês dois são tímidos, além de chamar ela de "minha Chrissie", "minha linda" "meu bem" e o pior de todos em caso de pieguice, "doce dama".

-Ah Roger, apelidos são fofos - John me defendeu - mas tem uma coisa que você tem razão, tudo isso é sinal do quanto Chrissie é especial pro Bri, e é por isso que merece um pedido de casamento melhor elaborado.

-Isso, isso, meu caro Deaky! - Freddie apontou pra ele e depois pra mim - Chrissie é importante pra nós também e nós queremos que seja um pedido muito especial pra ela.

-Tô ficando com medo... - confessei, depois de só ficar ouvindo a opinião deles.

-Nada a temer Brian, sério, confia em mim - nosso vocalista disse com os olhos faiscando - o que você acha de fazer o pedido depois de um dos nossos shows?

-Depois do show, depois que todo mundo for embora, né? - sabia que ele diria não, mas não achei que faria mal perguntar.

-Claro que não - ele franziu as sobrancelhas - tem que ser na frente de todo mundo, pra ela ver o quanto é amada e pra todo mundo saber que ela é muito importante pra você, e não esquecer desse dia, nunca!

-Freddie, desculpa - finalmente me manifestei por completo - mas uma coisa assim ia assustar a Chrissie, vocês sabem o quanto ela é tímida...

-Mas talvez ela te perdoe, por entender que fez isso por amor - John apoiou a ideia de Freddie.

-Olha, vou pensar no caso da ideia de vocês, tá legal? - suspirei, meio sobrecarregado por tantas sugestões - mas obrigado por me apoiarem.

-É claro que a gente apoia, cabeção, você e Chrissie nasceram um pro outro - Roger deu seu sorriso travesso que se tornou num mais sincero. 

Assim, relaxei um pouco, por finalmente contar meu grande segredo a alguém. O problema era que eu não estava muito disposto a ceder à ideia dos meninos. Pra mim, tudo que era preciso era eu, minha Chrissie e o sim dela.

Continuamos focando nas gravações e, depois no término delas, o disco começou a ser produzido e mixado. Quando não falávamos de música, da banda e do trabalho de divulgação, Deaky, Roger e Freddie ainda insistiam comigo com essa ideia de pedir Chrissie em casamento na frente do nosso público.

-Gente, eu disse que estava pensando e ainda estou e olha... - respirei fundo, quando estávamos todos num intervalo de ensaio pros próximos shows de divulgação do álbum - sinceramente, eu não quero fazer isso, não desse jeito...

-Ah não Brian, você disse que ia pensar, é sério, a Chrissie merece algo memorável! - insistiu Freddie.

-Mas eu já disse que ela tem vergonha! - tentei não me exaltar, mas foi meio impossível - quer saber, vou pedir ela em casamento hoje, assim que chegar em casa, assim encerramos esse assunto de uma vez por todas!

-Eita, calma, Brian, por favor - John pediu, estranhando meu comportamento.

-Desculpa gente, mas, eu agradeço a preocupação de vocês, mas... - voltei à calma, mas ainda estava irritado - é uma coisa muito pessoal, então vocês deviam deixar eu decidir, tá?

-Certo, esquentadinho, ninguém fala mais nisso - propôs Roger e John e Freddie se calaram por um tempo.

Ainda estava irritado quando fui embora, e estava na companhia de Roger quando ele perguntou como eu faria o pedido de casamento.

-Como eu vou fazer? Você vai ver agora como eu vou fazer! - gritei pra ele e fui correndo até a porta do meu apartamento, mas meu amigo conseguiu me impedir.

-Brian, vê se se controla, você não é assim, pensa um pouco melhor, você tá muito bravo, vai mesmo falar com a Chrissie nesse estado? - ele argumentou e tive que dar razão a ele.

-Não, não - balancei a cabeça - olha, também tenho essa ideia de pedir ela em casamento em Hampton, na praia...

-É tão boa quanto a nossa - opinou Roger - mas fica calmo, cara.

Respirei fundo e entrei pra dentro de casa, com Roger em meu encalço, e Chrissie notou que estávamos levemente exaltados. No entanto, ela evitou comentar sobre isso me avisando que os meus pais tinham nos convidado para ir pra Hampton. Talvez fosse minha chance de resolver essa questão do pedido de uma vez por todas.

-Já que vai pra Hampton, Bri... - anunciou Roger em voz alta e depois no meu ouvido - não faz o pedido lá, espera o show, por favor, cara.

Esse cochicho só aumentou a desconfiança de Chrissie e Roger tentou despistar minha namorada, o que não a convenceu nenhum um pouco. Tentei desviar o assunto, e ela não insistiu mais, mas estava desconfiada e preocupada como só ela ficava.

Aceitamos o convite dos meus pais e fomos pra Hampton. Em certo momento, levei Chrissie até a praia para uma caminhada. Nós paramos e nos sentamos, num silêncio profundo para observar o mar, apenas aproveitando a calma e tranquilidade tão rara a nós.

Pra mim, era o momento perfeito pra fazer o pedido, o lugar era maravilhoso, especial, pra mim e pra ela, eu estava me sentindo tranquilo, não havia porque não pedi-la em casamento ali. Tão pertinho de Chrissie, a admirei em silêncio por um momento, sentindo dentro de mim todas as confirmações de que ela era o amor da minha vida.

-O que foi? - ela sorriu, me perguntando, e senti que já parecia esquisito por ficar encarando-a daquela forma.

Eu ainda estava refletindo sobre o pedido, como e onde o faria, parecia que se eu abrisse a boca e dissesse algo relacionado a casamento, ouvia as vozes de John, Freddie e Roger na minha cabeça, reclamando que eu era um tapado que deveria fazer jus a tudo que Chrissie era, afinal realmente, ela era a minha garota dos sonhos. Foi assim que resolvi concordar com o plano deles.

-Eu te amo - suspirei, resumindo tudo que estava sentindo

-Eu também te amo - respondeu Chrissie e me beijou.

Estava mais que decidido que quando voltássemos a Londres, colocaria em prática o meu plano para pedi-la em casamento, bem ao estilo extravagante, mas cheio de significado dos meus amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro capítulo grande, mas como eu tava ansiosa pra escrever ele! Enquanto escrevia essa parte em PODC, ficava morrendo de curiosidade pra saber como seria essas conversas dos meninos sobre o pedido de casamento, e cara, sinceramente, como eu amo escrever esses quatro juntos, quando o Brian conta o que tá pensando e os meninos reagem, é a minha parte favorita desse capítulo, além é claro, do "eu te amo" na praia. Bom, nem preciso falar o que vem no próximo capítulo, né? Valeu por lerem, té mais!


	24. O Pedido de Casamento

Quando nossos ensaios acabaram, outra importante etapa dessa coisa de ser músico profissional começou pra nós. Os shows de divulgação do disco que gravamos, chamado simplesmente de "Queen", aconteceram em casas de shows, o que era bem diferente do que estávamos acostumados.

No começo, palcos maiores me davam uma sensação de vertigem, estranhava todo aquele espaço extra, mas tendo Freddie como nosso líder e showman, aproveitando cada canto do palco com mais liberdade, tentei seguir a atitude dele como exemplo pra me acostumar a esse detalhe.

Tivemos uma reunião com John Reid, definindo a agenda da semana e, pra minha surpresa, tínhamos um show marcado no auditório de Imperial College.

-Isso é Deus e seu amado universo conspirando a seu favor, meu amigo - Freddie declarou depois que ficamos sabendo disso.

-Hã...? - eu murmurei, completamente confuso.

-O pedido pra Chrissie, Brian - John explicou com paciência - se ainda quiser seguir nossa ideia.

-Eu... Olha, eu já estava pensando nisso mesmo, e vocês venceram - ergui as mãos pra enfatizar - eu amo muito a Chrissie e quero fazer um pedido especial, e apesar das minhas ressalvas com a ideia de vocês, admito que é uma boa ideia.

-Aí, cara! Vai ser demais! - Roger deu um tapa exagerado no meu ombro, que doeu um pouco, e me fez fazer uma careta por isso.

-Certo, então, vai fazer o pedido depois do show em Imperial College? - Freddie quis saber - tem que ser lá, também é um lugar especial pra vocês, não? Só precisamos combinar direitinho como tudo vai acontecer.

-Sim, sim, concordo - me empolguei com eles - você sempre encerra os shows Freddie, então, antes de tocarmos "God save the Queen", você passa a palavra pra mim. Eu vou pedir pra Chrissie subir no palco, ai meu Deus, tomara que ela suba...

-Ela vai subir! - afirmou Roger - continua com o plano.

-Ok, aí eu vou fazer o pedido e espero que ela aceite - suspirei, retomando o fôlego - é, parece mais simples do que eu imaginava.

-Simples tirando o fato de que vai ser inesquecível - Freddie sorriu, satisfeito com o plano.

Assim, além de nos prepararmos pra mais shows, nos preparamos para o nosso plano secreto, e eu, deveria ficar um pouco mais pronto que os meus amigos. Enquanto Chrissie estava trabalhando, tentava escolher as palavras que usaria ao fazer o pedido e como diria, treinando sempre pra garantir que falaria tudo corretamente.

Tentei parecer calmo e tranquilo no dia do show, preparei o café da manhã e o compartilhei com Chrissie, me despedi dela quando ela foi pro trabalho, treinei meus solos pra noite, almoçamos juntos numa lanchonete perto do trabalho dela, voltei pra casa, acertei alguns detalhes para o show, e finalmente, no início da noite, chegou a hora de me arrumar para ir a Imperial College, fazer um show com o Queen e pedir minha namorada em casamento.

Dentro do case da Red Special, tirei a caixinha com o anel de noivado, que eu usei os primeiros lucros do nosso contrato para comprar, com muito esforço e muito orgulho dessa conquista. Verifiquei se ele ainda estava ali e o coloquei de volta no lugar, só o tiraria dali no momento certo. Um pouco depois, me aprontei para o show e esperei por Chrissie para irmos juntos. Parecia que o subconsciente dela tinha a avisado de que seria uma noite especial, ou era só o meu olhar apaixonado ressaltando sua beleza natural, ou os dois, mas minha Chrissie estava linda, vestida para a ocasião. O vestido verde claro das mangas que iam até os cotovelos, os sapatos de saltos largo confortáveis, e seu cabelo solto de sempre, mas impecavelmente penteado. Pra completar, seu olhar era cheio de afeição e admiração por mim. Tinha certeza que ela percebia que eu a olhava da mesma forma.

-Você tá tão... Linda... - acabei suspirando, me aproximando dela, segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos.

-Não fiz nada demais, Brian, estou como sempre - vi ela se sentir um pouco sem graça - mas obrigada meu amor, você também está muito bonito. Desculpa cortar os elogios, mas vamos indo?

-Claro - eu ri e beijei sua testa.

Saímos de casa e senti o nervosismo aumentar, pelo show, mas mais pelo pedido. Como eu queria que tudo corresse bem... E eu sei que iria, era só seguir o plano. Ao chegarmos no auditório, nos separamos, tinha que ir me preparar para o show. Chrissie já estava bem acomodada quando me afastei dela rumo aos bastidores, sorri ao olhar pra ela mais uma vez, como sempre, encantado e grato por ela estar ali.

Antes de me trocar pra vestir o figurino do show, verifiquei se a calça que tinha escolhido tinha bolsos, já que a maioria das calças que eu usava enquanto tocava não tinha bolsos. A que usaria naquela noite tinha, e mais que depressa depois de me trocar, peguei o anel e o guardei no meu bolso. Depois de me olhar no espelho, checando como estava, me julguei pronto para minha missão dupla.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Brian, você vai ver - Roger me consolou - só seja você, do mesmo jeito que você ama ela, a Chrissie te ama, do jeitinho que você é.

-Valeu, Rog - eu sorri pra ele.

Éramos tão diferentes, mas mesmo assim nos dávamos bem e entendíamos um aos outro, e sempre que eu precisava, lá estava ele com seu jeito extrovertido levantando meu astral.

-Só recapitulando, Brian - Freddie se voltou pra mim - eu vou dizer que você quer falar alguma coisa, aí é com você rapaz, e nada de pessimismo! A preocupação faz parte, mas você consegue.

John apenas assentiu, e mesmo sem palavras, senti seu apoio. Foi bom Deaky não ter falado nada porque uns momentos depois, Chrissie veio nos dar um oi.

-Tudo certo, meninos? - ela falou com meus amigos, e senti meu estômago revirar de ansiedade - só vim pra desejar boa sorte e um bom show pra vocês.

Os três murmuram obrigados enquanto ela vinha na minha direção. De repente, minha respiração ficou meio entrecortada, parecia que me faltava fôlego, respirei fundo.

-Vai dar tudo certo, é só tocar com o coração, como você sempre faz - minha namorada me disse, ela achava que estava nervoso com o show, o que não deixava de ser verdade também.

-Eu vou - consegui responder, olhando pra ela, só imaginando quando chegaria a hora de contar o que estava guardando já há tanto tempo.

-Tem alguma coisa errada Bri? - ela disse preocupada, e me senti culpado, não era a primeira vez que Chrissie ficava desconfiada comigo, mal sabia que tudo aquilo era justamente por causa dela.

-Nada, nada mesmo - despistei de um jeito muito ruim, me distraindo com Roger na minha frente, ainda me encorajando em silêncio - eu te vejo mais tarde.

Não sei se aguentaria mais ficar quieto ou pensar em outra coisa para distraí-la, só me restou outra alternativa, a beijei antes que me perguntasse mais alguma coisa.

-Meu beijo de boa sorte - justifiquei sem graça, quando vi a confusão estampada no rosto dela.

-Ah claro, certo - convenci Chrissie no momento - boa sorte, então, o show já vai começar, né? Melhor eu voltar pro meu lugar.

Ela sorriu pra nós antes de sair, e eu suspirei de alívio.

-Essa foi por pouco - John comentou - é, meu amigo, tem que fazer esse pedido hoje se não é capaz de você infartar.

-Bem colocado, John - tive que concordar com o baixista, era bem assim que eu estava me sentindo.

Um assistente de palco veio nos chamar e nos dirigimos para o palco. Enquanto andava, dei uma batidinha no meu bolso, assegurando de que o anel ainda estava ali. Depois de fumaça e holofotes, finalmente o show começou com Freddie iniciando no piano, e eu entrando na música quando chegava a minha vez, logo John e Roger nos acompanharam, e nos refrões, nos uníamos pra fazer o coro. Assim, uma a uma apresentamos as canções do álbum, como minha Chrissie me aconselhou, toquei com o coração, concentrado e dando meu melhor, deixando pra me preocupar com o grande momento quando ele chegasse. Tocamos a última música, e Freddie fez um sinal pra que eu me aproximasse.

-Vai ser agora - avisou ele, pra mim e Deaky, ele se voltou pra Roger e deu o mesmo recado. 

Respirei fundo me preparando, dando um suspiro longo enquanto voltava pro meu lugar.

-É, tem sido uma honra estar aqui com vocês hoje, nessa grande noite - começou Freddie - obrigado por virem e se gostarem, não esqueçam de comprar o nosso disco. Enfim, vou parar de fazer auto propaganda, porque tem algo muito especial que nosso amigo Brian, brilhante e cabeludo guitarrista, quer fazer e é por isso que vou dar a palavra a ele.

Eu sorri pelo jeito que ele se referiu a mim, o que me fez relaxar um pouco, então, bem ali tinha chegado a hora. Lá fui eu pra minha grande missão...

-Primeiro, quero desejar uma boa noite a todos e o meu agradecimento pessoal a cada um de vocês, isso é realmente incrível... - achei importante começar assim, e depois pensei no que o público devia estar pensando e decidi explicar - hã... Sei que muitos de vocês não devem estar entendendo o que está acontecendo, mas... esses três me convenceram a fazer isso... e depois de um tempo acabei concordando. Então sem mais delongas, gostaria de gentilmente, por favor, pedir que minha linda, doce dama Christine Mullen viesse aqui.

Soltei a bomba e fiquei na expectativa, observando pra ver se ela surgia no meio da multidão. No primeiro momento, não havia sinal dela, e quase comecei a me desesperar, então a avistei, a segui com o olhar até que subisse no palco.

Corri até ela, passando um braço ao redor dos seus ombros, a fazendo se sentir mais segura, mesmo com tanto olhares sob ela. Respirei fundo antes de começar a falar, olhei pra Chrissie com medo, mas enfrentei e segui em frente.

-Desculpa por isso, Chrissie, de verdade, não queria te expor assim, mas sabe, eu concordei com a ideia deles pelo bem da banda, pra gente não se separar bem agora que tá dando tudo certo - achei melhor justificar assim.

-Tudo bem- ela não estava brava, pro meu alívio - eu te perdoo, já estou aqui mesmo.

-Tá bem - retomei o fôlego e segurei as mãos dela, olhando dentro dos seus olhos, cheios de expectativa, dei início ao meu pedido - Chrissie, eu... você é tão especial pra mim! Eu sei que digo muito isso, mas é porque é verdade, você é exatamente como eu pensava que queria minha namorada ideal, você pensa como eu, você me entende, e todos os dias você me faz ter certeza que me ama, e eu... Como eu te amo! Eu a admiro, exatamente por ser quem você é, como você é, do seu jeitinho. Você não é só minha namorada ideal, você tem tudo pra ser minha esposa ideal.

Percebi o espanto em seu rosto, mas no meu coração, sabia que não era um mal sinal.

-Christine Mullen - disse o nome da minha amada, me ajoelhando e lhe oferecendo o anel - você aceita casar comigo?

Fiquei a encarando, na expectativa, apenas esperando que ela dissesse sim. No entanto, Chrissie começou a chorar, seu rosto corando rapidamente, dando soluços altos, que então se transformaram em riso. Eu tinha deixado a pobre da minha namorada tão confusa... dava pra perceber as emoções dela à flor da pele, enquanto as minhas estavam controladas, se concentrando apenas na resposta dela.

Mesmo eu não tendo falado no microfone, era claro que toda a plateia entendia o que estava acontecendo, pelo que eu tinha feito, sabiam que a tinha pedido em casamento. Começaram a gritar e bater palmas, numa euforia encorajadora.

-Sim, sim! - finalmente Chrissie disse, e eu ri de alegria- eu aceito, eu aceito!

Ela me ofereceu sua mão e coloquei o anel no seu devido lugar. Sem aviso prévio, a abracei tirando-a do chão, esperava que Chrissie não ficasse brava comigo por isso, mas eu tinha que comemorar dessa forma. A segurei nos meus braços mais um pouquinho, renovando a certeza de que agora ficaríamos juntos pra sempre. Eu a soltei e nos olhamos, mal podendo acreditar no acordo que acabáramos de fazer, rimos juntos pelo mesmo motivo. 

-Eu posso? - tudo que eu queria agora era beijá-la, mas tínhamos uma política restrita de sermos discretos em público.

-Pode - ela me autorizou.

Então a beijei, ignorando tudo e todos ao meu redor, pensando apenas em Chrissie, agora minha noiva, minha futura esposa. No fim das contas, sentia que era só eu, ela e o seu sim naquele momento inesquecível.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai gente, eu amo esse pedido de casamento. Mais uma vez reforço que foi muito legal pra mim escrever o ponto de vista do Brian pensando nessa questão, aliás, foi esse um dos motivos pra eu escrever essa história no ponto de vista dele, também queria saber o que estava passando na cabeça do Brian em meio a tantas emoções. Bom, acho que daqui em diante vou escrever capítulos mais ou menos do tamanho desse, espero que não se importem. Bom, é isso, espero que tenham gostado. Até mais!


	25. O Grande Dia

Por mais emocionados que estivéssemos, ainda tinha receio da reação de Chrissie por causa do pedido de casamento ter sido feito na frente de uma plateia consideravelmente grande. Foi por isso que comemoramos nosso recém noivado de um jeito meio improvisado, apenas numa reunião com os nossos amigos, do jeito que a gente já estava acostumado a fazer sempre.

Não demorou muito pra que ela exigisse explicações de todos nós, e é claro que dei razão à minha noiva. Se fizessem algo às minhas escondidas, também ficaria tão desconfiado como ela. Depois de esclarecidas todas as dúvidas de Chrissie, demos início à organização do casamento.

Revendo nossas finanças, juntando o meu salário um pouquinho melhor agora, e o dela, conseguimos pagar as coisas mais básicas e necessárias a um casamento. Só tinha um pequeno problema, estávamos relutantes em fazer uma festa grande. Tanto pra mim como pra Chrissie seria suficiente uma pequena comemoração no nosso apartamento, mas o lugar era pequeno demais pra caber todos os convidados. Tentei deixar minha noiva tranquila quanto a isso e me comprometi em resolver essa questão, com Chrissie me oferecendo sua ajuda quando necessário.

Assim, por um tempo, me concentrei no novo álbum do Queen, ensaiando, decidindo, editando, aperfeiçoando as canções para que pudéssemos gravá-las. Depois de um dia de trabalho no estúdio, Jim Beach veio conversar com a gente, sendo amigável como sempre. Sendo nosso advogado, ele cuidava mais da parte jurídica, mas não quer dizer que não podia curtir a nossa música. Jim era nosso fã de carteirinha também.

-Ah Brian, recebi o convite do casamento hoje, falta só uns dois meses agora, não? - Jim conversou comigo.

-Ah sim, por um lado é bom, mas por outro nem tanto - dei de ombros, tentando disfarçar o que ainda me preocupava.

-Ah não, não me fala que quer desistir! - Roger se exaltou, numa postura de me bater se fosse necessário.

-Não, claro que não, eu disse que é bom faltar pouco tempo - eu tive que rir, mas meio indignado, porque era como se ele não me conhecesse direito - é que só falta a gente decidir onde fazer a festa, sabe que não arrumamos um lugar que caiba os convidados e que a gente pode pagar.

-Ah entendo, mas tirando isso, mal pode esperar pra chamar Chrissie de Sra. May - Jim consertou o mau entendido e eu sorri - hã, pelo jeito já acabaram por hoje, não, rapazes? Quer uma carona Brian? Eu faço questão.

-Desse jeito não tem como eu dizer não - dei de ombros, um pouco sem graça.

-Estou vendo esse favoritismo aí, Jim - Freddie alfinetou, mas em tom de brincadeira - vou cobrar depois, hein!

-A oferta de carona está aberta pra você, John e Roger sempre que quiserem - o advogado riu - tchau meninos.

Meu trio de amigos respondeu e eu segui a deixa, indo embora com Jim. Não entendi bem porque ele queria me dar uma carona, mas apesar da vergonha, seria bobo se recusasse. Quando chegamos no meu apartamento, Chrissie ficou meio sem graça, e tentei explicar que Jim tinha insistido muito pra vir. Pra nosso alívio, o advogado não demorou muito pra justificar sua visita inesperada. Sendo tão gentil e generoso como ele sempre era, Jim nos ofereceu sua casa para fazermos a festa do casamento, era outro favor que não tinha como recusar, eu e minha noiva aceitamos o presente de coração.

A data do grande dia foi se aproximando, e na véspera, mal pude dormir de ansiedade. Estava inquieto no meio da madrugada, enquanto minha Chrissie dormia na plena paz, como ela conseguiu, eu não sabia. Com medo de acordá-la, me levantei devagar, indo me sentar no sofá da sala. Sentei na ponta do assento, com as mãos entrelaçadas sob o queixo, olhando um ponto fixo na parede.

Era difícil definir o que eu estava pensando, e como estava me sentindo. Acho que primeiro de tudo, era estranho ser o centro das atenções num grande evento, era muito diferente de fazer um show, já que dividia a atenção com meus outros três companheiros, e no dia do meu casamento, todos os olhares se voltariam pra nós, e Chrissie era tão tímida quanto eu. Pra lidar com esse receio, decidi me focar no que tinha que fazer, receber Chrissie do pai dela, responder o sim, beijá-la, sair da igreja. Até aí eram passos simples de seguir, apesar de toda emoção. E depois, teria a festa, seria um momento pra apenas comemorar. No dia seguinte, estaria com minha esposa, pra continuar cuidando dela, como sempre fiz, desde o dia em que nos comprometemos. Como cuidaria de Chrissie? Com todo meu amor e dedicação, e financeiramente, estava contando com os recursos da banda para termos uma vida confortável, mas se um dia, talvez, não pudesse mais viver de música, teria o plano de ser professor como garantia.

Tudo isso invadia minha mente, de uma vez, indo e voltando, até que uma mão no meu ombro me trouxe de volta ao plano real. Minha Chrissie me encarava, um tanto preocupada.

-Bom dia, já tomou café? - perguntou ela.

-Ah não, eu... - me expliquei, um pouco sem graça - perdi o sono e acabei vindo pra cá...

-Eu sei que está nervoso - ela se virou pra mim, me entendendo - mas vai dar tudo certo, só temos que ir fazendo tudo com calma, uma coisa de cada vez, começando por tomar café da manhã.

Comer alguma coisa na companhia dela realmente ajudou a me acalmar. Não demorou muito pra que ficássemos prontos pra sair.

-Eu te vejo mais tarde - falei, ansioso - te amo.

-Com certeza nos vemos mais tarde - Chrissie me garantiu - também te amo.

Ela foi para a casa de Mary enquanto eu iria encontrar com os meninos na casa do nosso baterista.

À porta do apartamento de Roger, esperei ele me atender depois de tocar a campainha. Ele abriu a porta, me recebendo com um sorriso enorme, me dando um abraço rápido que eu estranhei, enquanto Freddie e John batiam palmas. Nosso vocalista chegou a assobiar.

-Pra que esse exagero todo, meu Deus? - perguntei pros amigos, me perguntando o que tinha dado neles.

-Você vai casar daqui a pouco Bri, é o seu grande dia! - Freddie explicou com euforia.

-Eu sei, só não me deixem mais nervoso que eu já tô - sorri pela boa vontade deles.

Nós quatro nos arrumamos rápido, o que era um milagre quando se tratava de Roger e Freddie. Freddie que usava um terno relativamente discreto, para os termos dele. Já estando na rua, Roger fez uma mesura pra eu sentar no banco do passageiro do carro dele. Em outras circunstâncias, reviraria os olhos, mas sabia que todos esses gestos dos meus amigos eram por estarem felizes por mim. Assim sorri e me sentei, suspirei antes de Roger dar a partida no carro, nos levando para a igreja.

Chegando lá, cumprimentei quem já tinha chegado e fui para o meu lugar, em frente ao altar, olhando pra porta, esperando o momento em que Chrissie e o sr. Mullen passariam por ali. Roger, Freddie e John ficaram ao meu lado, não somente fisicamente, mas no apoio emocional. 

Fiquei contente por meus pais estarem ali, e eles logo vieram falar comigo.

-Como está filho? - meu pai foi bem direto.

-Nervoso, mas feliz, ainda não tô acreditando que eu vou me casar - confessei.

-Mas pode acreditar meu menino, o dia chegou, e você merece toda felicidade do mundo - mamãe garantiu - tenho certeza do quanto Chrissie te ama.

-É, eu sei, mãe - assenti, com um pequeno sorriso - e eu amo ela demais também.

-E a partir de hoje, vão viver pra sempre juntos por causa desse amor, é o que eu desejo sinceramente Brian - meu pai completou, o que me encheu de esperança sobre o futuro.

O som do órgão nos fez concentrar no que estava prestes a acontecer. Olhando para a porta da igreja, logo vi minha doce amada vindo em minha direção, com o pai dela bem ao seu lado. Aquela visão fez meu coração bater ainda mais forte. Ela estava diferente de como era no dia a dia, apropriadamente arrumada como uma noiva, mas ainda assim era a minha doce dama. Chrissie hesitou um pouco na entrada, seu olhar pra mim dizia o quanto estava constrangida por atrair todos os olhares para si. Apenas retribui seu olhar, pra que ela entendesse que poderia vir, só tinha que olhar pra mim, estava à sua espera e nada me tiraria dali.

Assim, ela começou a caminhar na minha direção, comecei a tamborilar os dedos nas pernas, sem saber bem o que fazer as mãos, toda minha energia e concentração estava no rosto da minha noiva. Quando ela se aproximou, ofereci meu braço a ela, e Chrissie o segurou firme.

-Lá vamos nós... - suspirei pra ela, me preparando para o que estava prestes a acontecer.

-É... - ela me respondeu e senti seu nervosismo, no entanto, ela estava ali do meu lado, encararíamos isso juntos.

-Meus queridos amigos e família - o ministro começou a cerimônia - estamos aqui reunidos diante de Deus e dessas testemunhas para unir Brian May e Christine Mullen em matrimônio. Brian, é de sua livre e espontânea vontade se casar com essa mulher?

-Sim - respondi com toda certeza do mundo.

-Christine, é de sua livre e espontânea vontade se casar com esse homem? - o ministro se dirigiu a mim.

-Sim - ela respondeu num tom de voz tímido, mas comovida.

-Sendo assim, repitam um ao outro o que eu disser, por favor - o ministro pediu a nós dois.

-Eu, Christine Mullen - minha Chrissie olhou nos meus olhos, falando com convicção - recebo você, Brian Harold May, como meu legítimo esposo, prometendo amá-lo, respeitá-lo e honrá-lo, todos os dias de nossas vidas.

-Eu, Brian Harold May - segurei as mãos dela com delicadeza, pra ela ter certeza de cada palavra que eu dizia - recebo você, Christine Mullen, como minha legitima esposa, prometendo amá-la, respeitá-la e honrá-la, todos os dias de nossas vidas.

-E pelo poder investido em mim, eu os declaro oficialmente casados, pode beijar a noiva - disse o ministro.

Era o momento que finalmente selaria nossa união, um símbolo universal que mostrava a todos que éramos oficialmente marido e mulher. Mesmo que Chrissie estivesse esperando por esse beijo, sentia que precisava pedir a autorização dela, afinal estávamos em público. Toquei o rosto dela bem levemente, a avisando que não a assustaria a beijando de um jeito repentino. Quando me inclinei para beijá-la, ela respondeu da mesma forma, e assim nossos lábios se tocaram. Todos na igreja entraram em festa, fazendo um grande barulho em comemoração. Saímos da igreja ainda em meio a toda aquela algazarra, e tanto eu como Chrissie mal podíamos conter a emoção.

-Isso tudo é de verdade? - ela me perguntou, visivelmente muito emocionada.

-Pode apostar com todas as forças que sim, sra. May - mal podia acreditar quando ouvi minha própria voz a chamando assim, tive que rir de tanta felicidade.

Eu abracei minha esposa com força, antes que nos dirigíssemos pra festa. Fiquei feliz de ver Jo Morris e Tim Sttafell ali. Jo estava um pouco afastada de nós nos últimos tempos, não por mal, mas por ter terminado o namoro com o Roger, e Tim tinha seguido sua vida, mesmo não dando certo com a outra banda. Quando terminamos de falar com todos os convidados, eles não nos deram descanso e imploraram por um discurso meu e da minha esposa.

"Não vai ter jeito" olhei pra Chrissie, comunicando isso "Quer que eu falo primeiro?" 

"Se não se incomodar " ela me olhou de volta, constrangida, mas eu a entendia.

Me ofereci pra ir primeiro justamente pra salvá-la da pressão do público, peguei a mão dela sorrindo, e nós encaramos os convidados nos esperando pra falar, ainda implorando por um discurso.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, pessoal - ergui um braço pra chamar a atenção deles - é... Não preparei nada pra falar, eu sei, eu sei, não é do meu feitio, e eu me sentiria mais confortável se me pedissem pra fazer um solo de guitarra, mas, não entenderiam totalmente a emoção que estou sentindo. Eu só agradeço cada um de vocês por estarem compartilhando da nossa alegria hoje, e eu te agradeço Chrissie - olhei para a minha linda esposa - você sabe que é a garota dos meus sonhos, minha doce dama, e hoje eu sou mais feliz por poder chamá-la de minha esposa. Eu te amo.

Percebi Chrissie ponderando bastante o que ia dizer, a olhei encorajando, a lembrando que estava bem ali a apoiando.

-Bom, eu acho que vocês estão esperando eu falar também - ela olhou pra baixo pra disfarçar, mas conseguiu prosseguir - eu me lembro a primeira vez que eu vi o Brian, se apresentando, e eu fiquei encantada com o jeito que ele tocava guitarra, e quando conversamos, só de olhar pra ele eu percebia o quanto ele era inteligente e apaixonado pelas coisas que amava, e o jeito como ele sempre foi gentil e atencioso comigo, e me entendia quando eu não estava bem, e eu fui aos poucos amando conversar com ele, estar com ele, e mesmo assim, demorei pra perceber que eu já o amava, porque por muito tempo, eu pensei que nunca encontraria alguém que me completasse perfeitamente, mas às vezes eu tinha esperança, pensava que alguém por aí esperava encontrar alguém como eu, mesmo eu sendo assim, e o Brian, é essa pessoa. E eu o amo tanto, por tudo que ele é, exatamente assim, como nós o conhecemos.

Enquanto ouvia, não pude evitar de chorar por causa do jeito que ela me descreveu. Eu sempre fui inseguro comigo mesmo, tinha dificuldades pra fazer amigos, me achava alto demais, atrapalhado demais, um completo esquisito pra maioria das pessoas, além de ter crescido pensando que nunca seria capaz de falar com uma garota, mas aqui estava eu. Tinha casado com uma moça que me amava exatamente como eu era, mesmo sendo tudo isso. Continuei a admirando, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

-Ai meu Deus Bri... - Chrissie ficou apavorada - não queria te fazer chorar...

Suas mãos foram até meu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas, eu vi o quanto ela estava preocupada, achando que tinha me feito triste.

-Eu nunca achei que seria capaz de conseguir conversar com uma garota - contei o que estava pensando - e mesmo assim, eu casei com uma que acha que eu sou tudo isso que você falou, mesmo eu não achando isso de mim...

-Mas você é Brian... - Chrissie tomou a iniciativa de me beijar, o que me surpreendeu de forma positiva, a mim e aos nossos convidados, que bateram palmas aprovando o gesto dela.

Depois do jantar e sobremesa, eu e os meninos nos reunimos pra tocar um pouco. Até que decidi fazer uma coisa que estava pensando em fazer no casamento desde que marcamos a data.

-John - chamei, e ele se aproximou - troca só um pouquinho comigo.

-O que tá fazendo? - ele olhou pra mim e pra Red Special, já que queria entregar minha guitarra pra ele.

-Eu queria... - fiquei um pouco sem graça, mas ignorei minha própria vergonha - dançar com a Chrissie, afinal é o nosso casamento, aí queria que você tocasse "Some Day One Day".

-Poxa vida, tá confiando sua preciosa guitarra a mim? Me sinto honrado, Bri - John sorriu entendendo meu plano - vai ser um prazer atender seu pedido.

Enquanto ele guardava o baixo, me virei pra Freddie e Roger, pedindo pra eles acompanharem John. Então, tentando bancar um príncipe encantado (esperando agir tão principesco quanto o Príncipe Albert) me aproximei de Chrissie, que estava sentada com Jo, Veronica e Mary.

-Pode me conceder uma dança, esposa? - estendi a mão pra ela, esperando que ela segurasse e não me achasse um pateta pelo meu senso de humor.

-Oh... - Chrissie ficou surpresa - bom, pedindo desse jeito, eu aceito.

Por um milagre, a essa altura ninguém mais prestou atenção em nós, e então nos posicionamos onde tinha mais espaço para dançar. 

-Bri - Chrissie ergueu a cabeça pra olhar pra mim.

-Fala - sorri pra ela.

-Eu não sei dançar - ela confessou baixinho, rindo um pouco.

-Eu também não sei direito, mas é só seguir o ritmo - resolvi nosso pequeno contratempo.

Ouvimos Freddie, John e Roger cantarem e tocarem, e logo nos mexemos no ritmo da minha canção. Acariciei a cabeça de Chrissie aninhada no meu peito, minha mão esquerda segurava a sua direita. Fechei os olhos, sentindo toda calmaria daquele momento de um dia muito agitado, mas feliz, o dia em que casei com a garota dos meus sonhos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bati o recorde de tamanho de capítulo, nossa gente! Eu sei que me importo muito com isso, mas é porque acho que capítulos grandes podem ficar cansativos. Tomara que esse não tenha ficado, mas eu queria mesmo colocar todo o casamento e seus detalhes nesse capítulo. Ai meu Deus, eu também morro de fofura por esses dois... Obrigada por acompanharem essa história e seu universo. Té mais ver!


	26. Saudade

Eu e Chrissie logo entramos num acordo que, agora que estávamos casados, poderíamos comprar uma casa, um lugar maior para receber nossos amigos, para ficarmos mais à vontade, ou quem sabe, um dia, para os nossos filhos terem espaço para brincar.

É claro que não mencionei essa parte de filhos, afinal, tínhamos acabado de nos casar e eu sabia que ser pai era uma tarefa nada fácil. Não me julgava pronto pra instruir alguém, ensiná-lo sobre o mundo e tudo que o cerca, quando eu ainda estava encaixando e organizando as pecinhas da minha vida. Definitivamente, precisava de mais tempo, pra ter mais experiência de vida. No entanto, ser pai era um dos meus sonhos, mas entendia que ainda não era a hora certa para realizá-lo.

Por enquanto, o que precisava da minha atenção era a minha esposa e a banda. A banda que realmente exigia muito da minha energia e das minhas ideias, porque, de uns tempos pra cá, começamos a fazer um certo sucesso. Acho que tudo começou com o clipe de "Killer Queen" na Parada de Sucessos, sendo exibido na televisão. A popularidade dessa canção foi o que garantiu nossa turnê no Japão, o que me fez ter que encarar dois grandes desafios.

O primeiro era ficar longe de Chrissie por muito tempo. Por mais que eu viajasse constantemente quando namorávamos, nada comparado a dois meses inteiros fora do país. Não queria ficar longe dela, mas sabia que era preciso, eu tinha o meu trabalho e ela também tinha o dela.

A segunda questão era que, com todo o meu tempo dedicado à banda, chegou uma hora em que tive que escolher que carreira seguir. Minha mente, me lembrando constantemente do meu pai, me dizia pra continuar sendo professor, mas meu coração insistia que meu lugar era com meus amigos, porque eu amava música, e na prática, era do Queen que vinha a maior parte do meu sustento. Assim, decidi ser oficialmente apenas um guitarrista.

Foi com medo e receio, mas sinceridade que contei a Chrissie que não daria mais aulas, mas ela apoiou minha decisão completamente, e fiquei mais aliviado. Apesar de ela aceitar minha vida como músico, não quer dizer que era mais fácil nos despedirmos por causa dos shows da banda em turnê.

Depois que desfizemos nosso abraço e nossos lábios se separaram no nosso beijo de despedida, comecei a me preocupar. Partia meu coração pensar que a cada passo que dava em direção ao avião, ficava mais longe da minha esposa.

A saudade era só uma questão maior, junto da minha preocupação em viajar para fora da Inglaterra pela primeira vez, num país diferente, com uma língua diferente. Era claro que não estávamos completamente desamparados. John Reid e Jim Beach estavam com a gente, nos instruindo em tudo que precisássemos, mas ainda assim, o novo me causava medo e expectativa. Respirei fundo, decidindo que estava ali apenas pra tocar com os meus amigos, na mesma união e irmandade de sempre. Esse pensamento me ajudou a relaxar até chegarmos, mas ao por meus pés em terra firme novamente, toda a preocupação voltou ao meu coração.

Andamos os quatro num corredor no meio de fãs histéricos e ensandecidos, como eu nunca tinha visto antes. Gritavam mais o nome de Freddie, mas eu ouvia o de Roger e John no meio da multidão também. E ouvir o meu, me fez estremecer. Muitos dos fãs tinham cartazes, capas de discos, desenhos nos representando, coisas que mostravam o quantos nos admiravam. Reid se aproximou de nós, e voltamos nossa atenção pra ele.

-Temos um tempo pra vocês darem autógrafos - avisou ele - aproveitem o momento, vai ser bom pra publicidade da imagem da banda.

-O que? - eu murmurei, meio assustado pelo que nosso empresário pediu.

Não tinha sido o único a reagir assim, Deaky pareceu engolir em seco.

-Não é tão difícil rapazes, é só sorrir e escrever seu nome, eles entendem que não falam japonês - Reid insistiu, nos distribuindo canetas e indo mais a frente.

Roger e Freddie logo se puseram a atender os fãs, numa facilidade impressionante, eu e John, um pouco relutantes, seguimos o exemplo deles. Sem querer, meu sorriso veio automaticamente àqueles jovens ao assinar suas coisas, acho que era um reflexo, por perceber que tudo aquilo era uma admiração pura por quem o Queen era, por quem a gente era.

Foi com esse pensamento que relaxei ao fazer os shows, mas assim que eles acabavam e eu ia dormir, morria de saudade de Chrissie. Ela sempre se deitava perto de mim, sentia sua respiração no meu rosto, olhava seu semblante tranquilo que também me fazia ficar em paz, mas agora eu precisava dormir, mesmo estando sozinho, já que tinha que descansar para o show do dia seguinte, e essa rotina se seguiria até o fim da turnê.

Na primeira noite, cheguei a chorar baixinho até adormecer. Parte de mim me achava um tolo exagerado, mas a outra parte dizia que não havia problema nenhum em sentir falta da minha esposa. Nos outros dias, me lembrei que havia trazido comigo um dos livros favoritos dela, "O Cavalo e Seu Menino". Quando tinha um tempo livre e a saudade batia forte, lia o livro quase que sem parar. Tinha a sensação de que, de alguma forma, Chrissie estava mais perto quando embarcava naquela história que ela amava tanto. Estar quase dentro do mundo fantasioso de Nárnia me ajudava a lidar com a falta da minha esposa.

Prometi a Chrissie que ligaria sempre que pudesse, mas tinha receio das ligações, porque além de caras, minha esposa tinha que ficar acordada até tarde esperando por causa do fuso horário. Por isso, tínhamos conversas curtas no telefone, mas mesmo assim, eram maravilhosas e acalentavam nossos corações.

Quando a encontrei no aeroporto, enquanto finalmente colocava meus pés no chão da minha terra natal, mal pude acreditar que Chrissie estava bem ali diante dos meus olhos. Estava tão feliz que a tirei do chão com o meu abraço.

Minha primeira turnê com o Queen foi assim, com experiências diferentes, boas e ruins, mas que no geral, me ajudaram a me preparar para a próxima, nos Estados Unidos. Tentei manter a calma quando me despedi de Chrissie no aeroporto, assegurando minha esposa de que tudo correria bem e que logo estaria de volta. Mas sentiria saudade dela do mesmo jeito. Por infortúnio do destino, eu realmente voltei pra casa logo, mais cedo do que esperava até, mas por um motivo muito ruim.

Lembro que acordei de manhã no hotel, indo dormir cedo na noite anterior, me sentindo mais cansado do que o normal. Julguei que fosse por causa da rotina corrida de shows, e logo peguei no sono. Ao acordar, me senti zonzo e mole, tentei ficar de pé, mas parecia que tinha perdido o equilíbrio. Me esquivando na parede consegui me equilibrar, ficando em frente ao espelho do quarto. Fiquei em choque ao perceber o quanto estava pálido, toda a cor do meu rosto tinha se transformado num tom de amarelo doentio. Senti que ia cair e então tentei voltar pra perto da cama. Comecei a sentir tanta dor que não conseguia me mexer direito pra ajeitar minha posição na cama. "E agora, meu Deus?" pensei "eu não posso ficar doente justo agora". Foi então que minha cabeça começou a rodar e eu não tinha mais certeza do que estava acontecendo ao meu redor.

Vi relances de Freddie, John e Roger em volta de mim, mas mal entendia o que eles estavam falando. John entrou em contato com Chrissie e tentei falar com ela, só que sentia tanta dor que nem consegui falar. Me lembro deles me carregando e me levando até o aeroporto. Não sabia dizer quanto tempo levou pra tudo isso acontecer, mas em algum momento desmaiei e não vi mais nada.

Só abri os olhos de novo num quarto de hospital, com um médico e enfermeiras ao meu redor. Lembro de tomar duas injeções e dormir novamente. Senti uma movimentação diferente no quarto e comecei a despertar, vi que os meninos estavam apreensivos, deviam ter ficado ali por muito tempo. Eu conhecia minha Chrissie só pela sua presença e, com toda convicção que ela estava ali, confirmada ainda mais quando ela pegou minha mão, me esforcei pra que ela me ouvisse.

-Chrissie, me desculpa...

Eu me sentia culpado pelas minhas atuais condições, ter ficado doente tinha deixado toda a minha família preocupada, ainda mais a minha esposa, que estava tão longe de mim quando fiquei mal.

-Você não tem culpa de nada, meu amor - ela me assegurou.

Ainda assim, me sentia mal, não só pela sensação de tontura que não tinha ido embora por completo, mas também porque eu tinha interrompido nossa turnê, tinha impedido John, Freddie e Roger de fazerem os shows, e não tinha ideia de quando me recuperaria. Será que eu iria ficar melhor? E se eu não ficasse? Se eles decidissem me afastar da banda por isso e procurar outro guitarrista pra colocar no meu lugar? Justo agora que tudo estava dando certo, por que eu tinha que ficar doente?

Esperei em silêncio pelo diagnóstico do médico, entendi que tinha hepatite e que o tratamento ia demorar. Tentei argumentar, debater que não tinha todo esse tempo, que o Queen precisava de mim, mas não tinha palavras pra isso. Fiquei ali, derrotado pelas minhas condições, pelo medo de ter que deixar a banda.

Meu tempo no hospital foi muito conflituoso pra mim, me sentia um completo inútil, culpado por não poder tocar com os meninos, por fazer Chrissie deixar o trabalho pra cuidar de mim. Mas meus amigos e minha esposa me garantiam que estavam ali por livre e espontânea vontade e, no meu coração, sabia que era verdade.

Meus amigos me garantiram que nunca me substituiriam, que o Queen não seria o Queen sem mim, o que me deixou mais tranquilo. Já Chrissie, mesmo preocupada comigo, havia outra coisa a perturbando, mas ela não quis me contar o que era. Respeitei sua privacidade, se fosse algo sério, nem eu nem ela estávamos em condições de discutir esse assunto misterioso.

E mesmo assim, ela nunca saía do meu lado, apenas à noite para dormir em casa, só porque eu tinha insistido muito. Com sua companhia, suas conversas, seu sorriso, sua dedicação e amor por mim, fui melhorando bastante, a ponto da minha inspiração voltar.

Rabisquei um começo para "Now I'm Here", mas também tive ideias para outra canção. Num momento de silêncio entre eu e Chrissie, que a notei olhando distraída pela janela, a observei com admiração. Ela tinha um porte físico pequeno e delicado, bochechas ressaltadas, olhos meigos, no entanto, tinha enfrentado toda essa situação com força e bravura, sem nunca perder a bondade e gentileza. Sentia ela transmitir seu amor por mim de várias formas, desde a sua companhia até seus constantes "eu te amo" que eu nunca cansava de ouvir. Me sentia nas nuvens só ao olhá-la ali. Sabia que Chrissie era a mulher da minha vida, mas me lembrar disso todos os dias me fazia me sentir bem.

-Meu amor? - chamei e ela se virou prontamente com um sorriso.

-Oi Bri, pode falar - disse Chrissie.

-Pode, por favor, me arranjar outro pedaço de papel e caneta? - solicitei, docemente - prometo que não vou me esforçar demais, só tive outra ideia que não posso perder.

-Tá bom - ela balançou a cabeça, mas concordou, já que já tínhamos discutido essa questão antes quando escrevi a letra de "Now I'm Here".

-Chrissie - chamei antes de ela sair, ela me olhou, esperando minha resposta - te amo muito.

-Também te amo demais - ela sorriu e não demorou muito para voltar, trazendo o que eu pedi.

Comecei a escrever como minha amada me fazia me sentir. Guardei o papel depois que terminei, fazendo questão de que ela não o lesse por enquanto. Mostraria a ela na primeira oportunidade que tivesse pra finalizar a canção.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E de novo, temos mais fofura. Eu gostei muito desse capítulo por poder escrever um pouco da percepção do Brian sobre a fama deles e sobre ficar doente. Tadinho, ele se preocupa demais, com razão, mas mesmo assim, tenho essa impressão que faz parte da personalidade do Bri ser exigente consigo mesmo. Bom, espero que estejam gostando, não deixem de comentar por favor. Valeu!


	27. Chamando Atenção

Eu mal podia conter minha ansiedade e impaciência naquela manhã. No dia anterior, o Dr. Reeves tinha me avisado que minha recuperação estava completa e, que se tudo corresse bem, teria alta no dia seguinte. Era tudo que eu mais queria, finalmente sair daquele hospital, voltar pra casa, voltar à minha rotina normal e por consequência fazendo meus amigos e esposa retornarem às suas vidas sem precisarem se preocupar demais comigo.

Sentia minhas forças de volta, já conseguia ficar de pé, andar pelos corredores do hospital e me alimentar com uma comida mais sólida. Foi nessa agitação que Chrissie me encontrou naquela manhã. Sem hesitar, corri até a ela a abraçando e beijando, a assustando um pouco no começo, mas quando olhei pra ela, estava claro que entendeu minha empolgação.

-Nós ainda precisamos da confirmação do médico pra saber se você vai receber alta hoje - ela fez uma careta para chamar minha atenção.

-Mas eu vou receber alta hoje, com certeza! - enfatizei, com braços abertos - olha só pra mim, estou ótimo!

-Estou vendo - Chrissie deu uma risadinha - mas também quero que você saia do hospital logo, sinto sua falta em casa.

-E eu de estar com você lá - peguei a mão direita dela, segurando com as minhas - acho que eu nem me lembro direito como é nossa casa...

-Para com isso, Brian Harold May! - ela brincou, e sempre que ela falava meu nome desse jeito me fazia rir - não é pra tanto.

-Mas falando sério, Christine Mullen May - a olhei sério e ela fez uma careta me achando bobo - pra mim foi horrível.

-Eu sei - ela tocou meu rosto, sorrindo - mas seu tempo aqui definitivamente terminou.

Foi só Chrissie dizer isso que o Dr. Reeves apareceu.

-Estou vendo que está muito melhor, Brian - ele comentou, simpático como sempre - só precisamos de mais um exame pra confirmar seu estado e logo depois vai estar livre como um passarinho.

-Amém doutor! - respondi, esperançoso.

Assim, me submeti a mais um exame e depois de um tempo esperando com Chrissie, finalmente recebi alta.

-Obrigado por tudo, Dr. Reeves - fiz questão de agradecê-lo ao sair.

-Não fiz mais que o meu trabalho - ele apertou minha mão - cuide-se, hein!

-Pode deixar, doutor - Chrissie respondeu por mim e me senti nas melhores mãos do mundo.

Segurando a mão da minha esposa, deixei St. Bartholomew com as energias renovadas, pronto pra voltar a trabalhar com força total. Foi assim que terminei de escrever e gravar "Now I'm Here", uma canção no maior estilo rock'n'roll. Mas não me esqueci de outra música que Chrissie me inspirou a escrever.

Quando ficava sozinho à tarde, trabalhava nela, pensando em arranjos, mas não muito nos acordes. Em termos musicais técnicos, "She Makes Me" era simples, mas pra mim tinha um grande significado, descrevia como eu me sentia por causa de Chrissie, e expressei todo meu sentimento na canção, da melhor maneira que pude. Quando a considerei finalizada, fiz questão que minha esposa fosse a primeira pessoa a ouví-la.

Fiquei esperando Chrissie chegar e, assim que ela abriu a porta, levantei, correndo até lá, pronto pra recebê-la e logo mostrar a música que fiz pra ela.

-Brian? Tudo bem? - ela sorriu, mas estava confusa.

-Tudo, tudo sim, é que eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa - disse seriamente.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa grave? Por favor, me conta se é isso - o rosto dela contorceu de preocupação.

-Ai, desculpa, te preocupei - percebi e me achei um idiota - não é isso, só senta aqui comigo, só um momentinho.

-É algum tipo de surpresa, ou presente, ou...? - ela tentou adivinhar, mas acabou desistindo, senti que ela viu que tinha que esperar eu explicar.

-Bom, sem mais delongas - me ajeitei no sofá e peguei o violão, que preferia usar quando compunha - eu fiz uma música pra você, queria que fosse a primeira a ouvir, e espero que não se importe.

-Fez uma música pra mim? - pensei que ela daria um pulo de tão surpresa - meu Deus, Brian, isso é... uau, acho incrível eu ter te inspirado de alguma forma...

-Mas você inspira, muito mais do que imagina - assegurei a Chrissie, cheio de admiração por quem minha esposa era - está pronta pra ouvir?

-Aham... - ela respondeu ainda meio atordoada pela minha homenagem, esperava que ela ficasse bem depois de se acostumar com minha ideia.

Comecei a tocar os acordes e cantei a letra, seguindo a melodia, insistindo que ela era o meu amor, que eu faria qualquer coisa por ela, que mesmo que algo nos separasse, eu ainda a amaria... Quando terminei minha pequena apresentação, notei minha esposa um tanto alarmada.

-Você não gostou? - pensei o pior.

-Não, não é isso, é que... - Chrissie olhou pra baixo, tentando encontrar palavras adequadas - é como se você fosse totalmente dependente de mim, e eu, bem... às vezes... não tenho certeza se eu ofereço tudo que você está dizendo.

-Meu amor, não se preocupe - não fiquei bravo pela reação dela, no fundo, esperava um pouco disso, sabia que Chrissie era insegura, assim como eu era, ficava acanhada com elogios - mas você sabe que é verdade como eu me sinto, e pra mim você é tudo isso.

Ela sorriu pra mim, mesmo tímida, mas senti que estava tudo bem. 

-Obrigada - ela conseguiu dizer - mas... você pretende gravar essa música, no próximo álbum, não é?

-Eu pretendo sim, mas... - tinha uma ideia do que a estava preocupando agora - não vou dizer a ninguém o que me inspirou a escrevê-la, talvez pros rapazes, só pra eles, pra mais ninguém.

-É, eu ficaria morrendo de vergonha se você fizesse isso - ela confessou - só não conte pra quem vai espalhar a notícia por aí e causar um interesse em mim, que eu não queria...

-Não, nenhum crítico ou jornal vai ficar sabendo, prometo - assenti pra ela, com toda certeza.

-Obrigada por me entender Bri, não me entenda mal, eu amo você ter feito uma música pra mim, mas... - antes que ela terminasse, toquei seu rosto, o que a interrompeu.

-Não quer chamar atenção, já entendi, e tá tudo bem, sério - beijei a testa dela, e a senti se acalmar.

Assim, "She Makes Me" foi gravada para o disco "Sheer Heart Attack", que finalmente foi lançado depois do meu longo tempo de recuperação. Passamos o restante daquele ano o divulgando, com shows por toda Londres e outros lugares do país, numa turnê. E mais uma vez passei um longo tempo longe da minha Chrissie, era algo com que estava me acostumando, mas sempre sentia falta dela, ligava quando podia, lia os livros favoritos dela quando estávamos na estrada.

Apesar das turnês durarem longos períodos, elas me pareceram curtas comparadas ao que estava por vir. Com um certo prestígio de artistas autênticos e com fãs ávidos por nosso próximo trabalho, concordamos propor à EMI gravarmos algo diferente e inovador, seguindo as ideias de Freddie inspirado em música lírica. 

Numa manhã de sábado, me despedi de Chrissie com o coração apertado, mas com a promessa de que ligaria assim que pudesse. Ela me desejou uma boa viagem e não a vi entrando em casa enquanto o carro se afastava rumo à Wales. Nosso destino final era Ridge Farm, onde ficava Rockfield Studios, uma fazenda simpática, pacífica e isolada, pra que nada nos atrapalhasse de gravar.

Roger foi o único que reclamou no começo, por estar num lugar bem no fim do mundo, mas um pouco depois, John comentou não ter gostado muito do seu quarto. Demorou um pouco pra que entrássemos nos eixos de morarmos temporariamente juntos. Nos três primeiros dias, desisti de ficar esperando alguém cozinhar e me contentei em fazer um jantar que tinha sopa como menu. Sendo vegetariano, me recusava a cozinhar carne e, quando os meninos enjoaram de sopa, finalmente decidiram cozinhar a própria refeição. John se virava bem, mas se deixássemos Freddie ou Roger ou os dois sozinhos na cozinha, poderia apostar que eles explodiriam alguma coisa. Os coitados nem sabiam cozinhar um ovo, e mesmo eu ensinando como saber quando o ovo estava pronto, parecia que seus cérebros se recusavam a guardar a informação. Vai entender, músicos brilhantes, mas mestre cucas desastrosos. John não se importou em auxiliar quando eles precisavam.

Pelo menos na nossa rotina, Freddie nos mantinha na linha, coordenando as gravações como um verdadeiro líder, mas também porque Roy e Paul estavam de olho no nosso trabalho. Minha sorte é que tinha trazido de casa duas canções prontas, " '39" e "The Prophet's Song", o que agilizou meu trabalho pra que escrevesse mais músicas enquanto estávamos ali. John, no seu velho hábito de escrever uma única canção, trouxe "You're my Best Friend! ao nosso repertório. Até aqui, tudo correu bem, então como sempre Freddie e Roger surgiram com algo inusitado.

"Bohemian Rhapsody" causou estranheza no começo, mas embarcamos na ideia louca do nosso vocalista, nos colocando no limite e até a fita de gravação também, mas no fim, eu fiquei contente com o resultado. Cada um de nós contribuímos para trazer uma ideia única à tona, e que com certeza, impactaria o público. Contrapondo a obra prima, meu melhor amigo veio com a canção sobre estar apaixonado por seu carro. Me dava vontade de rir toda vez que ele a mencionava, mas me continha por respeito à nossa amizade. É claro que a gota d'água foi quando ele tomou a decisão imbecil de se trancar no armário, e não teve jeito de ter nosso baterista de volta enquanto não nos rendemos à vontade dele.

Quando terminamos o álbum, finalmente voltamos pra casa. Abracei minha Chrissie com todas as forças ao vê-la, tirando-a do chão, a beijando de uma maneira que compensasse todo tempo que ficamos longe. Olhei em volta, também matando a saudade da nossa casa. 

Tivemos um contratempo com a EMI, o que foi ruim no começo, mas depois conseguimos nos virar, criando a empreitada de nós mesmos cuidarmos da banda e de novas gravações. Mostramos às nossas amadas algumas das nossas canções favoritas numa reunião em casa, e assim, como eu era muito feliz com Chrissie, podia ver essa mesma felicidade em John e Veronica, que tinham se casado no começo do ano, e Roger e Dominique, que namoravam desde o ano passado, e dessa vez meu amigo parecia estar disposto a fazer esse relacionamento durar, e a cumplicidade singular entre Mary e Freddie, que era muito forte.

Apesar da rejeição dos críticos, Bo Rhap fez um sucesso estrondoso, fazendo com que fôssemos o assunto do momento por muito tempo. Não senti toda essa repercussão de imediato, mas vi que aos poucos, as pessoas pareciam me reconhecer muito mais na rua, parecia que eu dava muito mais autógrafos agora, fãs exagerados gritavam e corriam atrás de nós, e nossos shows se tornaram lotados como um formigueiro. Tudo isso por causa da nossa música. Seria mentiroso se dissesse que não dava medo. Não conseguia desfrutar de tudo isso completamente relaxado, o meu eu tímido se acanhava com tanta atenção, minha parte racional me dizia constantemente que eu era um artista reconhecido pelo meu talento e todo esse resultado era sinal disso. Mesmo com a resposta lógica, ainda tinha dificuldade pra me acostumar com tudo isso.

Ao mesmo tempo que estava lidando com essa parte da minha vida, não passou despercebido por mim que Chrissie começou a ir embora dos shows mais cedo que o de costume, que deixou de comparecer às gravações quando eu sabia que ela tinha tempo pra isso, e o mais estranho pra mim foi quando ela fazia questão de mudar de assunto quando falava sobre o Queen. Justo ela que sempre nos apoiou, desde quando ainda éramos Smile.

Chrissie estava chateada, angustiada, triste, mas não me contava de jeito nenhum o motivo. Fui ficando cada vez mais preocupado com a minha esposa, com medo de pressioná-la demais e magoá-la. Mas para ajudá-la, precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. Enquanto ela não se abria comigo, tentava assegurá-la de que, não importasse o problema, eu a amava e estava ali do seu lado para ajudar como pudesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, esse capítulo está resumindo muita coisa mas ele tem uma parte que eu gosto muito, que é um pouco sobre como foi a estadia dos meninos em Ridge Farm, o que é muito engraçado no filme. Essa história do Freddie e do Roger não saberem nem cozinhar um ovo parecer ser verdade. Enfim, o próximo capítulo tem um pouco de drama, mas é uma das minhas coisas favoritas em PODC. Bom, espero que tenham gostado, e até o próximo capítulo!


	28. Desabafos

Houve uma noite em que percebi Chrissie mais calada e tristonha do que o normal. Ela sempre foi uma pessoa mais quieta, mas comigo, conversava e se abria com grande alegria, sem se preocupar com nada, o que me deixava feliz por minha esposa confiar tanto em mim, mas tristonha certamente ela não era. Como todo mundo, minha doce dama era um ser humano que tinha seus momentos tristes e felizes, mas Chrissie andava muito mais triste que o normal.

Mesmo assim, lutando contra a minha vontade de perguntar o que estava acontecendo e o que ela tinha, ficava a observando em silêncio. O que podia fazer que não a deixava desconfortável era segurar sua mão por mais tempo, abraçá-la um pouco mais, ouví-la um pouco mais. E esse era o problema, ela não queria falar. Foi quando vi que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, se não o pior aconteceria à minha esposa, ela continuaria infeliz, e não queria que isso acontecesse de jeito nenhum. Então, respirei fundo, pronto a iniciar uma conversa que no fundo do meu coração sabia que não seria fácil.

-Chrissie, vem aqui, por favor - eu a chamei antes que ela me deixasse sozinho, indo praticamente se refugiar sozinha em nosso quarto.

Quase vacilei ao ver o estado de choque da minha esposa, tudo nela indicava que estava com medo. Me senti mal por não saber o que a estava assustando, se era eu que causei aquele efeito nela naquele momento.

-Por favor, não precisa ter medo - falei baixinho, enquanto ela sentava ao meu lado e mal me olhava nos olhos - só quero entender o que tá acontecendo com você... Você não está bem, já faz um tempo, e não sei porque não quer me contar. Eu fiz algo errado?

-Não, não... - ela negou e foi interrompida por um soluço, começando a chorar - pelo amor de Deus não se culpe pela minha tristeza, você não tem culpa de nada Bri, você é maravilhoso! É só que... Eu não quero contar porque eu vou te magoar e eu nunca vou querer te machucar...

-Espera, mas se eu sou tão maravilhoso assim, por que te daria um motivo pra me magoar? -me desesperei, sem entender o que eu poderia ter feito de ruim.

Chrissie acabou chorando ainda mais, o que me assustou e eu não sabia mais o que fazer.

-Chrissie, para de chorar - pensei que era a única coisa que eu poderia pedir - para de chorar...

No entanto, ela continuava completamente desesperada em prantos, apenas a abracei a consolando, esperando que de alguma forma conseguisse arrancar toda essa angústia de seu coração.

-Calma, calma... - eu pedi, me segurando pra não chorar também, me sentindo culpado - desculpa pelo que eu fiz, eu não sei o que foi, mas desculpa...

Devagarinho, ela se virou pra mim. Eu apenas a observei, esperando que ela pudesse me contar. Ela estava tão assustada que fiquei com medo de tocar seu rosto, estendi minha mão perto de sua bochecha esquerda, mas hesitei, achando que ela não aceitaria meu carinho. Para meu alívio, Chrissie guiou minha mão até seu rosto.

-Consegue me contar agora? - só perguntei porque senti que ela estava muito mais calma

-Não me leve a mal pelo que eu vou falar, só... - ela ainda estava sensível e frágil - só se coloca no meu lugar, tá bem?

-Entendi - respondi, ficando alerta pela sua explicação prévia, me preparando para o que ouviria.

-Brian, eu amo você, de todo coração - sua voz era firme, mas baixinha - e se perguntar porque é porque você é como eu, entende o meu jeitinho, é inteligente, gentil, bondoso, lindo! Nada disso tem a ver com você ser guitarrista, ser guitarrista faz parte de quem você é, mas não me apaixonei por você por você ser músico. Mas eu também amo seus talentos musicais, me enche de orgulho o reconhecimento que você e os meninos estão recebendo, porque é o sonho de vocês, e vocês merecem, por quem são e por terem trabalhado duro por isso. O problema é que... Serem artistas profissionais de sucesso fizeram vocês ficarem famosos, e com a fama, passei... Por situações difíceis, que nunca imaginei passar, que me traumatizaram. Então às vezes eu penso que se... Vocês não fossem uma banda famosa, teríamos uma vida um pouco mais normal, com a qual eu ficaria mais tranquila. Só que desejar isso é a mesma coisa que pedir que vocês, você desistisse dos seus sonhos por minha causa e isso é errado e egoísta. É isso que eu estava pensando, desde quando você ficou internado, e eu não queria dizer porque ia magoar você e os meninos demais.

Como eu não percebi antes? Minha Chrissie sempre fora discreta e simples, nunca tinha pedido por tanta atenção e holofotes sobre ela, e estar comigo, trazia tudo isso como consequência, quase da mesma maneira que ser guitarrista de uma banda famosa também me fazia passar por situações desconfortáveis que preferia mil vezes não passar. E Chrissie tinha escondido isso de mim, guardado dentro dela essa sensação horrível há mais de um ano, já que estava preocupada desde quando fiquei doente. Não era justo com ela, e saber disso, partiu meu coração, saber que ela passou por isso sozinha durante tanto tempo. Eu a abracei forte, deixando claro que não a deixaria sair do meio dos meus braços tão cedo. 

-Você não pensou nada de errado - assegurei a ela, olhando em seus olhos, pra que ela não tivesse dúvidas - eu e os meninos também entramos em parafuso com essa história de fama, e eu também fico muito incomodado com certas coisas que acontecem por causa dela, mas eu estou começando, bem no comecinho, a lidar com tudo isso, entender que já que eu quero ser guitarrista do Queen, também vou ter que aceitar as críticas e os fãs sem noção. E é bom você ter falado porque se apaixonou por mim, por quem eu sou de verdade e não só por quem pensam ser o guitarrista do Queen.

-Você me perdoa? - Chrissie pediu, mas não era necessário, eu entendia seus sentimentos - porque eu também sei que tenho que entender esse lado da sua vida, que vou ter que deixar de lado os medos pra ser a esposa do guitarrista do Queen.

-Como eu posso te perdoar se não fez nada de errado, meu amor? - consegui sorrir - de certa forma, também já pensei no que você pensou. Apenas, vamos aprender a lidar com isso juntos, sem esconder mais nada um do outro. Promete?

-Eu prometo - o sorriso dela me fez ficar em paz - obrigada por me entender Bri... Como eu te amo por isso!

\- Não esqueça que eu também te amo, Chrissie... - lembrei a ela, ainda a envolvendo em meus braços - vem, vamos descansar um pouco, tá?

-Tá - foi só o que ela respondeu, mas vi que estava muito melhor.

Quando nos deitamos pra dormir, fiz questão de que ela deitasse a cabeça no meu peito, sentindo meu coração bater latejando em seu ouvido, tendo a certeza de que eu estava bem ali, pra protegê-la, para ajudá-la, pra amá-la pra sempre, sendo reconhecido ou um simples anônimo. 

Foi uma conversa muito pesada e difícil, que nos desgastou emocionalmente, mas assim que ela terminou, e o dia seguinte chegou, sentimos os efeitos dela, como tomar um remédio depois de ficar muito tempo doente. Foi pensando no bem estar de Chrissie que tive uma ideia, e mais uma vez, esperei pela aprovação dela.

Tanto eu como ela sentíamos falta um do outro quando eu estava em turnê, e eu pensava que quando estava longe dela, não via sua tristeza, sua angústia, bem no momento que deveria estar presente a apoiando. Minha solução pra isso foi propor que ela fosse minha assistente pessoal, o que era perfeito pra mim, já que Chrissie me conhecia muito bem, sabia como era minha rotina e era simplesmente brilhante e gentil, algo muito requerido e meio escasso nesse mundo de astros do rock. 

Dei a ideia a John Reid e Jim Beach, sem dar muitos motivos do porquê, mas eles se contentaram com a desculpa de querer ter minha esposa por perto durante mais tempo, o que não deixava de ser verdade. Assim, nosso empresário julgou bem agilizar os documentos de Chrissie como minha assistente pessoal.

Na manhã em que perguntaria se ela queria ser minha assistente, tratei de ser o mais romântico dos maridos e até o mais meloso, porque eu queria que Chrissie se lembrasse constantemente do quanto eu a amava, e respeitava seus sentimentos.

Só depois pedi pra que ela considerasse ser minha assistente, o que fez minha doce dama se sentir constrangida, lisonjeada, e indecisa se seria capaz de trabalhar no cargo. Citei todas as qualidades que ela tinha que se encaixavam perfeitamente como assistente, sua inteligência, sua paciência com as pessoas, sua bondade, seu vasto conhecimento sobre mim, mas ainda assim, minha Chrissie desconfiava das minhas verdadeiras intenções.

-Bri - ela falou descontraída, mas sabia que podia estar encrencado - conversamos ontem sobre não termos mais segredos um com o outro, então, se eu posso pedir, fale o motivo real de você me oferecer o emprego.

-Poxa vida, minha linda, me pegou em cheio... - fiquei nervoso automaticamente - tudo bem, tudo bem, vou ser sincero. Eu quero estar perto de você, te proteger de tudo que te deixou triste, e mostrar a todos a esposa maravilhosa que eu tenho, bem do meu lado.

-Você não existe... - ela balançou a cabeça, surpresa com a ideia - mas... o que eu faria? Eu não tenho formação nenhuma pra ser assistente de um rockstar, eu mal consigo falar com estranhos...

-Mas você tem um dom incrível pra lidar com as pessoas - apontei suas melhores qualidades - você é gentil, inteligente, educada, compreensiva, e é uma das poucas pessoas que consegue colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça do Freddie e do Roger.

-Eu sei, mas ainda assim, se eu topar com pessoas que... Não sejam tão educadas comigo? - Chrissie ainda estava preocupada.

-Sabe aquela firmeza que tem se ter com alunos mais difíceis? - usei sua profissão de professora como exemplo - ou a compreensão com quem tem mais dificuldade? E a paciência e perseverança pra se continuar ensinando até que o aluno aprenda?

-Já sei, já sei - ela assentiu, suspirando, decidindo o que me responder.

Ela parou por um tempo, pensativa, num silêncio que me deixava ansioso, certamente considerando tudo o que eu disse e como seria ser minha assistente na prática.

-Então? - tentei não soar tão afobado.

-Acho que suas metáforas de professor funcionaram, meu amor - ela disse concordando - onde eu assino o contrato, sr. May?

-Hã... Acho que até amanhã já está tudo pronto - contei a ela.

-Já falou com Reid? Ah... Brian Harold May... - mesmo surpresa, ela deu uma risada - você nem sabia se eu ia aceitar.

-Eu calculei que tinha uns 80% de chance - brinquei - mas Chrissie, obrigado.

-Obrigada, Bri - Chrissie me deu um sorriso, mas era eu quem estava grato por ela aceitar estar mais tempo ao meu lado.

E cumprindo com as minhas expectativas, ela se saiu muito bem em suas novas funções. Prestava atenção em tudo que Reid dizia, em cada reunião da banda, em cada tendência da mídia, organizava minha agenda, fazia constantes anotações, me acompanhava em todos os shows, dentro e fora do país. É claro que Chrissie ficou muito nervosa e preocupada quando descobriu que sua primeira viagem internacional com o Queen seria para o Rio de Janeiro, mas logo ela se pôs a aprender tudo que podia sobre o Brasil, até mesmo um vocabulário básico de português que estudamos juntos. Apesar de sua seriedade no trabalho, consegui com que ela desse uma volta comigo pela cidade tão diferente que residia o festival Rock in Rio. 

Depois de alguns dias tão longe de casa, finalmente pudemos voltar ao nosso amado lar. Mudanças drásticas aconteceram na vida dos meus amigos, em especial, Roger e John. A coisa mais inacreditável do mundo que poderia acontecer a Taylor aconteceu, ele tinha se casado com Dominique e Deaky já tinha dois filhos, Robert (ou Bobby como Freddie apelidou) e Michael. Eu tentava evitar pensar nisso, ainda tinha receio de tocar no assunto com Chrissie, mas vendo meus amigos com suas famílias, me lembrava de como eu desejava ser pai um dia. Refletindo na minha vida e no meu próprio amadurecimento, senti que esse era o momento. Decidi apenas esperar quando minha esposa se sentisse pronta o suficiente para constituirmos nossa família juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah gente, eu amo demais essa parte de PODC. Foi muito trabalhoso escrever, por causa de todo drama e a estrutura do capítulo, mas o resultado final ficou bem parecido com o que eu tinha planejado na minha cabeça primeiro. Bom, logo, logo vamos para uma parte que eu amo demais também: bebês May!!! Ah, e já adianto que nessa fic teremos a Emily bebê, que não deu pra por em PODC porque se não ia passar dos 100 capítulos com certeza. Enfim, obrigada por lerem e acompanharem. Té mais!!


	29. Pai em Treinamento

Se tinha algo que nunca passava desapercebido por mim era cada detalhe da minha esposa, seus desconfortos, alegrias e principalmente seus incômodos. E sempre estava disposto a ajudar a lidar com eles quando necessário. Foi por isso que fiquei atento a sintomas pra lá de estranhos que Chrissie começou a sentir.

Ela estava constantemente cansada, sentia frio quando estava quente e calor quando estava frio, e suas emoções estavam muito mais à flor da pele do que de costume. Minha Chrissie sempre foi de chorar muito facilmente, ela era naturalmente uma pessoa emotiva, mas agora, sem exageros, chorava pra tudo, desde perder um par de meia no meio da roupa suja a ouvir alguém contar alguma coisa ruim por falta de sorte. Mais do que depressa, me preocupei com o estado de saúde dela. 

Insisti muito pra que ela fosse ao médico, mesmo contra sua vontade e eu mesmo tendo um certo receio, mas minha preocupação falou mais alto, e concordava que era uma situação que era melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Eu queria muito acompanhá-la na consulta, mas Chrissie insistiu que eu não deixasse os compromissos da banda e não tinha problema em ir sozinha. Assim que cheguei em casa, perguntei o que o médico tinha dito e fiquei aliviado com a resposta da minha esposa, era só um cansaço acumulado de longas viagens.

Fiquei aliviado por ter uma preocupação a menos, já que comecei a me preocupar ainda mais com Freddie. Ele começou a namorar Paul, e no fundo, por mais que não disséssemos em voz alta, não aprovávamos essa relação nem um pouco.

Eu lembro quando conhecemos Prenter pela primeira vez. Ele me parecia calado e comprometido apenas com suas funções de ser o assistente do Queen, mas no seu olhar havia algo inquietante, um certo interesse e ambição contidos, como se ele observasse a cada um de nós, buscando nossas fraquezas para tirar alguma vantagem nisso. Era por isso que o evitava ao máximo e principalmente não demostrava muito da minha vida pessoal.

Lembro de quando anunciei Chrissie como minha assistente e a reação dele, não nos olhando diretamente, mas Paul pareceu me olhar como se eu fosse louco ou se aquilo era uma piada. Estava claro o quanto ele desdenhara da minha esposa e da sua capacidade. Passei a ser mais firme com ele a partir daquele dia. Prenter ainda ousou incomodar Chrissie pouco antes de irmos pro Brasil, mas deixei claro que era bem melhor pra ele deixá-la em paz.

Enquanto eu, John e Roger estávamos com uma vida relativamente estável, apesar de ainda enfrentar as dificuldades ocasionais da vida, sabíamos que Freddie ainda tinha um vazio dentro de si que tentava preencher agora com a companhia de Paul, o que era sem dúvida sua pior opção. Eu apenas continuava oferecendo meu apoio emocional ao meu amigo quando ele precisasse, entendendo suas crises e destemperos. Enquanto me adaptava a essa novidade, notei uma leve apreensão em Chrissie.

Não é como se ela saísse por aí correndo e gritando quando algo tirava sua paz ou sua paciência, ela realmente tentava lidar com a situação com a maior calma possível e, quando se sentia confortável, me contava sem hesitar. Conforme eu podia, a aconselhava, a fazendo se lembrar que juntos podíamos resolver nossos problemas.

Depois de um jantar no meio da semana, minha esposa me fez um convite irrecusável, observar as estrelas em Hyde Park. Parecia muito aleatório, mas acho que ela teve a ideia porque realmente precisávamos de um tempo de lazer depois de tantos compromissos.

Hyde Park sempre foi um lugar especial pra nós, pra mim em especial porque era onde tinha pedido Chrissie em namoro, e era justamente pra esse lugar que ela estava nos levando, logo reconheci o caminho. Minha esposa pediu que eu me sentasse ao lado dela, bem no meu lugar favorito pra observar as estrelas, que agora eu achava que era favorito dela também.

Nos sentamos pra observar as estrelas e então Chrissie me chamou, começando um assunto com certa dificuldade. Fosse o que fosse, estava disposto a ouvir, sem julgá-la ou repreendê-la, porque estava claro que era muito sério.

-Não é uma coisa fácil de se dizer... - ela confirmou minhas suspeitas, olhando um pouco pro chão e depois de volta pra mim - eu... é que... adiamos tomar uma decisão sobre isso durante muito tempo e... meio que aconteceu... faz umas semanas que eu sei, estava pensando num jeito de te contar...

-Chrissie, fala... - tentei não soar bravo ou apressado, mas realmente comecei a pensar no pior.

Minha esposa me encarou por um momento, e dessa vez, por incrível que pareça, não entendia completamente o que o olhar dela queria dizer. Lágrimas se acumularam nos cantos dos seus olhos. Ela esboçou um sorriso, tímido, mas emotivo, então olhou pras minhas mãos, as segurando com as suas, as levando até sua barriga. Meus dedos ficaram rígidos sobre o ventre de Chrissie, enquanto meu cérebro processava o que aquilo significava.

-Você... - suspirei, enquanto abria um sorriso de orelha a orelha, com o coração acelerado - quer dizer, nós...

-É, eu estou grávida - disse ela, com a voz levemente alterada pela emoção - finalmente vão parar de nos cobrar...

-E você está feliz só por isso? - ri de tanta alegria, e por ela fazer uma piada com o fato de nossos amigos também estarem esperando por nós termos filhos - isso é... eu... Meu Deus! Não tenho palavras...

-É claro que tô feliz - ela assentiu, suspirando - Bri, eu sonhava com isso, de verdade, e eu sei que você também, então... não acredito que eu... Vou ser mãe, e não só uma mãe postiça pro Roger...

-E eu... Eu... - só soltei o ar que segurava, pensando que outro dos meus sonhos impossíveis tinha acabado de se realizar - nós vamos ser pais. Acho que... Agora é um bom momento, mesmo. Nós damos conta do recado, juntos.

-É, é - Chrissie concordou comigo, o que me deixou feliz, porque queria tranquilizá-la e que soubesse que realmente estávamos prontos pra isso - eu te ajudo e você me ajuda.

-Tá brincando? - ri de novo, me lembrando de todas as vezes em que Chrissie tinha agido como uma espécie de "mãe do Queen" - não é à toa que Roger te chama de mãe, você vai saber me ajudar muito mais do que eu.

-Ah mas você também é meio pai - argumentou ela e tive que concordar, porque eu sempre fui o responsável da banda, embora também dividisse um pouco desse posto com John - você evita que os meninos se metam em encrenca. Mas é um trabalho em equipe, estamos juntos nessa.

-Mais do que nunca - olhei bem pra ela, acariciando seu rosto, mal acreditando que estávamos ali, nós dois, e nosso bebê a caminho, os motivos da minha alegria - eu te amo.

Beijei minha esposa, agradecido por ser minha companheira, por sempre estar do meu lado todos esses anos, e agora, depois de tudo, tínhamos recebido um milagre da vida.

-Eu amo você - simplesmente não conseguia parar de dizer, todo aquele momento me fazia lembrar o quanto eu a amava, e um tipo diferente de amor que surgiu bem ali - e o nosso filho! Ou filha...

-E eu amo vocês dois - Chrissie olhou nos meus olhos quando disse isso, transbordando alegria.

Com certeza, eu nunca esqueceria daquela noite, de mais um acontecimento incrível que vivi em Hyde Park. E assim que voltamos pra casa, acabei entrando no modo "pai em treinamento", como Chrissie apelidou. Eu tive que rir quando ela disse isso, notando todo o meu cuidado com ela desde que deixamos o parque até chegarmos em casa. 

Antes de irmos dormir, a esperei tomar um copo d'água na cozinha, ficando ao pé da escada, pra que ela subisse apoiada em mim.

-Não quero que escorre ou caia nem nada disso - expliquei diante da cara confusa da minha esposa.

-Eu consigo subir os degraus com cuidado, Bri - ela se segurou pra não rir, mas acabou rindo baixinho - mas aceito sua ajuda.

Quando nos deitamos, minha esposa apenas me deu um beijo de boa noite, se virou e rapidamente adormeceu. Era outro fato que aprendi sobre Chrissie ao longo dos anos, ela pegava no sono muito rápido. Por um lado fiquei triste, porque eu queria conversar tantas coisas sobre o bebê com ela, se seria um menino ou uma menina, quando ele ou ela começaria a chutar, que dia nasceria, quando começaria a falar e andar, pra quem daria sua primeira risada... Até que percebi que era muito que se pensar pra uma noite só, bem quando tinha acabado de descobrir que teria um filho. Mas toda essa preocupação era só o meu coração tendo consciência da existência do meu filhinho. Tive uma ideia antes que fosse dormir, e não me importei que fosse precoce demais.

-Oi... pequeno... - sussurrei para o bebê - não sei se dá pra você me ouvir ainda, só queria dizer que... eu sou seu... pai, é isso aí, sou seu papai, e você não tem ideia do quanto eu tô feliz por você estar aqui, bem, não aqui, aqui, mas um dia você vai entender, tenho certeza disso. Só queria dizer que te amo muito.

Estendi minha mão pra tocar a barriga de Chrissie, mas hesitei, com medo de que ela acordasse. Só abaixei minha mão lentamente, até me aproximar mais, mas apenas a ponta do meu indicador roçou sobre sua pele. Era o meu jeito de garantir a mim e ao meu bebê que aquele momento entre nós era bem real.

Não demoramos pra contar pros meninos, que logo contaram pras meninas, e todos eles tiveram basicamente a mesma reação animada e positiva, recheada de gracinhas sobre como demoramos demais pra ter filhos. Mas o pessoal estava feliz, sendo todos nós uma grande família do coração, estavam felizes por nossa família crescer mais um pouco.

Os próximos meses foram cheios de adaptação para nós dois. Me preocupava ainda mais com tudo que Chrissie comia e fazia. Substituí seu amado café (que ela fazia questão de tomar todos os dias) por chá de camomila, pelo menos no começo, porque sabia que cafeína demais faria mal. Concordamos que ela continuaria trabalhando, me acompanhando como sempre, mas sem fazer muito esforço, e descansaria quando estivesse mais perto do bebê nascer.

Felizmente pra mim, quando Chrissie sentia os típicos desejos estranhos, ela mesma ia atrás de suas próprias misturas culinárias perigosas. Embora ela cozinhasse excepcionalmente bem, torcia o nariz para seus aspargos com açúcar, cenoura com chocolate e, o pior de todos, pizza com marshmallow. 

Não era capaz de dizer cada mudança pela qual Chrissie estava passando, afinal, parte da gravidez era uma experiência pessoal para ela, mas conseguia notar a progressão da gestação. Quando nos arrumávamos antes de ir para o estúdio um dia, notei sua barriga já um pouquinho maior.

-Isso é... - disse, depois de ficar um bom tempo sentado a encarando, esperando que não me achasse esquisito - bom, está começando a aparecer...

-Pois é... - Chrissie checou a própria silhueta - cada vez mais perto... 

-Mas nem tanto - me levantei, um pouco ansioso - sete meses  e duas semanas pela frente ainda, não?

-Exatamente isso, completando hoje, preciso como sempre sr. May - ela beijou minha bochecha ao terminar de falar, num tom de voz contente.

-É porque não quero perder nenhum momento da vida do nosso filho - fui sincero, e ela inclinou a cabeça, admirando minha atenção.

Continuei minha observação, e agora, conforme mais meses se passaram, dava pra notar sua barriga maior, e também o bebê se mexendo. Ele ficava mais agitado quando estávamos no estúdio ou nos shows, com certeza reagindo à música à sua volta. Quando o bebê começou a chutar, eu e Chrissie ficamos igualmente surpresos, mas depois de um tempo, por mais repentinos que fossem seus movimentos, nosso filho sempre nos fazia sorrir.

Houve uma ocasião em que estávamos no estúdio e Chrissie estava sentada em seu cantinho, observando como sempre. Embora estivesse atento à gravação, sempre a olhava ocasionalmente e, depois de uma pausa, enquanto cantávamos os quatro juntos, vi a barriga da minha esposa se ressaltar, dando um sorriso largo ao perceber. Era o nosso pequeno mostrando que gostava de ouvir o papai e os tios. Os tios que me olharam com caras confusas, pelo menos Freddie e Roger, já que John já tinha passado por essas experiências duas vezes.

-Ah, é só o bebê May dando um oi... - resumiu Freddie, parecendo mal humorado, mas seu sorriso negando a irritação aparente.

O que aconteceu no estúdio me deu uma ideia, que coloquei em prática quando estávamos em casa. Convidei Chrissie para se sentar ao meu lado, o que ela aceitou prontamente, embora um pouco desconfiada.

-Só me escuta, quero fazer um experimento - expliquei, mas vi que soei um pouco vago e muito empolgado, me preparei para tocar alguma coisa, só que não tinha nada em mente, deixei minha esposa decidir o que nosso filho ouviria - algum pedido especial, sra. May? 

-Hã... - ela deu um sorriso, meio pensativa - tenho dúvidas entre "Doing All Right" e "39". Ou "Long Away..." Isso, toca "Long Away."

-Ok - concordei com ela, começando a cantar minha canção que fazia parte de "A Dat at the Races".

You might believe in heaven

I would not care to say

Então Chrissie se juntou a mim, cantando docemente e baixinho, o que me fez sorrir.

For every star in heaven

There's a sad soul here today

Wake up in the morning with a good face

Stare at the moon all day

Lonely as a whisper...

Parei quando minha esposa deu um pulo de susto, o que me fez rir e imediatamente tocar sua barriga, vendo se meu plano tinha mesmo funcionado. E de novo o bebê chutou, sentir o impacto do seu gesto sobre a minha mão me fez rir com Chrissie.

-Gosta da música do papai? - acabei falando com o bebê - obrigado...

-Era isso que você queria - Chrissie falou, me entendendo - fazer o bebê se mexer ouvindo música.

-É, mas você sabe que é cientificamente comprovado que música ajuda no desenvolvimento do bebê - tinha certeza que Chrissie sabia disso, só estava justificando porque toquei e cantei - se depender de mim, vou sempre tocar pra ele.

-E eu vou amar te ouvir também, tão de pertinho - ela tocou meu rosto, sorrindo pra mim, um convite irrecusável para um beijo, mas enquanto nossos lábios se encontraram, notei Chrissie se mexer um pouco.

-Tem alguém querendo atenção - minha esposa explicou, e toquei seu ventre outra vez, sentindo o bebê se mexer.

Eu sabia muito bem da existência do meu filhinho, desde que Chrissie tinha me contado, mas aquele momento em que ele se mexia e, na minha cabeça, se comunicava com a gente, era inacreditável demais, e me fazia sentir algo que nunca experimentei antes. Só de pensar que logo o teria em meus braços, veria seu rostinho, e daqui um tempo o ouviria me chamar de pai, trazia uma felicidade que nunca encontrei na vida. Eu era muito feliz com a minha esposa, mas nosso filhinho completava nossa felicidade. 

Quando comecei a chorar, em meio ao silêncio que se fez, era puramente de alegria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente o capítulo saiu! Yay! \o/. Bom demorou um pouco porque estava trabalhando muito, mas espero que esse capítulo um pouco maior compense por isso. Ah gente, como eu queria entrar nessa parte dos bebês, porque vou escrever bastante coisa inédita. Bom, acho que é só isso, família May continua sendo fofa como sempre. Até mais


	30. Meu menininho

Faltava mais ou menos uma semana para o parto de Chrissie. A Dra. Carter estimou uma data exata, mas ela também deixou claro que o bebê poderia vir um pouco antes. Estava tentando me preparar para todas as possibilidades, comecei a rever na minha mente o que tinha que fazer assim que Chrissie entrasse em trabalho de parto, fosse em casa ou no hospital.

Mas enquanto o bebê não chegava, tentava controlar minha ansiedade. Um dos meus momentos preferidos do dia era uma noite tranquila, por volta das oito e meia, nove horas, em que estaríamos em casa se não tivéssemos nenhum show ou outro compromisso ligado ao Queen.

Numa noite após o jantar, me recostei no batente da porta dos fundos da nossa casa, que dava de encontro com o quintal, um espaço relativamente amplo, com um gramado recentemente aparado. Apesar de lindo e calmo, estava vazio. Por várias vezes, pensei em plantar uma árvore ali ou quem sabe algumas flores, mas teimoso como eu era algumas vezes, e diferente das outras pessoas, gostaria de eu mesmo plantar, o problema é que não sabia que tipo de planta escolher, nem tinha tempo pra fazer isso. Então, dessa forma, o quintal continuava meio vazio, embora logo seu espaço fosse preenchido por meu filhinho, assim que ele começasse a andar e correr, brincando ali.

-Bri, tá tudo bem? - me virei pra dentro de casa, vendo Chrissie caminhar em minha direção - faz tanto tempo que tá aí...

-Só pensando demais - estendi meu braço, pra que ela se aconchegasse ao meu lado - como sempre, e você e o nosso bebê? Estão melhor agora?

-Ah um pouco, sabe que é comum essa falta de ar, mesmo que seja incômoda - ela respondeu, já que me lembrei dos seus longos suspiros durante o jantar.

-Eu tive uma ideia - declarei o que minha mente tinha acabado de imaginar - já está meio tarde pra irmos a Hyde Park, que tal olharmos as estrelas aqui no quintal mesmo? O ar puro vai fazer bem pra vocês.

-Olha, isso é muito legal - minha esposa assentiu, concordando - incrível como nunca tinha pensado nisso antes...

-Pode ser outra tradição nossa - dei de ombros e sorri satisfeito.

Um pouco depois estávamos deitados na grama do quintal, sob um lençol um pouco mais gasto que os outros da casa. Nosso olhar estava fixo nos astros luminosos sobre nós, minha mão direita estava sobre o ventre de Chrissie, que agora estava bem alto na perspectiva da minha visão. É, realmente faltava muito pouco agora, mas ainda havia uma questão importante para decidirmos.

-Nós não escolhemos um nome ainda - falei em voz alta, e senti o bebê se mexendo sob minha mão, o que me fez sorrir - ainda estamos em dúvida e agora mais do que nunca precisamos decidir.

-Bom, eu não gosto de Harold - Chrissie se engajou na conversa - por mais que eu ame seu pai, além disso você já tem o nome Harold, não precisamos repetir.

-Então imagino que não goste de Brian May Jr. então? - eu brinquei, mas nunca seria capaz de dar meu nome a meu filho, assim como Chrissie, não gostava de repetir nomes, dava a impressão de que queria que a criança fosse igualzinha a mim, e isso não era exatamente bom, queria que meu filho tivesse sua própria identidade, não uma cópia da minha.

-Não, não, é muita falta de criatividade - ela me olhou e disse meio que reclamando - e você é muito criativo, então me ajude com mais sugestões também.

-Bom, eu estou ajudando, meu amor - decidi parar com as brincadeiras - o que acha de Peter ou Jonathan?

-É, são nomes comuns, o que não é ruim - Chrissie franziu as sobrancelhas, considerando - quero que nosso filho tenha um nome bem normal, nada de abusar da sua fama pra colocar um nome esquisito no nosso bebê.

-O que? - eu tive que rir - eu jamais faria isso, eu acho horrível artistas darem nomes estranhos pros seus filhos, além disso, eu penso como outras crianças podem caçoar deles na escola, não, não quero isso pro nosso menino.

-Mas você sabe que pode ser uma menina também - Chrissie apontou - pensou algum nome de menina?

-Hã... - tentei me esforçar pra lembrar de algum - só me vem na cabeça Jane e Mary.

-São bons nomes, mas... - minha esposa fez uma careta indecisa - não sei, talvez não...

-E de novo não decidimos nenhum nome - balancei a cabeça, vendo que nossa conversa estava andando em círculos - bom, vamos fazer assim, me diga um nome de menino que você gosta, sem se importar se eu vou gostar ou não, diz primeiro, depois vemos se escolhemos esse ou não.

-Tudo bem, sr. Prático - Chrissie assentiu - já que concordamos num nome comum, escolho James, eu acho comum, mas bonito.

-Realmente, James é bonito - concordei e parecia que tínhamos resolvido o assunto - James May... soa muito bem...

-Aham... - Chrissie olhou pra mim, e percebi sua emoção em seu olhar.

Compartilhávamos o mesmo sentimento, nos preparando para sermos oficialmente pais na prática.

Naquela mesma semana, Chrissie entrou em trabalho de parto no meio da noite, e assim que percebi o que estava havendo, agi com cautela e prática, sabendo exatamente o que fazer por ter antecipado tanto aquele momento. No entanto, quando me separei dela no hospital, tive um pouco de medo de deixá-la sozinha, mas entendia que era algo que ela deveria passar sozinha. Era como tinha ser. Apenas a olhei uma última vez antes que entrasse no quarto, a encorajando, a lembrando que ela era capaz de passar por isso.

Só me restava sentar e esperar. Roger e Dominique foram os primeiros a chegar e John, Veronica e Freddie chegaram juntos. Quando os vi se aproximar, eles me olharam de volta com uma mistura de espanto e preocupação.

-Fica calmo, cara - Roger disse e deu um tapinha no meu ombro, como sempre fazia quando eu precisava - eu sei que é difícil esperar, mas logo, logo vamos conhecer o pequeno May.

-É, isso me assusta, não é estranho? - despejei, provocando mais caras confusas dos meus amigos - porque eu esperei tanto por isso, mas agora que estou prestes a viver, eu estou morrendo de medo, e não queria nem deveria ter medo.

-Brian, não fica questionando uma coisa que é normal - John me disse, sendo sensato - tudo isso faz parte, e acredite em mim, isso passa, você vai aprendendo a cada dia como fazer o que precisa, e você, sendo você, vai se sair muito bem.

-Obrigado - eu sorri, meio constrangido - mas sabe que não saber o que está acontecendo também está me enlouquecendo...

-Não, a Chrissie tá bem, com certeza - Freddie estalou a língua, despreocupado - ela é uma das pessoas mais fortes que conheço.

-Tudo vai correr bem Brian, lembra quando o Robert e o Michael nasceram? - Veronica me lembrou - demorou um pouco, mas no fim eu e os meninos ficamos muito bem.

-É como o Rog disse, logo você vai conhecer seu filho, nada vai impedir isso, tenha fé - Dominique me disse na sua melhor voz de sabedoria.

Apenas assenti e suspirei, era impossível não ficar nervoso, e então apenas aceitei o sentimento. Mais um pouco de tempo depois, uma enfermeira veio até mim.

-Sr. May? - ela perguntou procurando confirmação e assenti - o bebê acabou de nascer, é um menino forte e saudável.

Eu ri de alegria por ouvir aquela descrição, e a emoção me deixou meio travado, o que era confuso, já que ela deveria me impulsionar a sair correndo, mas teve o efeito contrário. Olhei pros meus amigos, em busca de amparo.

-Anda logo, cabeção, vai lá ver o menino, depois a gente vai - Roger me apressou, gesticulando.

Me virei e segui a enfermeira. Assim que entrei no quarto, fiquei atônito por ver só a Chrissie, por mais aliviado e feliz que fiquei por ver minha esposa bem, não tinha sinal do meu filhinho. Ela me explicou que o tinham levado para os exames de rotina, e quando finalmente voltaram, minha Chrissie fez questão que eu pegasse James no colo. Com todo receio do mundo, eu fiz o que ela pediu, mas não me arrependi por enfrentar meu medo. Meu filho era simplesmente lindo, tão parecido com a mãe dele. Eu o olhei, esperando que me olhasse de volta e, quando ele reconheceu meu rosto, me identificando como seu pai, mesmo que de alguma forma mais simples, meu coração bateu mais forte, motivado pelo grande amor que sentia pelo meu pequeno, bem ali nos meus braços.

Quando Chrissie mencionou o pessoal, me lembrei da mania de apelidar de Freddie, e logo sugeri chamarmos James de Jimmy, ela acabou concordando. Um pouco depois, todos vieram conhecer nosso menino. Em meio a comentários sarcásticos e parabéns sinceros, estava ainda tentando lidar com a emoção de que meu filhinho estava bem ali, e agora minha vida mudaria bastante, com certeza para melhor, só porque Jimmy fazia parte dela agora.

Quando finalmente voltamos pra casa, tudo que eu queria era ficar pertinho de Chrissie e Jimmy. Eu a observei o colocando pra dormir, e depois que ela deu seu boa noite ao nosso menininho, foi a minha vez.

-Durma com os anjos, meu amorzinho - suspirei, olhando pra ele, já dormindo - eu te amo muito, meu filho...

Senti o coração um pouquinho apertado por deixá-lo em seu quarto, eu sabia que ele estava perto de mim, na mesma casa, e poderia levantar assim que ele chorasse, mas essa primeira espécie de despedida foi difícil. Aos poucos, fomos adaptando nossa rotina ao bebê, o que significava que Chrissie passava mais tempo com Jimmy, cuidando dele como combinamos. Por isso fazia questão de fazê-lo dormir enquanto ela descansava.

Era incrível como Jimmy reagia à minha voz, fosse quando eu falava com ele, ou quando cantarolava uma melodia qualquer para fazê-lo dormir. Seus olhinhos ficavam vidrados, conforme seus ouvidos se aguçavam, atentos ao som que eu produzia.

-Isso, é a voz do papai - sussurrei para ele - lembra de quando eu falava com você quando ainda estava na barriga da mamãe? Lembra, lembra sim?

A resposta de Jimmy pra mim foram típicos barulhinhos fofos de bebê, uma das primeiras vezes que ele começou a tentar falar, eu sei que era muito cedo pra isso, mas minha cabeça otimista e um tanto precoce, admito, processou seus barulhinhos assim. Meu filhinho me deu um sorriso banguela, dando risada e estendendo sua mãozinha pra mim, tocando meu nariz por fim.

-Você é muito esperto, Jimmy May! - beijei seu rostinho, o erguendo no ar, o segurando no alto só um pouquinho, sua reação me lembrou muito quando Chrissie acordou no meu colo uns anos atrás, decidi aconchegá-lo junto ao meu peito outra vez, o que me pareceu mais seguro.

-O que vocês dois estão fazendo? - minha esposa surgiu no quarto - parece que ouvi o Jimmy rindo.

-É, ele acabou de aprender a rir, não é incrível? - confirmei, e olhei pra Jimmy, esperando que ele risse outra vez.

Foi só olhar pra mãe dele que ele deu uma gargalhada, o que deixava claro o quanto ele estava feliz por vê-la. Chrissie sorriu de volta, e olhando para minha esposa e meu filho, pensei que faria de tudo para que ficassem sempre felizes assim, como eles me faziam me sentir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não aguento tanta fofura, nem sei de onde vem tantas ideias fofas, mas fofura é uma das marcas registradas de PODC. Próximo capítulo teremos um Jimmy maiorzinho e, quem sabe, referências a uma pessoinha que se tornou um dos meus personagens favoritos pra escrever. Vamos ver se vocês advinham quem é. Obrigada por lerem e até mais!


	31. Crescimento

Era incrível ver como Jimmy estava crescendo a cada dia, parecia que os meses tinham voado desde que ele tinha nascido e, enquanto aprendia a trocar fraldas com mais prática, decifrar o que cada chorinho seu significava, entre outras coisas, ele aprendia a engatinhar. Se o colocasse no chão, ele ficava meio receoso no começo, mas se esforçando, movia as perninhas com rapidez, erguendo as mãozinhas coordenadamente de um jeito fofinho.

Houve uma vez em que ele veio até mim engatinhando quando acabava de chegar do estúdio. Percebendo que era o papai que estava ali, Jimmy olhou pra cima, com um sorriso enorme, que era formado por dois dentinhos da frente, outro sinal de que meu bebê estava ficando mais velho.

Antes que ele aprendesse a andar, seus avós paternos e maternos vieram vê-lo. Os pais de Chrissie chegaram primeiro, passando um fim de semana conosco. Meus sogros admiraram o netinho e o fato de ele ter puxado os traços da família deles, mas sem deixar de perguntar sobre como estavam as coisas em casa e com a banda.

-Faz mais ou menos um ano que a Chrissie tem sido... sua assistente, não é? - perguntou a sra. Mullen, soando mais preocupada do que curiosa, com Jimmy em seu colo - e ela trabalhou com você durante a gravidez? Quer dizer, não foi muito pesado pra ela, por causa das viagens, e os shows terminarem tarde, correu tudo bem nesse período?

-Sim, mamãe, eu insisti pra trabalhar - respondeu prontamente minha esposa - acha mesmo que eu conseguiria ficar parada por muito tempo?

-Você sabe muito bem que consegue ficar bem quietinha quando quer - o sr. Mullen apontou e riu - mas pensando melhor, é bom você estar sempre perto do Brian, caso alguma coisa acontecesse, ele estava bem ali pra te ajudar.

-Foi bem o que aconteceu no dia que o Jimmy nasceu - concordei com ele - estávamos dormindo, mas eu estava pronto pra tudo.

-Nós acreditamos, meu querido - a sra. Mullen deu uma risadinha - você é sempre tão atento e cauteloso. E o Queen, Brian? Nós vimos o último álbum, "News of the World", não? Seu amigo Freddie tem uma voz estupenda, não que vocês também não sejam talentosos, você, Roger e John, acertei?

-Isso mesmo - eu assenti, feliz por minha sogra lembrar dos meus amigos - obrigado por gostar do nosso trabalho, sra. Mullen, me deixa muito feliz, sério.

-Ela empolga com os solos de guitarra e com a sua voz - entregou o sr. Mullen, em meio a risadas - toda vez que reconhece, ela diz toda animada "olha, meu bem, é o Brian!", e se alguém menciona o Queen pra ela, conta logo que o guitarrista é nosso genro.

-A senhora faz mesmo isso? - me senti me encolhendo, um tanto envergonhado.

-Puxa vida mamãe, isso é meio que se gabar, não esperava isso da senhora - Chrissie se surpreendeu com o comportamento da mãe dela, chegando a repreendê-la um pouco.

-Não, não é se gabar, é orgulho, seu Brian é realmente um artista brilhante, e fico feliz que ele seja parte da família - explicou minha sogra, olhando pra mim, com uma expressão bondosa que me lembrava a de Chrissie.

-Não se sinta envergonhado por isso, Brian - meu sogro me disse dessa vez - estamos orgulhosos de você, é claro que ser músico é um emprego bem improvável, mas graças a Deus deu certo e você pode cuidar da Chrissie e do Jimmy trabalhando com algo que gosta, com tranquilidade e estabilidade, pra mim, saber que minha filha e meu neto estão bem porque você os ama muito é mais importante.

-Obrigado, muito obrigado mesmo - olhei para os Mullen, comovido por seus elogios.

Sempre tentei agradá-los e cumprir com suas expectativas sobre mim, e saber que eles apoiavam minha carreira me deixava ainda mais tranquilo. Apesar do apoio da família da minha esposa, não tinha o apoio por completo do meu pai, embora mamãe sempre me entendesse. Foi por isso que quando eles vieram conhecer o Jimmy, evitamos esse assunto ao máximo. Parecia que Chrissie tinha conversado com os meus pais muito mais do que eu, preenchendo nossas conversas com muitas histórias fofas de Jimmy, do jeito que ele engatinhava, que ria, que fazia uma careta quando sentia o cheiro de brócolis cozido. Esse foi o assunto predominante das nossas conversas durante a estadia dos meus pais, com Jimmy sendo o centro das atenções.

Foi um grande espanto e alegre surpresa quando ouvimos nosso filho dizer suas primeiras palavras. Aconteceu tão de repente, num lugar tão improvável, e o que ele disse não poderia ser mais perfeito.

"Ué peço", repetia meu menino durante gravações de clipes do Queen no quintal de Roger, e não demorou muito pra que eu entendesse que Jimmy quis dizer Red Special, o que me encheu de orgulho. Suas primeiras palavras tinham sido o nome da minha amada guitarra, outra coisa tão ligada a mim, que mostrava o quanto meu filho prestava atenção no papai, o que me deixou feliz e lisonjeado.

Eu o vi falar, e continuar formulando melhor seu vocabulário conforme o tempo passava, logo acrescentando "Mã" e "Pa", que ele confundia com "Bri", mas não estava presente no momento em que ele deu seus primeiros passos. Estava no estúdio quando aconteceu, mas assim que cheguei em casa, ao invés de engatinhar, Jimmy deu passinhos indecisos e lentos até mim, ainda pegando o jeito dessa coisa nova para ele que era andar.

-Meu Deus, Jimmy! - exclamei, surpreso e ao aumentar meu tom de voz, ele olhou estranhado pra mim - calma, eu não quis te assustar.

Me abaixei na altura dele, o que o fez sorrir por diminuir a distância entre nós.

-Desde quando você começou a andar? - perguntei, maravilhado.

-Bri! - ele ergueu uma mãozinha em resposta - Pai!

-Isso, pai! - eu ri de alegria por ele ter me chamado.

Peguei Jimmy no colo, já indo procurar por Chrissie, para saber mais do grande feito do nosso filho.

-Como aconteceu, meu amor? - quis saber assim que a vi, e ela entendeu exatamente do que eu estava falando.

-Ele estava brincando na sala - lembrou minha esposa, sorrindo ao contar - aí se levantou de repente, e veio andando até mim, ainda disse "Má".

-Daqui a pouco você vai estar correndo, meu anjo - falei animado ao meu filhinho, que fez uma careta ao se esforçar para compreender o que eu dizia.

E não demorou muito pra que ele aprendesse a correr, costumava acompanhá-lo nas brincadeiras no quintal, com todo cuidado pra que ele não se machucasse. A impressão que eu tinha era que o meu menininho tinha crescido mais um pouco do dia pra noite, embora eu estivesse presente em cada uma de suas descobertas.

Descobertas essas que ficaram cada vez maiores, como quando viajamos pra Paris juntos, a primeira grande viagem de Jimmy fora de casa. Com toda sua preocupação de mãe, Chrissie pensou se seria adequado viajar com uma criança pequena, mas como sempre a assegurei de que ficaria tudo bem, seria melhor ele ficar sob nossos cuidados e seria a oportunidade perfeita pra que o nosso pequeno explorasse ainda mais o mundo.

Jimmy tentava captar cada coisa nova com que se deparava em Paris, encantado com tantas novidades. Quando nos reuníamos pra gravar no estúdio, ele ficava bem quietinho ao lado de Chrissie, apenas olhando o que estávamos fazendo.

E essa era uma das principais características de Jimmy, sua atenção e curiosidade a tudo que o cercava, o que me lembrava de mim mesmo quando era criança. Mas ele não hesitava em nos perguntar quando não entendia alguma coisa, e se tinha uma coisa que ele estava sempre disposto a fazer era aprender.

Houve um momento em que estava compondo em casa e precisei fazer uma pausa, deixando a Red Special no pedestal, e Jimmy se aproximou da minha velha dama meio hesitante, mas fascinado pelo instrumento.

-Você queria aprender a tocar? - perguntei pra ele, o que o assustou um pouco.

-Aham - ele teve coragem pra me responder - é tão bonita...

-É, é sim - concordei, pensando que meu filho poderia estar se referindo tanto a sua aparência quanto ao seu som - acho que temos tempo pra eu te ensinar agora, o que acha Jimmy?

-Eu quero! - ele ergueu os braços animado.

Apenas ri em resposta, pegando a Red Special, com Jimmy me seguindo até a sala, meio saltitante por sua animação.

-O que vão fazer, meus amores? - quis saber a minha esposa, interessada em nossos planos.

-Vou tocar a "Ued Spechal" igual o papai - respondeu Jimmy, orgulhoso de si mesmo, o que fez a mãe dele quase não se aguentar de tanta fofura.

-Ok, Jimmy, manda ver - Chrissie incentivou.

Eu sentei meu menino na minha frente, e coloquei a guitarra no meu colo, posicionando a mãozinha de Jimmy no braço da Red Special, pressionando seus dedos com delicadeza pra que tivesse força o suficiente para demarcar o acorde. Arrumei sua mão direita sobre as cordas, e a mexendo para baixo, o ajudei a tocar um ré. Ele riu, contente por ouvir o som, num jeito de comemorar o que tinha conseguido fazer, outra coisa que eu fazia muito e ele tinha puxado de mim.

Tocamos mais três acordes, até Jimmy dizer um "ai!" bem sonoro. Foi só uma palavrinha, mas fiquei com medo de ter feito algo errado.

-Tá doendo papai... - Jimmy me mostrou sua mão esquerda e logo compreendi.

-É, costuma doer mesmo - assoprei sua mão - desculpa meu anjo, não queria te machucar.

-Tá bom - Jimmy respondeu, lidando com isso muito melhor do que eu, essa compreensão tão doce só podia vir da mãe dele.

-Quem sabe quando você for maior, pode tentar outra vez, né? - Chrissie sugeriu a Jimmy, que assentiu e logo foi brincar de outra coisa.

-Eu nem lembrei como a mão esquerda costuma doer por causa dos acordes - disse ainda preocupado - eu lembro que a minha mão doía quando aprendi a tocar, nem associei uma coisa com a outra.

-Foi só por causa da empolgação - Chrissie sorriu - não se culpe por um acidente, meu amor, não foi nada demais.

-Ok... - respondi por fim, mas ainda me questionando se no fundo não tinha empolgado só porque Jimmy queria fazer uma coisa que eu fazia, insistindo para ele ser como eu.

Aos poucos deixei esse pensamento pra lá, vendo que Jimmy buscava seus próprios interesses e construía uma personalidade única. Um gosto que ele herdou de nós que certamente não foi imposto foi gostar de Doctor Who. Ele ficava todo animado ao ouvir a abertura do programa e muito atento quando o episódio começava. Ainda por cima, Jimmy sempre dormia com seu dalek de pelúcia, que era seu brinquedo favorito.

Assim, o meu pequeno era esperto, inteligente, e preocupado como a mãe dele. Se eu parecesse muito sério, ou muito triste, ou até mesmo irritado, mesmo sentindo medo, Jimmy me perguntava se eu estava bem. Eu sorria por essa pequena ironia, meu filhinho preocupado comigo, cuidando de mim, quando eu deveria estar cuidando dele desse jeito. Essas pequenas atitudes só me deixavam mais orgulhoso dele.

E a mesma preocupação se estendia com sua mãe. Jimmy já tinha quatro aninhos quando Chrissie pegou no sono uma vez depois de um show, o que era muito atípico pra ela. Claro que ela dormia muito fácil, mas não daquela maneira. Enquanto eu a ajudei a subir as escadas e a ajeitei em nossa cama, Jimmy ficou observando meu esforço e, depois, olhou pra ela, tentando decifrar o que Chrissie tinha.

-Acho melhor deixarmos a mamãe descansar - disse a Jimmy, tocando seu ombro.

-Tem certeza, papai? Acho melhor esperar aqui, não tenho certeza se ela está bem, você tem? - ele olhou pra mim, quase implorando pra ficar.

-Tenho certeza que não é nada demais, Jimmy, ela só está cansada - e assim que disse isso, uma ideia passou pela minha cabeça, estremeci um pouco com o que conjecturei, o que deixou Jimmy mais confuso - hã... é melhor você ir dormir também, amanhã nós falamos com a mamãe, está bem?

-Está bem - ele acabou concordando e eu o peguei no colo, o levando até seu quarto, o colocando pra dormir.

Ele se deitou, ajeitei seu cobertor, e coloquei seu dalek do seu lado.

-Bom, boa noite, meu anjinho - desejei, mas Jimmy não estava satisfeito.

-Canta uma música pra eu dormir, por favor, pai - pediu ele e não tinha como negar.

A sua favorita era " '39", desde que ele era um bebê dormia ao som da voz de Chrissie a cantando. 

"In the year of thirty-nine assembled here the volunteers  
In the days when lands were few  
Here the ship sailed out into the blue and sunny morning  
The sweetest sight ever seen..."

E logo Jimmy fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente. E antes que eu dormisse também, me veio novamente o pensamento de uma possibilidade quase que real. Talvez dessa vez, tudo fosse mais fácil, ainda assim, era necessário se preparar para outro grande presente da vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah é tão lindo esses momentos do Brian e do Jimmy juntos. Eu tinha essa ideia do Brian ensinando o Jimmy a tocar guitarra faz tempo, mas só agora consegui escrever. Realmente fazer acordes dói os dedos, sei bem disso, mesmo que eu não toque violão ou guitarra, mas eu tentei uma vez e doeu. E dói muito também quando eu toco violino que é um pouquinho parecido. Tinha que colocar 39 aqui porque 39 é 39, né? Bom, deixei ali uma coisa no ar que acho que vocês entenderam. Bom, espero que tenham gostado, até a próxima!


	32. Um irmãozinho

Eu acordei no dia seguinte e Chrissie ainda dormia, não tendo coragem de despertá-la, ela realmente parecia cansada na noite interior, então deixei ela ali mais um pouco.

Enquanto preparava o café da manhã, vi Jimmy descendo as escadas. Estranhei ele acordar tão cedo, já que pelas minhas contas, ele acordaria mais ou menos daqui uma hora.

-Bom dia, filho - chamei quando ele veio pra mais pertinho de mim - tá tudo bem? Acordou tão cedo... O que quer comer?

-Hã... Leite e torrada... - ele decidiu, ainda bocejando e coçando os olhos - cadê a mamãe?

-Ainda não acordou - respondi, mas ele ainda parecia incomodado.

-Não podemos ir lá ver ela? - Jimmy insistiu, meio chateado.

-Nós só vamos encontrá-la dormindo - ponderei - mas come alguma coisa e vamos dar uma olhada nela, pode ser?

-Aham - disse Jimmy baixinho e foi tomar seu café da manhã.

Me comovia como ele se preocupava com Chrissie, mas eu também estava começando a ficar tão apreensivo quanto meu filho. Além disso, ainda estava lidando com a ideia que tinha pensado na noite anterior. Talvez fosse só uma coincidência com seu excesso de sono e o único motivo fosse realmente o cansaço, mas era impossível eu esquecer do que tinha acontecido da última vez que ela tinha se sentido assim. Olhar pra Jimmy só me fez acreditar ainda mais nisso.

Engoli um pouco de café de uma vez, tomando coragem pra esclarecer de uma vez toda essa minha ideia. Não precisei dizer nada pra que Jimmy me seguisse, entendendo que eu estava indo ver a mãe dele. Quando encontramos Chrissie, ela ainda estava dormindo e suspirei preocupado, achava errado a acordar de propósito, então sem mais opções, apenas a fiquei encarando. Jimmy alternava entre olhar pra mim e pra mãe dele, também meio perdido. Tivemos nossas esperanças renovadas quando ela começou a abrir os olhos.

-Que foi? Eu dormi demais? - disse Chrissie, ainda com sono.

-Mamãe não está bem - declarou nosso filho, com toda certeza.

-Oh, Jimmy, não te vi aí - ela se voltou pra ele- é claro que estou bem, meu amor, só cansada e com sono.

-Tem um motivo pra você ter começado a sentir tanto sono - falei com firmeza, chegando mais perto dela - não é à toa, é sintoma de alguma coisa e se você estiver doente, temos que descobrir o que é logo.

Eu vi os olhos dela se focando em mim, uma coisa que Chrissie fazia quando formulava uma ideia. Com certeza ela pensou em algo surpreendente, seus olhos se arregalaram ao perceber.

-Que foi? Você desconfia de alguma coisa? - tinha que saber se era a mesma coisa que eu desconfiava.

-Eu não sei, eu confesso que cheguei a pensar nisso, se não estou enganada, pode ser... - ela gaguejou e quando me olhou de novo, tinha certeza que estávamos pensando na mesma coisa - eu...

-Você o que? Não me mata do coração, Chrissie! - pedi, desesperado por uma resposta concreta.

-Eu acho que há uma possibilidade de eu estar grávida de novo - ela disse em voz alta o que estávamos pensando.

-Mas tem certeza? Pode ser que não, mas pelo jeito, pelo menos da última vez, você tinha aqueles sintomas esquisitos - é claro que eu queria ter certeza disso por completo, sem descartar que também poderia ser que não.

-Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não, mas não sei, não custa nada eu averiguar - Chrissie me respondeu meio em dúvida.

Ficamos um momento em silêncio, contemplando a possibilidade de logo termos mais um filho. Ter que cuidar de duas crianças implicava em tanta coisa, mas fora tudo isso, eu estava feliz, ansioso por finalmente saber se era isso mesmo que estava acontecendo. E se realmente fosse isso, estava pronto para apoiar Chrissie, para amarmos e cuidarmos de mais um filhinho que viria. Olhei pra ela significantemente, como se dissesse "vai ser muito bom se ser verdade, só precisamos descobrir se é isso mesmo". Minha esposa olhou de volta, concordando comigo, se levantando para sair.

-O que tá acontecendo, mãe? - Jimmy se assustou por vê-la se levantar tão de repente.

-Já vamos saber, meu amor, já vamos saber - Chrissie disse a ele e nós a observamos sair.

-Pra onde a mamãe foi? E por que ela não disse tchau? Isso não é falta de educação? Pai, a mamãe não tá mais doente, né? Já que ela já levantou e ficou de pé... - Jimmy me encheu de perguntas enquanto esperávamos, e não o culpei por isso.

-Hã... é que ela está ansiosa e com pressa pra descobrir uma coisa que nós achamos que aconteceu Jimmy - tentei explicar o melhor que pôde, também nervoso.

-E o que aconteceu? A mamãe vai contar o que descobriu, não vai? - meu menininho queria ter certeza.

-Vai, vai sim, ela vai precisar nos contar - garanti a ele, e sua curiosidade pareceu se acalmar.

-Então eu espero a mamãe voltar e ela contar - decidiu Jimmy, acho que ele percebeu que não tinha como eu responder o que ele queria.

Ele ficou mais calmo e quietinho até que Chrissie chegasse, ela apenas acenou pra mim, indicando que tinha chegado em casa, mas esperei mais um pouco pra ter a resposta que tanto queria. Quando Chrissie entrou no quarto outra vez, apenas me entregou o teste de gravidez. Sem hesitar, eu olhei para o resultado e minha primeira reação foi abraçar minha esposa, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, o que estávamos apenas imaginando, era bem real agora. Acabei comemorando a notícia com um beijo, e quando nos separamos, Jimmy nos olhou do jeito mais confuso que pôde até agora.

-Você vai ter um irmãozinho, Jimmy - expliquei, me aproximando dele.

-Um irmão? - ele ficou levemente espantado - igual o Bobby e o Mike, e o Felix e a Rory? E como é que ele vai chamar?

-Ainda não sabemos meu amor, mas também pode ser uma irmãzinha - Chrissie completou.

-E quando ele vai chegar? - nosso filho voltou com as perguntas - vocês vão buscar ele? No hospital? Ele já chegou? Podemos buscar ele agora?

-Não é assim que essas coisas funcionam, Jimmy - decidi interromper suas perguntas da maneira mais delicada possível.

-Ah... É mais uma daquelas coisas que temos que esperar, o bebê vai demorar pra nascer, não é? E ele vem da barriga da mamãe, igual um filhotinho - disse Jimmy, contente em entender todo o processo sozinho.

-É, é mais ou menos isso - Chrissie resumiu tudo, beijando o rostinho de Jimmy, que a abraçou, ainda não entendendo direito o que estava acontecendo, mas contente mesmo assim.

Não demoramos muito pra ter uma conversa importante sobre como seria termos outro bebê. Nunca pensei em quantos filhos teria, no fundo sempre pensei em mais de um, no entanto, não dava pra adivinhar que teríamos outro bebê com Jimmy ainda tão pequeno. Na minha cabeça, fiquei imaginando um outro cenário, como seria se nosso segundo filho nascesse quando Jimmy fosse mais velho, talvez seria melhor, porque poderíamos dar mais atenção ao bebê com Jimmy sendo mais independente. Mas, a vida preparou outro tempo pra que nosso outro pequeno viesse ao mundo, e pra mim, isso não era um problema. Amava-o antes mesmo de ele nascer, não importasse o tempo em que chegasse. Eu e Chrissie continuaríamos nosso trabalho em equipe de sermos os pais de um menininho e um bebê.

-Pois é, todos já sabem agora - suspirou minha Chrissie antes de dormimos, numa noite da semana em que contamos a novidade a nossos amigos e parentes - e mesmo que eu já tenha passado por isso, é emocionante do mesmo jeito...

-Sim, claro que é - respondi, um tanto emotivo, olhando pra ela - vai ser bem diferente sermos pais de dois filhos, já que não temos irmãos...

-Bom, é só não termos favoritismos - minha esposa resolveu a questão que estava pensando simplesmente assim - e isso não não vamos ter, porque amamos o Jimmy e o bebê igualmente, é como na escola, tratar todos os alunos de forma igual, independente de serem mais rebeldes ou mais obedientes... Hum, e quem disse que não temos irmãos? Podemos não ter crescido com irmãos de sangue, mas Bri, eu considero o Freddie, o John e o Roger meus irmãos.

-Tem toda razão, eu também amo eles, mesmo quando acabam com a minha paciência - eu ri baixinho - é só que... bom, estamos treinados com tudo que aprendemos com o Jimmy, mas tem uma coisa ainda...

-O que? - Chrissie não conseguiu deduzir.

-Já pensou se for uma menina dessa vez? - disse meio com medo - eu... é que, você sabe, eu era meio acanhado em relação a conversar com meninas, eu tenho medo de não conseguir me comunicar com ela direito, e criar essa dificuldade de comunicação, e eu não quero ficar afastado da minha filha, quero que ela saiba que pode contar comigo e que eu a amo muito...

-Bri, calma - os cantos da boca de Chrissie se contorceram, numa tentativa de se segurar pra não rir, eu sabia que estava soando bobo, mas era um medo real, e sabia que ela me entenderia - nós não sabemos se é um menino ou uma menina ainda, e mesmo que seja uma menina, você vai ser um pai maravilhoso pra ela também, você é cuidadoso, paciente, e ela vai amar você por ser assim com ela. É difícil, mas nem tanto, e se precisar de ajuda, eu estou aqui. Lembra, trabalho em equipe? Vamos ter bastante tempo pra chegada dela... Mas também tem a possibilidade de termos dois meninos.

-Se for um menino tomara que ele seja tão comportadinho quanto o Jimmy - desejei em voz alta.

-Talvez ele não seja - Chrissie apontou, rindo - mas fique tranquilo meu amor, vai dar tudo certo, como deu da primeira vez.

-Vai sim, obrigado - concordei com ela, assentindo - boa noite, meu bem.

Eu a beijei e fiz um carinho em sua barriga antes de ir dormir, era o meu tchau para o nosso filhinho que ainda não tinha nascido.

Novamente, estava atento a cada passo e ação de Chrissie, pronto para ajudá-la em tudo que precisasse, mas dessa vez, tinha um pequeno ajudante nessa missão. Jimmy era tão atento quanto eu quando se tratava de sua mãe, e assim como eu e Chrissie estávamos pensando em como seria termos mais um bebê, Jimmy estava se preparando pra ter um irmão.

Em um momento em que estávamos sozinhos, percebi meu filho quietinho e pensativo, certamente concentrado num pensamento que estava sugando toda sua energia. 

-O que foi Jimmy? - perguntei e ele olhou pra mim, me aproximando para diminuir a distância da nossa diferença de altura.

-É que... eu não sei como é que vai ser ter um irmãozinho - disse ele, meio incerto, desviando os olhos dos meus.

-Ah, te entendo - fiquei um pouco surpreso com o que ele estava pensando, ele mal tinha completado quatro anos e era tão preocupado com as mudanças na família, como eu e a mãe dele - bom, primeiro, você vai ter alguém pra nos ajudar a cuidar, alguém que vai ser seu amigo, e você vai ajudar ele enquanto estiver crescendo, acho que é mais ou menos por aí...

Dei um suspiro ao terminar de falar, já que eu era filho único e realmente não sabia como responder a pergunta de Jimmy com experiência prática, mas como Chrissie disse, eu tinha experiência sendo "irmão" dos meus amigos.

-Parece que não é tão difícil... - Jimmy murmurou, considerando minha resposta.

-Você vai ver que quando o bebê estiver aqui, você vai saber exatamente o que fazer, filho - encorajei Jimmy, esperando que ele ficasse tranquilo quanto a isso.

-Aham - respondeu ele simplesmente, aceitando meus conselhos.

E assim Jimmy pareceu ter entendido como agir daqui pra frente em relação ao irmão. Se tinha uma ideia com a qual já estava me acostumando, é o quanto meus dois filhos seriam diferentes um do outro. A começar pela própria gestação, já que Jimmy sempre se mexeu muito enquanto o novo bebê mal se mexia, o que nos deixava preocupados. Durante os exames de rotina, a Dra. Carter nos garantia que estava tudo bem com o bebê, era só uma característica dele de ser mais quietinho.

Isso sempre me fazia conversar com ele, que sempre reagia à minha voz se mexendo. Essa reação toda causou um certo ciúme em Chrissie, ela achou que o bebê só dava atenção pra mim, o que não era verdade, afinal ela era sua mãe, quem o estava gerando, muito mais relacionada a ele do que eu de uma certa maneira. Apesar de pensar tudo isso, não sabia como responder a Chrissie o motivo do bebê se comportar assim, o que a fez rir da minha indecisão. E justamente sua risada foi o que fez o bebê se mexer. Motivada por isso, minha esposa me deu a ideia de tocar para ver se o bebê reagia a música. A canção da vez foi "Doing All Right", sugerida por Jimmy, que teve o privilégio de sentir seu irmãozinho se mexendo sob a mãozinha dele, enquanto eu e sua mãe cantávamos juntos.

Naquele momento ali com a minha família, como meu pai tinha me dito no dia do meu casamento, tinha certeza que pelo amor que sentíamos um pelo outro, tudo daria certo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pois é gente, mais um capítulo fofo e Brian preocupado, eu acho muito interessante e às vezes engraçado essas caraminholas da cabeça dele. Próximos capítulos vão tratar de dois dramas, mas nada que não seja resolvido logo. Obrigada por lerem e comentarem. Té mais!


	33. Aprovação

Aquele momento tão sossegado com a minha família foi interrompido por uma ligação, que Chrissie se levantou para atender. Prestando atenção distraidamente com quem ela falava, logo descobri que meu pai tinha ligado. O assunto da conversa era a viagem do Queen em turnê para Nova York, e não entendi direito como a conversa foi parar justo nesse tópico. Notei então que ela estava falando com o meu pai.

Tinha certeza que ele estava falando algo sobre a banda, como era ruim termos que viajar de novo, e tudo mais. Vi o quanto Chrissie estava sem graça por ter que responder a isso e, criando coragem, principalmente para evitar o constrangimento da minha esposa, gesticulei pra que ela passasse o telefone pra mim. Ela fez isso, e em seu olhar senti sua preocupação.

-Oi, pai, sou eu - avisei a ele e então me preparei para ouvir o pior.

-Oi, Chrissie disse que vão viajar pra Nova York, nós estávamos planejando visitar vocês - meu pai disse, irritado com o contratempo que surgiu.

-Sim, eu sei, eu sei, mas semana que vem estamos aqui - tentei remediar.

-Brian, faz muito tempo que não vamos aí, e consegui me organizar pra ver vocês, e você vai mesmo trocar uma visita dos seus pais por causa da banda? - disse ele com firmeza, o que me fez me sentir empurrado contra a parede.

-Não, não, não faz assim, olha, eu... - fiquei tão chocado que me perdi com as palavras, e de repente senti uma coragem incrível, uma vontade de provar a ele de uma vez por todas o quanto estava errado - Calma, só me dá uma chance, tá bom?

Eu pedi a ele, implorando pra que me escutasse, e respirando fundo para conseguir dizer o que diria a seguir.

-Aceitaria ir a Nova York me ver tocar?

-O que? - meu pai se espantou - Brian, você ficou maluco?

-Não estou ficando maluco, eu falo sério, verdade! - não deixei me abater e insisti.

-Quer mesmo que eu e sua mãe vamos? - papai quis ter certeza - Porque do jeito que você falou, acho que é importante pra você estarmos lá, então, mesmo que você sabe que eu não iria a um evento assim... acho que por isso, posso fazer um esforço pra ir, talvez.

-Vai mesmo? - me assustei com sua confirmação, mas mantive a calma - Confio na sua palavra.

-Se disse que vou, é porque vamos, eu prometo - declarou ele mais uma vez - nos vemos nos Estados Unidos, pelo jeito... se cuide filho, eu amo vocês.

-Está bem, tchau, também amo vocês - desliguei, espantado pelo que tinha acabado de conseguir fazer.

Minha expressão de espanto deve ter alarmado Chrissie, que se aproximou lentamente, com um certo medo da minha reação.

-Tudo bem? - ela tocou meu ombro e me olhou com expectativa

-Minha mãe e meu pai vão pra Nova York ver um show do Queen - disse a ela ainda espantado - foi difícil, mas eu convenci ele.

-E... O que espera que vai acontecer? - Chrissie perguntou justo o que eu estava começando a pensar.

-Que ele não me odeie por isso - confessei, achando que depois de tudo, era assim que meu pai reagiria.

Sem dizer mais nada, minha esposa apenas me ofereceu um abraço, e eu a segurei com todas as minhas forças. Eu sabia que era necessário eu ter esse momento com meu pai, de lidar de frente com a opinião dele sobre eu ser um músico profissional, só não sabia se estaria totalmente pronto pra isso quando o encontrasse outra vez.

Eu não consegui dormir direito aquela noite. Às vezes tinha esses ataques de falta de sono, que não chegava caracterizar como insônia propriamente dita. Mas minha falta de sono tinha um motivo bem específico, por causa da decisão que tomei. Não parava de pensar em como meu pai reagiria depois do show, se ele reclamaria de cada detalhe e apontaria todos os pontos negativos do meu estilo de vida.

Pra mim, não havia nada demais em como reorganizamos nossa vida por causa da banda, era um jeito diferente, uma vida diferente da maioria das pessoas, mas isso não mudava o fato de que eu era um pai e um marido, e me esforçava a cada dia, a cada momento para ser o melhor de todos. Desde o momento que decidi me casar com Chrissie, coloquei na minha cabeça que minha prioridade dali pra frente seria cuidar dela e estar presente, a apoiando sempre que precisasse. O mesmo veio ao meu coração quando Jimmy nasceu e agora se estendia para o nosso bebê que ainda não tinha nascido. Não importava se eu era um guitarrista membro de uma banda, cuidava da minha família no meio de uma rotina de astro do rock. O problema era que meu pai achava que uma coisa não condizia com a outra. Eu só esperava ser capaz de poder provar a ele o contrário.

Por causa da minha falta de sono na madrugada, acabei dormindo mais que de costume. Não me atrasei porque Chrissie estava me observando, ponderando se me acordava ou não. De qualquer forma, ela me fez me despertar, e fiquei grato por isso. Tomamos o café da manhã juntos, e depois do almoço, nos encaminhamos para o aeroporto.

Não conversamos muito até embarcarmos, por causa da correria dos preparativos. No fundo, estava com medo de conversar e ter que falar que estava começando a me arrepender de ter convidado meus pais para nos ver. Agora era tarde demais, já tinha pagado as passagens e o hotel, e provavelmente eles já estavam a caminho como nós.

Ao invés de encarar a janela, ou Chrissie e Jimmy à minha frente, fiquei distraído com a minha câmera, já que costumava carregá-la comigo durante as viagens de avião. Minha esposa e meu filho estavam envolvidos numa conversa sobre o céu e me pareciam tão perfeitos que não resisti capturar o momento. Jimmy percebeu e me questionou, mas não achou ruim.

Olhei para Chrissie e automaticamente soube que ela entendia muito bem o que se passava na minha cabeça naquele momento. Gentil e sábia como sempre, minha doce dama me aconselhou a ser positivo, que em algum dia meu pai aceitaria que o que eu fazia era algo bom, que eu amava fazer e fazia muito bem. As palavras de Chrissie confortaram meu coração naquele momento.

A cada minuto que passava, tinha a convicção de que tinha que enfrentar e resolver esse dilema de uma vez. Foi por isso que quando chegamos ao hotel, que era o mesmo que meus pais ficariam, fiz questão de checar como eles estavam. Novamente, Chrissie me aconselhou a fazer isso mais tarde.

E ainda bem que dei ouvidos a ela porque não sabia se teria coragem de falar com meu pai naquela situação sozinho. Mamãe até brincou que parecia que eu estava me escondendo atrás de Chrissie quando nos viu.

-Pai - foi o que consegui dizer ao vê-lo.

-Filho - ele respondeu minha única palavra.

Olhei para o meu pai com expectativa da sua reação, e diante do nosso encontro, estávamos apenas contentes de ver um ao outro, o que rendeu num abraço, o que foi um alívio pra mim, sinal que ele ainda me amava apesar das minhas escolhas de vida.

-Fizeram boa viagem? - quis saber logo em seguida.

-Ah sim, Brian, foi uma viagem bem tranquila, obrigada por tudo, filho - minha mãe sorriu pra mim.

Apesar do sorriso acolhedor, ainda me sentia incomodado.

-Hã... De nada - repliquei, primeiro e depois prossegui - eu... Tenho um ensaio daqui a pouco, e também vou ter que ir pro estádio mais cedo, pra acertar os últimos detalhes do show, então, a Chrissie vai acompanhar vocês na hora de ir, está bem?

-Está bem - mamãe aceitou o combinado em voz alta enquanto papai só assentiu, não sabia se era um bom ou mau sinal.

-Certo, até mais tarde - saí com pressa por causa do nervosismo e por causa do compromisso com a banda.

Durante o ensaio, usei a velha técnica de me concentrar no que estava fazendo, e deixar pra me preocupar com meu pai só depois do show. Vendo Jimmy e Chrissie ali me apoiando me deixou mais aliviado.

Voltamos para o hotel, e antes que eu retornasse pra Madison Square Garden, Chrissie me deu mais alguns conselhos, me relembrando que tudo ficaria bem. Pensei que se fosse outro em meu lugar perderia a paciência com ela por ser tão repetitiva, mas fiquei grato porque a minha Chrissie sabia que eu precisava das suas palavras de conforto constantemente naquela noite.

Encarei a noite de trabalho como todas as outras, com o típico nervosismo de tocar para um público novo, aumentado mais um pouquinho justo por meus pais estarem ali. Não é como se eles nunca tivessem me visto tocar, mas como um artista profissional num show daquela magnitude era a primeira vez. Respirei fundo várias vezes antes de nos chamarem para começar o show.

-Tudo certo aí, Bri? - Freddie perguntou e logo Roger e John se juntaram a ele, se aproximando de mim - se não estiver bem, não tem problema podemos pensar numa solução pra sua ausência.

-Não, não, de jeito nenhum - neguei firmemente - hoje mais do que nunca eu preciso tocar, é que... não quis falar pra não preocupar ninguém, é algo meio pessoal, mas meus pais estão aí...

-Ah entendi - a expressão de Freddie se misturou com pena e compreensão.

-Bom, sei que o sr. May não é muito fácil, mas cara, aproveite essa chance pra fazer o seu melhor - Roger me encorajou.

-É o que eu vou fazer, como a Chrissie me disse - sorri pelo apoio deles.

-E ela tem sempre razão - apontou John.

Eu apenas sorri e assenti, lembrando que não encararia esse show sozinho, meus amigos estavam ali me dando suporte. Senti nossa união logo no começo da apresentação, comigo e Roger num solo, acompanhando um ao outro. Quando dei por mim, deixei cada uma das músicas me levar, curtindo o som, mas concentrado no que estava fazendo. Encerramos o show, e só aí a lembrança de ter que falar com os meus pais pesou sobre mim. No entanto, nossa apresentação estava encerrada, e tinha sido uma das melhores

Apenas voltei ao camarim com os meninos, tentando decidir o que fazer quando meu pai fosse falar comigo. Encontrei meus pais com Chrissie, Jimmy já estava dormindo no colo da minha mãe, e delicadamente peguei meu menino nos braços.

-Eu amei o show, filho! - mamãe declarou depois disso, completamente entusiasmada - tudo é tão cheio de energia, e as músicas são tão melhores ao vivo, e a sua Red Special! Você a usa até hoje...

-Ah sim, a velha dama sempre foi minha companheira - fiquei feliz, mas acanhado por ela ter notado isso.

-Velha dama, nome apropriado, devo dizer - meu pai finalmente disse alguma coisa, num tom de voz soturno.

-O que achou, pai? - preferi perguntar logo, me preparando para o pior.

-Foi uma excelente experiência - falou ele no seu tom analítico- não é o meu tipo de passatempo, mas é o de muita gente, já que o lugar estava lotado. E olha, você leva jeito pra coisa, não é porque sou seu pai que falo isso, é porque você é talentoso de verdade. E eu entendo Brian, de verdade, porque faz isso, é algo que você ama fazer e faz tão bem, embora haja prós e contras, ainda não acho bom Chrissie e Jimmy te acompanhando de um lado pro outro, mas seria pior se eles ficassem em casa quando você estivesse longe. Além disso, essa menina estava toda empolgada te vendo tocar, sinal que ela te ama, e isso é o mais importante, não é?

-É, é sim - assenti contente por tudo que ele disse, sentindo o choro chegar - eu amo ser guitarrista pai, mas antes de qualquer coisa, eu sou marido da Chrissie e pai do Jimmy e do nosso caçula que ainda não escolhemos o nome, e nada vem na frente disso. Mas obrigado pai, por me entender.

A resposta do meu pai foi a melhor possível, ele sorriu e me abraçou, arrancando todo peso na consciência e culpa que senti durante tanto tempo. Finalmente eu tinha ficado completamente tranquilo com isso pela primeira vez na vida.

Uns dias depois, voltamos pra Inglaterra, e eu não podia estar mais feliz, porque finalmente tinha sido aprovado pelo meu pai, deixado ele orgulhoso, fazendo o que uma das coisas que mais amava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então gente, às vezes tenho a impressão de que essa fic não está tão boa assim, porque ela é um pouco repetitiva por tratar de coisas que eu escrevi em PODC, mas sei que é neura minha mesmo. Por exemplo, esse capítulo aqui eu amei como ficou, deu pra explorar bem o que o Brian tava sentindo e escrever umas coisas inéditas. Falando em coisas inéditas, os próximos capítulos vão ter mais disso. Estou ansiosa pra chegar na parte da Emily, já que não escrevi nada sobre a infância dela. Bom, é isso, espero que tenham gostado, té mais!


	34. Desentendimentos

Toda vez que acabávamos a divulgação de um álbum, começávamos a pensar no próximo. Estava ansioso pra saber quais seriam as inspirações dos meus amigos dessa vez e o que poderíamos criar juntos, mas toda minha expectativa foi por água abaixo ao ouvir as ideias de John.

-Então você quer fazer um álbum estilo discoteca? - era absurdo demais, não conseguia associar disco ao Queen.

-Cara, isso não tem nada a ver com a gente - Roger disse meio irritado, o que me fez ficar feliz por não ser o único com essa opinião.

-Não é disco, é o Queen - John respondeu simplesmente, como se aquela frase fosse capaz de responder tudo.

Eu sabia bem o que ele queria dizer, que éramos uma banda experimental, que não havia um gênero musical específico que nos limitava, mas se tinha algo que nunca imaginei que faríamos era disco. Era claro que aquilo era influência do que estava fazendo sucesso na época, e John achou interessante fazermos música inspirada em disco, sem contar que era um dos ritmos favoritos dele. 

Antes que eu ficasse mais irritado, decidi concordar com ele, só pra não nos desentendermos mais, mas não quer dizer que trabalhei contente. E de novo, Roger compartilhou dos mesmos sentimentos que eu, ambos nos sentíamos frustrados e com saudade do velho e amado rock and roll.

No dia em que decidimos fazer o álbum estilo disco, voltei pra casa muito incomodado com isso, e Jimmy e Chrissie notaram que eu não estava bem. Como sempre, minha esposa me aconselhou a manter a calma, já que eu me sentia completamente perdido e estressado, e ter esperança que os ensaios e as gravações seguintes seriam melhores. Infelizmente, pra mim, não foram.

O que fez eu quase perder as estribeiras mesmo foi a regra restrita de não ter guitarra em nenhuma música do novo disco, algo que John não tinha só pedido, tinha exigido.

-Não quero guitarra em nenhuma das músicas - declarou Deacon.

-É o que? - retruquei na hora - desculpa John, mas que eu me lembre, eu nunca fiz nada de mal pra você, e agora você me deixa de lado por que exatamente, se não me importa de me esclarecer?

-Brian, não é nada pessoal, sério - ele disse meio reclamão - a proposta do álbum é disco, música disco não tem guitarra, você só não vai tocar guitarra, mas vai continuar compondo e tudo mais...

-Entende que simplesmente está tirando minha principal função na banda? - tentei esclarecer, sentindo meu rosto começar a crispar de raiva - John, se eu não tocar, vou me sentir inútil.

-Você não é inútil Brian - Freddie se levantou em minha defesa - veja isso como uma chance de ser mais que um guitarrista, de explorar outras das suas muitas habilidades.

Eu pensei em tanta coisa que queria dizer naquele momento, que eles estavam sendo injustos comigo, fazendo isso de propósito e por maldade, me fazendo me sentir um idiota inútil, que até me deu vontade de sair dali e deixarem eles sem guitarrista de uma vez, já que era isso que eles queriam. Apenas foquei neles por um momento, controlando minha raiva, e apenas arranjando um jeito de me ocupar pra não brigar com ninguém. Não falei mais nada até o ensaio acabar.

Quando eu e Chrissie fomos embora, seu olhar estava cheio de preocupação e pena quando me encarou.

-Eu não vou ficar melhor até esse disco terminar - confessei, sabendo que ela estava me entendendo.

-Eu sei.. - ela deixou sua resposta ecoar enquanto refletia - mas... se serve de consolo, também não gostei das músicas que gravaram hoje.

-Meu amor, não está dizendo isso só pra me agradar, né? - eu acabei achando que era esse o motivo pra que minha esposa falasse uma coisa dessas.

-Não sei se isso foi uma crítica ou elogio, mas olha pra mim, Bri, e vê se estou mentindo - ela mandou e olhei em seus olhos - Queen tocando disco... Por mais que eu ame disco... O Queen que eu amo toca rock e outros gêneros aqui e ali, mas Brian, de verdade, disco não combina com vocês.

-É a melhor coisa que poderia me dizer hoje - como sempre, suas palavras eram como um remédio para minhas dúvidas.

-Agora você tá dizendo isso pra me agradar - retrucou ela, mas com um certo tom de brincadeira.

-Não, não é não - falei com certeza, enquanto ria.

Apesar daquele momento de leveza que me ajudou a me acalmar, cada dia que se passava, as coisas ficaram piores e meus sentimentos se resumiam em irritação e autopiedade.

Foi por já estar tão na defensiva, achando que John tinha escolhido disco só pra me irritar, que vi a letra da "Back Chat" dele como uma grande ofensa disfarçada.

-Não é uma indireta pra mim, é? - quis tirar satisfação.

-Brian, você anda muito paranoico - John disse com certa raiva de mim - é só uma música sobre falta de paciência, quem nunca teve alguém que tira a gente do sério? É isso, e por que você quer saber? Nunca questionaram a inspiração das canções, por que agora, tá fazendo isso?

-Eu só quis saber - respondi o necessário, antes que a raiva escapasse.

Meu único consolo foi compor alguma coisa na Red Special enquanto esperava John, Freddie e Roger decidirem alguma coisa. Antes de voltarmos a tocar todos juntos, sugeri colocarmos um solo de guitarra na canção.

-Que parte de sem guitarra você não entendeu? - John explodiu - é disco! Sem guitarra! Mas você tem que ter seu momento pra brilhar, não é?

-Calma aí John - ouvi Roger dizer, enquanto processava aquela provocação.

Eu tinha aguentado muita coisa até agora, mas o que Deaky disse foi com certeza com a intenção de me magoar, e estava cansado de segurar toda a raiva, enquanto John despejou toda a sua em mim. Eu tinha que rebater à altura.

-Eu te disse que você queria tirar minha função, tá claro agora que é bem isso que queria fazer! - me impus, tirando toda vantagem de ser mais alto que ele - eu não compus o solo à toa, vão por meu solo!

-Não vamos! - negou John.

-Brian! - me assustei, chegando a estremecer ao reconhecer a voz de Chrissie tão alta - se John pediu pra não ter solo, deixa o solo pra lá.

-Vai ficar do lado dele agora? - me senti traído por minha esposa  não ter me dado razão, e acabei usando o mesmo tom de voz dela.

-Eu estou do lado dos quatro a voltarem a ser amigos e se entender - ela continuou se impondo - só toquem logo e parem de discutir.

Fiquei chocado por ela ter gritado conosco daquele jeito, mas suas palavras tiveram o efeito de nos calar.

-John, deixa o solo do Brian fazer parte da música, não vamos mudar nada, só acrescentar isso - Freddie disse, com uma voz baixinha.

-Tá - John respondeu contrariado.

Apenas gravamos a bendita da música e estava com tanta raiva que não falei com mais ninguém. Um pouco antes de irmos embora, mesmo bravo com John, me dei conta da besteira que fiz. 

Eu nunca tinha gritado com Chrissie, nunca desde que tinha a conhecido, ela nunca tinha me aborrecido e, tudo que ela queria era o nosso bem e fez o que fez porque era necessário. De todos os meus vacilos do dia, aquele tinha sido o pior.

Antes que começasse a dirigir para voltarmos pra casa, fiquei olhando para a minha esposa, tentando descobrir o que dizer, mas Chrissie nem me olhava de volta.

-Me perdoa Chrissie, eu sei que vacilei muito feio, foi egoísta da minha parte, mas eu só queria contribuir pelo menos um pouquinho, e eu tava com tanta raiva do John que deixei escapar, mas não deveria querer seu apoio sabendo que eu estava errado - me arrisquei, me abrindo, colocando pra fora tudo que estava sentindo - meu amor, olha pra mim, prometo que sou eu de novo, me desculpa...

-Eu sei que foi sem querer, Brian - Chrissie disse suavemente - mas mesmo assim, essa discussão toda não deveria respingar em mim, eu não sou membro do Queen, eu não deveria fazer decisões por vocês, mas dói demais ver vocês daquele jeito, tinha que fazer alguma coisa. E quer saber, Bri, concordo em parte com você, mas deveria ceder um pouquinho, aceitar melhor as decisões do John e do Freddie, é a vez deles fazerem algo que gostam musicalmente, não a sua. E... Eu te perdoo, claro que te perdoo. Mas é sério, eu estou grávida e não faz bem eu passar esse nervoso.

-Agora que te devo mais desculpas - eu realmente tinha sido um idiota por nem ter pensado no meu bebê, e até tentei tocar a barriga de Chrissie, num sinal de mostrar ao meu filhinho que estava arrependido, mas me julguei indigno de fazer isso, culpado demais.

Chrissie apenas guiou minha mão sobre seu ventre, pra meu alívio.

-Desculpa, meu amorzinho - suspirei para o bebê.

E mesmo depois de algumas horas daquele incidente no estúdio, ainda me culpava demais. Chrissie era a criatura mais doce do mundo e eu tinha tido a audácia de tratá-la daquele jeito, ela não merecia de jeito nenhum receber a minha raiva.

-Eu nunca falei daquele jeito com você... - disse a ela, ainda muito culpado - Deus, o que foi que deu em mim?

-Tá tudo bem agora, eu sei que tá realmente arrependido... - Chrissie me abraçou, me puxando pra perto dela - essa gravação tá te deixando maluco, todos nós na verdade...

-Mesmo assim, é que, eu me senti tão indefeso e sozinho, sem ninguém pra apoiar a minha opinião, eu esperava que você... - tentei justificar meu comportamento - não, você fez o certo, puxou minha orelha antes que algo pior acontecesse...

-Foi só por isso que intervi - ela se explicou.

-E eu agradeço por isso, de verdade - senti que estava absolvido e perdoado.

Chrissie aumentou essa sensação beijando meu rosto, e estava grato por ela me entender, mesmo nos meus piores momentos.

Ainda com remorso das brigas, fiquei quietinho nas gravações de Hot Space, apenas fazendo a minha parte e antes que terminássemos o álbum, chegou o dia em que nosso segundo filho nasceria. Estava tão abalado emocionalmente nos últimos dias que minha preocupação com o bebê se multiplicou.

-Isso tá certo? - perguntei a Chrissie quando ela já estava no quarto de hospital - não estamos adiantados?

-Não, o dia é hoje, posso te garantir, meu amor - minha esposa me esclareceu - só temos que ser pacientes.

-Tudo bem - suspirei profundamente, segurando a mão dela, temendo em deixá-la sozinha - tudo bem...

-Calma Bri, vai dar tudo certo - ela me deu um sorriso tranquilizador.

-Me admira você não estar nervosa - estava surpreso com a serenidade dela.

-Quem disse que não estou? - ela contrariou minha opinião - eu só estou mais calma porque já passei por isso, mas justamente em pensar em passar por tudo de novo... Ai, meu Deus...

Eu percebi que ela estava tão nervosa quanto eu e rimos juntos por causa disso.

-Chama a médica, vai ser agora! - Chrissie me alertou e me segurei pra não entrar em pânico.

-Tá, tá... - assenti vigorosamente, procurando a Dra. Carter.

-Minha esposa disse que sentiu que o bebê está chegando - avisei, o mais calmo que podia no momento, e voltei com a médica para o quarto, a observando examinar Chrissie.

-Sr. May, pode deixar o quarto agora, sua esposa e seu filho vão ficar bem - a Dra. Carter me pediu.

-Eu não posso ficar? Mesmo? Eu... ela... eu amo ela, não quero deixar sozinha - depois de todo estresse e mágoa que causei a ela, não podia a deixar passar por esse momento sozinha, apesar de todo cuidado da equipe médica, pra mim era como se eu estivesse abandonando Chrissie.

-Sinto muito senhor, só podemos ter a paciente e a equipe médica no quarto, prometo que vai ser o primeiro a saber quando o bebê nascer - insistiu a médica e ainda não me dei por convencido.

-Está tudo bem, Bri, eu te amo, eu vou ficar bem, nós vamos ficar bem - Chrissie disse pegando minha mão e a beijando, como numa despedida.

Tive que aceitar que eu tinha que ir, mesmo contra minha vontade, sorri só para deixá-la tranquila, tentando não chorar. Mas era tarde demais, as lágrimas escorreram e me virei pra que ela não me visse tão desolado como sentia. Só podia pedir a Deus que tudo corresse bem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É, essa treta é sempre pesada de escrever, ainda mais na visão do Brian, mas calma que tudo vai ficar bem. No próximo capítulo vamos ter uma coisa que eu queria muito escrever e espero fazer jus a toda minha própria antecipação. Ah, lá no meu insta posto de vez em quando uns desenhos inspirados em PODC. Sigam a hashtag #peloolhardechrissie pra ver. Mais uma vez, muito obrigada por lerem.


	35. Verdade Constante

A sala de espera parecia terrível pra mim, embora fosse o lugar mais agradável possível do hospital, com poltronas, revistas e jornais, e até a cafeteria ficava ali. Mas nenhuma daquelas regalias era capaz de me acalmar, tudo que eu queria era ficar ao lado da minha esposa. Me sentei então, parcialmente derrotado, mas me esforçando pra lembrar de quando esperei por Jimmy nascer, como eu era menos experiente, mas ironicamente estava muito mais calmo do que agora. Me apeguei à esperança de que, assim, como tinha corrido tudo bem quando nosso filho mais velho nasceu, tudo daria certo agora.

Eu estava completamente sozinho ali, não tinha ninguém mais esperando além de mim, e acho que mesmo se tivesse, os estranhos não ajudariam a espantar a solidão que estava sentindo. Além da preocupação constante com Chrissie e o bebê, comecei a pensar em quando os meus "sobrinhos" nasceram. A cada novo filho dos meus amigos que chegava, ali estava eu, os apoiando, fazendo parte desse momento único na vida deles, mas agora que minha segunda vez tinha chegado, não me achava digno da companhia deles. Admito que tinha sido um mala teimoso e perfeccionista, que não aceitou a opinião dos outros de jeito nenhum, no entanto, por mais que tivesse reagido mal, as escolhas de John ainda me deixavam contrariado. Mas tirando a briga ou o disco em si, o problema maior era a grande ruptura na nossa amizade. O que ficou martelando na minha cabeça foi que se eu não tivesse brigado com eles, meus amigos estariam ali comigo.

Tirando-me da minha agonia, a enfermeira anunciou que o bebê tinha nascido, uma menina, agora eu também era o pai de uma menina! Meu Deus, justo o que eu temia, mas depois me preocuparia com isso, apenas apressei meus passos atrás da enfermeira, finalmente podendo ir ver minha esposa e conhecer nossa filha.

-Chrissie... - deixei seu nome ecoar, me encantando com a visão dela ali na minha frente, e com nossa filhinha em seu colo - é...

-É uma menina, eu sei, mal pensamos nessa possibilidade... - recordou ela, alternando entre olhar pra mim e pra ela - mas ela está aqui.

-Eu... - tentei confessar algo, mesmo que tivéssemos debatido muito pouco sobre o assunto - nunca achei que fôssemos ter uma menina mesmo, sabe que...

-Eu sei, sei bem, mas eu estou aqui pra te ajudar, não esquece que eu tô aqui, Brian, digo, não só na sua frente, mas sempre que precisar - Chrissie disse com sensibilidade, mas certa firmeza. observando um espaço grande que eu deixei entre nós - vem, ela precisa conhecer o pai dela.

Depois de tudo que eu tinha pensado enquanto esperava, também achei que não era digno de estar ali com Chrissie, por mais que desejasse tanto por isso, ainda me sentia culpado por ter gritado com ela. Mas o que ela disse me deixou tranquilo no momento, e como eu queria ver minha garotinha! Então fiz o que minha esposa pediu imediatamente.

-Ela é linda, tão linda... - admirei minha pequena, pegando uma de suas mãozinhas, observando seu rostinho, notando suas semelhanças comigo - ela... escolhe o nome dela, Chrissie, eu sei que já tinha nomes de menina em mente.

Achava que era justo Chrissie escolher o nome de nossa filha, pra recompensar um pouco de tudo que tinha causado de ruim.

-Na verdade, meu amor, eu tenho um nome perfeito - decidiu Chrissie - Louisa, minha pequena luz, que levou a escuridão embora.

-Louisa May... - disse em voz alta, encantado em dizer o nome dela, começando a chorar quando observei Louisa outra vez - realmente perfeito.

Sem mais palavras, Chrissie me entregou Louisa e eu a segurei em meus braços pela primeira vez, prometendo a mim mesmo que a protegeria de todo mal, que estaria sempre ao seu lado. Louisa me olhou de volta, com um olhar inocente, mas penetrante, a cor dos seus olhos um reflexo da cor dos meus, e mesmo que ela tinha apenas alguns momentos de vida, me passava a certeza de que sabia que eu era seu pai. Tivemos esse primeiro momento juntos e logo depois achei melhor deixá-la de novo com Chrissie.

-Acha que vou conseguir ser pai de uma menina? - expus meu medo outra vez, que tinha acabado de crescer agora que Louisa tinha nascido - eu mal conseguia falar com garotas quando era mais novo, agora ser pai de uma menina... Será que vou conseguir dar bons conselhos? Será que vou conseguir entendê-la?

-Já esqueceu o que eu acabei de falar, Brian Harold May? - Chrissie chamou minha atenção - estou aqui pra te ajudar, lembra que sermos pais é um trabalho em equipe? Acho que já cuidamos muito bem do Jimmy. E você tá agindo igual o Roger... Falando nele, os meninos e as meninas estão aqui?

-Hã... - era como se todo o peso dos meus pensamentos acabasse de ficar físico - não, eu... estava sozinho lá fora...

-Por que? - ela insistiu.

-Não consegui ligar pra ninguém, no fundo, não queria falar com os caras... - deixei a consequência da culpa que sentia vir à tona.

-Bendito Hot Space... - Chrissie disse um tanto cansada, certamente por causa desse bloqueio que eu tinha criado - pelo menos liga pros Taylor, sei que não está brigado com o Roger, avisa eles que a bebê nasceu e eles vão se encarregar de avisar o John, a Veronica e o Freddie.

-Obrigado - sorri de alívio, por ela ter me instruído para resolver o problema.

-Bri! - já estava de saída quando ela me chamou - eu te amo, tá? Não esquece.

-Também te amo - declarei meu sentimento constante, que nunca mudara, apesar de tudo, nem o amor dela por mim deixou de existir por causa das coisas ruins.

Tinha um telefone público disponível dentro do hospital, e respirando fundo, disquei o número da casa dos Taylor, que já sabia de cor. Realmente Chrissie tinha razão e me lembrou de algo que tinha esquecido, Roger e eu não tínhamos brigado, mas até dele eu estava com vergonha. Mas eu entendi que precisa deixar esse sentimento por um tempo e fazer o que tinha que fazer.

-Alô? - Dominique atendeu e por algum motivo fiquei feliz que fosse ela.

-Oi, é o Brian, Chrissie pediu pra avisar que o bebê nasceu e... - até ali tinha me saído bem, mas hesitei no meio do caminho - bom, é uma menina, as duas estão bem e... Domi, faria um favor por mim?

-Claro, se eu puder, pode pedir, Bri - ela concordou.

-Hã... Pode ligar avisando os Deacon e o Freddie? - consegui dizer de um jeito acanhado.

-Eu aviso sim, diga pra Chrissie que o Jimmy tá bem e que nós vamos até aí o mais rápido possível, então até daqui a pouco, Bri - avisou Dominique.

-Até, obrigado - falei, a ouvindo encerrar a ligação.

Pelo menos meus amigos estavam a caminho, só não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer quando eles chegassem. Decidi que era melhor esperar por eles no quarto de Chrissie, se estivesse junto com ela não teria que encará-los sozinho.

Freddie, os Taylor e os Deacon fizeram seus comentários sobre minha filhinha, nos deram seus parabéns e, antes que todos saíssem para deixarem Chrissie descansar um pouco, minha esposa me deu um ultimato, mesmo sendo doce como sempre.

-Vai lá resolver isso de uma vez - declarou Chrissie, com certeza pedindo entrelinhas que eu me desculpasse com John.

Apenas assenti, vendo que não poderia mais adiar isso, tinha que encarar a situação e resolvê-la, antes que perdesse o Queen, ou o que era ainda pior, meus melhores amigos no mundo. Olhei de um lado pro outro, esperando alcançar John antes que ele fosse embora de uma vez e eu perdesse a coragem.

-John! - chamei e ele se virou, e na verdade, meu chamado acabou chamando a atenção de todo mundo, o que me deixou mais apreensivo, apenas olhei de relance para o resto do pessoal, esperando que eles entendessem que precisava falar com ele a sós - será que eu posso falar com você?

-Pode, pode sim - Deaky me pareceu muito confuso, mas me entendeu pelo jeito - vão na frente, encontro com vocês depois.

-Tudo bem - Veronica respondeu enquanto Roger, Freddie e Dominique saíam - vou te esperar lá fora, Johnny.

-Uhum - ele assentiu para a esposa, que nos deixou sozinhos, e só então olhou de volta pra mim - que foi Brian?

-Acho que você já deve estar imaginando do que se trata - preferi esclarecer, ainda nervoso - eu... só.. me desculpa, sério, eu nem sei mais o que dizer, só me desculpa mesmo, por ter sido tão teimoso e não conseguir me desapegar do que eu queria, quando eu deveria pensar no que vocês queriam, é só que... tocamos rock por 11 anos e de repente mudar o ritmo assim, enfim, é só a minha opinião, mas justamente por isso, eu tive 11 anos do meu estilo musical preferido na banda, e agora foi a sua vez depois de tanto tempo, e eu só quero dizer que eu respeito o seu gosto, por mais que eu não goste, e tudo que eu quero é terminar essa gravação sem brigar com mais ninguém, então, me perdoa John.

-Brian, calma... - foi a resposta de Deacon diante de tudo que eu disse, mas eu sentia a necessidade de tamanha justificativa - cara, eu também não fui muito legal com você, mas obrigado por deixar fazer um pouco do que eu quero dessa vez, me desculpa também pelas provocações e pelas brigas, no fim das contas eu também quero o mesmo que você, terminar logo o trabalho. 

-Então, estamos bem? - tinha que ter certeza.

-Estamos, estamos sim - John sorriu - eu te desculpo e você me desculpa, e não discutimos mais sobre Hot Space, certo?

-Certo - eu ri de puro alívio, e quando dei por mim, abracei meu velho amigo, que pra minha surpresa, não estranhou meu afeto repentino.

-Tá tudo bem, Bri, só relaxa um pouco, cara, pode voltar a respirar normal, tá legal? - John acabou rindo do meu exagero, mas não achei ruim.

-Você sabe como eu sou dramático - concordei com a reação dele a mim.

-É, acabei de ter uma prova - brincou ele - olha, mande um beijo meu pra Louisa e pra Chrissie, tenho que ir, a Veronica tá me esperando.

-Claro, pode deixar - eu assenti - e obrigado John, de verdade, significa muito pra mim.

-De nada Brian - ele disse antes de ir, e só então senti um alívio enorme, por completo, que querendo ou não estava sendo construído aos poucos, com cada uma das minhas desculpas que eram aceitas.

Um pouco depois, levamos Louisa pra casa pela primeira vez, e reunido com a minha família, pude presenciar algo maravilhoso e lindo que conhecia de uma outra forma, a cumplicidade entre irmãos.

Louisa não podia compreender completamente o que Jimmy falava pra ela, descrevendo as partes mais importantes da nossa vida, mas mesmo assim, ela estava atenta a ele, se familiarizando e se apegando a ele, em seus primeiros momentos com o irmão mais velho. Jimmy tinha uma postura condizente com um irmão mais velho, disposto a proteger Lou de tudo que quisesse prejudicá-la e ensiná-la tudo que ele sabia. Eles eram irmãos de sangue, mas também no coração.

Assim como eu, que tinha um cuidado constante com Roger, John e Freddie, desde que eu tinha conhecido eles, procurando entendê-los e ser o melhor amigo que pudesse ser pra eles. E a nossa amizade se tornou uma irmandade, eles eram meus irmãos de coração, e nenhum desentendimento mudaria isso. O mesmo sentimento que Jimmy tinha por Louisa era a mesma coisa que ligava eu e os meninos.

Só então, depois de um longo tempo, tive certeza de que ficaria tudo bem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai meu Deus! Não dou conta desse Brian tão triste assim, dói demais escrever todo esse drama, sério, mas é necessário. Outra coisa necessária era essa conversa do Brian com o John, que eu queria escrever faz tempo, e que eu senti que ficou faltando em PODC, era um dos momentos que eu mais queria por aqui. Bom, ainda temos dramas pela frente, mas pelo menos o próximo capítulo vai ser fofo. Obrigada por lerem e tudo de bom pra vocês. Até a próxima!


	36. Família e Trabalho

Conforme o tempo passava, notava o quanto Louisa era diferente de Jimmy, não só por causa da idade deles, afinal ela era só um bebê enquanto ele estava perto de fazer cinco anos, mas sua personalidade era o que estabelecia a diferença principal dos meus filhos.

Mesmo tão pequenininha, Louisa era um bebê diferente de como Jimmy tinha sido. Ela era mais agitada à noite do que o irmão costumava ser, chorava quase que constantemente na hora de dormir, mas uma coisa que funcionava com os dois era cantar para fazê-los dormir.

Era bem comum Jimmy adormecer enquanto sua mãe cantava "'39" pra ele, só que a canção não tinha o mesmo efeito para Louisa, pelo menos quando Chrissie cantava. Quando era minha vez de fazer minha filhinha dormir, tentava cantar minhas músicas favoritas, como "Yesterday", e por mais que ela ficasse quietinha e prestasse atenção na minha voz, não dormia. Foi então que tentei "'39" e, depois de ficar um tempo atenta, minha bebezinha acabou dormindo. Então pelo jeito, ela gostava dessa música, mas só se eu cantasse. Era mais uma das coisas que tinha descoberto sobre Louisa, embora não descobrisse um motivo claro pra isso.

Algo maravilhoso que pude presenciar foi quando eu estava com as crianças no quintal. Sentamos nos degraus que marcavam os limites da cozinha e davam para o quintal, observando o espaço ocupado apenas pela cerca e o muro. Jimmy tinha uma mão sob o queixo, parecendo muito pensativo sobre alguma coisa, Louisa estava no meu colo, tão quietinha como conseguia ficar, já que ela era muito agitada. O que me fez sorrir ainda mais enquanto a observava ali no meu colo era sua mãozinha fortemente agarrada à minha camisa. Quase sempre que eu a pegava no colo isso acontecia, era como se ela se sentisse mais segura se tivesse absoluta certeza que eu estava bem ali, eu era o que lhe dava segurança, e por isso, fazia o meu melhor para retribuir toda a confiança da minha garotinha.

-Não acha que aqui é muito vazio, pai? - Jimmy quebrou o silêncio e me virei pra ele.

-O fundo do quintal? - entendi sobre o que ele estava falando - é, eu sei, também acho, uma vez eu até pensei em plantar uma árvore, e umas flores.

-Tem aquelas ali - Jimmy apontou, para as florzinhas amarelas que nasceram ali de repente, como uma erva daninha, mas não precisavam serem descritas assim, já que eram bonitas - mas não foi você ou a mamãe que plantaram.

-Não, não foi - admiti - mas você gostaria de plantar mais?

-Aham, pra deixar o quintal cheio e bonito - meu menino apoiou a ideia, e de repente saiu correndo, se posicionando bem no meio do quintal - e bem aqui, uma árvore grande!

-Você sabe que demora pra uma árvore crescer e ficar grande, não sabe? - eu disse a ele, com um sorriso.

-Mas eu espero - meu menininho assentiu vigorosamente.

Aquilo me fez rir e senti Louisa soltar sua mãozinha de mim, achando que a assustei um pouco, mas assim que olhei pra ela de volta, ela tentou firmar os pés no chão. Eu me assustei diante daquilo, até pensei em pegá-la de volta, mas tinha certeza que ela ia começar a andar, não poderia impedir tamanha façanha.

Ela se equilibrou, deu um, dois passos pra longe de mim. Por reflexo, fiquei de pé pra ver o que ela faria, nem me lembrando que talvez seria melhor eu ficar pertinho dela, caso ela caísse. Mas minha menininha esperta me surpreendeu outra vez, conseguindo se virar pra mim, dando mais três, quatro passos na minha direção. Antes que caísse sentada, Louisa agarrou minha perna com força, olhando pra cima com um sorriso enorme. Eu sorri de volta, tão orgulhoso da minha pequenininha que cheguei a chorar.

-Pai, você viu? - Jimmy disse animado - a Lou, ela estava andando...

-Sim, sim, eu vi - assenti pra ele e comecei a rir de alegria, olhando para os meus filhos.

Não demorou muito pra que Louisa corresse atrás de Jimmy, o acompanhando onde quer que ele fosse. Quando eles andavam juntos ou íamos a algum lugar, ele fazia questão de segurar a mão da irmãzinha, a guiando e a instruindo com todo cuidado.

Embora as primeiras palavras de Louisa não fossem "papai" nem "guitarra" ou "música", não estava decepcionado por ouvir seu "Main!" durante um café da manhã agitado, em que ela tinha lambuzado minha cara com mingau de aveia. Essa era a minha Lou.

Desde que Jimmy tinha nascido, ele sempre nos acompanhava nas turnês do Queen, mas agora que Louisa ainda era muito novinha, eu e Chrissie concordamos que seria mais difícil cuidar de duas crianças pequenas numa viagem pra tão longe e enquanto eu estaria ocupado a maior parte do tempo.

Foi muito difícil me despedir da minha família antes que eu fosse pra Montreal, mas a maturidade de Jimmy me surpreendeu muito. Eu expliquei porque tinha que viajar sem eles dessa vez, e ele entendeu, prometendo que cuidaria da mamãe e da Lou até que eu voltasse. O meu menino me orgulhava cada dia mais, era incrível como ele era tão compreensivo.

Na Suíça, terminamos de gravar "Hot Space", e quando voltei pra casa, dei um abraço apertado na minha esposa, e logo Jimmy veio me receber, e como sempre, Louisa estava pertinho dele.

-Papai, você voltou, você voltou, você voltou! - ele repetiu, muito entusiasmado.

-E como eu queria voltar, meu anjo, vocês não sabem o tamanho da saudade que eu senti de vocês! - beijei o rosto do meu filho, terminando de falar e colocando Louisa no meu colo.

-Na verdade, eu posso imaginar - Chrissie sentou ao meu lado, deitando sua cabeça no meu ombro, Jimmy sentou no colo da mãe sem cerimônia - do mesmo tamanho da nossa saudade!

-Eu posso argumentar que a minha saudade foi bem maior, mas vai ser uma daquelas nossas discussões que não dão em nada, não é? - eu disse, um tanto divertido.

-É, tem razão nisso - Chrissie concordou e me beijou, deixando claro que era justo pensar que nossa saudade era a mesma.

Ainda assim, tivemos que ficar mais um tempo separados, devido a turnê de "Hot Space', mas em cada show que acontecia em Londres, minha família estava lá me apoiando.

Depois de todo conflito do álbum até terminarmos sua divulgação, finalmente começamos a pensar no próximo disco. Infelizmente para John e, para nós também, por consequência, o trabalho inspirado em discoteca não tinha sido um tremendo sucesso, por mais que alguns fãs aqui e ali admitissem gostar dele.

Por mais que houvesse um lado ruim para essa reação, o lado bom foi que finalmente voltamos ao velho e bom rock and roll. Minha cabeça fervilhava com novas ideias, o que me fazia passar o dia com meu velho caderno em que anotava minhas composições.

-Você empolgou mesmo, hein? - comentou Chrissie, enquanto escrevia sentado à mesa da cozinha.

-Eu? É... - dei uma risadinha sem graça, coçando a cabeça - eu sei que estou parecendo um maluco obcecado, mas eu tenho que aproveitar a inspiração, mas parece que ela aumentou muito por esses dias.

-Isso tem a ver com certas liberdades criativas terem sido permitidas de novo? - ela cruzou os braços, um tanto desconfiada.

-É, pra você, eu tenho que admitir que sim... - fiquei meio sem graça com a minha própria sinceridade.

-Não tem problema, Brian - Chrissie me deu um sorriso tranquilizador - eu sei que você estava muito mal por causa do último disco, e me deixa muito feliz ver você nessa agitação toda de novo, meu amor.

-Obrigado, Chrissie, de verdade, muito obrigado - e não podia estar mais feliz por ouvir as palavras de apoio da minha esposa, me levantei para beijar sua bochecha como outro sinal de agradecimento.

Era gratificante pra mim saber que minha família amava o que eu criava, Chrissie com seus elogios, me observando compondo desde que nos conhecemos, e constantemente cantarolando minhas músicas pela casa, para si mesma e para nossas crianças.

Jimmy costumava sorrir quando me via tocando, fosse em casa ou nos palcos, e Louisa pulava, batia palmas, dava gritinhos tão empolgada como outros fãs, mas saber que ela era minha fã me deixava comovido. Foi bem assim que ela reagiu quando mostrei a ela, Jimmy e Chrissie a introdução de "Hammer to Fall".

Eu podia estar bem longe quando estava no palco com o Queen, mas sabia que Jimmy, Louisa e Chrissie sorriam pra nós, aprovando o que fazíamos, sentindo a energia das nossas canções e orgulho por nossos talentos e esforços. Eu não precisava demais nada no mundo, o amor e apoio da minha família, a companhia dos meus amigos, fazer o que eu amava, me completavam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owwwnnnt, tudo muito bem, tudo muito bom, muita fofura, mas vocês sabem que ainda temos uns dramas pela frente, não é? Mas eu amo escrever capítulos como esse. Bom, não esqueçam de comentar, gosto muito de saber a opinião de vocês, sério. Bom, é isso, até mais ver!


	37. Ruptura e Estrutura

Quanto mais trabalhávamos, mais perto ficava de lançarmos nosso novo álbum, "The Works". Com a divulgação, vieram outra turnê e a gravação dos clipes dos hits do disco. Durante tudo isso, por mais que Freddie continuasse compenetrado no trabalho, ,mesmo se atrasando ou se desentendendo com a gente, foi justamente seu comportamento um tanto rebelde que me fez ficar mais preocupado com ele.

Frequentemente, ele dava festas em Garden Lodge, e depois de um tempo, parei de comparecer a todas elas. No começo, eu e Chrissie íamos, sem levar nossos filhos com a gente, concordávamos que as festas que tio Freddie costumava organizar não eram apropriadas para crianças. Minha esposa se sentia desconfortável na maioria delas, e eu sabia que Chrissie fazia um esforço para me acompanhar, para não fazer desfeita a Freddie. Até que ela não conseguiu ir mais.

-Eu espero que não se importe Bri, mas... - Chrissie tentava ser o mais delicada possível - esse tipo de festa era exatamente o tipo de festa que eu evitava muito na época da faculdade, e por mais que Freddie seja nosso amigo e tudo mais, eu prefiro ficar em casa, com as crianças.

-Eu te entendo, meu amor - respondi, quase que sentindo o constrangimento dela - não se importa se eu for sozinho?

-Não, é melhor um de nós ir do que não ir ninguém - opinou Chrissie - só... Tenta não vir muito tarde, se puder, por favor, meu amor.

-Certo, eu vou vir sim - entendia completamente a opinião da minha esposa.

Então eu ficava nas festas tempo necessário para ser um convidado grato e adequado, e eu percebi que John e até mesmo Roger começaram a pensar que Freddie gastava muito tempo com diversões extravagantes. Não tinha problema nenhum ele comemorar o que fosse como queria, mas isso tinha se tornado um vício ruim para o nosso amigo.

Novamente notei uma tristeza em Freddie, e por mais que tentássemos conversar, ele nunca nos contava o que estava sentindo, mas percebíamos que alguma coisa não ia bem com ele. E essa coisa ruim, acabou se tornando algo ainda pior pra nós três.

Eu estava em casa quando Chrissie atendeu o telefone e me avisou que Freddie queria falar comigo. Ele só pediu que eu fosse até sua casa naquele momento, era um pedido simples, mas pedido com certa urgência e a seriedade na voz de Freddie me deixou preocupado com o porque de ele querer falar comigo tão de repente. Chegando em Garden Lodge, não encontrei ninguém além de Paul, avisando que eu devia esperar John e Roger chegarem. Então era algo que tinha a ver com a banda, logo deduzi. Podia ser que não também, mas tudo indicava que sim. Não demorou muito para que Rog e Deaky chegassem, com a mesma dúvida do motivo de estarem ali. Só então Freddie veio falar com a gente.

Aquela foi uma conversa dura, que lentamente foi abalando minhas estruturas, mexendo com as minhas emoções a ponto de eu ir da extrema raiva até a profunda mágoa e decepção. Freddie tinha tomado uma decisão sobre sua carreira que implicava diretamente na banda. Eu sei que não era algo tão terrível ele lançar discos solo, o problema era como ele tinha feito isso. Seu contrato estava assinado antes de que ele levasse a questão até nós, o que nos fez nos sentir traídos. A impressão que eu tinha é que tudo que construímos nos últimos 13 anos não valia de nada pra ele, tínhamos sido meros degraus para sua ascensão à fama e o sucesso. Era como se não fôssemos amigos mais, como se tivéssemos menos valor se seguíssemos as carreiras que pretendíamos antes do Queen ser formado, aquilo tinha sido um total desrespeito. Eu fiquei em silêncio, não sabia como reagir ou o que responder, Freddie tinha nos deixado sem respostas concretas sobre o futuro, e eu estava tentando imaginar o que poderia acontecer daqui em diante.

Minha família notou minha tristeza quando cheguei em casa. Estava tão em choque que simplesmente não conseguia falar, as palavras se prendiam na minha garganta. Apenas me sentei, tentando processar tudo aquilo que tinha ouvido, a única coisa que sentia agora era raiva da ingratidão de Freddie. Minha cabeça fazia uma viagem no tempo, lembrando de tudo que passamos desde quando éramos jovens sonhadores até um grupo de amigos e músicos de sucesso. Todo o apoio, amizade e união que tínhamos tinha se desfeito por causa da decisão de Freddie. Quando Chrissie veio ver como estava, tudo que eu consegui fazer foi abraçá-la com força, tendo certeza de que ela não me deixaria sozinho.

-Brian - Chrissie me olhou, depois de eu ter ficado muito tempo quieto, tocando meu queixo pra que eu olhasse pra ela - precisa me contar o que aconteceu, por favor, meu amor.

-Acredite, estou chorando mais de raiva do que de tristeza - à essa altura, meu rosto estava molhado por chorar durante um bom tempo.

-Freddie, não é? Mas o que foi? - minha esposa se sentou ao meu lado e segurou minhas mãos.

-Primeiro, ele decidiu assinar um contrato pra dois álbuns solo, sem avisar ou pedir nossa opinião - devagar, consegui dizer o que tinha acontecido - o que significa que o Queen... Nós não vamos mais trabalhar juntos, por um tempo indeterminado. Foi isso, mas... Ai, eu não entendo, não entendo! - acabei me exaltando, colocando tudo pra fora - será que nada do que fizemos até hoje significa alguma coisa pra ele? Foram 13 anos juntos! Não é só a banda em si, mas a nossa amizade... E Chrissie, ele disse... Umas coisas pesadas, é isso que me magoa, sabe, o Freddie me pareceu muito ingrato! Eu queria dizer tanta coisa, mas o bom da raiva foi que ela me fez ir embora logo, antes que eu respondesse à altura também. É como se nós não fôssemos bons o bastante pra ele, que ele é auto suficiente, ah Deus! Ele mesmo disse que não precisa da gente, eu só... É uma decepção enorme...

Mesmo eu estando tão agitado e abalado, minha Chrissie teve coragem de se aproximar de mim, me oferecendo seu apoio com um abraço e um beijo no meu rosto.

-O que eu faço agora? - me sentia desesperado e ela era a única me trazer uma solução agora, já que ela sempre foi minha luz no fim do túnel.

-Nós vamos dar um jeito, te garanto - declarou Chrissie, esperançosa.

Perdemos o contato com Freddie quando ele decidiu ir pra Munique. Eu, John e Roger compartilhávamos da mesma raiva, ressentimento e mágoa. Tentávamos lidar juntos com tudo isso, ainda tendo que lidar com a constante pressão da mídia sobre o que aconteceria com o Queen por causa do trabalho solo do seu vocalista. Respondia da melhor forma possível, sem manchar a imagem pública do meu amigo nem causar suspeitas de que a banda estava se separando. Era isso que ia acontecer? Eu também não sabia.

Por um tempo me senti um tanto inútil, sem saber exatamente como trabalhar, nem o que fazer. Chrissie me lembrou do meu amor por Astrofísica e voltei a ler os livros mais atuais sobre o assunto. Relembrar um pouco meus velhos estudos realmente ajudou, mas outra ideia da minha esposa realmente levantou meu ânimo. Chrissie organizou uma viagem nossa para Hampton, aproveitando as férias de Jimmy da escola. Ali, no lar da minha infância, tão longe de tanta curiosidade, fama e especulação, podia ser apenas o Brian, filho, marido, pai, um ser humano tentando lidar com os problemas como podia.

O que mais me impactou nessa viagem foi uma tarde que passamos na praia, apenas eu e a minha família. Chrissie com seu cuidado e sorriso fácil, feliz por estar ali, Jimmy curioso e atento a tudo em seu redor, eufórico por finalmente estar onde mais queria estar desde que o avisamos que iríamos para a casa dos seus avós, Louisa, firme no meu colo, com os braços em volta do meu pescoço, sempre procurando segurança em mim, mas saindo por aí explorando aquele lugar tão diferente sob os cuidados do irmão. Brincamos, rimos, mergulhamos, paramos pra apreciar a companhia um do outro. Aquele tinha sido um dia memorável, que me mostrava o quanto eu a amava minha família. Isso me inspirou a escrever uma canção nova, como não fazia já tinha um bom tempo.

Antes que saíssemos da praia e voltássemos pra casa dos meus pais, comecei a rascunhar uma letra, e a palavra que mais se repetia, o tema da canção, era "sentido". Por mais que o Queen, que era uma das coisas mais sólidas da minha vida, parecia ter se desmoronado, minha família sempre estaria comigo, eram a minha base, o meu alicerce, o que garantia que as minhas estruturas emocionais continuariam de pé. De toda a loucura que eu estava vivendo naquele momento, Chrissie, Jimmy e Louisa eram o que faziam tudo ter sentido.

Quando voltamos pra casa, fiz questão de logo terminar a canção, a mostrando pra Chrissie assim que ficou pronta.

-É linda... - foi a opinião sincera e emocionada dela.

-Sabe, música é um jeito de... pôr os sentimentos pra fora... quando não consegue falar... - acabei confessando, aquele tinha sido um dos motivos primordiais pra eu compor aquela canção, que acabou ficando com o nome de "All Sense".

-Eu sei - Chrissie me abraçou, e eu retribui com todas as minhas forças, grato por ela estar ali mais uma vez, num dos momentos que eu mais precisava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, estamos rumando para o final do filme seguindo essa linha do tempo, mas isso não quer dizer que a história vai acabar ainda, como disse temos a infância da Emily e mais algumas coisas para abordar. Bom, relembrando que "All Sense" é uma canção que eu compus baseada no universo de PODC e vocês podem ouvir no link abaixo. Mais uma vez, obrigada por lerem e comentarem. Tchau!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xT7jRJPNrG8


	38. De volta ao trabalho

Por mais que sentisse falta de Freddie, dos seus comentários, da sua exigência, e de sua amizade, lembrar do que ele tinha feito ainda doía muito. Era impossível eu não sentir raiva, e o mais confuso pra mim era que eu sentia raiva e saudade ao mesmo tempo.

Quando pensava sobre o futuro do Queen, tentava focar no presente, porque o nosso futuro ainda parecia incerto. Apesar de onde nos encontrávamos agora, o Queen já tinha construído um legado, uma base sólida de fãs e um apelo com o público, e foi por tudo isso que Bob Geldof queria que o Queen fosse parte do Live Aid.

Era um evento beneficente, reunindo os melhores artistas da época, no entanto, Jim ainda não sabia se aceitava o convite ou não, dadas as circunstâncias. Até que eu queria participar, mas uma coisa era verdade, por mais difícil que fosse admitir, não éramos o Queen se não estivéssemos os quatro juntos. Precisávamos de Freddie e ele de nós, como eu fiz questão de lembrá-lo no dia que discutimos.

-O Jim ligou - contei a Chrissie depois de falar com nosso empresário - tem um evento que Bob Geldof está organizando, chamam de Live Aid, basicamente é uma série de shows com vários artistas pra arrecadar doações pra ajudar os necessitados na África.

-Parece muito grande e importante - comentou minha esposa.

-Sim, eu também achei - concordei, suspirando antes de contar mais - o que aconteceu é que querem que o Queen participe.

-Oh... - Chrissie sabia porque isso era um problema delicado no momento.

-Chrissie, o Freddie voltou... - disse meio distraído, ainda perplexo com a novidade.

-Vão ter que resolver isso, por mais ruim que seja, e por mais que percam a paciência - ela me disse, tocando meu ombro - mas ele ainda é seu amigo, seu irmão...

-O irmão que nos abandonou - era assim que ainda me sentia em relação a ele - olha, o Jim disse que Freddie quer ver a gente e conversar, marcaram um horário pra amanhã.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Bri - desejou Chrissie e eu estava tentando acreditar nisso.

Estava tão atordoado que acabei deixando meus filhos preocupados, e acabei tranquilizando-os explicando que tudo aquilo não passava de uma coisa de adulto. Então, no dia seguinte, decidi enfrentar esse encontro que parte queria, parte não queria.

Era difícil entender o que senti ao ver Freddie pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo. Estava pronto para chamar sua atenção, dizer tudo que estava entalado, mas apesar da minha irritação, me compadeci. Ele estava triste e abatido, desesperado por nosso perdão, e pelo arrependimento do meu amigo, estava quase disposto a perdoá-lo. Ainda assim, havia coisas que precisavam de ajustes.

Pedi pra que Freddie e Jim nos desse um minuto, um pouco por pirraça, mas muito mais por seriedade.

-Então, ele voltou, quem faltava pra aceitarmos fazer esse show - Roger começou - a questão é vamos aceitá-lo de volta?

-Eu bem que queria, eu quero - me inclinei pra frente, projetando minha opinião - o problema é que... Quem garante que não vamos ter outra briga assim?

-Quem sabe um acordo formal seja o suficiente pra fazê-lo pensar duas vezes antes de tomar decisões sem a gente - John foi prático - e além disso, vocês sabem que ele está realmente arrependido.

-É, a gente sabe - admitiu Roger - mas que tipo de acordo faríamos?

-Bom, primeiro, concordam que o Queen é nós quatro e não só o Freddie, não?- John propôs e nós assentimos - então, começamos por aí, tudo que produzirmos como banda pertence ao Queen, igualmente, e receberemos os lucros de forma igual e justa também.

-Isso é ótimo - sorri, satisfeito com a solução, nós quatro formávamos a banda e foi nossa contribuição colaborativa que fez o Queen se tornar o que era, nada mais justo do que dividirmos tudo que a banda gerava.

-É, só depende do Freddie aceitar - Roger deu de ombros.

-Ele vai sim, ele está arrependido e desesperado - confiei que o plano daria certo - só que esse não é o único problema, tudo isso começou, pelo menos eu acho isso, e sei que vocês concordam, porque ele nos afastou, preferiu outros à nossa companhia.

-Vamos fazer condições sobre isso também - decidiu John - talvez ele aceite isso.

-Certo, vamos ver o que acontece então - estava me preparando pra o que viria a seguir.

Quando John autorizou que Freddie e Jim voltassem ao escritório, acabamos concordando os quatro com esses novos termos referentes à banda, e oficialmente, o Queen estava de volta à ativa.

Marcamos um ensaio para as semanas seguintes, e apesar de estarmos um tanto enferrujados, conseguimos tocar bem, naquela velha sintonia, presente entre nós, apesar de tudo. Mas o pior estava por vir, quando Freddie admitiu a nós estar com AIDS. Agora entendia ainda mais sua pressa e urgência pra se juntar a nós de novo. Era horrível como a vida sempre dava um jeito de surgir com algo inesperadamente ruim, quando tudo parecia correr tão bem. Mas isso é o que faz a vida ser o que é, valorizamos as coisas boas porque as ruins existem.

Como o próprio Freddie estava encarando a situação de frente, nós decidimos seguir o exemplo do nosso amigo. Focamos no presente, no tempo que tínhamos, no grande show que tínhamos pra fazer.

Eu estava nervoso como não costumava ficar em outros shows, realmente o Live Aid não era pouca coisa, era uma grande honra e responsabilidade e toda a agitação que vimos no Wembley antes de chegar a nossa vez comprovava isso. Para minha grata surpresa, Chrissie veio com as crianças para nos ver antes da apresentação.

-Estão gostando? - disse a Louisa e Jimmy.

-Aham, mas mal posso esperar pra ver o Queen - meu menino contou.

-Uhum - Louisa também se manifestou - toca bem bonito, tá papai?

-Pode deixar, minha princesa - eu ri pelo seu fofo pedido, beijando sua bochecha.

-Boa sorte, pai - Jimmy desejou e baguncei seus cabelos, o achando fofo também.

-Chegou a minha vez... - Chrissie se aproximou pra mais perto de mim - bom, só digo pra se concentrar e prestar atenção nos sinais dos meninos, e não esqueça de tocar com o coração, como você sempre faz...

-Vou sim, Chrissie - prometi a ela - mas eu ainda preciso de uma coisa.

-O que? Eu pensei que tava tudo certo, nós checamos tudo... - minha esposa ficou confusa e preocupada.

-Meu beijo de boa sorte - falei com seriedade, mas brincando.

-Para com isso, Brian Harold May! - ela ficou acanhada - eu não esqueci disso, eu já ia fazer isso...

E logo em seguida ela me beijou, a contragosto da nossa filhinha.

-Mãe... - Louisa ficou incomodada.

-Se acostuma, Lou - Roger aconselhou - Esses dois já eram assim muito antes de vocês nascerem.

-Tudo bem, já entendi - respondeu Chrissie a eles - chega de beijo.

A visita maravilhosa da minha esposa e dos meus filhos me desejando boa sorte me fez me acalmar um pouco, mas estar literalmente diante do mundo era algo que me fazia tremer só de pensar, mas eu não estava sozinho, eu, Freddie, John e Roger estávamos juntos mais uma vez, apoiando um ao outro, mesmo que fosse depois de muito tempo. Respirei fundo criando coragem ao chegar ao palco, checando se meus amigos estavam tão prontos quanto eu.

Freddie apenas começou, e nós fomos o seguindo, como de costume. A música foi nos levando e de repente, tive a sensação de que éramos um só com toda a plateia do estádio. Era maravilhoso ver como Freddie conseguia chamar a atenção daquelas milhares de pessoas. Quando nós quatro nos reunimos no centro do palco, soube que nosso dever estava cumprido e estávamos mais juntos do que nunca.

Eu cheguei tarde no dia do show, mas não podia dormir sem antes agradecer a minha Chrissie por todo seu amor e apoio naquele grande dia.

-Eu não tenho palavras pra descrever o que aconteceu hoje - disse a ela, revivendo o dia em minha mente - foi tudo tão melhor do que eu imaginei, do que a gente esperava, o público foi incrível, mas sabe o que foi o melhor de tudo?

-Eu acho que sei - disse a minha esposa, já entendendo tudo - vocês juntos de novo.

-Aham - foi minha resposta simples e verdadeira.

-Foi o que mais me emocionou também - Chrissie concordou comigo.

Eu observei minha esposa, mesmo estando cansada como ela estava agora, Chrissie não tinha deixado de me acompanhar nesse grande evento, e ela e seu amor por mim estavam sempre presentes na minha vida desde que a conheci. Meu coração transbordava de gratidão por seu apoio de sempre.

-Não conseguiria sem você - disse outra verdade - obrigado... por tudo.

Eu a beijei rapidamente e toda aquela emoção me encheu de inspiração.

-Pra onde vai? - ouvi minha esposa dizer enquanto estava saindo.

Sorri como um menino travesso, guardando uma grande surpresa.

-Prometo que mais tarde você vai descobrir - declarei e desci até a sala em que estava os instrumentos.

Apesar do cansaço, ignorei o descanso por um momento, não podendo perder a inspiração que tinha surgido no momento. O Live Aid tinha sido maravilhoso pra nós, marcado o nosso retorno, e nada disso seria possível se não fosse por nossa persistência, por termos ficados juntos desde o início, e Chrissie tinha sido nossa fã e uma das nossas maiores apoiadoras desde o começo.

Minha esposa ficou ao meu lado sempre, nos momentos bons e nos momentos ruins, elogiando e opinando em tudo que eu compunha, me fazendo ver minhas qualidades, me ajudando a ser uma pessoa melhor e todos os dias, eu era grato por tê-la encontrado. Foi toda essa conclusão que tentei expressar em "Stars Tonight".

Ao finalizar a letra, me concentrei para não esquecer a melodia, trabalhei na canção por mais alguns dias até que ficasse totalmente pronta. E numa manhã, assim que ela acordou, fiz questão de logo mostrar minha nova homenagem a ela. Não precisei explicar nada quando ela me viu pegando a Red Special, me preparando para tocar.

-Essa eu fiz pra você, eu sei que nunca fiz isso pra respeitar sua privacidade, mas eu não pude evitar, preciso que o mundo saiba o quanto eu te amo e o quanto você é importante pra mim - expliquei diretamente, e Chrissie se sentiu tão lisonjeada que começou a chorar.

-Ai, Bri... - foi a resposta sincera dela, que fez meu coraçào bater mais forte por ouví-la dizer meu nome daquela forma.

"Let's see the stars tonight" comecei "just you and I, they shine for everyone, but only us understand them..."

E prossegui até cantar esse trecho novamente, pela última vez.

-Sabe que... - murmurou minha esposa pensativa, depois de um tempo - essa música me fez lembrar de muitas coisas que passamos juntos, é como se você... Resumisse a nossa história.

-Bom, mas só contei sobre a nossa história até aqui - sorri, pensando no futuro, apesar de outras dificuldades que enfrentávamos agora - eu tenho certeza que vamos viver muito mais, e você?

-Tenho plena certeza também - ela sorriu e me beijou, me dando a certeza de que realmente ainda tínhamos muitas coisas pra viver e sempre estaríamos juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, esse capítulo foi meio triste, meio feliz, mas enfim, outro drama vem pela frente, mais uns capítulos inéditos, mas nada temam, vocês sabem que tudo acaba bem. Ah, pra quem ainda não viu, comecei a postar minha história do Roger e da Dominique dentro desse universo, "A Peça que Faltava". E, se tudo correr bem hoje, vou postar "Certeza Duvidosa", que é a história do Jimmy e da Rory. Bom, só mais uma coisa, essa música que o Brian fez vocês podem ouvir aqui https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCtHqLYg4Hg&feature=youtu.be . Até mais!


	39. Recuperação

Embora fosse triste o fato de que Freddie estava doente, ele nunca se deixou abater, e por sua determinação e nossa alegria por estarmos trabalhando juntos de novo, passamos o restante do ano trabalhando num novo álbum, "A Kind of Magic". Uma das minhas canções pra esse disco foi "Stars Tonight".

Estávamos quase finalizando o disco novo quando numa noite, enquanto estava em casa, senti uma forte dor de cabeça, tão aguda que me fez ter tontura, me desequilibrando por um instante, mas logo recuperei o equilíbrio.

-O que foi isso, Bri? Eu pensei que você fosse cair - disse minha esposa com toda preocupação.

-Senti uma tontura, já passou, mas a minha cabeça... - realmente minha cabeça ainda latejava quando respondi a ela.

-O que tem? Tá doendo muito? - Chrissie tentava entender o que estava acontecendo comigo.

-Está sim, não sei porque - pensei num motivo lógico para aquela dor.

-Bom, é por isso que existem médicos - ela foi bem prática - não acha melhor você ir ver o que é isso?

-Não, agora não - já estava tarde e não estava disposto a sair naquele momento - parece uma coisa passageira mesmo, não se preocupe.

-Sabe que essa frase não surte muito efeito em mim - Chrissie se referiu à sua própria preocupação - eu posso esperar por hoje, mas amanhã, a primeira coisa que você vai fazer é ir ao médico, está bem?

-Está bem, Sra. May - não tinha como eu discutir quando minha esposa tinha razão.

E para apressar minha consulta, assim que a respondi, perdi os sentidos, realmente desmaiando dessa vez. 

-Brian! Brian! - Chrissie gritou meu nome enquanto me acudia, o desespero tinha tomado conta da minha esposa.

Ela me deitou no sofá o melhor que pôde, e a ouvi chamar pelas crianças, Jimmy e Louisa já estavam dormindo a essa hora, mas entendia que ela teria que levá-los conosco para não deixá-los sozinhos. Eu caminhei até o carro com Chrissie me apoiando, tropeçando nos meus próprios pés. Quando debrucei minha cabeça no banco da frente, a dor de cabeça parecia ter aumentado. Minha esposa dirigiu até o hospital, e chegando lá, fui carregado por enfermeiros.

Eu soube que me levaram até um quarto no hospital, mas minhas lembranças eram confusas, bagunçadas entre si. Foi por isso que estranhei quando acordei de novo, sem saber quando tinha ido dormir pela última vez. Eu estava sozinho ali, não havia sinal da minha esposa e de sequer um enfermeiro, ainda me sentia tonto e mole, mas pelo menos a dor de cabeça tinha passado. Só então constatei o que podia ter acontecido comigo. Tinha ficado daquela forma a exatos 11 anos atrás. Parecia que justo agora, no momento mais inoportuno, a hepatite tinha teimado em voltar.

Pelo menos eu tinha certeza de que não tinha risco de eu sair da banda, depois de anos consagrados no mundo da música, mas ainda assim, me sentia mal, tinha interrompido o trabalho do Queen outra vez e Freddie estava numa situação muito pior que a minha. E justamente eu estava diminuindo o precioso tempo que nos restara. A minha única opção enquanto estava preso numa cama de hospital era esperar que alguém viesse me ver. Me senti ainda mais inútil e miserável.

Um médico apenas me examinou, fazendo caretas e mais caretas de pena e preocupação. Com certeza, aquilo não era nada bom.

-Certo, sr. May, acho que prefiro chamar sua esposa antes que eu diga mais alguma coisa - explicou ele - ela passou a noite aqui esperando por notícias.

-Ah meu Deus... - lamentei por ter causado esse desconforto a Chrissie.

Esperei por um instante e minha esposa veio até mim, Jimmy segurava a mão dela enquanto o outro braço de Chrissie estava ocupado equilibrando Louisa em seu colo. Os três pareciam chorosos e cansados.

Eu só olhei pra ela, tentando expressar minha gratidão por sua dedicação comigo. Ela retribuiu meu olhar, como se dissesse, "você não tem culpa de nada".

-Você tá melhor agora, papai? - Jimmy foi corajoso, perguntando primeiro.

-Estou, meu anjo, estou mesmo - estava dizendo a verdade - sinto muito por ter preocupado vocês.

-Não tem problema, ninguém fica doente de propósito, só fique bom logo, descanse e não faça esforço - meu filho soava como adulto, mas sua voz de criança me garantia que era só o meu garotinho sendo responsável.

-Papai, você vai vir pra casa com a gente? - Louisa disse meio tristinha, como se soubesse qual era a resposta.

-Eu acho que não, minha florzinha, mas tenho certeza que mamãe vai trazer vocês todo dia pra me ver - tentei confortá-la, certo de que Chrissie faria isso e minha pequena só assentiu.

O Dr. Hailey voltou e olhou com preocupação para a minha família.

-Tem certeza que posso contar na frente das crianças, sr. e sra. May? - solicitou o médico.

-Nós já temos uma ideia do que se trata, doutor - Chrissie disse firmemente - nós quatro.

-Certo, então - o médico prosseguiu - o sr. May tem um caso grave de hepatite, precisa ficar de observação, e tomar a medicação diretamente administrada por nós, eu lamento muito mas estipulo uma recuperação completa só daqui 6 meses.

-6 meses... - repeti, abatido, já esperando um prazo grande, e sabendo que não tinha muito que podia fazer quanto a isso.

-Sinto muito, mas pense que ser paciente é o que vai garantir que se recupere totalmente - desejou o Dr. Hailey, e eu tentei seguir seu conselho, por mais que fosse quase impossível pra mim.

Era de se esperar que eu encarasse melhor essa minha segunda internação, já que já tinha passado por isso, mas foi tão ruim quanto a primeira vez. Eu tentava descansar, recuperar minhas forças, mas nada conseguia espantar o sentimento de inutilidade, por mais que tivesse plena consciência de que minhas condições não eram consequências das minhas escolhas. Apenas tinha acontecido.

Nas primeiras semanas, recebi as visitas de Freddie e Jim Hutton, Dominique e Roger, e John e Veronica, todos desejando melhoras e que os meninos esperariam por mim, até mesmo Freddie, tentando soar esperançoso. Até agora, não dava pra dizer que meu amigo estava gravemente doente, mas sua aparência não nos enganava, era uma verdade triste que guardavámos conosco, não falávamos disso por pedido do próprio Freddie.

Meu acordo com Chrissie dessa vez foi que ela me visitasse com as crianças todos os dias depois que eles saíssem da escola, e sábado e domingo na hora do almoço, por mais que eles comessem sua comida normal e eu a menos apetitosa, porém não menos nutritiva do hospital. Estar presente na vida dos meus filhos mesmo nessas condições foi o que me consolou durante esses meses. 

É claro que a imprensa não deu uma folga ao Queen, e tanto eu quanto Freddie éramos os alvos da vez. Rumores sobre Freddie foram se espalhando, como também o motivo da minha ausência. 

-Quanto a isso, Jim achou melhor eu dar uma declaração oficial - Chrissie me contou quando tocamos no assunto - já que eu sou sua assistente, decidi o que dizer a eles.

-E correu tudo bem? Digo, bom, você se sentiu desconfortável com isso? - me preocupei com o que minha esposa poderia estar lidando.

-Bom, o desconforto de sempre - ela deu de ombros - só por causa das pessoas que teimam em não respeitar nossa privacidade, mas nada fora isso, estou acostumada, de verdade, apenas escrevi uma nota dizendo que você está em recuperação por causa da hepatite e que assim que ficar bom, o Queen volta às lojas e aos palcos.

-Bem satisfatório e não abre caminho pra mais especulação - suspirei aliviado - obrigado meu amor.

-Não tem de quê, é o meu trabalho - Chrissie sorriu - cuidar de você é meu trabalho muito antes de ser sua assistente.

-É, eu sei - sorri pra ela, com certeza que estava fazendo uma expressão de bobo apaixonado, e a beijaria se não tivesse que ficar deitado.

-Papai! - Louisa chamou com um tom de alerta - nada de beijo.

-Como assim, Lou? - eu ri, o que me fez sentir um pouco de dor - eu não ia fazer isso...

-Mas parecia - ela retrucou e a mãe dela corou.

-Hã... Por que não mostra pro seu pai como já tá escrevendo seu nome direitinho hein, Lou? - Chrissie sugeriu tentando se esquivar do assunto constrangedor.

-Verdade, verdade - ela bateu palmas se animando - e ainda tem meu desenho pra eu mostrar.

Chrissie tirou uma folha de papel e uma caneta da bolsa, entregando a Louisa, que usou minhas pernas esticadas como uma mesa improvisada, e se inclinou de um jeito que me permitisse ver exatamente o que ela estava escrevendo. Ela fez as linhas do L uma de cada vez, o O num movimento só, o U da direita para a esquerda, traçou o I, tomou um cuidado extra no S, e fez cada parte do A pausadamente.

-Parabéns, minha florzinha - eu a elogiei - você é esperta demais!

-Aham! - ela sorriu pra mim, orgulhosa do próprio feito.

-Mostra o seu desenho agora, Lou, ficou tão bonito - Jimmy incentivou a irmãzinha.

-Ok - ela olhou pra Chrissie, já que sua mãe tinha guardado.

Minha esposa me entregou a folha e eu a desdobrei, encontrando uma agradável e fofa surpresa. Era claramente uma representação minha e de Chrissie, um astronauta com cabelos cacheados rebeldes, segurando a mão de uma princesa, usando uma coroa sob os cabelos castanhos compridos. Era uma das melhores impressões de mim que eu já tinha visto na vida.

Conforme o tempo passou, fui sentindo uma melhora significativa, tanto no meu físico como no meu espírito. Quando recebi alta, fiz questão de ir embora o mais rápido possível, indo pra casa com a minha família, depois de tanto tempo.

-Sabe o que eu quero fazer? - disse aos três, animado como uma criança, e eles me olharam com expectativa - assistir Doctor Who comendo o pão de ló da mamãe.

-Isso! - meus filhos bateram palmas e comemoraram, concordam com minha ideia.

-Bom, então vou começar a fazer a minha parte - Chrissie pôs as mãos na cintura, também se rendendo ao nosso pedido.

Um tempo depois, ali estávamos nós no velho sofá, Louisa e Jimmy tinham pegado no sono, aconchegados no nosso colo.

-Ei, Chrissie... - sussurrei para a minha esposa, que se voltou pra mim.

Aproveitando que as crianças estavam dormindo e não nos inspecionariam, a beijei, mostrando meu amor, gratidão, alívio por finalmente estar de volta ao lar. Se não fosse pela minha família, sabia que não aguentaria tantos desafios que surgiram em minha vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai, Brian May, você me mata de fofura, você e sua família. Acho que o fato de eu ser professora e ajudar as crianças a escreverem influenciou aquela parte da Louisa. Bom, esse é o capítulo de hoje, espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo!


	40. Trazendo Emoções

Assim que me recuperei, o Queen pôde voltar à nossa rotina normal, que logo incluiu uma grande turnê chamada de "Magic Tour", passando pela Inglaterra e outros países vizinhos, e como sempre, Chrissie, Jimmy e Louisa vieram comigo, me acompanhando em tudo. À essa altura, nossos filhos já estavam acostumados às viagens, a dormir no avião, ficarem nos hotéis, a assistir aos shows quase toda noite, e aos passeios que sempre fazíamos juntos para conhecermos o lugar em que estávamos.

Estávamos em Edinburgh, era de manhã e estávamos indo nos encontrar com Jim para acertar os últimos detalhes do show daquela noite quando vi Chrissie gemer de dor.

-Está tudo bem, meu amor? - perguntei imediatamente.

-Eu acho que sim, só senti uma tontura, que estranho... - ela fez uma careta quando perdeu o equilíbrio de novo.

-Espera, senta um pouquinho, posso avisar o Jim que você não está bem - eu a guiei até a cadeira mais próxima, a observando à procura de algum motivo para ela se sentir mal.

-Não, Brian, não quero nos atrasar, acredita em mim, eu estou bem, já passou - Chrissie assentiu vigorosamente, me apressando, e no momento decidi ceder ao seu pedido, mas ainda não estava convencido de que ela estava bem.

Fomos até a reunião, e ela ficou um bom tempo aparentemente bem, até que nos serviram um pouco de chá, e ao invés de aceitar, ela recusou.

-Tem certeza que não quer? Você ama chá - estranhei sua escolha.

-É que de repente meu estômago embrulhou, acho que foi por isso que fiquei tonta, nem sei se tem a ver uma coisa com a outra, talvez seja só um pouco de sono - minha esposa tentou justificar seu mal estar - eu jantei meio tarde ontem, acho que me fez mal.

-Se não estiver se sentindo bem Chrissie, nós podemos terminar a reunião aqui - Jim ofereceu gentilmente.

-Não, não é nada Jim - ela negou - eu só me senti um pouco tonta de manhã, só isso, não termine a reunião mais cedo por minha causa, não quero atrapalhar.

-Tudo bem, mas não hesite em pedir ajuda se precisar - recomendou o nosso empresário, sério, e eu dei toda razão a ele.

Assim que fomos dispensados, Chrissie voltou a sentir o desconforto, a tontura e uma dor repentina no estômago. 

-Acho que eu nem preciso sugerir irmos ao médico, não é? - ergui uma sobrancelha enquanto disse isso, enfatizando o quanto falava sério.

-Não precisa de tudo isso - ela acabou rindo da minha expressão - eu mesma ia dizer que ia ao hospital, estamos muito longe de casa para eu ficar me dando ao luxo de passar mal sem saber o que eu tenho. Só tenho uma dúvida, acha que os meninos podem ficar com o Jimmy e a Louisa enquanto vamos?

-Claro, eles vão ficar bem, se o John e o Jim estiverem juntos - concordei, relembrando nossa velha piada de que Freddie e Roger eram incentivadores de bagunça, mas no fundo sabíamos o quanto eles amavam nossos filhos e eram responsáveis ao cuidar deles.

Era incrível a sensação de anonimato que senti em um país diferente, mas mesmo com o Queen sendo conhecido na Escócia, passamos despercebidos no hospital. Aguardamos a vez de Chrissie ser atendida e fiz questão de acompanhá-la. Esperei no consultório do Dr. Giles ele examinar minha esposa e juntos aguardamos os resultados.

-Bom, tenho boas notícias! - disse o médico, dando mais uma olhada nos exames prontos - imagino que sejam boas.

-Se são boas, por que o suspense, doutor? - minha esposa disse de repente, um pouco desconfiada - desculpe eu soei ríspida, é que estou nervosa e preocupada.

-Sem mais delongas, então - o Dr. Giles replicou, um tanto sem graça - a senhora está grávida, sra. May, meus parabéns!

-Ai meu Deus! - Chrissie disse assustada, enquanto eu fiquei sem palavras.

Não conversamos sobre ter mais filhos, por um tempo, tanto eu como ela achávamos que dois filhos era suficiente para a nossa família, que já sentíamos ser tão completa, mas estava grato por mais essa maravilhosa surpresa da vida. Muitos dos medos que tinha antes de me tornar pai agora tinham definitivamente desaparecido, eu os venci com a ajuda de Chrissie, mais uma vez estaríamos juntos para passar por uma incrível jornada, que continuaria com a chegada do nosso terceiro filho.

-Está tudo bem, meu amor - segurei as mãos delas e olhei em seus olhos, imaginando que ela estava nervosa e apreensiva por ter acontecido de repente - isso é maravilhoso, é incrível mesmo! 

Deixei uma risada escapar, e as lágrimas trilharam as bochechas da minha esposa, ela me deu um sorriso tímido em resposta.

-Eu sei, também estou feliz - minha esposa encontrou as palavras - só estou surpresa.

-Eu sei, também estou, mas se lembra? Eu te ajudo e você me ajuda, como sempre - assegurei a Chrissie de que tudo daria certo porque tínhamos um aos outro.

-Aham - ela assentiu, ainda tímida.

Nós agradecemos o Dr. Giles por seu tempo e então voltamos para o hotel, era uma grande mudança para a nossa família, tanto os May como o Queen, mas quem sentiria um impacto maior de tudo isso seria os nossos pequenos, por isso decidimos contar a eles primeiro.

-Mamãe? Você tá bem? - Jimmy veio correndo ao nosso encontro, enquanto Louisa hesitou um pouco atrás.

-Está tudo bem, meu menino - a mãe dele logo deixou claro - só tem uma coisa que precisamos contar pra vocês.

-É uma coisa ruim? - foi a vez de Louisa se preocupar.

-Não, não, é uma coisa muito boa, que acho que vocês vão gostar - disse à minha filha, a colocando em meu colo.

-É, é sim - Chrissie suspirou e esperou que estivéssemos todos sentados para contar - bom eu e o papai descobrimos que eu... Bem, vocês vão ter mais um irmão.

-Mamãe tá grávida outra vez? - Jimmy se espantou - uau!

-Quer dizer que mamãe vai ter outro bebê? Mas eu sou o bebê dela ... - Louisa ficou confusa.

-Não, Lou, você é mais nova que o Jimmy, mas já é uma mocinha - expliquei a ela.

-Mas vocês dois, vocês três na verdade, vão ser sempre os meus bebês - Chrissie riu baixinho.

-Pode deixar que vou te ajudar a cuidar do meu novo irmãozinho, mãe - Jimmy foi prestativo como sempre.

-E você vai continuar cuidando de mim também, não vai, Jimmy? - Louisa ainda estava em dúvida.

-Vamos continuar cuidando um dos outros como sempre, minha lindinha - toquei o rostinho da minha filha, garantindo cumprir minha promessa.

Louisa ainda precisaria de mais um tempo para se acostumar com a ideia de que logo teria um irmãozinho. Depois de falarmos com as crianças, chegou a vez de esclarecer à banda o que estava acontecendo.

-Então, como foi lá? Está tudo bem? - perguntou Jim quando nos reunimos todos novamente.

-Tudo maravilhoso - Chrissie deu um sorriso para todos nós - só o que eu tenho e vamos ter daqui mais algum tempo é mais um bebê.

Meus amigos ficaram surpresos, mas logo vieram nos abraçar.

-Mais um pequeno May? Não esperava isso de vocês, talvez o Roger ou até o John - Freddie comentou, divertido.

-Lembra o quanto vocês cobravam da gente, pois é... - foi só o que respondi a ele.

Naquela noite, antes de nos apresentarmos, Chrissie veio nos desejar sorte como sempre, com Jimmy e Louisa.

-Eu não vou dizer nada no palco, mas saiba que quando cantarmos "Stars Tonight", vou dedicar especialmente a você e ao bebê - contei a ela, animado.

-Isso é muito lindo, obrigada, meu amor - ela me beijou desejando sorte.

Estava muito mais animado durante o show, tudo pela felicidade que estava sentindo por minha família ter crescido mais um pouco.

Jimmy ainda se lembrava de como era a rotina e as mudanças que sua mãe passava, mas era a primeira vez que Louisa passava por tudo isso. Provavelmente, o terceiro bebê não passaria por isso.

A primeira coisa que Louisa notou de diferente é que sua mãe deixou de segurá-la em seu colo quando ficava em pé. É claro que minha garotinha perguntou o porquê.

-Mamãe não pode carregar muito peso, porque faz mal pro bebê - expliquei a ela.

-Mas o bebê é pesado? Mal dá pra ver a barriga da mamãe, ainda está pequena - apontou Louisa.

-É que agora eu me canso mais rápido se fizer muito esforço e o bebê sente tudo que eu sinto - Chrissie veio ao meu auxílio - se eu fico cansada, ele também fica cansado, se eu fico feliz, ele fica feliz, se eu fico triste, ele fica triste, entendeu, Lou?

-Entendi - ela assentiu lentamente - então vou fazer a mamãe ficar contente.

-Ah isso é muito bom - Chrissie riu satisfeita - quer dizer que você vai obedecer rapidinho quando eu pedir pra você guardar seus brinquedos?

-É... acho que sim - Louisa disse sem muita certeza.

-Eu te ajudo Lou, eu posso ajudar ela, não posso? - Jimmy olhou pra nós, procurando confirmação.

-Só quando nós deixarmos - esclareci, depois de confirmar a regra, olhando para Chrissie.

Houve um momento especial entre os meus três filhos antes que o caçula nascesse quando decidimos ensinar Louisa a andar de bicicleta. Jimmy tinha praticamente aprendido sozinho, com toda sua timidez e medo da minha resposta, tinha perguntado se podia ganhar uma bicicleta. Com toda alegria do mundo respondi que sim, e sem que eu precisasse instruir muito, ele se aventurou e entendeu por si só como funcionava pedalar, frear, fazer curvas e aos 6 anos, meu menino já estava conduzindo um meio de transporte. Mesmo que fosse só uma bicicleta, me fazia me sentir velho e pensar que ele estava crescendo rápido demais.

Então quando chegou a vez da sua irmãzinha, Jimmy se ofereceu para ensiná-la e sentimos ainda mais orgulho dele. 

-O segredo, Lou, é não parar de pedalar, só nas curvas, se não você vai muito rápido e pode se desequilibrar e cair - disse Jimmy num tom de voz de professor, puxando um pouco a mim e a Chrissie ao mesmo tempo.

-Tá bom - minha pequena assentiu, determinada e corajosa como sempre.

-Se sentir medo e precisar parar, lembra de frear e colocar os pés no chão - o irmão dela ainda recomendou - pronta? No três então, 1, 2, e 3!

Louisa pedalou devagar, ainda sem saber muito bem o que fazer, ainda tremendo enquanto buscava equilíbrio. De repente, a bicicleta pendeu muito pro lado e tive certeza de que ela ia cair. Corri, me antecipando para socorrê-la, e fiquei triste por estar certo.

-Tá tudo bem, Lou? - a mãe dela foi mais rápida, como era na maioria das vezes.

-Não, mãe, aqui tá doendo - ela apontou para a lateral da coxa da perna esquerda - desculpa por isso.

-Não tem problema nenhum, minha florzinha, acidentes acontecem, você ainda está aprendendo, e faz parte cair, você não pode desistir - Chrissie disse, enquanto colocou Louisa de pé, inspecionando seu machucado.

-Mas você ficou triste porque eu caí? - foi a vez de Louisa se preocupar - ficou, não ficou, mãe? Então eu deixei o bebê triste?

-Não, você não fez de propósito - a expressão no rosto da minha esposa era de choque e compaixão, se transformando numa careta, e então num sorriso - olha, acho que isso não significa tristeza.

Chrissie levou a mão de Louisa até sua barriga, bem maior agora, e entendi o que estava acontecendo, Jimmy e eu também sentimos o bebê, o que fez Chrissie rir com o nosso contato.

-Pensa que é o seu irmãozinho dizendo que tá orgulhoso de você porque você tentou andar de bicicleta - expliquei para Louisa, que me olhou disposta a compreender todo o nosso apoio.

-E se você tentar de novo, nós três vamos ficar felizes - Jimmy acrescentou.

-Eu vou tentar sim, só deixa eu sarar desse machucado primeiro, prometo - Louisa prometeu, sorrindo e abraçando a barriga de sua mãe, agradecendo o apoio do seu irmãozinho.

Eu me preocupava como Louisa e Jimmy se adaptariam a ter mais um irmão, mas aquele momento me assegurou que tudo ficaria bem porque na nossa família o amor que sentíamos uns pelos outros era a garantia que tudo daria certo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah meu Deus, esses cinco são meus amores 😍 no próximo capítulo vamos conhecer mais um bebê May, ah pelos meus cálculos, essa história vai ter mais quatro capítulos e então acabou. Mas não se preocupem, estou escrevendo "A Peça que Faltava", " Certeza Duvidosa" e "Evitando o Inevitável", todas histórias do universo de PODC. Valeu e até mais!


	41. Esperança

Era um fim de tarde quando Chrissie começou a sentir os primeiros sinais de que o bebê estava prestes a chegar. Imediatamente liguei para Gracey, nossa babá desde quando Jimmy era menor, e logo ela chegou, sabendo da urgência da situação. Mais uma vez, durante toda a gravidez de Chrissie, Louisa nos encarou, sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

-Eu prometo que explico tudo quando chegarmos meu amor, mas nós precisamos ir mesmo - eu disse a ela com pressa, esperando que ela entendesse.

-Não se preocupa, Lou - Jimmy me ajudou como sempre - mamãe e papai vão voltar logo, e vão trazer o nosso irmãozinho para a gente conhecer.

-Mas a mamãe está com dor... - minha pequena ainda não estava convencida.

-Confie em mim, Lou - Chrissie segurou a mão dela - vai ficar tudo bem, dói agora, mas vai passar. Não dê trabalho pra Gracey, eu vejo vocês mais tarde, prometo.

Nos despedimos dos nossos filhos e então tomamos o caminho para em breve conhecer nosso caçula. Era estranho o que eu estava sentindo, estava nervoso, é claro, mas não sentia medo, por mais que fosse angustiante esperar, eu estava contente, tranquilo, tinha a certeza que tudo correria bem.

-Eu te amo muito - segurei a mão de Chrissie antes que me pedissem para sair do quarto.

-Também te amo, Bri - ela tocou o meu rosto, e me deu um sorriso, o de sempre, o que acalmava a minha alma agitada.

Então, apenas esperei lá fora, e aos poucos meus amigos chegaram. Fiquei triste por Freddie e Jim não estarem ali, o tratamento dele tinha se tornado um pouco mais intensivo nos últimos meses e eu imaginei que talvez em vez de eles nos visitarem, teríamos que levar o bebê até eles para que Freddie pudesse conhecê-lo. Tentei afastar esses pensamentos tristes, por mais que a condição de Freddie fosse real, e nos abalasse, deveria focar no presente como ele queria, pensando que logo teria meu terceiro filho nos braços.

Passou-se mais um pouco de tempo, e então recebi a autorização para encontrar minha esposa e minha filhinha. Sim, eu tinha duas filhas e, sem querer, no momento que soube, acabei pensando nas ironias da vida. Eu tinha um grande receio de ser pai de uma menina, mas Louisa tinha me ajudado a enfrentá-los. No entanto, sabia que minhas filhas seriam diferentes uma da outra, e eu deveria estar atento a essas diferenças. Eu me aproximei devagar de Chrissie, e em seus braços, ela segurava nossa filhinha.

-Oi, Bri... - Chrissie falou, baixinho.

-Oi... - sussurrei de volta, encantado ao observar a bebê.

Ela parecia tanto comigo, mas ao mesmo tempo me lembrava da mãe dela, de um jeito harmonioso, ela era a combinação perfeita de mim e Chrissie. Seus olhos eram da cor dos olhos de sua mãe, mas seu cabelo era como o meu, escuro e cacheado.

-Escolheu um nome? - sugeri, sempre achando melhor ela escolher.

-Ah eu pensei em um bastante especial - contou minha esposa.

-Eu amo isso em você, sempre pensa com tanto carinho e consideração nas coisas, e eu entendo que nomear nossos filhos é realmente especial e você sempre faz isso melhor do que eu - admiti a ela.

-Ah Brian, mas você também é assim - ela fez questão de apontar - lembro que dessa vez quando fomos escolher os nomes você sugeriu Emily, e eu amei, mas tem um outro nome que eu quero que ela tenha, Ruth, em homenagem à sua mãe, Emily Ruth pra ser mais exata.

-Puxa vida, Chrissie... - fiquei emocionado e lisonjeado - isso é tão lindo, eu... Nem sei o que dizer.

-Não precisa dizer nada, é só aceitar a sugestão - ela tocou meu rosto, entendendo meus sentimentos.

-Ok... - dei um sorriso constrangido.

-Pega ela um pouquinho, Bri, aproveite que ela está calma e quietinha - Chrissie pediu e prontamente eu segurei Emily em meus braços pela primeira vez.

Ela realmente era quietinha, não chorava nem fazia nenhum barulho enquanto me observava. Mesmo em silêncio, ela ergueu uma mãozinha, tentando puxar meu cabelo.

-Ah, é melhor não fazer isso, minha pequena - afastei a mão dela com delicadeza, o que a fez segurar meu dedo.

Era incrível a emoção que eu estava sentindo, amava Emily ainda mais agora que ela tinha chegado. Voltamos para casa tarde da noite, encontrando Jimmy e Louisa já dormindo. Acompanhei Gracey até a estação de metrô, e logo voltei, encontrando Chrissie e Emily ainda acordadas.

-Parece que ela não quer dormir... - disse a minha esposa, cansada e pensativa - já tentei de tudo.

-Vai dormir meu amor, eu cuido dela agora - me ofereci e Chrissie acabou aceitando, vencida pelo cansaço.

-Um hum, obrigada Bri, boa noite - ela beijou minha bochecha e me deixou com Emily.

Eu aaconcheguei minha filhinha ao meu peito, me balançando pra lá e pra cá, esperando que ela adormecesse. De repente, uma canção veio à minha mente, e uma lembrança de muito tempo atrás. Me lembrei de quando compus "Someday, One Day", uma época em que tudo parecia tão incerto e duvidoso, pelo menos na minha vida profissional, porque eu tinha certeza do amor de Chrissie por mim e o meu amor por ela. Por causa dela, que sempre esteve ao meu lado, tinha esperança que dias mais tranquilos e felizes chegariam. Agora nós tínhamos três preciosos filhos, o maior tesouro da nossa vida, juntos construímos uma família, o que sempre sonhamos e até duvidamos se um dia teríamos, mas esse dia tinha chegado, estávamos vivendo esse dia. E por mais que Freddie estivesse vivendo dias ruins, no fundo do meu coração, lutava para manter a esperança.

-É, Emily - sussurrei para a minha filhinha, que agora já estava dormindo - parece que achamos sua canção...

"Someday, One day" combinava perfeitamente com o momento em que minha pequena tinha chegado, aquela era a canção de Emily, enquanto " '39" e "Doing All Right" eram de Jimmy e Louisa. Mais uma vez, meu coração se sentiu apertado ao colocá-la no berço, mas eu acabei adormecendo logo, apesar da preocupação. Emily dormiu a noite toda, mas no dia seguinte, quem nos acordou foi nosso menininho.

-Pai... - chamou ele abafando a voz - cadê o meu irmãozinho? Eu queria vê-lo.

-Jimmy? - murmurei, ainda confuso por causa do sono - você já acordou, meu anjo? Bom, o bebê ainda está dormindo, mas acho que posso apresentá-la pra você.

-Então é uma irmãzinha? - ele logo entendeu enquanto eu me sentava e terminava de despertar - eu não esperava que fosse uma menina...

-Mas você não se importa de ter duas irmãs? - esperei para ver o que Jimmy diria, se ele gostaria de ter tido um irmão, como a maioria dos meninos geralmente queria.

-Não papai, não tem problema nenhum - ele me deu um sorriso que me garantiu isso.

Ele pegou a minha mão enquanto fomos ao quarto de Emily, mesmo andando devagar, senti sua ansiedade.

-Uau... - ele olhou por cima do berço - ela não parece muito comigo e com a Lou, parece mais com você, pai.

-É, eu percebi - ri baixinho.

-Qual o nome dela? - Jimmy se lembrou de algo que eu tinha esquecido de dizer.

-Emily Ruth - disse a ele, observando minha pequenininha acordar.

-Acho que ela já entende que tem esse nome - Jimmy riu baixinho e eu peguei a irmãzinha dele no colo, que olhou de volta para ele, meu menino sorriu para Emily.

-O que acha de apresentarmos a Emily pra Lou, hein, Jim? - propus ao meu filho e ele assentiu.

Encontrei Chrissie no quarto de Louisa, conversando com a nossa filha, garantindo à nossa filha maior que ela estava bem.

-Olha quem já acordou também! - disse minha esposa animada, pegando Emily e trazendo-a até mais perto de Louisa, Jimmy se aconchegou perto das irmãs - essa é a Emily, meus amores.

-Ela parece uma bonequinha... - comentou Louisa, encantada.

Apenas observei ainda mais emocionado o primeiro momento dos meus três filhos juntos. Então os dias foram se passando, e mais uma vez eu e Chrissie adaptamos nossa rotina para cuidar dos nossos filhos maiores e agora da nossa bebêzinha. Para nossa sorte, Emily era tão calma como Jimmy era, no entanto o choro dela era muito sentido, as lágrimas escorriam quase que automaticamente, o que partia o nosso coração e nos desesperava quando não conseguíamos consola-la. O que a ajudava a se acalmar era um bom passeio de carro, fosse no carrinho de bebê ou fosse na cadeirinha do carro. Tornou-se um hábito nosso ir buscar as crianças na escola levando Emily com a gente, já que ela não poderia ficar sozinha e, assim que o carro começava a andar, ela começava a rir.

-Tá vendo isso, amor? - eu apontava com o polegar - ela ama andar de carro, só não conta pro Roger.

-Não se preocupe - minha esposa riu baixinho - tenho certeza que quando ela crescer mais um pouco, ela vai amar foguetes muito mais que carros.

Sorri por ela ter referenciado minha paixão pelo espaço, e foi justamente algo relacionado ao espaço que fez Emily crescer um pouco mais, aprendendo a falar. Aproveitei o tempo não chuvoso e o céu limpo para montar meu velho telescópio no nosso quintal. 

-Hã... - disse depois de verificar a altura da lente - acho que assim está bom, Jimmy, deixa a Lou ir primeiro dessa vez, tá bem?

-Tá bem - meu menino concordou e ela se posicionou.

-Olha... - exclamou minha menininha - estou vendo uma estrela azul!

-Mesmo? Deixa eu ver! - fiquei tão empolgado quanto ela e observei o telescópio também, realmente ela tinha avistado uma estrela.

-Tá bom, agora o Jimmy - instruí e Louisa deixou que o irmão tomasse o seu lugar - vou mudar um pouco pra você avistar uma coisa diferente.

-Ok - concordou ele, enquanto regulava as configurações do telescópio.

Jimmy espiou pela lente e então se afastou um pouco para contar o que tinha visto.

-Isso é uma estrela vermelha, será que é Vênus, papai? - meu filho quis ter certeza, esperando minha confirmação.

-É, você acertou! - respondi depois de ter verificado, e me enchi de orgulho dele - você sabe de estrelas tanto quanto o papai!

-Papai! - ouvi nitidamente, mas não era nem Louisa nem Jimmy quem tinha dito, só podia ser Emily - papai! - ela repetiu, e apontou para mim, e eu a peguei por um instante do colo de Chrissie.

-Ela disse papai, mesmo? - não consegui acreditar e tive que perguntar à minha esposa.

-Foi papai que a Emily disse, ela não te chamaria de outra coisa, porque você é nosso pai - Louisa explicou, estranhando minha reação.

-É que a Emily falou pela primeira vez - Jimmy olhou para Lou - é que o papai e a mamãe ficam felizes quando nós aprendemos coisas novas.

-Ah tá... - refletiu Louisa.

Nós ficamos mais um pouco ali, as crianças observando o céu, Chrissie as observando e eu observando se Emily diria mais alguma coisa. Aquele pequeno momento tinha acalmado meu coração, me focando para ser grato pelas coisas boas do presente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui temos a família May completa sendo fofa, ah eu não aguento essas crianças, tão lindinhas! Bom, como disse, teremos mais uns capítulos e essa história vai acabar, mas continuem lendo as outras desse mesmo universo. Ah vocês nem imaginam o que eu tô planejando pra Gwilou e Jimmory (Jimmy x Rory), acompanhem lá. Obrigada e até mais!


	42. Uma chance

Aquele tinha sido um dia difícil no estúdio, como estava sendo nos últimos tempos. Nos dois últimos anos, nos empenhamos ao máximo, dando nosso melhor e criando músicas juntos, durante o tempo que nos restava. Enquanto estávamos trabalhando em "The Miracle", compondo, rindo, brincando, gravando, parecia que tudo estava perfeito, mas foi então que os sintomas de Freddie ficaram mais severos e visíveis.

Estávamos compondo para " Innuendo" agora e, mesmo mais debilitado, meu amigo não se deixava abater e toda sua determinação me inspirou a escrever "The Show Must Go On". Os meninos ficaram espantados quando eu mostrei a canção a eles, mas Freddie foi o primeiro a dizer sua opinião sobre ela.

-Por que essas caras? Esse é o espírito que temos que manter - ele se levantou, nos encarando, impondo sua vontade a nós - ainda estamos os quatro aqui, juntos, não estamos? Então o show tem que continuar.

Depois daquele sermão, começamos a gravar e Chrissie teve que pedir licença para sair um pouco. Eu olhei desesperado para ela, com medo do que minha esposa poderia estar sentindo, mas ela apenas me olhou como se dissesse "Faça seu trabalho, eu vou ficar bem, só preciso de um tempo sozinha". Eu assenti em silêncio, a compreendendo.

Nossa gravação foi interrompida várias vezes, já que Freddie não estava bem, no entanto, ele mesmo insistiu para gravarmos, até que a música ficasse pronta. Quando finalmente nos despedimos uns dos outros para voltarmos pra casa, estava claro o quanto Freddie estava fraco. Aquela imagem do meu velho amigo sempre tão cheio de vida agora magro e pálido, mal conseguindo andar e convalescendo, perturbou a minha mente por muito tempo.

Antes que eu e Chrissie entrássemos no carro, ela me deu um abraço repentino, buscando todo consolo e conforto de mim, e eu logo retribuí seu gesto, procurando as mesmas coisas em seus braços. Então comecei a ouvir os soluços baixinhos da minha esposa, abafados por ela estar com a cabeça encostada em meu peito, senti suas lágrimas molharem minha camisa. O estado de Freddie e agora o estado de Chrissie me fizeram chorar com a minha esposa.

-Eu tenho tanto medo, Brian... - ela olhou pra mim e fungou, seu rosto estava completamente vermelho e inchado - ele... Ele não merece...

-Eu sei que não, e ninguém desejaria isso a ele - disse o que estava pensando, também abalado - mas na maioria das vezes a vida não é tão justa assim, meu amor...

-A música... - Chrissie se afastou um pouco de mim, enxugando os olhos - é uma das mais triste que você já fez, mas não te culpo por isso, é só que... Ela também me fez chorar.

Eu não tinha argumentos contra aquilo, ela tinha razão, era como eu me sentia. Uma parte da minha vida estava bem, mas outra parte importante dela estava desmoronando, e não estava nas minhas mãos o poder de mudar isso, só podia colocar meus sentimentos pra fora com a música.

Eu abracei Chrissie mais uma vez, e só então fomos para casa. Tivemos que nos recuperar daquele momento de extrema emoção durante o caminho, nós dois concordávamos que preocuparíamos demais as crianças se elas nos vissem naquele estado, além do mais, estávamos evitando falar sobre a condição de Freddie a eles. É claro que sempre dizíamos que o tio deles estava doente quando eles perguntavam, mas não dávamos mais detalhes além disso.

Quando chegamos em casa, encontramos Jimmy lendo algum dos seus livros favoritos, sentado no sofá, enquanto as meninas brincavam juntas sentadas no tapete da sala. Gracey os observava com seu olhar sempre atento.

-Boa tarde, Gracey - eu cumprimentei, enquanto minha esposa entrou em silêncio, apenas sorrindo para a babá.

-Oi, sr. e sra. May - ela se levantou, olhando para as crianças - bom, chegou minha hora de ir, tchau Jimmy, tchau meninas.

-Tchau Gracey - respondeu o meu filho, enquanto minhas filhas acenaram para ela.

-Obrigada por tudo, Gracey - ouvi Chrissie dizer, enquanto me sentei do lado de Jimmy.

-Oi, pai, aconteceu alguma coisa, não foi? - meu menino foi bem direto.

-Hã... - me senti um tanto pressionado.

-Jim, lembra quando comentamos que às vezes adultos passam por situações complicadas que eles preferem que as crianças não saibam? - Chrissie veio ao meu socorro - esse é o caso, eu e o seu pai, nós... só estamos preocupados com o tio Freddie.

-Tio Freddie continua doente, não é? - Louisa perguntou dessa vez.

-É, meu amor, é nisso que estamos pensando - fui sincero, mas tentando amenizar a situação - estamos tristes porque ele está doente.

-Tá bom - Louisa respondeu, de um jeito que sabia que era melhor não continuar com aquele assunto.

-Lou, Jim, ainda falta um bom tempo pra escurecer, não querem dar uma volta de bicicleta no quarteirão? - Chrissie sugeriu, sabendo que aquilo distrairia e animaria as crianças.

-Passear? - perguntou Emily, um tanto incerta, na sua doce vozinha.

-É, meu amorzinho, vamos sair um pouquinho sim - respondi minha pequena, e assim, minha esposa soube que aprovava a ideia dela.

Louisa e Jimmy pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo e foram imediatamente buscar suas bicicletas, enquanto acompanhei Chrissie e Emily até a rua de casa. Então nós três observamos os dois andarem juntos, rindo e conversando, prestando atenção à sua frente.

Mesmo estando no colo da mãe, Emily não deixou de mostrar o interesse de chegar mais perto dos irmãos, para ver o que eles estavam fazendo.

-Quer ir lá com eles? - Chrissie adivinhou o que nossa filhinha queria, Emily assentiu para ela - só tome cuidado, tá bem, Emily?

-Tudo bem, mamãe - ela entendeu e andou até os irmãos, ficando à beira da calçada para olhá-los mais de perto, batendo palmas e sorrindo a cada curva que eles faziam.

Chrissie se aproximou de mim, e eu logo a envolvi com meus braços, a trazendo pra mais perto. Ver os nossos filhos bem e brincando um com o outro era suficiente para arrancar um sorriso nosso.

-Seja o que for que aconteça, Bri, eles vão precisar de nós... - refletiu a minha esposa.

-Eu sei, e é pra isso que estamos aqui - apesar da tristeza, sabia das minhas responsabilidades como pai, do quanto amava meus filhos e do quanto era importante eu estar sempre presente na vida deles, cumprindo esse papel com todo meu coração.

Conforme o ano foi passando, trabalhamos no álbum como podíamos, fazendo uma pausa necessária quando o inverno chegou. Além das condições de Freddie, as temperaturas extremas nos forçavam a ficar em casa. Nesse meio tempo, recebemos a notícia de que Jim, Freddie e Mary tinham decidido juntos tentar um tratamento experimental, que era caro e complicado, mas talvez fosse a única chance concreta que o meu amigo tinha de se recuperar ao máximo.

Nós visitamos Freddie em Garden Lodge, sem as crianças, já que era muito triste vê-lo tão debilitado. Por mais que estivesse fraco, ainda tinha forças de pedir que não ficasse em um hospital, ele simplesmente detestava, e eu, melhor do que ninguém, entendia isso. Os médicos gentilmente cederam ao pedido dele, montando um aparato completo de aparelhos e monitores que o manteriam estável e auxiliariam na ministração dos remédios.

Lembro de Chrissie se sentar perto da cama de Freddie em silêncio, apenas segurando a mão dele. Eu coloquei uma mão no ombro de minha esposa e sorri para o meu amigo.

-Não chora, sra. May... - ele disse baixinho - eu sinto muito por sempre fazê-la chorar.

-Dessa vez você não tem culpa - ouvi Chrissie dizer, tentando manter o ânimo.

Assim, devido ao seu tratamento intensivo e a neve constante, ficávamos muito mais em casa, o que deixava as crianças incomodadas e um tanto inquietas.

-Pai, sabe se hoje tem aula? - Jimmy perguntou assim que vim ao seu quarto acordá-lo no início da semana.

-Pelo visto não, Jim - avisei, sentindo seu desânimo - pelo menos vamos ter mais tempo pra assistir Doctor Who. Está mesmo com saudade da escola?

-Hã, um pouco, mas só de aprender coisas novas, não das coisas ruins - confessou meu menino e não o censurei por pensar assim.

Nós descemos juntos, encontrando Chrissie, Lou e Emily na cozinha.

-Eu queria mesmo ir lá fora um pouco - Louisa disse em voz alta o que estava pensando - eu sei que depois a gente sente bastante frio, mas eu gosto tanto da neve.

-Você quis dizer brincar na neve, não foi, meu amor? - a mãe dela esclareceu, num tom divertido.

-Isso também, mas a neve caindo é uma coisa muito bonita - completou nossa filha mais velha.

-É mesmo, caindo do céu bem devagar e depois deixa o chão branquinho, igual um tapete de algodão - Emily disse com um ar sonhador, ela era sempre muito criativa, capaz de criar brincadeiras e historinhas incríveis, que só ela poderia pensar e imaginar.

-Tudo bem, já entendi que as duas querem ir brincar lá fora um pouco - eu ri da coincidência das minhas duas filhas quererem a mesma coisa - pra ser sincero, eu queria era deitar no sofá aconchegado por um cobertor enquanto assistia algum filme na TV.

-Que preguiça, papai! - Louisa deixou escapulir, um tanto indignada.

-Ei, srta. May, está frio lá fora! - insisti com ela.

-Se ficar só mais um pouquinho quentinho mais tarde, podemos ir lá fora? - Emily pediu com toda persuasão que podia, com uma vozinha fofa e olhinhos tristes, olhando pra mim e pra mãe dela.

-Eu não vejo porque não, por mim, tudo bem - Chrissie concordou com a ideia das crianças.

 

-E você, pai? Não vai com a gente? - o tom de Jimmy me dizia que ele queria que eu fosse, mas entenderia se eu quisesse ficar.

-Como é que eu vou dizer não pros meus amores depois de tanta insistência? - acabei rindo e concordando, me conformando a enfrentar o frio pelo bem da diversão dos meus filhos.

As crianças vestiram a quantidade exagerada de casacos que a mãe deles recomendou e, dessa vez, não achei exagero de Chrissie, realmente estava muito frio. Por último, ela enrolou o cachecol do Quarto Doutor em volta do meu pescoço.

-Obrigada por vir com a gente - ela disse, depois de ajeitar o cachecol.

-Não tem de que, amor da minha vida - respondi, começando a me animar mais um pouco com a ideia.

Assim, que saímos, nossos três pequenos saíram correndo, felizes por finalmente estarem livres de tanto ficar em casa. Com toda paciência, Jimmy e Louisa ensinaram a Emily o que fazer para criar um boneco de neve e depois de toda estrutura pronta, nossa caçula ficou encarregada de fazer o resto dos enfeites nele, enchendo-o de sementes, folhas e gravetos.

-Ficou bem legal - elogiei o trabalho dos meus filhos.

-Sabe o que seria mais legal e eu não sei como você ainda não pensou nisso? - Chrissie cutucou meu braço, me fazendo mais atento a suas palavras - uma foto dos artistas e sua obra de arte.

-É verdade - a ideia me iluminou, como se fosse o que faltava para me animar de vez - já volto.

Corri pra dentro de casa e fiz as crianças posarem ao lado do boneco de neve, capturando o momento. Aquela foto se tornou uma lembrança de um momento tão iluminado que foi capaz de levar a tristeza pra longe durante muito tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, pelos meus cálculos, o próximo capítulo será o último, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado do ponto de vista do Brian e de todos os momentos fofos. Sobre a fofura desse capítulo, essa foi outra ideia que veio do nada, meu objetivo aqui era mostrar um pouco mais da personalidade da Emily, balanceando com a dos irmãos dela. Ah eu sinto muito pelo começo do capítulo, até eu fiquei triste escrevendo. Mas enfim, é isso aí pessoal, até mais!


	43. Descoberta

Ficamos muito tempo sem trabalho, eu e os meus amigos, numa expectativa incerta, esperando a recuperação de Freddie. Foi outro período estranho na minha vida, mas dessa vez não me senti mais tão perdido. Estávamos os quatro juntos, dando suporte um ao outro e Chrissie estava sempre ao meu lado.

Minha esposa me abraçava enquanto chorava em meio a crises de desespero, ela respeitava minha dor ficando em silêncio, apenas me oferecendo seu afeto. Quando conseguia falar o que estava sentindo, Chrissie me ouvia, me aconselhava a ver a esperança no meio de tanta incerteza.

Outra coisa que me ajudou foi a companhia constante dos meus filhos. À essa altura, Jimmy já tinha chegado à adolescência e, graças a Deus, me senti capaz de ajudá-lo em suas crises. Era outro dos meus medos conforme as crianças cresciam, já que se puxassem a mim e a Chrissie, com certeza se sentiriam inseguros quando chegassem à essa idade, e eu não estava errado. Mas o que me confortava era ver o quanto Jimmy ouvia meus conselhos e ele era um rapaz responsável, característica essa que ele nunca perdeu.

Louisa também já era bem mais velha, e apesar da personalidade forte, também compreendia bem o que estávamos passando. No entanto, a fama do Queen deixou algumas sequelas nos meus dois filhos mais velhos. Eles cresceram rodeados por música, em casa, nos palcos e estúdio, até que chegou um ponto em que eles perderam o interesse em nos seguir quando eu e a mãe deles estávamos envolvidos com algo sobre a banda.

Não era raiva ou revolta da minha carreira e dos tios deles, era apenas o constrangimento da atenção que o Queen causava em suas vidas, e isso eu entendia perfeitamente. Além disso, tinha chegado o tempo de eles descobrirem por si mesmos o que gostavam e o que queriam ser.

Foi nesse contexto de espera que Emily nasceu e cresceu, sem vivenciar as turnês e gravações como seus irmãos. No dia em que retornaríamos ao estúdio pela primeira vez em quatro anos, nossa filha mais nova tinha oito anos.

Quando nos reunimos todos para o café da manhã, logo dei a falta de Emily.

-Cadê a Emily, amor? - perguntei a Chrissie.

-Ah ela não acordou, por mais que eu chamei bastante - justificou a minha esposa, sabendo bem que nossa pequena tinha o sono como o dela.

-Será que não podemos esperar mais um pouco até ela acordar antes de irmos? - por mais ansioso que eu estivesse pra retornar ao estúdio, parte de mim gostaria de ver se Emily estaria disposta a conhecer esse lado da minha vida pela primeira vez.

-Não se preocupa pai, não vou a lugar algum, eu cuido da Emily até vocês voltarem - Jimmy ofereceu prontamente.

-Não ia sair mais tarde com a Rory hoje, Jim? - Louisa se lembrou.

-Não, não vou mais - Jimmy respondeu rapidamente - mas eu sei que o papai quer levar a Emily junto, pra conhecer o estúdio, não é?

-É, não tem como eu enganar vocês - eu ri baixinho - ia ser legal ver se talvez ela vai gostar de tudo ou não.

-Sem pressão, Bri, ela só tem oito anos - Chrissie me lembrou, um pouco preocupada.

-Não, não, eu sei disso - entendi o ponto de vista dela.

-Eu acho que a Emily vai gostar muito - Louisa me ajudou.

-Eu vou gostar do que? - Emily veio correndo até nós, preocupada por estarmos falando sobre ela.

-Sabe como quando estávamos falando como o papai e os tios gravavam discos? - minha filha do meio explicou - hoje eles vão voltar a gravar e papai queria que você fosse com ele e a mamãe.

-É mesmo? Eu posso ir? Não sabia que eu podia ir - refletiu minha caçulinha.

-Bom, agora que a banda vai voltar a trabalhar, você pode ir - Chrissie esclareceu - o que acha? Pelo jeito você quer ir.

-Quero, quero sim - Emily chegou a bater palmas de tão animada, o que me deixou contente.

-Então tome o seu café da manhã primeiro e nós já vamos sair - instruiu a mãe dela e Emily assentiu em resposta.

Eu esperei que Chrissie ajudasse Emily a se arrumar, penteando os cachos rebeldes da nossa filha com toda paciência do mundo, como ela costumava fazer quando eu tinha um show e mal tinha tempo de me arrumar. Me impressionava quanto tempo tinha passado e quanta coisa tinha mudado desde aquela época.

-Se comportem, meus amores - Chrissie disse ao se despedir dos nossos filhos mais velhos.

-Como se a gente fosse fazer alguma coisa - Louisa bufou, um tanto divertida - não temos tantos amigos assim pra dar uma festa escondido, e eu ainda tenho dever de casa.

-É por causa desse tipo de frase que sua mãe sempre diz isso - respondi a ela - se cuidem.

-Tchau e bom trabalho - foi a resposta mais apropriada de Jimmy.

Assim, eu, Chrissie e Emily fomos para o estúdio, e mesmo depois de um pouquinho mais crescida, minha filha ainda amava longos passeios de carro.

Antes de dar um passo a dentro do nosso velho estúdio, dei um longo suspiro. Ajeitei o case da Red Special nas minhas costas, Chrissie me ofereceu sua mão, que eu aceitei, agradecendo com um sorriso. Entramos e logo encontrei John e Roger à nossa espera.

-Já virou uma tradição, não é? - eu ri porque estava claro que Freddie estava atrasado de propósito.

-Pois é, mas depois de tudo, vale a pena esperar mais um pouco, não? - John deu um sorriso aliviado.

-Freddie pode não ter chegado ainda, mas ao menos já temos três May aqui - Roger deu um oi à minha esposa e a minha filha - e os três sabem cantar.

-Isso foi outra indireta pra eu cantar? - Chrissie estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços, havia um bom tempo em que Roger e Freddie estavam tentando convencê-la a gravar uma canção com a gente - eu já disse que os artistas aqui são vocês, e eu não tenho nem a metade do talento de vocês pra cantar.

-Você é bem melhor do que eu - apontou John.

-John, você está sendo duro consigo mesmo, e é você que está nessa banda há 25 anos - rebateu a minha esposa.

-Mas mamãe canta muito bem - Emily ajudou o tio Roger, para o desespero de sua mãe.

-Calma, ninguém aqui vai tomar meu lugar porque eu já cheguei - eu me virei para ver Freddie de braços abertos, um sorriso travesso nos seus lábios, seu olhar era de felicidade e alívio.

-Seja bem vindo, nosso atrasado favorito - eu o recebi e ele apenas riu em resposta.

-Como vai Emily? - ele fez questão de falar com a minha filhinha antes de começarmos a gravar.

-Eu estou bem, tio Freddie - minha pequena sorriu para ele e nos observou trabalhando, ao lado de sua mãe.

Ficamos muito tempo na cabine, e vez ou outra, sorria para minha garotinha, até notar que Emily se aproximou mais do vidro, nos observando e olhando a mesa de som e todos os seus controles. Fizemos uma pausa e aproveitei para falar com ela.

-Então você gostou mesmo de ter vindo? - perguntei a Emily.

-Eu amei, pai! - ela disse sincera e animada - é legal saber como vocês gravam as músicas que ouvimos nos discos e nas fitas e, o mais legal é que juntam todas essas coisas diferentes , e tudo se transforma numa música nova!

-Aham, é bem assim - eu assenti, contente pelo entusiasmo dela.

-Pai - ela chamou de volta e a senti tímida, outra das suas características - será que ... Eu podia tentar fazer música também?

-Oh meu Deus... Você... Você quer mesmo tocar alguma coisa? - me empolguei muito mais que ela agora, contente por ela gostar de música como eu.

-Se não puder, tudo bem - acabei a assustando com a minha empolgação.

-Não, não, filha, papai só ficou muito feliz - expliquei a ela, sem perder o ânimo - o que quer aprender primeiro?

-Quem sabe a guitarra do tio John? - ela pediu tímida.

-Posso te ensinar, Emily, mas não é uma guitarra, é um baixo - Deaky foi paciente com ela - eles tem sua diferença.

-Certo - assentiu minha garotinha, disposta a aprender.

John explicou sobre o som grave, a grossura das cordas, o jeito diferente de se tocar como se estivesse puxando as cordas pra cima. Minha Emily então tentou tocar, fazendo caretas de concentração e esforço, e depois de um tempo, ela se cansou.

-Desculpe - murmurou minha filha a John e ele a entendeu.

Quando ela apontou para a bateria, Roger foi rápido em sentá-la em seu colo, segurando as mãos dela enquanto Emily segurava as baquetas. Depois de tocarem um pouco, ela acabou achando confuso. Depois, ela tentou o piano, Emily e Freddie dividiram o banco. Ele mostrou algumas notas a ela e minha filhinha tentou imitá-lo, ela sorria ao acertar cada nota. Ela deixou o piano com um sorriso satisfeito, como se considerasse em aprender a tocar piano depois.

Foi então que ela veio até mim, dando uma olhada de relance na minha guitarra, o que a deixou acanhada, mas eu me abaixei à sua altura, para que ela tivesse certeza de que estava tudo.

-Achei que não iria perguntar - sorri pra ela, tirando minha guitarra do lugar.

Emily sentou na minha frente, segurando a Red Special com todo cuidado e reverência, como a relíquia que ela era, que os meus filhos conheciam muito bem.

Posicionei os dedinhos da mão esquerda dela num acorde de sol, mostrando o que fazer com a mão direita. Assim que ela tocou o acorde, tive que enxugar as lágrimas que já caiam.

-Eu toquei errado ou feio? - minha pequena ficou confusa.

-Não, é que é muito lindo ver você tocar - acariciei o rostinho de Emily, completamente orgulhoso dela.

-Agora nós já sabemos quem chamar se precisarmos de outro guitarrista - Freddie declarou, o que fez minha filha rir e depois John e Roger, Chrissie apenas sorriu em solidariedade comigo e eu revirei os olhos.

-Deus queira que não precisem me substituir de novo - falei em minha defesa - Acho que ficar duas vezes sem mim na banda por muito tempo já é o suficiente!

-Nós concordamos nisso, Bri - Freddie me garantiu com uma piscadela.

Dessa vez, eu acabei rindo, completamente aliviado por estarmos de volta ao trabalho juntos, brincando como os velhos amigos que sempre fomos e por saber que minha Emily amava música tanto quanto eu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, eu sei que falei que o próximo capítulo ia ser o último, mas sabe quando você acha que tem alguma coisa faltando? Pois é, tava faltando Emily nessa história, e é por isso que tivemos mais esse capítulo antes de acabar. Gente, eu amo escrever os meninos juntos, e ainda mais com a Emily com eles, foi muito legal mesmo. Ah eu vou ver se desenvolvo melhor essa coisa da Chrissie cantando, calma, ela não vai entrar pro Queen, ok? Aliás, esse capítulo dá dicas da profissão da Emily no futuro. Não, ela não vai ser cantora, aguardem pra ver. Bom, acho que é isso, espero que tenham gostado, e até mais!


	44. Permanência

Eu acordei cedo como sempre costumava fazer, mas dessa vez o motivo não era compor uma nova canção ou apenas aproveitar o silêncio da casa. Tinha uma missão particular dada a mim por mim mesmo, algo feito por um motivo especial.

Suspirei ao entrar no escritório de Chrissie, nós dividíamos aquele espaço conforme a necessidade, mas eu gostava de chamá-lo de escritório de Chrissie, já que ela trabalhava ali muito mais do que eu. Liguei o computador, e por mais que a tecnologia tivesse avançado muito, ainda tinha que esperar a máquina completar seus processos até que pudesse usá-la.

Enquanto isso, meus olhos foram parar nos porta-retratos da mesa e, surpreendentemente, a maioria das fotos não tinha sido tirada por mim. Acho que com o tempo, influenciei minha Chrissie a tirar fotos de repente, do mesmo jeito que eu fazia.

Ali minha esposa tinha colocado uma foto nossa mais jovens, no primeiro ano do nosso casamento, Jimmy, Louisa e Emily ainda bebê, as formaturas dos nossos três filhos na faculdade, e três fotos parecidas, tiradas entre décadas de diferença.

Era Freddie, Roger, eu e John conversando sentados no sofá da sala da mesma casa em que morávamos até hoje, essa tinha sido tirada assim que tínhamos sido contratados pela EMI. A segunda foto parecida era de uns anos mais pra frente, Jimmy estava no meu colo enquanto conversava com Freddie, Roger e John riam de alguma coisa, e a terceira foto era do começo do ano, Freddie, Roger, eu e John, com todos os sinais de que muitos anos haviam se passado para nós.

Nossa esperança nos guiou até ver Freddie recuperado. Meu amigo tinha vencido a pior parte da sua vida, pelo menos foi assim que considerei, acompanhando toda aquela trajetória dolorosa, mas isso tinha ficado pra trás e anos mais tranquilos vieram pra nós.

Por mais que continuássemos trabalhando muito, trabalhávamos bem menos do que no começo da nossa carreira, acho que principalmente porque não éramos mais jovenzinhos. Eu, John e Roger já éramos avós e, o fato dos nossos filhos estarem adultos agora, também acrescentou um pouco à nossa tranquilidade.

Todos os meus filhos já tinham saído de casa agora, Jimmy e Rory tinham se casado, Louisa tinha se mudado pro próprio apartamento e Emily tinha se casado a dois meses.

Aproveitando-me disso, lembrando que geralmente tínhamos que deixar as crianças com Gracey quando eu e Chrissie íamos ao cinema, estava planejando comprar os ingressos e levá-la de surpresa, sem contar o que iríamos assistir, queria que ela adivinhasse e se surpreendesse ainda mais.

-Bri? Tudo bem? - ouvi minha esposa dizer e por um momento me senti nervoso, teria que disfarçar pra que ela não descobrisse meus planos.

-Tudo, bom dia meu amor - me levantei e a beijei - desculpe invadir seu espaço, já vai trabalhar?

-Não, não ainda não - ela me avisou - acho que por enquanto estou de folga, mas... Tem uma questão que eu precisava conversar com você.

-Claro, o que foi? - me preparei para o que ela iria me contar.

-A estreia de "O Hobbit" é daqui a duas semanas, mas a pré-estreia é hoje - Chrissie falou com uma certa tensão na voz e eu fiquei preocupado por dois motivos.

Ela estava tão empolgada quanto eu para assistir a adaptação de um dos nossos livros favoritos, por isso estranhei ela não estar empolgada ao falar do filme. Segundo, o meu plano era justamente levá-la para a pré-estreia de "O Hobbit".

-E o que tem? - agora eu tinha ficado mais apreensivo, pensando em deixar meus planos de lado.

-Bom, eu só queria te falar que... - Chrissie fez uma pausa porque tinha medo de como reagiria, ela sempre fazia essa pausa quando se sentia assim - por mais que eu esteja muito animada e ansiosa pra ver, imagino que você queria ver na pré estreia...

-Até que eu queria, mas fala Chrissie, pode me contar o que tem que falar sobre a estreia do filme - já estava ansioso pra saber onde ela queria chegar, mas mantive a paciência.

-Se nós formos na pré estreia, vamos ter que ir com várias outras celebridades e você sabe que eu detesto esse tipo de atenção, por mais que eu esteja acostumada, só que esse é um caso que nós podemos evitar - ela suspirou para retomar o fôlego - então, se possível, podemos ir na estreia como todo mundo?

-Claro, claro que podemos, não estou com raiva, nem bravo por você não querer ir na pré estreia, certo? - me aproximei dela, tocando seus braços de leve, mostrando que não tinha problema nenhum.

Sorri por dois motivos. Entendia o argumento dela de não querer chamar atenção, o que me cansava às vezes também, e podia continuar com meus planos surpresa de levá-la ao cinema.

Para minha sorte, tivemos um dia ocupado com trabalho relacionado ao Queen, o que a fez não mencionar o filme, achando que não teríamos tempo de assistir naquele dia. Durante um breve momento, consegui me ausentar das reuniões do dia, só para fazer uma ligação de emergência a Isaac.

-Vô? Tá tudo bem? - perguntou Isaac imediatamente.

-Ah tá sim, desculpa te deixar assustado ligando agora, mas é que eu precisava de um favor - pedi a ele.

-Nossa, vô, aconteceu alguma coisa ruim? Quer que eu faça alguma coisa escondido dos meus pais? - Isaac estava preocupado e desconfiado - o senhor não me mandaria fazer isso.

-Não, não é nada disso - acabei rindo do jeito desconfiado dele, muito parecido com a avó - na verdade a sua avó não pode saber, quero que você compre ingressos pro "Hobbit", vou levar ela hoje à noite pra assistirmos juntos, mas é surpresa.

-Ah! - meu neto exclamou e eu podia dizer que ele estava aliviado - que legal vô, eu compro os ingressos sim, e aí o senhor vem em casa buscar ou quer que eu leve na sua casa?

-Não, guarda pra mim, quando sairmos passo na sua casa e você só me entrega os ingressos, tá bem assim? - combinei o plano com ele.

-Tudo bem, pode contar comigo vô, a vovó merece uma surpresa dessas - Isaac ficou animado.

-E como ela merece, não é, Zac? - eu sorri pelo comentário do nosso neto - certo, eu tenho que ir agora, obrigado, tchau.

-Tchau, vô - meu neto se despediu e então voltei com passos apressados ao estúdio.

-Onde você foi? - Chrissie perguntou assim que me viu, mais descontraída do que exigente.

-Tava falando com o Isaac - dei de ombros, achando melhor responder a verdade mas sem os detalhes que ela não podia saber.

-Ah sim - minha esposa se deu por satisfeita e voltei aos meus afazeres.

Fomos pra casa normalmente e demorei um pouquinho para chamar Chrissie para sair, sentindo se ela aceitaria ou não. 

-Meu amor - chamei ela, um tanto apreensivo, apesar de tantos anos de casados recheados de encontros - você aceitaria sair comigo, agora?

-Uau, Brian, isso é... - ela se surpreendeu, mas depois estreitou as sobrancelhas, me assustando um pouco - repentino, mas parece que... você esperou o dia todo pra me convidar, não foi?

-Foi sim, minha doce dama, não tem nada que eu consiga esconder de você - dei de ombros, dando um sorriso de rendição.

-Bom, sendo assim, eu aceito ir - ela sorriu de volta, o que me deixou contente e mais ansioso.

Logo estávamos a caminho do cinema, sem que Chrissie soubesse que estávamos indo pra lá, e até o momento, ela não tinha perguntado, mas vi sua dúvida surgir quando ela me viu parar na casa de Jimmy e Rory.

-Não me disse que íamos visitar o Jimmy primeiro - minha esposa comentou, já se preparando para descer do carro.

-Não, não é aqui a nossa última parada - ri de nervoso, já que Chrissie devia estar estranhando eu impedir ela de entrar na casa do nosso filho - só vou pegar uma coisa com o Isaac e nós já vamos, não desce senão vamos demorar mais.

-Tá bom - ela se contentou em se sentar de volta no banco, mas não deixou de ficar desconfiada.

Dei um sorriso sem graça a ela e fui até a porta, esperando que fosse Isaac quem atendesse. Por sorte, foi justamente meu neto quem abriu a porta.

-Oi, vovô, já tava te esperando - ele me deu um sorriso - está aqui, espero que se divirtam bastante, e não esqueça de dizer pra vovó que fui eu quem te ajudei com os ingressos.

-Pode deixar, Zac, obrigado de novo, tchau - fui o mais rápido possível, antes que Chrissie ficasse impaciente.

Assim, retomamos nosso caminho. Vi minha esposa sorrir ao perceber que estávamos em frente a um cinema pequeno, numa esquina de Regent's Park, bem discreto e remoto.

-Brian, por acaso você me trouxe pra assistir "O Hobbit?" - ela disse, rindo.

-Bom, era pra ser uma surpresa, mas você adivinhou muito rápido - ri com ela - eu queria que fosse uma noite especial, sabe que eu não estaria aqui se não fosse por você.

-Hum, mesmo? - Chrissie replicou, um tanto divertida - foi por que eu te apresentei ao Tolkien?

-É, isso mesmo, lembro de procurar "O Hobbit" feito um louco só pra ter o que conversar com você - me emocionei com a lembrança, tocando o rosto da minha esposa - e porque achei a história interessante.

-Aham, sei - ela me olhou com olhos semicerrados, com um sorriso de lado - eu lembro bem disso.

Por mencionarmos aquela velha lembrança, acabei me lembrando também de quanto tempo tinha se passado desde que tinha a conhecido, no show do Smile em Maria Assumpta, e passamos tantas coisas desde aquela época, mas Chrissie tinha permanecido na minha vida, meu tesouro precioso. Eu a beijei sem aviso, mas da maneira que ela me correspondeu, Chrissie já esperava por isso.

-Brian... - minha esposa chamou baixinho, quando nos separamos - nós vamos perder a sessão desse jeito...

-Ah claro, desculpe - olhei pra ela, envergonhado, as bochechas dela tinham corado, como as minhas deviam estar também.

Fiz questão de abrir a porta do carro para ela e juntos, esperamos na fila, como fizemos em várias outras vezes que fomos ao cinema. Ninguém havia me reconhecido, o que era ótimo. Entramos na sala, tomamos nosso lugar e esperamos o filme começar. Por mais que conhecêssemos bem a história, que era uma das nossas favoritas, a fotografia das cenas eram de encher os olhos, o Bilbo de Martin Freeman era charmoso e simpático, Ian McKellen como Gandalf me fazia sorrir toda vez que aparecia, sem falar de toda companhia de Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, fosse nos momentos engraçados ou nos momentos mais tensos.

Não tínhamos chorado quando a sessão terminou, mas era claro que estávamos bem emocionados.

-Até que eu entendo o final que não é bem final - comentou Chrissie no caminho do estacionamento - apesar de ser uma história curtinha, tem bastante coisa pra ser abordada.

-Eu gostei do final em aberto - opinei - quer dizer que ano que vem vão lançar a continuação.

-E é claro que vamos vir ver - completou Chrissie, já animada com o filme que viria.

-Com certeza - assenti pra ela e andamos de mãos dadas todo o trajeto.

-Obrigada pela noite, foi realmente ótimo - minha esposa agradeceu.

-O prazer foi todo meu, minha garota dos sonhos - respondi, sentindo o coração bater mais forte só de admirar o rosto da minha Chrissie.

Depois de tanto tempo, eu ainda ficava maravilhado de ter conseguido realizar um dos meus sonhos impossíveis, ali estava ela na minha frente, do meu lado, e para sempre comigo. Eu tinha encontrado a minha garota dos sonhos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eita que capítulozinho mais romântico, não? Ai, ai, é nessas horas que a gente pensa "Queria um Brian May pra mim...". Mas enfim, voltando do meu sonho, eu amo "O Hobbit" demais, e é claro que tinha que terminar fazendo referência a uma coisa lá de trás que uniu esses dois. O mais legal é que escrevi esse capítulo ouvindo o tema do filme "Song of the Lonely Mountain". Bem, esse foi o fim dessa história do ponto de vista do Brian, mas não se preocupem que ainda estou escrevendo outras do universo de "Pelo Olhar de Chrissie". Obrigada por acompanharem e até a próxima!

**Author's Note:**

> E aí gente tudo bem? Como estão? Como prometido, voltei com o universo de PODC e agora quem vai contar a história é o Brian! Bom, já vou avisando que essa fic não vai abordar tantas coisas como PODC, o principal foco dela vai ser o relacionamento do Brian e da Chrissie, e posteriormente deles com os seus filhos. Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo, até o próximo!


End file.
